


Run

by A_to_B_and_C



Series: EXOVERSE [29]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun is afraid of open spaces, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, LOL mentions, Living Together, M/M, Mention of blood, Sex Toys, Shut-in IT tech Baekhyun, Smut, Voice Kink, and too crowded places, barista and radio speakers Chanyeol, both outdoors and indoors, mention of action, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 103,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_to_B_and_C/pseuds/A_to_B_and_C
Summary: Baekhyun lived inside his penthouse since he transferred in Seoul.He barely left if not for absolutely necessary matters.Nobody knew where he lived and he never invited someone at home.But there's always a first time, no?Especially when it could be to help out someone who for the very first time in Baekhyun's life, managed to catch his attention.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: EXOVERSE [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658077
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46
Collections: Best Of CB's Fic, My's Marked Read Cb's





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the softest fic I've ever, ever, ever written.  
> So prepare yourself and proceed with caution.  
> Not that smut parts won't be present too, not at all.  
> As per usual not betaed, only checked for typos and grammar.  
> Just... hope you will enjoy it.  
> Please stay safe and drink plenty of water!  
> Bye! <3

“Don’t even get me started. I won’t” Baekhyun stated in the microphone of his headset, shooting down another enemy with astonishing precision.

“You are the hero of our generation, Baek! I don’t know who to ask!” the male voice replied immediately and the tone was whiny, high-pitched, making Baekhyun click his tongue in reply, groaning lowly shaking his head.

“I don’t play games, you know?” he asked again, _headshot-ing_ another enemy and fingers moving quickly on the keyboard to turn around and eliminate another one who was trying to be a bit stealthy but without much success.

“You do. _Even now_ , right?” the voice replied quickly, immediately making Baekhyun groan again in exasperation.

“I won’t show my face. Play with another user ID and won’t actively participate to any chat groups or other shit you will create on KakaoTalk” Baekhyun retorted, voice defined and strict.

His terms weren’t much, but they were essentials.

The other voice groaned lowly.

“For the other nickname is fine, I know how much you care about your anonymity. And I know that you work a lot recently so it’s okay also not participating much in groups. But not showing your face? I mean, why? Did you finally shut yourself home permanently?” the male voice asked and Baekhyun groaned again, shrugging his shoulders.

“Not that I exited much before, but I can get everything on delivery, so why you care? I mean, you don’t have to see my face to form a LOL team, no?” Baekhyun retorted immediately, making the other one whine again about _everything_ in Baekhyun’s last sentence.

Baekhyun was in his twenty-six that year, _differently tall_ and socially unfitting, worked from home as a _technical support_ , officially, while unofficially he was a renowned and looked upon hacker working for Korean secret services.

He liked to be alone, he didn’t need company and in his world he was enough.

Baekhyun didn’t have sad story at his back or traumas or other shit.

He simply transferred from a city in the countryside to Seoul to work _in the big city_ and kept contact with his parents only through phone or Facetime, nor visiting nor letting them visit, telling them that he was always busy.

Thing he actually was, especially recently that he got a bigger task for his _unofficial_ work.

Even if in that moment he was _wasting_ his time playing a co-op match with Jondae, an old friend of him.

Kim Jondae, they met one of the few times that Baekhyun _actually_ went to the company where he officially worked, tall more or less as him, brownish hair comparing to Baekhyun’s black one, and always a bright smile on his face.

Jondae was in financial and accounting but liked to play videogames so they clicked together quite well, making him the first friend Baekhyun had when he transferred in Seoul.

And also one of the few.

Jondae kind of knew about Baekhyun’s _unofficial_ work, but only vaguely and not in details, knowing mainly only the user ID he became famous with: _Knight of Light_ or shortened _KOL_.

“Dae, really. These are my terms and I’m getting tired of hearing you complain about _everything_ basically. So… or like this or nothing” Baekhyun stated quickly not wanting to hear him complaining about anything anymore and Jondae clicked his tongue, humming.

Baekhyun moved his fingers on the keyboard checking the time and seeing that it was almost midnight.

It was weirdly _late_ for Jondae who usually always went to bed at eleven-ish also during weekend days.

“Dae… what’s happening? Why out of nothing you propose me a LOL team? Is there something that you want to tell me or…?” Baekhyun asked him shortly, frowning and he wasn’t good in having something to do with people but he had a special hunch for intricate things, like for his codes and strings, probably due to his work.

Jondae hummed briefly again.

“Listen, there’s this guy I’m so whipped for and he works with us and he’s into LOL, but I can’t propose him a duo? I mean LOL is meant to be played with more people, at least five or six, no? You said it too! So, yeah… we miss one and I thought of you since you are so damn good with videogames and you don’t need to meet them or trying to be funny. Just… play with us. _Please_ ” Jondae finally explained and Baekhyun frowned deeply, biting his bottom lip in thought.

It would mean more work and having to agree to fixed time with at least five other people and… he had to start with a new hero, couldn’t use his old one.

He would be too _overpowered_ for them.

Baekhyun sighed deeply, fingers messing up his hair and then fixing his glasses on his nose.

“ _Fine_ ,” he granted, nodding shortly, finally pressing again his fingers on the keyboard.

“I will be your last player _and_ I will _think_ about meeting you guys. Can’t grant you anything on the last part, though” he added immediately and Jondae cheered loudly on the other side of the headset, rejoicing and making Baekhyun smile shortly too.

What people would do for friends!

“Focus on not dying here in the meantime, I won’t cover your ass anymore” Baekhyun stated, clicking his tongue and Jondae started to whine again about _everything_ , making Baekhyun chuckle softly and focusing again on the game.

He didn’t know what it would come up with whatever he just agreed to, but maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad idea trying not to focus too much on his works, especially the unofficial one that was starting to keeping him up at night.

And after the match with Jondae, after greeting since it was already so late, Baekhyun started back to work, trying to focus on _the main point_ that seemed to be fleeting.

Baekhyun didn’t hear from Jondae for few days, making him able to try and focus better on his work, starting again to exchange day with night and barely knowing which day of the week it was, if outside was sunny or rainy and when it was the last time he took a shower.

Things were… strange and Baekhyun felt like he was running in circles, mind caught in a loop of _repeat_ s and _if_ s.

His _unofficial_ work consisted in working with Korean secret services on the IT branch, receiving orders, or _tasks_ as Baekhyun liked to call them, that he had to crack in the shortest time possible.

Usually it regarded personal information of known personalities, military secrets, once even the site of a high school where they suspected there were some terrorist movements.

This time instead it was all about a _damn_ cult that was getting popular in Korea those days and that it was said to bribe minors to do sexual activities with famous person just for then blackmailing said public personalities in order to obtain political favors.

Their systems were… so high tech and their servers so well protected that Baekhyun was really having a hard time, not knowing how to try and crack it open.

He wasn’t worried about them knowing about who he was because Baekhyun was a magician in not leaving any trace behind himself, hiding himself between fakes IPs, different pings and so on.

Baekhyun groaned lowly, laying down on his bed, feeling his back aching so damn much and checking his phone that was too bright in the dark room.

It was almost two am and he worked again all the night long.

On the screen there was few messages, especially from his parents, but Baekhyun decided he was too tired to reply.

Too tired but… not willing to fall asleep.

He turned around the bed a bit, and then clicked on the radio app on his phone, looking for something to listen to while he tried to fall asleep.

Music would make him even more awake than other things, so maybe one of those programs from the night owls would be useful, focusing on small things told by a radiophonic speaker more than from the beat of music.

And he was turning around frequencies when he stumbled in the deepest yet softest voice he ever heard.

 _“This was another experience from our listener, let’s thank_ Lovely _for sharing it with us. Sometimes love problems can really affect our everyday life, right?”_ the male voice was saying and Baekhyun found it… weirdly soothing?

And equally weirdly arousing?

Even though he didn’t care at all about _Lovely_ and their love problems, that man’s voice was _nice_.

So nice and soothing that Baekhyun found himself dozing off without realizing.

That man had a voice so quiet and so low that Baekhyun couldn’t do anything but be pleased by his discovery of that night, or maybe early morning seeing the hour, and simply relaxed, hearing that man speaking about short stories of his listeners’ failed loves.

And in less than ten minutes he was already asleep, lulled to sleep by that low voice.

When he woke up the following day, around midday, he felt so refreshed like he hadn’t slept in _years_ , feeling a bit like the Sleeping Beauty after her hundred years slumber.

He immediately saved that radio station, hoping to come across with that voice again in the future.

Baekhyun took a quick shower, preparing himself something half-way between a brunch and a breakfast since it wasn’t much hungry and while he ate, he also made the grocery shopping online since his fridge was almost empty.

He was adding the nth package of _Coca-Cola Plus coffee_ when on his screen a new KakaoTalk notification appeared.

 _TheGreat_ _added you in a group chat_.

Baekhyun frowned shortly, tapping on it.

 _TheGreat_ was Jondae’s user ID almost… _everywhere_.

Games, social apps, instant messaging, _everywhere_.

Instead Baekhyun had one different for almost everything, different e-mail addresses, different KakaoTalk profiles.

The _public and official_ ones were listed under _UriBaldur_ for obvious reason to the relation with _Light_ and his public username _Baldur_ while he was playing online, and the other one, simply _Baek_ , since he was the one he gave to his _official_ work boss, to his few friends and to whoever asked him his phone number or contacts.

As _Knight of Light,_ he had at least another five or six accounts but definitely not public.

On the screen appeared a short message from Jondae.

_TheGreat wrote:_

_So here we are, guys! Finally I gathered everyone’s contacts and we can start arranging for a first online meeting. How does it sound?_

Baekhyun bit his lips shortly, tapping on the keyboard.

_UriBaldur wrote:_

_Sounds good. When it’s fine for you guys? I’ll free my schedule accordingly._

There was a bit of silence during which Baekhyun wanted to close his app and move back to his grocery list, but suddenly few different messages popped up.

_Loey61 wrote_ :

_I’m fine during the evening mainly. Weekend days are a bit tight, but I can arrange if you let me know beforehand._

_XiuXiu wrote:_

_I’m always fine!_

_OhWindy wrote:_

_Evening sounds good. When_ hyungs _are fine, I’m fine._

_KingJongOUT wrote:_

_That’s cool guyz! Letz meet!_

Baekhyun frowned shortly, looking better at the messages.

The orthography was different from each of them.

 _Loey61_ was… correct.

In putting the right words, formal but trying to be friendly.

 _XiuXiu_ was _everybody’s friend_.

Solar, expansive and so openly joyful about everything.

 _OhWindy_ instead was that the _cool maknae_ of a group of older guys.

And last but not least, _KingJongOUT_ was the typical young cool kid who was super _cool_ with everything.

Baekhyun frowned shortly.

It was a weird combination of people in the same place even to form a LOL team.

League of Legends was quite a known game, and Baekhyun couldn’t actually realize how those people could gather and make a good team.

But Baekhyun shrugged his shoulders, letting Jondae setting the meeting for that evening at eight.

And that day he also managed to crack a bit of that code that was giving him a hard time during those days, cheering silently when he almost reached the inner security level.

He knew that he was almost like a thief, but he didn’t care much about that since they were paying about it so… not much more to do.

And he liked challenges way so damn much.

Around seven, while he was preparing dinner, the bell rang and Baekhyun went to pick up his delivery for grocery, thanking the young man that brought it to him.

When he went back inside his phone was pinging, showing several messages on the screen.

They were all from Jondae’s group chat.

Baekhyun picked it up looking at the content, interested and they were talking about which champion they had, trying to see if it was possible to put up a team with what they had or not.

Baekhyun sighed deeply, biting his lips.

_UriBaldur wrote:_

_I have several champions, we need one per category since we are the right number. Please choose yours and I’ll pick one myself._

And to that started an even more complex discourse about powers and support and _I can’t understand which is the difference between marksman and fighter_ directly from XiuXiu user.

Baekhyun googled some information before sharing them with the chat and telling the ones that never played before or that was not so convinced about the category to play and which champion was better than another.

_Loey61 wrote:_

_I only have Brand, is that okay? Because I’m used to this character and find it difficult to adapt to others…_

Baekhyun bit his lips shortly, considering things.

 _Brand_ was a good champion, mage, fire magic, intermediate level so it was good yes.

Useful.

Especially since he knew that Jondae would have gone for _Senna_.

He even bought a new skin for her so… yeah, he was pretty fan of her and wouldn’t have left it for anything at that world.

So they had already a mage and a marksman.

_UriBaldur wrote:_

_K guys, we have already a mage and a marksman. Category left are tank, fighter, assassin and support. Choose yours carefully and read all the basic profiles._

_XiuXiu wrote:_

_I want this guy here - > leagueoflegends.com/en-us/champions/yuumi/_

Baekhyun chuckled softly at the mentioning, smiling gently wondering what kind of person there was behind _XiuXiu_ user ID.

 _Yuumi_ was a nice soft cat-like magical champion, which was a Support type.

So if _XiuXiu_ would go for Support, they still missed tank, fighter and assassin.

Baekhyun bit his lips shortly, thinking at his own champions.

He had one for each missing category, excluding his _preferred_ champion, magical perfect Katarina.

But Katarina was no good in that moment.

_KingJongOUT wrote:_

_Cool, guyz, but I already have badass_ Alistair _with me, and I won’t change it for anything!_

Baekhyun hummed before tapping again on his keyboard.

And he was writing a message, when another one appeared on the screen.

_OhWindy wrote:_

_I think I will go for this_ Sett _guy if for_ hyungs _is fine…_

And that left Baekhyun with an assassin category champion.

He was oh so tempted to play it cool with his Katarina, but he inhaled deeply, shaking his head.

They were almost all noobs with zero to almost-there competence and he had to tone down his pro player ass.

_UriBaldur wrote:_

_I’ll go with Qiyana, then. So we are covered with everything. You already downloaded the game?_

_TheGreat wrote:_

_Baek, you sure? You wanted another class?_

_UriBaldur wrote:_

_Yeah, np._

_UriBaldur wrote:_

_No problem, sorry. I’m good with that._

Baekhyun wrote and he wanted to slap himself.

He had to tone down that _nerdy_ language and way of doing too.

He wasn’t dealing only with Jondae and they all seemed to be good people but for sure not specially interested in pro gaming or shit like that that were instead part of Baekhyun’s life.

Baekhyun carded his fingers through his hair, moving again to pick a bottle of water from the fridge before going back to his room and sitting down in front his computer and his screens, switching the light off again.

He putted again his headset on, pressing the play button on a random OST video he was listening to the during the morning, working on that case and continued working while replying, even though not so often, to the small chat that Jondae created.

Jondae was good enough to explain all the basis of the game, the powers, how to face a campaign so Baekhyun could just put them on read and continue working, this time for his _official_ work.

A work way less demanding than cracking the server of a fucking cult that hid perfectly behind a thick shield of firewalls, elaborated codes and, in reality, lawyers.

He was simply fixing some architecture in the site of the company he was working for when on the screen popped up a notification for a new mail coming from his intel in the secret services.

But what plagued him more was the object: _Contact me immediately_.

Baekhyun picked up his other phone, way older than his regular one, and speed dialed one of the few contacts in his address book.

He moved his headset aside and pressed the phone on his ear.

“It’s me, what’s up?” he asked when the man on the other side of the phone picked up the call.

“Hey, _Knight._ You okay?” the young voice asked back and Baekhyun chuckled softly, shaking his head.

“Saw your mail, seemed urgent. Any problem?” Baekhyun asked him a bit worried but on the other side of the call, the voice chuckled too, making Baekhyun frown.

Zhang Yixing was a… peculiar man.

Tall, slender, almost cute for being a man and in the services since way too many years for sending a message like that and having nothing to say.

Baekhyun never met him in person but they were working together for five years already and speaking at the phone with him was always a pleasure since he managed to make Baekhyun chuckle, thing that was rare in those days.

Not that Baekhyun was a boring person nor depressed or anything, but he was always by himself, not leaving his house neither when he could or he should and, well, being alone could be pretty… static?

Not that Baekhyun didn’t like it or wasn’t more than fine with being alone, but still.

“Shit came up, _Knight_. That cult is moving in legal ways against Seoul’s police for persecution, you know how they claimed that they are suspecting them for nothing, that their accounts are clear as passing water and that they don’t do anything to their followers and believers” Yixing stated briefly, clicking his tongue, clearly annoyed with the news and Baekhyun inhaled deeply, fingers carding through his hair.

“Their codes are so fucking difficult, detective. Never saw anything similar in years, but I’m near to crack it completely. I’ll try again tonight, maybe I’ll manage something more” Baekhyun replied, exhaling soundly and, fuck, _adios_ to his free evening playing with Jondae and his friends.

“You better do, _Knight_. I’m not sure how much more it will take, but they have annoying lawyers and politic sucks. Don’t want to be _my_ boss at the moment” Yixing commented making Baekhyun chuckle softly, shaking his head.

“Yeah, yeah, detective, I know. I’ll do my best” he concluded and after exchanging few more words with Yixing, he hanged up and picked up his other phone, inhaling deeply.

_UriBaldur wrote:_

_Hey guys, I’m sorry. Something came up and can’t play tonight. What about tomorrow same hour? I’m sorry for the short notice. If you want, you can start and play nevertheless. You are enough for that._

Baekhyun carded again his fingers through his hair and he was a bit pissed off by the whole thing, but work was work and as Yixing said, things were getting shittier so Baekhyun had to hurry up.

He was worried about the shit Yixing said and he wanted to conclude that thing as quick as possible, even at cost to work all night and the following day too.

His phone pinged shortly, notification appearing on the screen.

_TheGreat wrote:_

_Wtf, Baek? What happened so urgent?_

_UriBaldur wrote:_

_Mess with work. Sorry, really. Tomorrow I’ll be here, I promise._

_Loey61 wrote:_

_Dae, don’t press it too much. If it’s urgent, there’s nothing we can do._

_TheGreat wrote:_

_… fine. Talk to you tomorrow morning._

Baekhyun inhaled deeply and he knew that he promised Jondae and everything, but that fucking cult came first since all the call with Yixing.

He didn’t want Yixing to be in troubles with his own boss too and he was working on that case since way too fucking much and he was pissed off from those awful tricks that they were operating with.

Whoever was the mind behind it, they weren’t as good as Baekhyun.

That _Loey61_ guy, though…

They didn’t know but he seemed to be quite understanding.

Maybe he was a nice guy.

Baekhyun shrugged his shoulders, setting his phone in silence mode, putting back his headset on and focusing on his screens and starting again to work on it.

It was the hardest thing and Baekhyun tried again and again and when he wanted to give up and going to bed because _what the fuck is going on with these weirdos and their fucking cult_ , he remembered the radio program he listened to the night prior and switched on his radio, finding the right frequency.

The voice was again there, even though it was earlier than the night prior, almost one am.

 _“So today’s we will talk about last book you read, night owls. How is it? Lately a lot of good titles came out in the shops. Do you have any other suggestions for our listeners?”_ the voice stated and Baekhyun hummed shortly, asking himself when it was last time he read a _paper made_ book.

Baekhyun was strange, even as teenager and due to his quick brain and smart adaption to anything, he attended the last few years of high school and all university from home, without living the comfort of his own room.

And he always studied and read a lot of books, but only… _online ones_.

Probably last time he read a _real book_ he was in elementary school.

 _“Oh, a lot of you suggest this new novel taken from a Tweetfic! I haven’t read it yet but it sounds nice… some of you read it? How it was?”_ the man asked shortly and Baekhyun hummed shortly and that man’s voice became a pleasant, low and soft background to Baekhyun’s activities.

He really like that man’s voice, so low and deep, being soothing yet motivating and somehow a bit arousing too.

Who knows what kind of people he was…?

Baekhyun started to work again, hearing that voice speaking about everything and nothing, putting music from time to time and that man’s tastes were… _old_.

He putted jazz songs, soul and a bit of swing.

Sometimes also classical music and fancy Indie songs.

It was pleasant and made Baekhyun surprisingly more focused on what he was doing.

And after another hour, that he was listening to it, Baekhyun finally managed to crack also the last level of protection of the firewalls around that fucking cult’s servers.

“Oh, look what’s here” he breathed, finally having access to all the data they were so dearly protecting and checking the content, obviously caring not to leave any trace and so on.

He was biting his lips, overfocused with his task that he almost missed the end of the program.

 _“So guys, it’s already so late and I almost didn’t realize. Thank you for keeping me company here on 61.4FM and… meet you tomorrow again with_ Goodnight Seoul” the voice stated and Baekhyun nodded shortly, getting the name of the program too.

He turned off the radio, copied everything he came across with and then send it directly to Yixing’s private e-mail using his fake account.

The e-mail was more or less the same as usual:

_Detective,_

_Once again justice will be brought upon idiots and mediocre._

_They had more secrets than expected._

_This is for you, all done and wrapped for the NIS._

_May Light shine upon us._

_Knight of Light_

Baekhyun stretched his hands above his head noticing that it was almost five am, the process of putting everything together took him more time than expected and wondering if he would manage to sleep at least few hours more or if would have made after.

He laid down on the bed, closing his eyes and wondering if what he did was enough or if the cult still had ways to exit despite all the proofs that Baekhyun found in their servers or if finally they would close forever, letting live those people in peace.

He pressed shortly his hand on his forehead, before taking his glasses off and looking at the ceiling.

Everything would be fine, no?

Baekhyun was woken up few hours later by his ringing phone somewhere nearby him on the bed.

He picked up his glasses and looked at the screen seeing that it signed nine o’clock and showed Yixing’s ID.

“ _Detective_ , it’s too early, I worked all night for you” he muttered, rubbing his eyes slowly behind the glasses lens and rolling out of his bed.

He went to the living room opening the curtains and looking at the city sparkling brightly under the June sun.

Baekhyun lived in a nice loft at the fortieth floor of a skyscraper in the very center of Seoul.

His _unofficial_ job earned him so much money that he didn’t have any problem in buying that apartment leaving his previous one, way smaller and with worst internet connection, which was fundamental for Baekhyun’s work.

Not to speak about surveillance twenty-four-seven and that amazing view.

Still the scenery was too bright for Baekhyun’s tired and sleepy eyes, making him close the curtain again, switching on the small light of the kitchenette.

“You sent me a whole package of things, _knight_. How did you do it?” Yixing asked him and Baekhyun yawned loudly, messing his hair, going toward the fridge, opening it and taking a strawberry milk from it.

“You asked me to do quickly and I did. It cost me a nice all night, but I’m good” Baekhyun replied sipping on the milk and leaning on the counter of the kitchen, waiting for Yixing to speak again.

“You know, I can’t believe all this shit. It’s such a… mess here and these fucking guys are forging young minds just for money. It’s such a bullshit, _knight_ ” Yixing commented making Baekhyun inhale deeply, pressing his lips in a thin line before he could sip a bit more of strawberry milk.

“I did my part, now try to put them all in jail and throw away the key, _detective_ ” Baekhyun whispered shortly making Yixing chuckle softly on the other side of the phone.

“You can count on that, _paladin of light_. Justice will prevail as usual” Yixing granted shortly and his tone was joking, but Baekhyun knew how much Yixing actually counted on that.

“Yeah, yeah, as you say. Now can I go back to sleep? I… it’s only four hours” Baekhyun stated, clicking his tongue and carding his fingers through his hair, biting his lips.

He felt so damn tired.

“Sure, sure. Sleep tight, _knight_ ” Yixing retorted softly and Baekhyun nodded briefly, thanking him again and after few greetings, he closed the call, yawning again.

He finished his strawberry milk, before going back to his bedroom and picking up his other phone to check if there were messages and, fuck, he wanted so bad to go back to sleep and not even open the chats, more fifty messages from the chat with Jondae and guys and almost ten from Jondae’s only.

He laid down again, taking the phone with him and tapping on Jondae’s only chat.

_TheGreat wrote:_

_Wtf, man._

_I thought you were with me in this._

_I mean…_

_Hope nothing serious happened to work but_

_Couldn’t you, idk_

_Tell them to go fuck themselves or something like that?_

_You promised already…_

_Hope tonight you will be there._

Baekhyun hummed shortly, pressing his fingers on his nose, removing his glasses.

He tapped shortly on the keyboard starting to reply.

_UriBaldur wrote:_

_Dae I’m sorry. I had some mess to settle. Problem with the firewalls and I had to create a new cloud copy of the servers. Sorry for not being there, I’ll be tonight if for you guys it’s fine._

Baekhyun pinched again the bridge of his nose, before tapping on the other chat and skipping through the messages, trying to grasp what was happening and then giving up since his head was killing him.

He set the alarm on his phone and then he went back to sleep.

He woke up again and it was almost five in the afternoon, drenched in sweat and feeling like he slept for too much time.

Baekhyun carded his fingers in his hair and took a shower before taking back his phone and typing down in the shared chat.

_UriBaldur wrote:_

_Hey, guys, sorry for yesterday. Tonight I have no plans and I won’t let you down…_

He waited for a second and immediately there was a reply.

_Loey61 wrote:_

_Please don’t feel sorry. It was for work so there wasn’t much you could do_.

_OhWindy wrote:_

_Hyung, everything is fine. Even though Jondae-hyung sucks at explaining things._

_TheGreat wrote:_

_Hey!_

_KingjongOUT wrote:_

_Well geez. He’s rite. So yeah…_

_UriBaldur wrote:_

_Guys, let’s keep it down. Dae is a good player, don’t get too mad. I’ll be there tonight._

_Loey61 wrote:_

_That’s nice. Thank you._

Baekhyun smiled softly at the last message and it was… _pleasant_ the vibes he got from that _Loey61_.

Who knew who he was, what he did in his life and so on.

But for sure he was a nice guy.

Baekhyun put up something to eat, pancakes with strawberry topping and then sat back in front of his computers.

He looked for some guides online and linked them to the chat explaining few things, and replying almost patiently to all the questions, especially _XiuXiu and OhWindy_ that were the new guys there.

Baekhyun took a bit of time with putting out some good guides and it was nice, chatting like that with people that Baekhyun got they had more or less his same age.

He didn’t know exactly but they were no more than two maximum three years apart.

And there was something that made him weirdly interested in that _Loey61_.

For sure _61_ didn’t stand for the birth year, not for how that man was talking.

He seemed young, more or less Baekhyun’s same year, kind and very gentle enough that for a moment he thought that he wasn’t a _guy_ but a pretty lady.

But his way of speaking was definitely more “boyish”, the pronoun he used make Baekhyun think that he was indeed a man and had the same age of Baekhyun.

_Loey61 wrote:_

_And sorry guys but tonight I can’t play with audio. My roommate is home and I don’t want to disturb him…_

_TheGreat wrote:_

_Jae is still giving you probs? Why don’t you move away? There has to be something less expensive around, no? And without him nagging at you._

_Loey61 wrote:_

_It would be difficult for Jae too if I move away…_

_TheGreat wrote:_

_Still… You should find another place Yeol, he’s giving you a hard time also for your schedules. Do you plan to leave your work?_

_Loey61 wrote:_

_No, I… Listen, I don’t want to talk about it. It’s not the right evening and I don’t want to ruin the fun. Especially not tonight that @UriBaldur will play too._

Baekhyun felt a bit awkward about the sudden mentioning, like he was some kind of pro player or important person, thing that he definitely wasn’t.

But he also understood that it was, well, to exit that difficult situation.

It was true that Baekhyun didn’t know at all how to relate with person in general, but he had an hunch for things and he was used to _read between the lines_ for all his hacking and trying to understand what people thought behind codes, sentences and words.

_UriBaldur wrote:_

_I’ll make you sweat, guys! And no prob for the audio, the chat is pretty good too._

_Loey61 wrote:_

_Thanks_

Baekhyun hummed shortly, fingers carding again through his hair, messing it up.

He shook his head, shrugging his shoulders.

It wasn’t a good situation, but he shouldn’t worry about that that much.

He already had too much shit going in his own life to care also about others’.

So he simply logged in in the game and started setting his Champion, _Qiyana_ , for that night and checked if there was any new available skin for her and he was really tempted from the _True Damage_ one.

Qiyana was in all that pink and so flashy totally fitted her character oh so well.

But after all he was already thinking on buying another skin for Katarina instead, so maybe it wasn’t a good idea.

And it would make him like full of himself, so yeah… better no.

He settled the match and after asking for the others’ IDs, he invited them in the party.

The chat system was better than he remembered since the last time he played, but put on the sound nevertheless.

It would be easier with the sound then writing down everything.

However, Baekhyun could do both.

“Hey, guys. All is good?” Jondae asked in his headset when it was all settled.

“ _Hyung_ , why your voice is so loud?” a younger voice replied and Baekhyun hummed, realizing it was _OhWindy_ ’s voice.

Nice, young, low.

Obviously few years younger than him.

“Sehunnie, cut it, okay?” Jondae replied and Baekhyun snorted shortly.

“Cut it both of you. Let’s start with the introductions. I’m Baek, nice to meet y’all” Baekhyun stated in the headphones and Jondae chuckled shortly.

“Here’s Dae” Jondae greeted, when _OhWindy_ stated a short “I’m Sehun”.

There was a small silence and then a low background noise.

“Yo, guyz! Jongin in the building!” stated a higher voice all happy and giddy, making Baekhyun press his lips in a thin line.

And here there was _KingjongOUT_.

After that a high-pitched cute voice added a brief _“And here’s Minseok!”_ , the only one missing so… _XiuXiu_.

They were all, apart from _Loey61_ who was writing that he was ready too in the chat.

They started playing and it was… nice.

A change of pace compared to usual, just playing _for fun_ even though Baekhyun was… more or less pressing for the win nevertheless since he always aimed to that.

“ _Baek_ , how come you can speak and type and play in the same moment? I… can’t do that” Minseok stated and Baekhyun pressed his lips in a thin line before replying.

“I’m… working with computer and assistance every day. My work is meant to be based on solving problems while speaking and writing, so yeah…” he started saying but Jondae butted in, landing a critical hit on the boss.

“Fuck, you are also a pro player no? Your _Katarina_ is really badass” Jondae stated, clicking his tongue and Baekhyun could hear the furious tapping on the keyboard.

“Are you smashing down that keyboard, bro, or you are playing?” Jongin asked translating Baekhyun’s thoughts in words and making Baekhyun chuckle.

“Dae is pretty passionate in his gaming…” Baekhyun tried to save him, but Sehun hummed.

“What about you, _hyung_? You seem to be quite relaxed despite the _passionate_ moment” Sehun asked him and Baekhyun chuckled again softer than before.

“I’m… less passionate. Just, trying to kill this damn idiot” he retorted and noted on the screen that _Loey61_ ’s life was dangerously low.

He quickly typed on the keyboard _@Loey61 health’s down. Heal asap_ before realizing that maybe it wasn’t so… immediate?

“Minseok, can you heal _Loey61_ ’s life?” he asked almost kindly, trying not to sound like _the boss_ there, despite the urgency and seeing the life bar decreasing dangerously low, and Minseok replied with a short _ayo, incoming!_ that made Baekhyun smiling softly before he typed again on the keyboard.

 _@Loey61_ _sorry… too shortened, uh?_

_@UriBaldur no, I’m sorry. I was… distracted. I’m here now tho…_

Baekhyun frowned shortly wondering what was happening in that moment to that man.

He seemed _vague_ that evening.

Baekhyun didn’t know much about him, but for sure he knew that he seemed to be colder than previous chats.

He didn’t know either why and… was it his problem?

Baekhyun didn’t even know that _Loey61_ and they weren’t friends to start with, so yeah… Jondae would surely notice soon and would act upon it.

@ _Loey61 better close up for tonight. We can meet again another time_

Baekhyun typed, shortly, and speaking up in the headset.

“Guys, let’s close up for tonight. I have still some work left from last night and I hope I can sleep at least few hours more” Baekhyun stated shortly and when Jondae whined in complain, despite being almost the hour he usually went to bed, Minseok chuckled.

“No, no… it’s the right hour. Let’s go all. It was already this late and some of us has to wake up really early tomorrow morning, right Sehunnie?” Minseok asked and Baekhyun hummed, noticing immediately a new message on the chat bubble.

_@UriBaldur sorry for keeping it short, but I appreciate it. Talk to you all later_

And Baekhyun didn’t have time to reply that _Loey61_ was already offline.

He frowned shortly.

Definitely fishy.

And once again, definitely _not his affairs_.

He greeted the others and just closed everything, thanking again for the play and promising to catch up for another night.

He checked a bit on his social accounts and so on but then he decided that in those two days he did enough and simply went to bed, tuning in with _that guy’s_ program, knowing that the program started around midnight and lasted for two hours straight.

Once again, he didn’t listen much to thematic nor to the small chat coming from the listeners, but more on that guy’s voice and… was he more tired than usual that night?

There was something… melancholic in his tone, how he didn’t have the nice vibes from the nights prior.

Not that he was boring or whining or anything similar, simply he sounded… sad.

And that made Baekhyun think again about _Loey61_.

Maybe it was nothing, but he had that _weird feeling_ that he usually got from wrongly written code, half-assed hacking works and… too cold shower in springtime or autumn.

He took his phone and tapped on Jondae’s chat.

_UriBaldur wrote:_

_Hey, Dae. I know it’s late but… how well do you know that Loey61? Because it sounded like he was forcing himself and I can play on more devices if he doesn’t feel like playing anymore. Let me know about it, ‘kay. Night._

He sighed again, closing his eyes and focusing on the sound of that man’s voice and simply fall asleep like that, way too tired to think more.

For few weeks, things were steady.

Yixing didn’t call him because he had his load of extra work thanks to Baekhyun’s more than zealous work.

He played sometimes and when Jondae contacted him.

Jondae let him know that _Loey61_ or better _Yeol_ sometimes was more than fine with playing with them and he was just having a bit of difficulties in his life and had some ups and downs but he was fine.

It was an afternoon of July and, after he took a cold shower and was drinking strawberry milk in front of the big window of his living hall his _unofficial_ work’s phone rang on the kitchenette table.

He frowned shortly, messing his hair up and moved toward it, checking the ID.

It was Yixing.

“ _Detective_ , not another work, right?” he replied picking up the call and Yixing chuckled shortly on the other side of the call.

“Ah, _knight_ , your sense of humor is always the best, really. Are you enjoying your free time?” Yixing asked him and Baekhyun chuckled softly, snorting.

“I’d say yes, if not for this fucking humidity. How about you, _detective_?” Baekhyun asked him softly, sipping on his strawberry milk and Yixing inhaled deeply.

“Hey, since how many years you’re working with me?” Yixing inquired him briefly and Baekhyun frowned deeply, perplexed by the sudden mention.

“Five years, I think…” he replied cautiously, trying to understand what was happening and why Yixing out of the blue was asking him that.

“Five years already, _knight_? Fuck and aren’t you tired of me?” Yixing asked him again, and Baekhyun felt him drawing deeply in, probably cigarette or something like that.

The comment though made Baekhyun frown even deeply than before.

What the actual fuck?

Was that a way to tell him that they would never work again together because they were working together for too many years?

Or was it because his work wasn’t good anymore?

Did he mistake something in the last work or… leave some traces?

Impossible.

Baekhyun was sure of his work and he knew that he did things properly, no traces, no mistakes.

“Did I mistake something, detective? Are you telling me that I’m fired? Or that you are tired to work with me?” Baekhyun asked back at him, leaning down the small bottle of strawberry milk on the table.

He needed his second paycheck to afford the loft he was living in and his life and… _everything_.

“What the fuck, _knight_ , no! Where do I find someone as good as you if I fire you?” Yixing asked him and Baekhyun frowned again humming shortly, shifting his glasses on his head and pressing his fingers on his temples.

“So… what are you trying to say me? That you are retiring because you are too old?” Baekhyun asked him, trying to understand what was the whole point in Yixing’s discourse.

“Are you fucking joking, _knight_? No, no at all…” Yixing continued again and Baekhyun was losing his patience.

“Then what the hell? You call me just to ask me why we are working for five years now then?” Baekhyun continued, picking up again his glasses and putting them back on.

“No, genius, obviously no. It’s just that… this case was quite big and you did an amazing job with it. And, _fuck_ , I don’t even know who you are?” Yixing stated, making Baekhyun frown even deeper, this time surprised before he could chuckle briefly.

It was years already that Yixing proposed Baekhyun to finally meet up in _the real life_ but Baekhyun with one excuse or another, always refused.

“Oh, no, no, no detective. I won’t exit with this hot weather just to come and meet you because yes…” Baekhyun started saying but Yixing on the other side stopped him immediately.

“I know. Reason why we can arrange something different” Yixing proposed him shortly and Baekhyun frowned deeply, pressing his lips in a thin line.

“I won’t invite you here either, detective” Baekhyun retorted, biting his lips but Yixing snorted, stopping him again.

Absolutely no way that he would invite someone he didn’t know in his own house.

“Let’s meet halfway? You live in a residential area in the center of Seoul, right? You mentioned it once, no?” Yixing started saying and Baekhyun nodded briefly, remembering that one he mentioned that he was living in Seoul city center.

“Propose me something” Baekhyun finally agreed, pressing his lips and trying to consider various options, even though the idea of leaving his house in that hot summer day didn’t make him much enthusiast, and Yixing chuckled again.

“Coffee at _Exordium_? Nothing too fancy nor expensive” Yixing proposed and Baekhyun snorted, smirk appearing on his lips.

Such a fancy proposal but he could get along with it.

He liked coffee, after all, and _Exordium_ was one of the best cafés in the area.

“Fine. Five o’clock sounds good to you?” Baekhyun replied and Yixing was silent for a minute.

“You really will come?” he asked perplexed and Baekhyun frowned shortly.

“You proposed me to come and have a coffee with you without actually meaning it? I’m hurt, detective” Baekhyun retorted briefly even though he knew perfectly the reason why Yixing was so surprised.

Baekhyun always refused his proposal so, yeah, why accepting that time?

“No, no… It’s more than fine! I’ll meet you there, then!” Yixing immediately interrupted him and Baekhyun hummed shortly.

“I know who you are from your dossiers at NIS, so we don’t need a secret code to meet, right?” Baekhyun muttered, playing with a strand lock of hair that fell messily on his forehead.

“From my dossier? What the…?” Yixing started saying and Baekhyun chuckled softly, interrupting him.

“I’m not working with NIS because I’m a saint, detective. They hired me after I cracked your servers” Baekhyun replied like it was the most obvious thing and Yixing inhaled deeply on the other side of the call.

“I always forget it, yeah. Then see you there at five?” Yixing confirmed and Baekhyun agreed with it again, before shortly greeting him and going to prepare for his exit.

Baekhyun didn’t particularly like going out of his house but after all, as Yixing said, that was a big case and Yixing was asking for a meeting for a while and after five years, Baekhyun could more or less say that he trusted Yixing.

He put on short black jeans with a red Supreme t-shirt and took a zipped hoodie with him just because he hated sunlight on his skin, making it all itchy.

Black snapback was a must too.

He checked thrice if he took everything, phone, wallet, keys and so on, before finally leaving his house.

Commuting was… crowdy.

A lot of students finished their afterschool activities and were going home or to after school prep schools and Baekhyun observed them, trying to be patient and focusing on the music from his headphones.

And when he arrived at _Exordium_ , he didn’t have to wait.

Yixing was already there.

Not much different from the pics on his profile.

Baekhyun removed his headphones, putting them in his messenger bag, nearing Yixing.

“Detective” he greeted briefly and Yixing’s eyes went wider in perplexity.

There was quite difference between their heights now that they were closer.

“How do you…?” Yixing started saying but then he frowned deeply, eyes getting even wider than before.

“ _Knight_?” he muttered, lowering his tone and Baekhyun nodded shortly, slightly bowing toward him and Yixing chuckled softly, hinting a short bow too.

“Oh, heavens. A kid. Never thought you were _this young_. Did you at least finish high school?” Yixing asked him and Baekhyun frowned glaring at him.

“You know that I’m twenty-six this year, you read my dossier too. You know that I have two IT degrees, apart from high school” Baekhyun stated icily, making Yixing chuckle again nodding.

Baekhyun’s dossier was… vague, actually.

There wasn’t much written on it, mainly self-provided by Baekhyun but still missed basic data like his full name, date of birth, residence address and so on.

“You look so damn young, really. I mean…” Yixing started saying again but Baekhyun shook his head.

“Detective Zhang, really. Maybe you are too old?” he retorted cutting off immediately Yixing who let out a soundly laugh.

“At all, you brat. Just usually the ones who do your same work are fatty men in their forties. I didn’t expect… _you_ ” Yixing stated, making Baekhyun huff, shaking his head and shrugging his shoulders.

“Can we get inside and get to the part in which you offer me coffee?” Baekhyun asked him again, making Yixing frown briefly, gesturing the inside.

“Why should I offer it to you?” Yixing asked chuckling and Baekhyun pouted shortly, using his _aegyo power_.

It was something that always got him to have whatever he wanted with his parents and early friends, but that he hated using.

Too many resources for nothing.

“Because I took the time and the effort to come here _for you_ , detective” he stated, leaning his head on the side before clicking his tongue, already too tired of that farce and, even before Yixing could react to that, Baekhyun inhaled shortly.

“And because you are older and I probably got you a promotion with my _perfectly on point_ work” Baekhyun added, more honestly and with his normal tone again.

Yixing considered it shortly before nodding shortly, gesturing Baekhyun toward the cashier.

“Fine, _knight_. I’ll do it. Order whatever you want” he stated shrugging his shoulders and when they were in front of the cashier, Baekhyun focused his stare on the board behind the counter, reading the menu.

“For me a strawberry and coffee smoothie. And those matcha pancakes” he stated, stare moving on the barista, finally look at him and, _oh_ , he was pleasant to look at.

Tall, light brown, long hair tied behind with a small ponytail.

Dark eyes and soft smile on his lips.

On the nametag there was written only _Park_ but Baekhyun almost didn’t notice it, so enthralled by the softness of that man.

That didn’t get exactly along with his building, seeing how tall and broad he was.

“For me an ice americano” Yixing stated near Baekhyun even if he only barely registered Yixing’s order, because _Park_ spoke up and Baekhyun felt like he already heard that voice somewhere.

The low register, smooth and delicate yet deep tone.

Maybe he was just his impression.

He wasn’t like him to focus so much on other people.

“You want something more?” _Park_ asked them and Baekhyun shook his head almost mechanically, fingers moving on his wallet, forgetting that Yixing should be paying for them both.

“If you want to sit down, I’ll bring your order immediately” _Park_ continued and Yixing thanked him, swiping his own credit card on the small machine, setting the bill for both.

“Enjoy your time here” _Park_ concluded, giving Yixing the bill and Yixing walked away, Baekhyun barely registering that he had to follow and not to stay there staring at that man.

Baekhyun felt so weird.

For a second, he couldn’t get at all what happened to him.

He usually wasn’t interested in people in general.

He quite knew that he had preferences for male partners more than female, but mainly because he was more attracted to them physically, not that he never had _on field experience_.

Baekhyun probably never was in love with someone either.

There was a guy, during his second year of high school, that he found interesting and that sometimes had gotten him hard without apparent reason, but after that Baekhyun started staying at home and attending both school and, later, work from there, he didn’t have possibilities to meet other people.

Mainly because he wasn’t interested.

Not that Baekhyun didn’t have any _sexual desire_ , but usually he was more than enough to fulfill them alone.

And instead, on that damn hot July afternoon, he short circuited in front of a tall, soft yet bulky barista.

 _Well done, Baek_ – he thought inside him and wanted also to pat himself on his shoulder to be that awkward especially seeing it was a while since last time he exited and with someone he didn’t know at all.

Yixing didn’t say anything and simply started to talk about how much _his boss_ was glad about the job Baekhyun did for them and so on.

Another waitress brought them their order and, after a while, _Park_ went away, probably because he finished his shift.

After that he went away, Baekhyun felt _normal_ again and spending time with Yixing was more or less pleasant, even though he refused for the nth time to tell him his full name, sticking with a short _Baek_ , as everybody else.

“Let’s hope we don’t have to wait another five years to see again” Yixing stated when they exited the café and Baekhyun chuckled softly, shaking his head and putting on again his snapback.

“Bring me another big case like this, and I can think about it” Baekhyun replied, making Yixing chuckle again before nodding.

“Sure done. I’ll let you know as soon as I have something” he concluded and Baekhyun stretched his hand toward Yixing.

“I count on you” Baekhyun ended and Yixing nodded, shaking his hand before waiving and going away, not before trying again to convince Baekhyun to let him drive at home, thing that Baekhyun refused for the hundredth time.

That afternoon was strange but Baekhyun kind of liked it.

Yixing was a nice person and Baekhyun spent quite a pleasant time with him.

And then there was _Park_.

Baekhyun felt strange in being that _interested_ in someone who simply asked what they wanted to order.

And yet he couldn’t remove him from his thoughts.

Could it be a good reason to exit again and go back to _Exordium_ again?

Baekhyun inhaled deeply, sitting in front of his screens after he got home.

What it was the whole point?

It wasn’t like Baekhyun had something interesting himself.

And _Park_ was for sure as straight as a light pole.

And even in the remote eventuality he wasn’t, for sure he wouldn’t have found Baekhyun interesting.

He stretched his arms over his head, pressing his lips in a thin line.

Better not think about it.

It was after few weeks more, almost August, when Baekhyun made an impressive discover.

He was getting ready to play with Jondae and the others when his phone pinged, showing a message from _Loey61_ on their shared chat.

_Loey61 wrote:_

_Hey guys, this time I can use audio too! My roommate is not at home tonight!_

Baekhyun frowned surprised by the news.

Usually _Loey61_ never used audio in their games since he couldn’t speak up in his room because he had a _difficult roommate_ , as Jondae once said.

Not that Baekhyun actually investigated on the matter but he knew that he usually didn’t play speaking up but he used the chat for orders and so on.

Baekhyun was about to write a message back, when a lot more appeared and he simply gripped better on his phone, reading them, feeling like anything more was needed.

_TheGreat wrote:_

_Fucking finally!_

_OhWindy wrote:_

_Oh, Loey-hyung will join our small chat tonight_

_XiuXiu wrote:_

_Great, Loey! We are glad about it!_

_KingJongOUT wrote:_

_Hella gud, bro! In da end!_

Baekhyun inhaled deeply, shifting his stare away, again on his screens and starting back to set the game, inviting all the others in.

“Sound check” he stated in the speaker of his headphone, fixing it properly, waiting for a reply from the others.

“Baek!” Jondae whined and Baekhyun was already frowning when a low, pleasant voice came in, surprising him.

“Good evening, I’m glad I finally managed to join in” the voice stated and Baekhyun bit his lips shortly, having the feeling that he _already heard that voice somewhere_.

It was pleasantly low, almost deep, smooth and round, stirring interest in Baekhyun’s mind.

He was so sure about that.

But… _where_?

“Yo, _Loey61_! Thanks for coming too!” Jongin commented and _Loey61_ ’s voice chuckled softly, making Baekhyun frown again in focus.

“Chanyeol or Yeol is fine the same, guys. Thanks for having me here tonight. I can’t believe it I managed to join you” Chanyeol’s voice replied and Baekhyun liked that name, even though, again, he found it… weirdly familiar.

And… wait, _Chanyeol_?

Jondae didn’t tell him _Loey61_ ’s complete name only that small nickname _Yeol_.

Like _Goodnight Seoul’s_ speaker?

Baekhyun continued to listen to that program because it was so pleasant, proposing a lot of good music that could fit Baekhyun’s own interests too, but mainly because he liked the low voice of _Chanyeol_ who was the speaker there.

And, _fuck_ , why Baekhyun didn’t realize it immediately?

 _Loey61_ was really _Goodnight Seoul’_ s Chanyeol!

The voice was his!

Baekhyun was sure.

Oh heavens, he had to focus, then, otherwise he was destined to lose all the matches.

There was a short round of introduction, only Baekhyun missing, but he needed Jondae to remember it to him to finally realize it.

“Baek, you’re the only one missing” Jondae stated and Baekhyun coughed shortly again from the speaker.

“Yeah, I’m here, sorry. I was drinking. So, welcome, Chanyeol. I’m Baek” he stated shortly, even if he felt so damn embarrassed and _why the hell his cheeks felt warmer?_

“Thanks for everything up to now, _Baek._ And your voice sounds cuter than expected” Chanyeol replied and his voice was softer, sweeter and damn Baekhyun wasn’t ready for that at all.

“Thank you? It was a pleasure, no worries. We should, uhm, start now” he concluded, pressing his lips in a thin line and trying to focus on the game, hoping with all his forces that there wouldn’t be much occasion for Chanyeol to speak because it was already a distraction.

And should he mention about _Goodnight Seoul_?

Would it be weird?

Did Jondae or the other know about it?

And was it true or was it only Baekhyun’s imagination?

They played for almost three hours, luckily for Baekhyun, avoiding too long discourses or chitchats so that he could properly focus on the game and not on Chanyeol’s low voice.

“Ah, it’s so late and tomorrow is also Friday” Jondae whined after the writing _You won!_ exited on their screens and Minseok and Sehun were cheering softly in the background.

“Well, Friday means that the weekend is near, _hyung_. You shouldn’t complain this much” Sehun commented, making Baekhyun hum shortly.

For him weekdays or weekends were exactly the same.

He worked nevertheless, disregarding date, night or day, weekday or weekend.

“Oh! Speaking of weekend, we could meet and drink something!” Minseok proposed happily and Baekhyun frowned even deeper, already shaking his head.

“It would be the best, y’all!” Jongin butted in immediately and Jondae was cheering loudly too.

“Well, I think it’s not that bad once in a while” Chanyeol added and Baekhyun inhaled even deeper than before.

He… kinda wanted to know who was _Chanyeol_ but the idea of leaving his house to go and _have a drink_ as Minseok suggested, wasn’t exactly something that Baekhyun could consider in his possibilities.

He wasn’t ready yet.

Especially not with people he barely knew and that he was vaguely _acquainted_ with.

“I have to pass, I’m sorry” Baekhyun breathed softly moving his hand toward the phone that was vibrating at his side.

The message came from Jondae.

 _Come with us_ – it simply stated but Baekhyun shook his head again, typing a brief _nope_ as reply and even before Jondae could write something more he immediately added _it wasn’t in our agreement_.

“Are you busy? We can settle another day, if it’s better for you” Minseok immediately stated and when Baekhyun tried to say that it wasn’t exactly that, Jongin butted in again.

“Yeah, come on! Or you are like those losers who don’t ever leave their houses?” he asked and Baekhyun bit his lips harder than before.

 _Losers_.

Not that Baekhyun actually minded.

It wasn’t the first time nor the only insult he received both in the present and in the past, but if he had even the one percent doubt on going or not, Jongin’s words erased it from Baekhyun’s mind.

“I’m sorry, really. I can’t” Baekhyun replied shortly and he realized too late that his voice was a bit colder than before.

“Oh, so maybe your parents don’t want you to leave your house late? We can help you sneak out!” Jongin continued and Baekhyun inhaled deeply, removing his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose.

He was tired and a lot of thoughts and feelings were coming back from his past with what Jongin was saying and his way of reasoning.

“Listen, I really can’t. I’m sorry” Baekhyun whispered, even if this time his voice was lower and why he was even apologizing that much for something that wasn’t his fault and that he didn’t want to do in the first place?

Why did he have to feel like he had to _justify_ himself for not wanting to go out or to meet with people he never met before and he didn’t particularly feel like meeting either?

And just to know that they all thought the same once that Baekhyun told them that he almost never left his own house?

Jondae was the only one that understood him and usually didn’t force him to go out when Baekhyun was adamant in not wanting to.

He was fine in being alone and meeting with people took him _time_.

As he did with Yixing.

So no, he wasn’t up with meeting with them yet.

Neither for a beer on a weekend night.

And even before Jongin or whoever else could speak up, Baekhyun himself did.

“I have to go now. Thanks for the game, talk to you soon” he concluded and even before they could greet him, he closed the connection with the game and removed his headset, fingers messing his hair.

He was so damn tired in that moment.

All that conversation made him think back to unpleasant past mentioning about his social ineptitude and people teasing him for being a self-isolated smartass.

Baekhyun always tried not to be _a smartass_ despite he realized way too early in his life that he was different from other people, especially his own age, but they all flagged him as _smartass genius_ and made Baekhyun’s teenage years even more difficult than they would be.

Baekhyun learnt how to be alone, how to relate only with the person he needed to and avoiding all the unpleasant situation his social awkwardness would bring him, isolating himself in his apartment.

And it wouldn’t be a _cool guy_ nor Jondae’s crush to convince him that he was a loser and that behavior wasn’t correct.

Baekhyun didn’t need anybody else.

Him alone was more than fine.

Baekhyun inhaled deeply, stretching his hands over his head before moving to his bed and tapping on the radio application.

He knew it was a bit more before _Goodnight Seoul,_ but he searched for some other program that was even nearly similar to it, without finding it.

So he gave up and patiently waited for it to start.

And he didn’t need any other confirmation, when the voice spoke up and Chanyeol stated a pleasantly low and smooth _Goodnight Seoul, still awake_? like all the other nights before.

The voice was the same, so he was one hundred percent sure that _Loey61_ and _Goodnight Seoul’s Chanyeol_ were the same person.

Only in that moment, Baekhyun closed his eyes and simply let himself be led to sleep by the low and pleasant voice Chanyeol had, forgetting all the other things.

Despite everything, it took Baekhyun another few weeks before he could manage some courage and after deeply thinking about _Park_ _guy_ of _Exordium_ , he decided to visit the café again, this time alone, more than decided to behave not as awkward as before.

With the others, things were… _fine._

Probably Jondae explained something to them because they never insisted again on inviting him out nor to meet outside, at least not with Baekhyun too.

Chanyeol was more and more an enigma to Baekhyun.

He never managed the courage to ask him directly, but he was more than sure that _Loey61_ , Chanyeol and _Goodnight Seoul’s_ speaker were the same persons.

He wanted so bad to ask, but things were already awkward enough and… why Baekhyun even cared about someone he didn’t even know?

Going back to _Park guy_ instead, Baekhyun decided that he wanted to know more about him too and hopefully without being his usual awkward self.

He didn’t know exactly why, but his mind kept going back to that meeting he had with Yixing and how _Park_ was cute and nice and… was Baekhyun having a crush on him?

That had to be because Baekhyun didn’t have much contact with people recently and _Park_ being nice and gentle with Baekhyun hit differently.

 _Maybe_.

Or maybe it was his height.

Or his smile.

Or the ponytail?

Or maybe his hair that had the same color of the setting sun?

Or maybe again that low voice so similar to someone else’s he already heard?

Baekhyun slapped his cheeks, fixing again his snapback in front of the mirror and finally leaving his house.

August was damn hot and humid that year, but the idea of an iced americano was way too promising, together with the idea that he maybe would manage to see _Park_ _guy_ again.

And for Baekhyun’s introverted ass to take and go all the way down there, _alone_ , renouncing at the AC of his loft… well, it meant a lot already.

When he arrived there, at least _Park guy_ was on shift, which was already a big thing, considering that Baekhyun didn’t have any way to check about it before going.

He neared the cashier even though his stare was attracted by a new section of drinks on the board behind the counter.

Luckily there weren’t many persons, so Baekhyun didn’t feel much under pression and he could take his time.

“You entered here like you knew what you wanted to order, but maybe our new menu caught your attention?” a low voice in front of him stated, attracting his attention and, obviously… _Park_.

“I-I, yes… The ice americano is not so appealing anymore now” Baekhyun retorted honestly, noticing that the ponytail was slightly shorter than the previous time, probably he cut it a bit.

“Oh, ice americano? So you don’t like sweet things?” _Park guy_ asked him but Baekhyun shook his head almost immediately.

“I do. I’m a big fan of fruity drinks. But sometimes I need caffeine and the regular roasted is too bitter for me” Baekhyun replied and again, why was he feeling his cheeks warmer?

He wasn’t a high school girl!

And once again… that _Park guy_ had a familiar voice.

Almost deep as _Chanyeol_ and _Loey61_.

But it couldn’t be, right?

Which were the possibilities that three different persons shared the same voice?

It was more plausible that Baekhyun was imagining things, way too addicted to that radiophonic speaker’s voice.

And easily overlapping it with _Park_ ’s pleasant appearance, both things way too appealing to Baekhyun, moving something weird inside of him.

“What about the new tropical ice coffee? It’s with mango and papaya” _Park guy_ proposed him gesturing behind him on the board and Baekhyun frowned shortly, shaking his head.

“Mango is not good for me. Do you have something with strawberry or peach?” he asked shortly, and he knew that he was demanding but he liked strawberry so much.

 _Park guy_ hummed shortly, touching his chin in thought.

“No, but if you want I can put up something for you. There’s no queue today, so if you are not in a hurry…” he trailed off and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in perplexity, lips parting in surprise.

“I-I… wouldn’t it be a bother for you?” Baekhyun whispered softly, stare meeting with _Park’s_ and the man shook his head, smile not leaving his lips.

“At all. I’m always up to few experiments, as long as customers are willing to try new things” he replied and Baekhyun smiled softly, a bit embarrassed, nodding again for good measure.

“Wait here, then. Be right back” _Park guy_ concluded and Baekhyun nodded again, hinting a short bow.

He didn’t wait more than five minutes, because _Park guy_ was back again with a transparent plastic cup with inside something between a shake and a smoothie, brownish but with pink hues.

“Stawberry ice macchiato?” he proposed him putting the drink down on the counter and gently pressing it toward Baekhyun.

“How much is it?” Baekhyun asked pulling out his wallet but _Park guy_ snorted shaking his head.

“First you taste it and judging on your expression, I’ll decide if discounting it or not” he replied softly, and his voice was nice, smooth, reminding to Baekhyun all the sweet things with honey or melted chocolate.

Baekhyun nodded shortly, picking up the cup and drinking from it directly, instead to pick up also a straw.

The taste was sweet yet he could taste the caffeine and the texture and flavor were nice on his tongue too.

“It’s… awesome” he let out softly, surprised by the taste that, judging from the color, was completely different.

“Oh, then I’ll discount it nevertheless” _Park guy_ countered but on his lips there was a super sweet smile that made Baekhyun feel soft inside.

Baekhyun shook his head shortly.

“No, I… you took the time to go and…” Baekhyun started saying but _Park guy_ stopped him immediately picking up a small napkin.

“You have a bit of cream on your nose” he stated softly, gesturing with his head toward Baekhyun’s face, and Baekhyun felt his cheeks burn up, taking the napkin and immediately clean it, diverging his stare.

“So, let’s go for a slight discount on the regular price” _Park_ concluded finally pressing some button on the cash machine, smiling again toward Baekhyun.

“Something else?” he asked and Baekhyun realized that beyond him a small queue started to form.

The small moment finished, breaking the pristine bubble soap that Baekhyun was living in for probably the most interesting yet stressing fifteen minutes of his life.

“No, thank you” he concluded smiling gently toward _Park_ who looked at him perplexed for a second before smiling back at him.

“Perfect, this is your total then” he concluded gesturing toward the small display and Baekhyun took out a banknote, and while paying _Park_ ’s fingers brushed against his, making him shift his stare away again.

And damn, he had to give himself a damn tone.

Why was he feeling that soft for that man?

Baekhyun forced a short smile, taking back the change and hinting a small bow, thanking again before going away.

He felt his cheeks on fire and… damn.

There wasn’t _any fucking possibility_ that _Park guy_ was single and interested in men.

He was simply kind and sweet because that was his work and, yeah, that’s it.

Baekhyun enjoyed his drink, that now tasted slightly bittersweet due to the sudden realization, and went back home thinking about how _Park guy’s_ smile was nice and how his voice was deep especially when he was chuckling.

And once he got back home, he couldn’t do anything but thinking again about all that afternoon and how _Park guy_ was nice with him and their fingers brushing for a second while Baekhyun was paying.

He felt so damn weird due to this _Park guy_ and it wasn’t Baekhyun usual self.

Baekhyun slapped his cheeks, focusing on his work, but that night he couldn’t help touching himself thinking about how those fingers would fit _oh so good_ inside himself.

It all started slowly, just few strokes after he finished listening to Chanyeol’s _Goodnight Seoul,_ and when to that voice, _Parks_ ’s figure finally overlapped, Baekhyun couldn’t help himself anymore.

And barely few strokes became insufficient, making him stretch and picking up lube and a condom from his nightstand.

Baekhyun spread his legs slightly more, fingers barely caressing his inner thighs, biting softly his lips.

The effects a simple voice could have on him…

And somewhere in his mind Baekhyun knew that that wasn’t good and that Chanyeol was someone he knew for real and _Park guy_ wasn’t gay nor single to start with, but for few minutes he decided that he didn’t care and that the combination of the two things, made him feel hot and bothered.

He stroked himself slightly faster, feeling his erection throb in his fingers, precum already forming on the tip.

Baekhyun stopped just to pick up the lube and clicked it open pouring a generous amount on his finger, smearing it between them, moving them immediately toward his own entrance, circling it and it wasn’t time to play around.

He just needed to feel filled up and come.

In a quick, swift movement he pressed in two fingers, moaning loudly at the insertion, arching his back against his own fingers, liking the stretch and, being him used to it, pleasure immediately came with very few pain.

Baekhyun inhaled deeply pressing his fingers deeper inside himself before he could roll on the side, sitting on his knees, position that gave him more depth in the thrust.

He arched his back again, thrusted another finger in, feeling his hole stretching to adapt to the new insertion, moaning lowly, biting again his lips despite he knew that nobody could hear his moans and groans.

And he couldn’t stop thinking about Chanyeol’s low voice, thinking about small nothings, and who knew how it would feel whispering at Baekhyun’s ears, deeply and encouraging him to stroke himself harder and faster.

Baekhyun opened the small foiled wrap of the condom with his teeth, before rolling it down on his erection.

He hated to do it like that, but he did it when he didn’t want to clean cum later or to change his blankets because he was too tired.

Baekhyun gripped harder on his shaft, starting to stroke it slowly, thrusting his fingers inside himself too.

Spreading his legs even wider, Baekhyun reached better inside himself, starting a fast pace and matching it with the one on his erection.

And if Chanyeol’s voice wasn’t enough, Baekhyun closed his eyes seeing again _Park guy_ like that afternoon, so stunning and smiling and… who wondered how it would be to have him near, feeling his big hands roaming on his body, playing with his nipples or stroking his shaft as Baekhyun was doing in that moment…

He groaned lowly and his thought shifted again providing Baekhyun the most erotical imagination he ever had, wondering how it would be to _ride_ him, sitting on _Park guy_ ’s laps, bouncing up and down, feeling his erection stretching him wide and thrusting deep inside himself, fucking him harder making him moan louder and…

And Baekhyun was coming so hard like he probably never came before, letting out his voice louder than before, arching his back and feeling the warmth pleasure feeling all his body, lights sparkling behind his eyes, feeling both blissed out and fatigued by it.

He knew that it wasn’t real and that would _never_ happen but damn if it felt good.

Baekhyun inhaled deeply, biting his lower lip, taking off his fingers from himself and going to the bathroom just to clean himself a bit before he could go back to his back and collapse on it, feeling exhausted like probably never before.

It started like that a weird chain of encounters in _Exordium_ , almost twice per week, enough that Baekhyun knew the way from and to there by heart.

Sometimes he met _Park guy_ and sometimes other colleagues, but Baekhyun made almost an habit to go there.

It wasn’t like him at all.

And he knew that he shouldn’t have done it because nothing good could came from that.

Especially since he continously touched himself too thinking about _Park_ ’s figure with Chanyeol’s _voice_ and it felt so great yet made him feel so guilty everytime.

However, he couldn’t bring himself not to go there anymore.

 _Park guy_ was nice and always made different drinks for Baekhyun and, if there wasn’t much people around the café, even customizing his drinks to fit better Baekhyun’s tastes.

It was… pleasant.

Way too much.

Especially for Baekhyun who had his heart fluttering every time that he was there talking with a _total stranger with a whole set of positive adjectives plastered all over his body but didn’t know a thing about Baekhyun starting from the very base thing: his name._

Baekhyun wanted to slap himself so bad every time he left his house to ride fifteen minutes the metro to stay in that café just ten minutes, sometimes without even meeting _Park guy_ , and then ride fifteen minutes back.

He felt idiot.

With a damn crush on a _fucking straight handsome man_.

Who probably barely recorded Baekhyun’s presence in his life and started to consider him a weirdo for always showing up just for a coffee.

And that day, one of the last weeks of August, he was slightly later than before, being more seven than five pm, _Park guy_ finally gave him a sign.

 _A fucking weird one_.

And that Baekhyun couldn’t see coming.

He was slightly later than usual because Yixing kept him on the phone with the details of a new task, but he still wanted to try and see if _Park guy_ was still there.

“I’m… almost off shift. Want to walk together until the metro station?” _Park guy_ proposed him while Baekhyun was paying and Baekhyun’s eyes grew wider in perplexity, totally unbelieving his own ears.

Did really _Park guy_ just… invited him out?

Like _him_?

 _For real_?

It must have been a dream.

“I-I, well… If you…” he started saying, still unable to process the whole sentence before, but from behind a known voice called him, making him jolt in surprise.

“Baek!” Jondae’s voice called him and Baekhyun turned around surprised of seeing him there.

And he wasn’t alone.

With him there were also a short guy, slightly older than Baekhyun, and a taller guy definitely younger than him.

Small guy was shorter even than Jondae, blonde hair and bright smile.

Tall guy instead was way taller than Baekhyun, orange, short hair.

“ _Baek?”_ the two echoed, at the same instant of _Park guy_ beyond the counter.

Jondae nodded shortly, nearing the counter, leaning on it.

“Yeah, he’s _Baek_ , the mastermind behind our LOL matches” Jondae introduced him and Baekhyun’s eyes went even wider in perplexity and not because Jondae was there with two others of their groups but because that fucking meant that he was _right_ since the very start!

 _Loey61_ , _Goodnight Seoul_ ’s speaker _and Park guy_ were the same fucking person!

Jondae smiled shortly toward him before gesturing toward the guys behind him.

“This is Minseok- _hyung_. Accounting, as me” he started introducing, before moving his hand toward the taller guy.

“And he’s _Sehunnie_. He’s studying performing arts in college” Jondae added and even before he could elaborate everything, Jondae smiled shortly.

“Apparently you already know Yeol” he stated, gesturing with his head toward _Park guy_ or better… Chanyeol.

Both Baekhyun and Chanyeol shook their heads, together, in the same moment and in the same way.

“No, I… come here sometimes to take a coffee” Baekhyun whispered, forcing a short apologetical smile toward Chanyeol.

And there was a small silence and then Baekhyun hummed briefly, forcing another smile.

“I’ll… better go, now. It was nice meeting you” he muttered shortly, hinting a short bow, and he wanted to slap himself even harder than before.

Why in the world he was so awkward?

And so socially unfitting?

And that whole thing with Chanyeol became suddenly even weirder than before, making him feel not only awkward but embarrassed and… why couldn’t he vanish in thin air?

“Wait” Chanyeol called him and Baekhyun stopped, even though he wanted to disappear instead of being there in that moment.

“Since they are here too, we could go eat something together and…” he started saying but Baekhyun shook his head fervently.

“No, I… I have other plans for tonight. But thank you. See you around or, well, let’s organize for playing together again” Baekhyun breathed, bowing again before leaving the place, almost in a rush, feeling even more idiot than before.

If before his chances with _Park guy_ were limited, now that he knew that he was Chanyeol, they were null.

And how the fuck was he supposed to face the whole matter now?

Playing it cool maybe was the best idea after all, not going anymore to _Exodus_ and keeping the contacts to the bare minimum with the game.

Baekhyun couldn’t believe that he exposed himself like that _that fucking much_.

 _Remember your place and your work, Byun_ – he repeated himself for the nth time that night, starting to work on a new task that Yixing sent him that afternoon.

It felt almost nice feeling like a teenager again, but now it was time to forget about Chanyeol and all the heart fluttering and his nice, smooth and deep voice.

Chanyeol was _Loey61_ a fellow team member at LOL, _Goodnight Seoul_ ’s speaker _and_ a nice barista in _Exodus_.

Nothing more, nothing less.

Baekhyun swore to himself that he would never set foot in _Exodus_ again if not for reasons of force majeure.

Nothing good came from leaving the comfort of his house and that was again another proof.

Baekhyun wasn’t made for living in the _outside world_.

However, his decision lasted only a week.

A week in which Baekhyun dedicated himself fully to the new task Yixing gave them, even refusing once to play with Jondae and the others because he was _too busy_ , even when he knew that it wasn’t anything urgent and that also Yixing told him to take his time, not being serious as _the cult case_.

When he sent all the results to Yixing, he got back almost immediately a call.

Baekhyun realized that it was ten in the morning only looking at his phone ringing loudly near him on his desk.

He didn’t know which hour, date or day it was nor since how long he was working on that, exchanging again night and day, nothing _real_ giving him the right sense of time.

“Hey, Baek!” Yixing greeted at the phone when he picked up the call and his tone was too bright, too high pitched, too annoying that Baekhyun wanted to hang up immediately.

He didn’t do it just in respect of Yixing and his role in their shared work.

“Speak lower. I’m… having a headache at the moment” Baekhyun whispered shortly, taking off his glasses and closing his eyes, trying to rest them a bit.

“Coffee in few hours?” Yixing proposed him and Baekhyun groaned lowly.

“I won’t exit, detective. Nor now nor later” Baekhyun replied and when Yixing started saying that he was too grumpy to be that young and so on, Baekhyun was really tempted to close the call.

But the Yixing stated something more.

“And you have to come. I have something I want to give you by hand” Yixing added, making Baekhyun frown deeply.

“ _Something_?” he echoed and Yixing clicked his tongue.

“Don’t be a lazy ass and come. To _Exodus_ , same hours of last time, since I bet you pull another all night, right?” Yixing declared and it was almost an order and Baekhyun didn’t know what Yixing wanted to give him, but it seemed to be important.

“Fine. See you there” he concluded and after few more greetings, he hanged up, laying down on the bed.

He was so damn tired that he slept without even realizing.

And woke up at twenty to five, sweating cold.

He was late.

Baekhyun took the quickest shower ever and put on a pair of short blue jeans, white t-shirt and a checked red plaid shirt, picking up only wallet, phones and keys.

He didn’t know how but he got the right connection with the metro and was there only two minutes late.

“Detective, I’m sorry” he breathed, bowing down shortly, hair messing and cheeks red for the run.

He wasn’t used on running that much.

Yixing was smoking slowly outside _Exodus_ and was startled by Baekhyun’s sudden arrival.

“Breath, brat. I don’t want you to die on me” he retorted and Baekhyun snorted, shaking his head.

“Dressed like this, you look even younger than last time. People will start thinking that I prefer brats” Yixing stated, making Baekhyun shaking his head, fingers carding through his hair and gesturing toward the inside.

“Let’s go. I don’t have much time” he stated shortly, making Yixing frown briefly, but he didn’t comment about the total lack of Baekhyun’s social life.

They entered and obviously, because Baekhyun was _very_ lucky, Chanyeol was there.

At least he didn’t serve them, so maybe Baekhyun could save another beyond awkward scene.

The kind lady who made the bill, also brought them the drinks when they were sitting down at a table, a bit distant from the others.

“So…” Baekhyun started and Yixing inhaled deeply, opening his suit jacket and picking up a folded envelope, giving it to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun didn’t make gesture to pick it up, waiting for Yixing to explain what was happening.

“Your work is well known already, Baek, and _Knight of Light_ became a warranty of success” Yixing started saying and Baekhyun frowned shortly, starting to sip his ice americano, in silence, waiting for Yixing to continue.

“Higher ranks are more than happy of your achievements and you are, uhm, formally invited to meet a few of them. At your convenience obviously” Yixing stated cautiously and Baekhyun was already frowning more than before, eyebrow raising higher.

“Why should I? I mean, will it change my work?” Baekhyun asked him, trying to understand which was the point in the whole discourse.

He didn’t like the idea of meeting new people, especially _higher ups_ , and risking to get involved in political shit.

No, definitely not Baekhyun’s things.

“Because it can be a good chance for you to promote your work more and because maybe they can give you an office where to work and…” Yixing stared saying again but Baekhyun stopped him immediately with a brief gesture of his hand.

“I don’t want to _promote_ my work and neither I want an office. I want to continue whatever I’m doing right now, _from my own room_. I’m not fan of going out, detective. And I work with my own schedules” Baekhyun stated and his words were definitive and unmoving.

“But Baek, you can’t be recluse forever…” Yixing started saying, but Baekhyun clicked his tongue, taking off his wallet from his bag and putting on the table a banknote, enough to pay his own coffee.

“Thank you for your time, detective. I’m going home” Baekhyun stated sitting up and made gesture to go away but Yixing took his wrist, stopping him from going away.

And Baekhyun was about to tell him to let him go and not to touch him again, when a damn well know low voice came up from the other side of the café.

“What’s happening?” Chanyeol asked, nearing them, worried stare on Baekhyun and Yixing.

Yixing sat up, letting Baekhyun’s wrist go.

“Nothing. Go on with your work” Yixing stated, moving slightly his jacket in order to show Chanyeol the badge he had on his belt, but Chanyeol didn’t step back.

“Sir, I have to ask you to leave. You are putting him in a bad spot, and I don’t like it, not in this café” Chanyeol continued, but now it was Baekhyun’s time to shake his head.

“It’s okay. Really, I was going away. No need to worry” Baekhyun stated, glaring toward Yixing who clicked his tongue.

“Think about it at least” he concluded before going away and leaving Baekhyun standing near Chanyeol.

There was a short awkward silence, Baekhyun simply picking up the folded envelope Yixing gave him.

“You sure you are okay?” Chanyeol asked him, making gesture to move a strand lock of hair falling on Baekhyun’s forehead, but Baekhyun stepped back, avoiding the touch.

“Yeah, I’m sorry. I better go now” Baekhyun whispered in reply, but Chanyeol stopped him too.

Only with his voice, no touching, no taking his wrist or whatever else.

“Wait, please” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun halted, but just to quickly stare at him.

“I’m sorry for last time. I’m… not good” Baekhyun hummed shortly, shaking his head but Chanyeol smiled briefly at him, shaking his head.

“You mean at socializing, right? Real life seems to be kinda scary for you” he whispered and Baekhyun felt so exposed that he pressed his lips in a thin line, shifting his stare away.

“Yeah, I’m sorry” he repeated again, gripping harder on the small envelope in his hands.

“We could…” Chanyeol started again, but Baekhyun shook his head again.

“I’m fine like this. Please. Don’t… force your vision of the world on me” he stated, forcing a short smile and meeting again Chanyeol’s stare.

And Chanyeol was about to say something more when, again, from behind Jondae called him, even before realizing that he was speaking with Baekhyun.

“Hey, how’s going your research for a new home?” Jondae greeted him and Chanyeol inhaled deeply before shaking his head, reassigned.

Chanyeol had a particular situation with his roommate, from what Baekhyun remembered and got from the few things Jondae told him.

“Oh, Baek, you’re here too!” Jondae stated greeting him and Baekhyun nodded, forcing another smile.

“Are you… looking for a new place to stay?” Baekhyun asked toward Chanyeol, trying to be polite and Chanyeol inhaled deeply, nodding.

“Yeah but Seoul is so fucking expensive. I mean, I can’t afford an apartment on my own neither with my two paychecks. Okay that I’m a part-time barista here, but the radio pays me pretty well…” Chanyeol replied, fingers carding through his hair and Baekhyun hummed shortly, pinching his lips.

“If I had a spare room, I would surely give it to you, Yeol. But unfortunately, my house is so small. Maybe a couch?” Jondae asked him but Chanyeol was already shaking his head, hand going to scratch the back of his head.

“No, I… appreciate it though” he stated briefly, chuckling and smiling the situation didn’t seem to be good.

Chanyeol’s smile seemed to be forced and the expression of his face, tired.

“How much time you have to find another place?” Baekhyun asked him frowning, slightly worried even though he didn’t know well Chanyeol.

“Jaehyun, my roommate, wants me out today, but he was, uhm, kind enough to grant me few days more” Chanyeol stated shortly stare shifting away, making Baekhyun frown even deeper than before.

“What?” he retorted even though his voice got a bit strangled in his throat.

Chanyeol chuckled bitterly, shrugging his shoulders, moving his stare back to the counter, checking the amount of work piling up and inhaling deeply again.

“Have to go now. Hope you are good now, Baek. Enjoy your day” he concluded walking away and leaving Baekhyun alone with Jondae who was frowning shortly.

“Did something happen?” he asked him worried and Baekhyun inhaled deeply, shaking his head.

“A work meeting too boring to be mentioned” he replied shortly even if it wasn’t exactly the reality.

But Jondae didn’t need to know it.

They spoke a bit more and then Jondae stopped in the café a bit more to speak with Chanyeol while Baekhyun went back at home, even though he couldn’t stop thinking about Chanyeol and his roommate.

Which roommate was that inflexible to give only few days to move out?

And what Chanyeol did to deserve that treatment?

It was true that Baekhyun didn’t know a thing about Chanyeol, but he seemed a good guy, polite and also concerned toward his roommate’s needs since all the times he played without audio just not to disturb him.

Jondae said that if he had a spare room, he would have surely given it to Chanyeol.

Baekhyun couldn’t stop thinking about it because he didn’t have _one_ spare room, but two.

But that would mean inviting a stranger in his own house.

True that he was Jondae’s friend and, from what he understood, they knew from a lot of time, but would it be okay?

Was it something doable?

When he reached home, he picked his phones noting that there was a message from Yixing on the _unofficial work_ ’s one.

_Detective Zhang wrote:_

_I’m sorry about before, Baek. Really. It’s just a great opportunity for you and it would be a pity to ruin it. Please, think about it. I’ll call you for next work too. See you._

Baekhyun left it on read, throwing the phone and the envelope on the desk, checking his other phone and checking few messages from Jondae, totally unrelated with that afternoon happenings and to their LOL games.

There had to be a way out of that situation.

Better sleep on it a few hours more.

And the day after, at nine o’clock, Baekhyun sat at the table of his kitchenette, sipping strawberry milk and looking at his phone.

He had an idea that night.

Chanyeol could stay.

With few rules, but he could stay.

Just the time to find himself another place somewhere.

But how to write it?

Baekhyun inhaled deeply, emptying the small strawberry milk bottle before opening a new chat with _Loey61_ and typing on his phone.

_UriBaldur wrote:_

_Hey, hope I’m not bothering you…_

_Yesterday Dae said that he didn’t have spare room, but I have one if you are still looking for a place to stay…_

Both messages were immediately read, so probably Chanyeol was up too.

_Loey61 wrote:_

_Are you… sure? I don’t want to bother..._

His reply was short but precise and somehow kind.

Baekhyun couldn’t really think which was the reason why Chanyeol’s roommate was forcing him to move out.

Maybe a dark side?

But it was kind of him, considering that Chanyeol kind of read through Baekhyun’s difficulties in socializing and he was trying to be understanding toward Baekhyun too.

Baekhyun frowned shaking his head, focusing again on what he wanted to write and _how_.

_UriBaldur wrote:_

_I only have few rules, but if you are fine with them…_

There was a moment in which the message wasn’t read and Baekhyun thought that he stopped breathing in the waiting, but then the _read_ mark appeared and the _typing points_ appeared too.

_Loey61 wrote:_

_Nothing too fancy, I hope. Well… nothing worse of what I’m leaving so, I’m fine with whatever. And grateful. It won’t be for much, I promise. Few weeks at maximum, no more, I hope._

Too much _hope_ for a single sentence and Baekhyun inhaled deeply before typing down the message that definitely was signing Chanyeol inside Baekhyun’s house and life for few weeks.

_UriBaldur wrote:_

_Let’s meet outside Exodus at your convenience. We can talk about it on the way here_

_Loey61 wrote:_

_This afternoon after my shift? I end at six thirty today._

_UriBaldur wrote:_

_Deal. See you there later._

_Loey61 wrote:_

_Thank you._

Baekhyun inhaled deeply putting down the phone on the table and pushed his glasses from his nose to the top of his head.

Somehow everything would be fine, right?

He cleaned a bit the house even if there wasn’t much to clean since Baekhyun wasn’t a messy person to start with and put clean blankets in the inner courtesy bedroom he had in his house.

Baekhyun also turned on the washing machine just not to let too many clothes around the house, before dressing properly and going to _Exodus_.

He bought a strawberry milk from an automatic machine on his way there and then waited for Chanyeol to exit from the café sitting on one of the benches in the small park in front of it.

The weather was way too sunny for him and even with his snapback on couldn’t save him much from the sun.

Exactly for that reason Baekhyun really hoped from the bottom of his heart that Chanyeol would be on time and not late.

And he knew that it was a weird decision for his sociopath self to _willingly_ invite a stranger in his house to live with him for few weeks, but maybe his hacker nickname applied in real life too, that time, making him feel like he couldn’t ignore that problem.

Especially not since he had the power to do something.

A _stupid paladin of light_ , as Yixing would probably comment if Baekhyun ever mentioned it to him.

But Baekhyun didn’t care at all about that.

If he could do something for Chanyeol, he was more than decided to do it.

And he was fidgeting with his phone when Chanyeol reached him, greeting him softly.

“Hey, Baek” he started, voice pleasantly low as per usual, and Baekhyun raised his stare on him, meeting the brightest being of all that August day.

Brighter than the city when Baekhyun opened the curtains that morning.

More than the steel reflections of the metro railways.

Brighter than whatever other thing Baekhyun ever experienced before.

Chanyeol’s hair was tied in the usual ponytail and he was wearing a white t-shirt with a print on the front and black jeans with Vans sneakers, but to Baekhyun he seemed like an apparition.

“Hey…” Baekhyun greeted softly, pocketing his phone and standing up even though their height difference was once again notable.

He felt so short near Chanyeol in all his height and broadness.

“I’m grateful for your help, Baek. It really comes like a miracle. I was already thinking of taking a room in some hotels for some time even though it would be so expensive” Chanyeol stated briefly, hand reaching the back of his head, scratching it.

Baekhyun hummed, shrugging his shoulders.

“I don’t like it when people must do things because they don’t have other options. And I have a spare room, so if you are willing to follow few basic rules, I’m more than fine with letting you stay for the time necessary to find another apartment” Baekhyun retorted, nodding shortly and Chanyeol nodded too.

“Want to move toward the car? We can talk about rules while I drive us to your place? Definitely more comfortable than speaking here under the sun” Chanyeol proposed him, gesturing toward a vague direction behind him, and Baekhyun nodded, appreciating the suggestion since he was already dying of heat.

Baekhyun followed him in the parking place, until a black SUV that probably was a Mercedes even though Baekhyun didn’t know much of cars.

Chanyeol unlocked the car with a remote control and made him gesture to sit down on the passenger seat.

Baekhyun moved accordingly and it felt… _weird_.

Last time he sat in the car with someone was probably in high school when his mother drove him to the University admission test.

It was… how many years already?

“I… don’t know if Dae already told you, but I’m not only a part-time barista at _Exodus_. I’m also a radio speaker for a late-night show” Chanyeol started when he sat down and pulled at his own safety belt before starting the engine.

Baekhyun copied his gesture, pulling at his own and nodding shortly.

“I listen to it while I work” Baekhyun replied like it was the most obvious thing, but Chanyeol instead was surprised by the news.

It was kind of cute how his cheeks slightly reddened at the mention.

Baekhyun found him strangely soft in contrast with his built.

“Oh, I didn’t know it. And… I think I didn’t get which is your work” Chanyeol noted, trying to be polite because Baekhyun was sure that he didn’t tell anybody which was his _unofficial_ work.

And Jondae surely mentioned only them being _colleagues_ but nothing more.

“I’m an IT technician for the same accounting and finance firm Dae works for. But I work from home so I can do it whenever I want as long as I do my work, and I prefer working during the night” Baekhyun shortly explained and Chanyeol hummed, nodding near him and driving off the parking place.

“So… let’s start with rules?” Chanyeol asked him while following Baekhyun’s short directions for his own house.

Baekhyun was a bit lost and had to use Maps to navigate him properly, since he never drove nor guided someone to his own house.

Chanyeol was perplexed by it but didn’t comment in the slightest.

“For… reasons, I don’t want anybody to know where I live. So please don’t bring anybody there” Baekhyun started saying shortly, listing his own rules with his fingers.

Chanyeol nodded shortly.

“Yeah, sure no worries” Chanyeol granted immediately without even inquiring on why Baekhyun didn’t want anybody in his apartment.

“My room is off-limits for _whatever_ reason. It’s sacred to me and I won’t allow anyone inside it” Baekhyun counted again on his fingers and Chanyeol nodded shortly near him, shortly frowning but understanding.

“Sure, I mean… I don’t have any reason to come in your room no?” Chanyeol retorted shrugging his shoulders, and Baekhyun nodded shortly.

“Just for being sure” he added immediately and Chanyeol nodded again.

“Feel free to use whatever you may need at home. Both in the kitchen or in the bathroom. Do as your own” Baekhyun continued even if he was a bit lost on the whole thing since there weren’t much other rules he wanted to settle and Chanyeol smiled briefly at him, nodding.

“It doesn’t feel like a real rule, this one” he objected voice soft, slightly inquiring and Baekhyun scrunched his nose, shrugging his shoulders.

“For the moment I don’t have any more. And here, turn on the right, we are almost there” he stated gesturing toward the green signal and Chanyeol nodded, following Baekhyun’s directions.

“Is there something you want to tell me too?” Baekhyun asked him, curiosity slightly getting the best of him, and Chanyeol pressed his lips in a small line.

“My schedules are messy, mostly all the time. I’m always warmer than regular persons so don’t worry about the temperature in the house, please settle it at your comfort. I don’t do mornings, usually, but if you need something don’t hesitate to call me” Chanyeol started to say, frowning shorty to add more things to the list even though Baekhyun was already perplexed to all those information that for him were… TMI.

Especially regarding the whole _warm_ discourse.

His brain already provided him a whole list about things he shouldn’t even thinking of about _being too warm_.

“I’ll keep it in mind” Baekhyun whispered, gesturing again the entrance to the street where the building he was living in was.

Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in surprise especially when Baekhyun gestured him the right tall building and they had to stop by the entrance where there was a small post where there always was a security guard.

The man frowned seeing Chanyeol’s face, but when his stare moved on Baekhyun, he smiled brightly.

“Baek, welcome back. How’s your day?” he asked him and Baekhyun smiled softly, nodding.

“All’s good, Mr. Lee. Thank you” he replied briefly and the man raised the bar letting them enter with the car to reach the parking place.

“Where exactly are we…?” Chanyeol asked him shortly moving toward the parking place and Baekhyun indicated him the one that was reserved for Baekhyun’s apartment but that Baekhyun never used since he didn’t have the car nor the license.

“My house?” Baekhyun replied shortly, frowning at the question like… wasn’t it obvious enough?

Chanyeol was perplexed and looking around him, astonished and without words.

And even when he exited the car, moving on the boot to pick up his own things, he was speechless.

“Need some help?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol nodded briefly, opening the door and revealing two cardboard boxes and a sport bag.

Nothing more nothing less.

“You only have… this?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol hummed shortly, shaking his head.

“I have few more boxes in a deposit near where I work. I’ll pick them up tonight” Chanyeol replied still observing around himself and Baekhyun nodded shortly, picking up one of the two boxes, while Chanyeol picked up the sport bag and the other box, closing the door and locking the car.

Chanyeol followed him diligently up to the lifts and then inside them even though he frowned even deeper when Baekhyun pressed the button with the digits four-zero in gold.

“I don’t mean to pry, but… An IT technician, right?” Chanyeol whispered shortly, making Baekhyun press his lips in a thin line.

“It’s from an inheritance” Baekhyun lied shortly, hoping that the lift would go up faster.

He hated to lie but didn’t like either being questioned too much on everything regarding his life.

They arrived upstairs and, on that floor, which was the higher one, there was only Baekhyun’s loft.

Because the other one that was there it was of a Russian guy who never was there, so yeah… alone.

Chanyeol was always more perplexed, looking around like Baekhyun was leading him on Mars.

“I’ll give you my spare key for the apartment, so you can leave and come when you want” Baekhyun added shortly, nearing his door and sliding the magnetic key on the lock and then entering the code: zero-six-zero-five.

“ _Byun Baekhyun_?” Chanyeol whispered uncertainly reading the name tag near the bell and Baekhyun smiled shortly, nodding.

“Yeah, that’s me” he replied briefly even though it felt strange hearing his full name pronounced out loud by someone.

It was the first time in ages, due to all his anonymity linked to _Knight of Light_.

He pushed the door open, taking off his shoes in the entryway before moving on the inside and showing Chanyeol the house.

“So… on the left bathroom. First door on the right is one spare room…” he started saying but passing by, earning another perplexed stare from Chanyeol.

Baekhyun reached the living room which was an open space together with the kitchen/dining room and where he had all windows more than walls, giving him that beautiful skyline.

Chanyeol couldn’t hide a _woah_ of surprise and fascination, especially since the curtains were opened and they could see the sun setting on Seoul’s city line.

“On the left here, you find my room and, on the right, over there, the other spare room. I prepared this one for you, if that’s fine for you” Baekhyun stated, pushing the door open and revealing a big room with a king-sized bed, a desk, some shelves and a big closet.

Chanyeol was looking around perplexed, lips parted in surprise, unable to say anything.

Baekhyun frowned shortly, putting down the box.

“It’s… not good? Do you want to see the other room? But it’s a bit smaller than this and the closet is not as big either” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol was already shaking his head, still dumbfounded.

“This is… way too perfect. Really…” he started saying even though, after putting down the box and the sport bag, his stare was worried and on Baekhyun.

“I mean, are you sure I can stay here? The couch would be fine nevertheless…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun shook his head, shortly, shrugging his shoulders.

“I have a spare room, why sleeping on the couch? And on the couch, it would be a problem more than giving you a room. It’s my spot when I’m thinking, and it can happen at whichever hours of the day or night” Baekhyun replied honestly before smiling shortly at him.

“And I leave you handling your things. I repeat, please do as it was your own house. Later I’ll show you the bathroom and where to find towels or other useful things. And, oh, my fridge… It’s a smart one so maybe it will need some explanations if you had only a regular fridge before” Baekhyun explained briefly, nodding shortly and he was about to leave the room when Chanyeol shook his head shortly, following him instead of staying there.

“I can do this later. Please tell me more about your fridge” Chanyeol asked him and his eyes were sparkling almost like a curious puppy and, damn, Baekhyun wanted to pat his head and touch his hair so much in that moment.

He inhaled deeply, nodding, exiting the room and moving before toward the bathroom.

“Let’s explain the less interesting things before” he breathed, pushing open the door of the bathroom and switching the lights on.

Baekhyun’s bathroom had both bathtub and shower, way more spacious that he could ever need, but it was nice and in white marble, so, yeah… Baekhyun kinda liked it.

Chanyeol’s eyes was even wider in perplexity.

“You live in a castle, _Baekhyun_ ” he let out in surprise but the one more surprised was Baekhyun himself.

Chanyeol just used his full name, right?

And it felt to weirdly good with Chanyeol’s voice.

It gave Baekhyun a pleasant feeling in his stomach, even though it was weird and… _not right_.

“Oh, sorry. It’s not good for you? I just find your name way better than that nickname. Is it a problem?” Chanyeol asked him briefly, biting his bottom lip and Baekhyun was already shaking his head.

“No, I… no. Please, do as you prefer. I’m fine with whatever” Baekhyun replied softly, nodding.

He didn’t have to fear about Chanyeol knowing his full name.

After all, he didn’t know that Baekhyun was also _Knight of Light_ in the first place.

Baekhyun explained him briefly how to work with cold/hot water and then also the wash machine and the drier.

“If you need anything else, though, don’t hesitate to ask me” Baekhyun added before going toward the kitchen and Chanyeol followed him there, where Baekhyun showed him his fridge.

It had two doors.

On one there was the ice-making thing, on the other a big touch screen with Baekhyun’s handwritten notes on it.

“So… this is my fridge” he started saying double tapping on the screen that changed showing him different options.

“With this you can know what’s inside, what you miss from a preset list of things, if someone rings the door, works as radio and with iTunes and Spotify and…” Baekhyun started saying, gently tapping on a cart icon on the screen that opened a portal with several affiliated shops and stores.

“Purchase directly your groceries from here. They will bring it within twenty-four hours” Baekhyun explained shortly, going back to the main page of the screen and Chanyeol was agape looking at him, unbelieving.

“ _Woah_ ” he let out again and Baekhyun smiled shortly.

“I’m an IT technician. Automate things are a must in my house” he stated clapping his hands twice and diming the lights.

He clapped them again twice turning off and twice more to turn them on again.

“Sorry” Baekhyun stated, shrugging his shoulders but Chanyeol was fascinated by everything.

“Now I see why you never leave this place” Chanyeol commented shortly and Baekhyun stiffened, smile diming shortly, remembering how his life and _normal peoples’_ were on two completely different universes.

“Yeah, I… don’t need to, right?” he breathed, forcing a shortly smile, fingers gently caressing the surface of the fridge before he could open it to pick up a bottle of water and offering one to Chanyeol too.

“Now, I think you want to settle your things and maybe take a shower before dinner? When does your shift at the radio start? The program starts around midnight so…” Baekhyun stated, diverging immediately the discourse on something different, feeling again like he was on a different plane compared to Chanyeol.

And for how much it would be nice to have Chanyeol around, they were… acquaintances.

Nothing more, nothing less.

No need to be friends, especially when Baekhyun didn’t have anything to offer except a place to stay for Chanyeol.

Chanyeol nodded shortly.

“I have to be there around eleven and half?” Chanyeol stated and Baekhyun nodded shortly.

“Then please, take your time. I’m not a great cook, but when you are ready, I can start something for us both. Or if you prefer to eat alone, before or after, it’s the same. Just… let me know” Baekhyun whispered and he realized that probably he never spoke that much as that day with someone.

“Since we are both home, we could eat something together” Chanyeol replied briefly unsure, checking if Baekhyun was okay with it or not, and Baekhyun nodded shortly.

“Then whenever you want, knock at my door and we will start something” Baekhyun concluded, seeing Chanyeol nodding too, before he could move to his own room, disappearing behind the door, leaving Baekhyun in the corridor, going in his own room too.

It was… strange having someone stranger in his own house, but maybe it wouldn’t be that bad after all.

Chanyeol seemed kind and respectful also of Baekhyun’s spaces so maybe it wouldn’t be an impossible thing.

And after no more than an hour, while Baekhyun was monitoring the servers of his official work, checking that everything was fine, making the usual backup for files and servers, there was a soft knock on the door and Baekhyun sat from his desk, opening slightly the door.

Chanyeol changed his clothes and judging by his half-dried hair, he took a shower too.

“I’m getting a bit hungry. Let’s eat something?” Chanyeol proposed him and Baekhyun nodded shortly, exiting the room, closing the door behind himself.

They went to the kitchen and Baekhyun inhaled shortly, opening the pantry and checking what was possible to do.

Mainly there were precooked meals or instant food but there was also something to cook _for real_.

“Noodles?” Baekhyun proposed him, shortly, checking inside and Chanyeol looked inside too from over Baekhyun’s head and, _oh_ , he was way closer than Baekhyun expected, feeling Chanyeol’s warmth near his own body, making him flush shortly.

“You are living of these? No wonder you are so small” Chanyeol noted and it didn’t sound like an insult at all, but actually he sounded _worried_ about him.

And his voice was so deep and so near, making Baekhyun repress a brief shiver.

Why hearing it live and so close to him, had those effects on him?

Baekhyun did his best in order to ignore it, reminding himself once again how it was wrong to have those thoughts on Chanyeol.

Especially because he didn’t want Chanyeol to think that he offered him a place to stay just because Baekhyun had a crush on him and expected something in return for that.

Baekhyun pouted nevertheless, showing a bit of _aegyo_ power, shaking his head.

“I’m differently tall” he retorted, catching Chanyeol by surprise, making him chuckle softly, shaking his head, but clearly amused.

“Oh, sure. Do youngers say like this these days?” Chanyeol retorted making Baekhyun pout even more than before, bottom lip sticking out.

“I’m older than you, if you want to know” Baekhyun retorted, shrugging his shoulders, and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity, not expecting the whole age discourse.

“Impossible” he retorted immediately but Baekhyun shook his head.

“I’m twenty-six this year. On the sixth of May” Baekhyun stated proudly, earning himself an even more surprised stare from Chanyeol.

“I’m… too. But in November, the twenty-seventh” Chanyeol retorted, surprised and perplexed, making Baekhyun nod shortly, pleased by the revelation, even though he couldn’t tell him that he knew already, since he did some research on _Park Chanyeol_ before deciding if letting him stay or not.

Park Chanyeol, twenty-six that year too, was single and shared apartment with Kang Jaehyun before being forced to leave it.

He had two jobs, one at the café _Exodus_ as part-time barista and another at 61.4FM with his night program _Goodnight Seoul_ , thrice per week.

No info of previous fiancés, if there was, Chanyeol had an interesting degree in music and performing arts.

His parents and sister lived in the countryside, somewhere outside Seoul.

“Still…” Chanyeol started saying gesturing inside the pantry, “you can’t live of these. Not as long I’ll be here at least. I’ll cook something good for you to return the favor. I mean, we haven’t spoken of rent fees yet but…” Chanyeol started saying, making Baekhyun frown deeply.

“Rent fees? You can stay for free. This place is mine and as long as you pay for your own things, I don’t want money for letting you stay here” Baekhyun retorted immediately, shrugging his shoulders, like it was the most obvious thing in the world but making Chanyeol shook his head.

“No, Baekhyun… Really. I can’t accept” Chanyeol breathed, frowning, but Baekhyun inhaled deeply, shaking his head too.

“Then cook for me while you are here. If you are this good, I’ll take it as payment” Baekhyun retorted shortly, smiling briefly at him and Chanyeol hesitated, before nodding smiling back at him.

“Seems like we have a deal” Chanyeol concluded and Baekhyun nodded shortly smiling again, less forced than before.

Chanyeol looked a bit inside the pantry before emerging with some ingredients and Baekhyun frowned shortly but let him arrange things for dinner, even though he had to admit that it felt strange having someone in his own kitchen.

He was leaning against the table, looking at Chanyeol stir frying some vegetables when his regular phone rang, attracting his attention.

Jondae’s ID was flashing on the screen.

Baekhyun swiped his finger on the display, picking up the call.

“Hey, Dae” he greeted, putting him on speaker.

“Baek, how are you? Yeol is already there with you?” Jondae asked him, making Chanyeol chuckle softly.

“Yeah, and you are on speaker, Chanyeol can hear you too” Baekhyun replied briefly, making Jondae gasp in surprise.

“I was wondering if you guys were up to a match tonight” Jondae proposed them and Baekhyun pinched his lips in thought, moving his stare toward Chanyeol.

Chanyeol shrugged his shoulders.

“I can undo the boxes also tomorrow. I don’t have my shift at the café” he stated briefly but Baekhyun frowned shortly.

“Maybe you wanted to rest a bit before going to work tonight?” Baekhyun retorted shrugging his shoulders, but Chanyeol shook his head shortly, smiling.

“If _hyung_ is fine, I’m too” he replied shortly and Baekhyun frowned deeply before realizing that with _hyung_ he was referring to Baekhyun himself.

“I-I… Simply the name is fine, Chanyeol. Really” Baekhyun breathed, feeling his cheeks catching fire, wanting again to vanish cause the embarrassment, and Chanyeol smiled shortly at him.

“You sure? I didn’t know you were older than me before… I’m sorry” Chanyeol breathed softly and Baekhyun shook his head again, waiving his hands in front of himself, trying again not to focus on his own embarrassment and how pleasant was Chanyeol’s voice.

“No, please. First name only is okay… I will feel old otherwise” Baekhyun muttered and even before Chanyeol could retort something from Baekhyun’s phone Jondae’s voice came up, whining.

“Guys! I’m still here and I have people that ask me what we do tonight!” he stated loudly and Baekhyun bit his lips shortly.

“Fine. No later than ten and only for a while. Chanyeol has to leave for his work and I have few things to settle on mine too” Baekhyun stated, glancing shortly toward Chanyeol that nodded briefly, smile not leaving his lips.

Jondae kept the conversation really short, probably having also other things to do too, despite being that late.

And after Baekhyun ended the call, there was a short moment of silence before Baekhyun could speak up.

“Is it okay for you? Or you had other plans?” Baekhyun asked him briefly but Chanyeol was already shaking his head smiling shortly toward him.

“I’m more than fine. Just… I will need your wi-fi connection password?” Chanyeol continued and Baekhyun nodded shortly picking up his phone.

“Whenever you want” he replied briefly and Chanyeol hummed putting the stir-fried vegetables in a big dish and checking on the rice.

“You prefer mackerel or chicken with eggs?” Chanyeol asked him shortly and Baekhyun frowned shortly.

“It’s… the same” he whispered even though rice and vegetables already seemed more than enough for him, but Chanyeol was already picking up another pan, preparing also chicken and eggs and… Baekhyun was fascinated.

Not that he would _ever_ state it at loud but seeing Chanyeol moving like that in Baekhyun’s own kitchen was enthralling.

“Let’s eat?” Chanyeol asked him, surprising him and making him come back to reality instead of that soft bubble in which he sometime was, especially when thinking about Chanyeol and more in general all the things happening around them in those days.

Baekhyun nodded, setting the table and… how many years it was that he didn’t eat with someone for dinner?

A home-made meal, overall!

He felt suddenly blessed, cheeks warm and soft feeling spreading inside him.

Baekhyun moved to the fridge picking up a bottle of green tea and frowning shortly.

“I don’t usually drink beer or alcohol… I can put it on for the next list, though” Baekhyun whispered, closing the fridge door and sitting down at the table together with Chanyeol who shook his head briefly, smiling again at him.

And… was he always smiling?

Not that Baekhyun found it unpleasant, at all!

Simply Baekhyun never saw him sad or a bit down.

“If I’ll feel like wanting some, I’ll buy it on my way home” he replied honestly and Baekhyun nodded shortly, silence weirdly setting down.

He knew that he had to say something because people usually were meant to speak to each other, especially if they wanted to know more about the others, but Baekhyun felt awkward and all the things he thought of as possible subjects felt… _weird_.

Almost as much as he was.

And instead of running full force into other awkward moments, he preferred staying silent.

“Dae told me that you difficulty leave home” Chanyeol stated shortly, making Baekhyun stiff at the mention before he could simply hum in reply.

“Is there a reason?” Chanyeol continued lightly, trying to understand where the boundaries in Baekhyun’s acceptance on that discourse were and how much he was fine talking about it.

“I don’t need to” Baekhyun simply replied, eating slowly his meal and it was so tasty and savory… it was a while since Baekhyun ate something that good.

Chanyeol frowned shortly, pouring himself and Baekhyun a bit of green tea, humming.

“Neither to hang around with some friends?” Chanyeol asked him making Baekhyun chuckled shortly, shaking his head.

“I… no, I wouldn’t say, no. I don’t like going out and I’m fine with staying in, living in the comfort of this house, doing my work and going out only when I need to” Baekhyun whispered in reply, before sipping shortly from his glass and fixing better his glasses on his nose, a gesture that he did when he was a bit nervous.

“But…” Chanyeol started to say and Baekhyun inhaled deeply, shortly interrupting him with his hand.

He knew what Chanyeol wanted to say him.

 _Everybody_ said the same, once Baekhyun told them that he was self-isolated at home.

_You have to force yourself._

_Life is out there, not behind a screen._

_Online friends aren’t real friends._

_Socializing is important for you, you have to._

_It’s just because you are afraid or had a trauma in your childhood, right? Want to speak about it?_

And yes, Baekhyun had enough of all those questions.

All those justifications he had to find every time someone asked him _why_?

He didn’t have traumas and for heavens’ sake, no, his parents didn’t hit him when he was a child!

His life was perfect as it was.

And he was happy with it.

“I prefer not talk about it. People tends to be judgmental when I tell I’m more than fine with this life. Because it’s not possible that I’m _happy like this_. Well, hear the news too: I am” Baekhyun whispered, stare shifting back to the bowl of rice in his hand and… such a pity, the meal was nice for once in a while.

Too bad that that discourse made him lose his appetite.

He gripped slightly harder on it before sitting up and taking off his things, wrapping them with plastic wrap and putting them in the fridge.

“I’m sorry, didn’t mean to judge you…” Chanyeol started saying, trying to sit up but Baekhyun shook his head shortly.

“I’m sorry too. Please finish your meal and leave the dishes. I’ll do them later. Tell me when you are done so that I’ll give you the wi-fi password and we can play with Dae tonight” Baekhyun concluded, walking toward his room and closing his door behind him.

What did he expect?

That just because Chanyeol was nice during his shift he would _understand_?

Or that because he had a program at the radio with a lot of listeners, he always gave good advice, he would have been sympathetic?

He didn’t need anybody’s sympathy nor understanding.

Nor in the past, nor in that moment.

He sat at his desk checking a bit his _official_ work, setting a new backup and checking the servers.

Baekhyun was almost done with them when he heard a soft knock on the door.

He sat up, opening it shortly and Chanyeol forced a short smile.

“I’m… ready” he whispered briefly and Baekhyun nodded, going back inside the room to pick up his phone, letting the door slightly opened.

“ _Woah_ ” Chanyeol let out, surprising Baekhyun who turned around and saw Chanyeol looking inside the room.

Not that he was really peeking since the door was opened but Baekhyun retrieved his phone quickly and, as quickly, also exited his room closing the door after him and gesturing Chanyeol to the other room.

“Never saw so many screens in one place…” Chanyeol let out softly and Baekhyun hummed briefly, tapping shortly on his phone and accessing directly the page with the password for his connection.

“You can do it alone if I write it down to you or you prefer I do it for you?” Baekhyun asked him, shifting his stare away, making Chanyeol hum in reply before he could gesture inside his room.

“Without writing it down, it will surely take you less” Chanyeol stated, showing him his laptop and Baekhyun nodded briefly gently touching the small mouse near it.

On the screen appeared the desktop and as wallpaper there was an old picture of Chanyeol with other person around him, including a short guy who was literally _leaning on_ Chanyeol.

Baekhyun did his best to ignore the whole thing, simply clicking on the connection settings and setting the password for the wi-fi, before gesturing it toward Chanyeol.

“Here you go. Dae should log in in a few too. I’ll go set my own things too” Baekhyun breathed and Chanyeol simply nodded letting him go back to his room and Baekhyun really felt like an idiot.

Only for few weeks.

He didn’t have to become friends with Chanyeol.

He didn’t have anything to offer him.

Nor something interesting that it was worth showing.

His life was what exactly seemed to be.

Nothing more, nothing less.

And Chanyeol was way too far from Baekhyun’s reality to even remotely understand it, let alone accept it.

Few weeks would end in no time.

Playing with the others felt… _normal_.

Nice enough to almost forgot that Chanyeol was in the room aside his own.

Reason why, after they closed and greeted the others, Baekhyun jolted when he heard a soft knock on the door.

He opened slightly again and this time Chanyeol was farther from the door, dressed completely different, stylish jeans and a nice colorful short-sleeved shirt.

“I’m… going to work now” he breathed smiling toward Baekhyun, and he nodded shortly.

“I’ll give you the spare key” he retorted, going back inside the room but this time almost closing back again the door, moving to the drawers near his desk and opening the one when he kept the key.

He went back to the door, slightly opening it again and giving the key to Chanyeol.

“You saw how it works?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol shook briefly his head, making Baekhyun nod toward the exit.

He put on his shoes, waiting for Chanyeol to do the same, double checking that he took everything and Baekhyun exited the house with him.

He took back the key he just gave Chanyeol and showed him again how to swipe the card-key on the lock.

“The code is zero-five-zero-six” Baekhyun whispered, inputting the code and the door buzzed open, letting Baekhyun push it open.

He gave back the key to Chanyeol who nodded shortly, even though he was still frowning.

“In case, press the bell. I’ll be awake when you come back” Baekhyun added briefly, fingers carding through his hair but Chanyeol was already shaking his head.

“I don’t want you to stay up for…” Chanyeol started saying and Baekhyun shook his head, shrugging his shoulders.

“It’s not for you. I would be up nevertheless” he retorted immediately, making Chanyeol’s eyes go wider in perplexity and Baekhyun realized only in that moment that, said like that, it sounded absolutely rude.

“F-Fine then. I’ll go, see you later” Chanyeol concluded, forcing a small smile and going away.

Baekhyun wanted to slap himself so bad.

Better limiting all the possible contacts with Chanyeol starting that moment on.

They didn’t bring anything good and were hurtful for Chanyeol.

And Baekhyun didn’t want to harm anybody, especially not Chanyeol that seemed to be that kind-hearted and sweet.

So it was better if Baekhyun directly stayed out of his life, despite living together temporarily.

And after lazing off a bit checking some sites and so on, while obstinately refusing to listen to Chanyeol’s program that night, Baekhyun turned off all the lights in the house and sat on his couch, with a matcha ice-cream in his hands, silently observing the lights of the city sparkling brightly in the night.

The night was clear and there were only few clouds in the sky, glowing silvery and reflecting the lights below.

Baekhyun liked nights like that.

They were so clear that somehow felt soothing to Baekhyun too, making him feel less weighted by things and free to think in full flow, simply letting his mind go.

He realized how late it was only when he heard the front door buzzing open and Chanyeol coming inside as silently as possible.

“Welcome back” Baekhyun lowly greeted him, making him gasp in surprise, probably expecting him to be in his room or asleep.

Chanyeol had three cardboard boxes with him and Baekhyun frowned shortly.

“I’m back” he replied, nearing the living room and Baekhyun sat up from the couch, perplexed.

“You could have called me. I would have helped you with those” Baekhyun whispered gesturing toward the boxes but Chanyeol shook his head briefly.

“I didn’t need it” Chanyeol simply replied making Baekhyun’s eyes go wider in perplexity by the _not exactly kind_ reply.

“Sure, my bad. I’ll go to bed, good night” he breathed, shifting his stare away and, hey, again what did he expect?

Another reason why people were better off Baekhyun’s life.

“Baekhyun” Chanyeol called him up making him jolt shortly at his own name, probably due to the exceptionally low voice with which Chanyeol just called him.

It was low and deep and somehow way more serious than usual.

“I’m… really sorry about before. I didn’t want to hurt you or make you feel uncomfortable. Neither for your room. Didn’t mean to pry either. Just… don’t force me out without giving me a chance to know you” Chanyeol breathed and his voice was so pleasant and so smooth when it was that low and almost whispered and crept under Baekhyun’s skin in a weird way, almost making him shiver.

But Baekhyun couldn’t let himself go to that, he had to focus on what was happening and what Chanyeol was hinting to.

“We are from two different worlds, Chanyeol, too far apart from peacefully coexisting while trying to know each other. I don’t mind you staying, but don’t force me to see the world as you do. Because I won’t, this is my reality and this is me” Baekhyun whispered, shaking shortly his head, trying to shrug away that weird sensation that Chanyeol’s voice was giving him.

“I don’t want you to understand it or accept it, but don’t…” Baekhyun started saying again but Chanyeol sighed deeply, interrupting him.

Chanyeol leant down the boxes, crossing shortly the distance between them, but without entering too much in Baekhyun’s personal space.

They looked at each other in the eyes for a long instant before Chanyeol could speak up.

“Force my vision of the world on you? I won’t” he stated shortly, voice again low and deep as before, but nearer and Baekhyun could feel it echoing deeply inside himself.

Baekhyun frowned shortly trying to understand what Chanyeol wanted to say, but Chanyeol smiled softly at him, and this time again for real, not forcing himself.

“Just… let me try to understand you. I never met anybody like you and… I’m curious” Chanyeol stated shortly, even though his cheeks were slightly redder and glowing from the city lights coming from outside, blue and silvery sparkling on his face and in the reflection of his eyes and Baekhyun was… enthralled.

Once again like the first time he saw Chanyeol.

Or that warm feeling he had the first time he heard his voice.

It was weird and he couldn’t process much how it was possible to feel so soft for someone he saw no more than twenty times and he just met and started living together with.

“T-There’s nothing to be curious about. I’m boring and my life is inside this _castle_ as you called it before. I’m not…” Baekhyun started saying even though he was slightly rambling about it more than really explaining things and Chanyeol chuckled softly, shaking his head.

“Worth my time?” Chanyeol finished the sentence for him and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in perplexity and what the hell?

How did Chanyeol do that?

He felt like Chanyeol could _read_ him.

Baekhyun shifted his stare away.

“There’s nothing to see. And you will stay here just for few weeks and this is just a…” Baekhyun continued, turning the empty ice-cream cup around his fingers, stare setting down on the floor again and Chanyeol hummed briefly shaking his head, earning a perplexed stare from Baekhyun.

“It’s not like that when I will go away, we won’t be friends anymore” Chanyeol stated briefly, like it was the most obvious thing and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in surprise.

“A-Are we… _friends_?” he breathed, voice unstable, feeling so weird in hearing Chanyeol using that word to describe whatever relationship there was between them.

Chanyeol leant his head on the side, looking at Baekhyun shortly, smile not leaving his lips for a second.

“Do you want us to?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun parted his lips, reply dying on them, words not leaving his throat.

Because hell yeah, he wanted to be friend with Chanyeol.

But also fuck no, he didn’t want to.

What did that mean?

He never was friend with someone apart from Jondae since… _years_ probably.

And that question from Chanyeol…

Did Baekhyun look so alone and desperate that Chanyeol felt like it was an obligation being Baekhyun’s friend?

Especially since he was renting a room for free?

Baekhyun was about to shake his head because it would be too hurtful being friend with Chanyeol, when Chanyeol spoke up again.

“Because to me we can try, if you are fine with it” Chanyeol stated, making Baekhyun frown shortly, stare finally meeting again with Chanyeol’s.

There was another small silence and then Baekhyun hummed shortly.

“C-Can I… think about it?” he asked him softly, stare meeting Chanyeol’s even though he knew that it was a weird request.

Because who sane of his mind would reply to a question like _can we be friends_ with a _can I think about it?_

Nobody!

Except dumb Baekhyun apparently.

Especially with a handsome, kind-hearted, sweetheart guy who had the best deep and low voice Baekhyun ever heard before.

He wanted to slap himself so bad again for being his insecure, introverted ass as ever.

However, Chanyeol smiled at him, nodding.

“Sure, step by step. At your pace” Chanyeol replied briefly, smile not faltering on his lips and Baekhyun’s eyes went even wider in perplexity.

“Thank you” he whispered shortly, leaning down his head again, not meeting Chanyeol’s stare anymore.

“I… I think I will go. You should too. It’s already late and it was a particular day for both, right? I’ll try not to wake you up tomorrow morning either. Feel free to wake up to whichever hours suit you more” Baekhyun breathed, moving toward the kitchen and throwing away the small paper cup in his hand, before going toward his bedroom.

Chanyeol picked up again the boxes and followed him, stopping in front of the door of his room.

“I… won’t take it bad if you say no, Baekhyun. Just please consider it, because I’m really willing to be your friend if you let me to. But I don’t want to force you either. Act as you feel” Chanyeol whispered smiling at him and hinting a small bow before muttering a short _goodnight_ and going back inside his own room, door softly closing behind himself and leaving Baekhyun agape and dumbfounded.

Again.

Was it possible to be _friends_ with Chanyeol?

For real?

Or was something impossible to start with and that would only bring Baekhyun misery?

He inhaled deeply fingers carding through his hair and moving to his own room too, closing the door behind himself and for a short while, he simply forgot about everything, once again.

Waking up the following day felt… surreal.

Baekhyun picked up his glasses and read the time on his phone screen.

Nine ten.

Not bad.

Maybe a bit too early, but fine.

He went out of his own room, realizing that he left the curtain opened that night, since it was already too bright without turning up any lights.

The house was empty, obviously, as Chanyeol said _he didn’t do mornings_.

And Baekhyun wouldn’t even think about waking him up for nothing.

He had breakfast while sketching a short grocery list even though he would wait for Chanyeol to send it.

He passed in the bathroom too, cleaning his face and brushing both teeth and hair, making himself not his usual sleepy head.

Baekhyun checked the news on his phone before going back again to his own room but leaving the door slightly opened in the case that Chanyeol needed something or wondered if Baekhyun was already up or not.

Before starting to work, he changed to something good as house wear but not exactly his pajama.

He worked for Yixing’s new task, slowly but pleasantly and only around eleven and half he heard Chanyeol’s room door opening and then the bathroom’s one.

Baekhyun picked up his phone and went to the kitchen, turning on his small coffee machine.

Nothing close to the café’s ones but made a discreet coffee.

He put some on for Chanyeol and when Chanyeol exited from the bathroom, still half-asleep, he sniffed the air, probably smelling coffee.

“Morning” he muttered, and his hair wasn’t tied as per usual, falling a bit messily on his shoulders and, woah, _bright_ was the only thought together with _beautiful_ that passed through Baekhyun’s head.

“Coffee?” Baekhyun asked him, trying not to have those thoughts about Chanyeol, and Chanyeol hummed, nodding shortly and sitting at the kitchen table, groaning lowly, probably from the brightness of the room, sunlight directly coming from the big windows.

“Do you want me to close the curtains?” Baekhyun asked him, pouring the coffee in a mug and giving it to Chanyeol who sniffed it shortly, shaking his head.

“Nope. I like it. It’s just too bright and I’m too asleep” he breathed lowly and Baekhyun frowned shortly, briefly, curious about Chanyeol’s totally different behavior in the morning.

Brief, direct, half-asleep and a bit grumpy.

But what got Baekhyun more, was Chanyeol’s voice.

It was almost an octave lower and a bit raspy, probably due to the night sleep and it was stirring something in Baekhyun’s stomach, skin showing a bit of goosebumps.

Definitely no good.

“There’s more if you want” Baekhyun breathed taking the big coffee pitcher and putting it on the table, hearing Chanyeol muffling a low _thanks_.

And only after the first two coffee, Chanyeol seemed again… _Chanyeol_.

“Is that the grocery list?” Chanyeol asked him, nodding toward the fridge and Baekhyun nodded shortly too, pocketing his phone and nearing it.

“If you want to add something, before I send it…” he started saying and Chanyeol hummed shortly, pressing his lips in a thin line.

“I could go and take those things for you, if you want. I have to exit nevertheless” Chanyeol started saying, making Baekhyun frown briefly at the mention.

Chanyeol didn’t know about most of the things Baekhyun usually preferred though, like particular brands or similar, so it would be too long to explain him.

“Or you could come with me and we could do it together? So that I start knowing a bit of your tastes?” Chanyeol tried shortly smiling briefly toward him, making Baekhyun’s eyes go wider in perplexity before he could shake his head fervently.

“I don’t think so. It’s… years since last time I went shopping. Neither for grocery and I won’t…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol nodded shortly, smiling again, now a bit softer.

“Fine. But I don’t mind going for you too if you give me a list” Chanyeol interrupted him and making Baekhyun frown shortly.

He… didn’t question Baekhyun’s choice.

Nor insisted for Baekhyun to go with him.

Something felt… weird.

“You don’t need to. I’ll do as usual” Baekhyun replied, voice getting slightly lower, but Chanyeol frowned shortly, fingers messing lightly his hair up.

“In one hour, I’ll bring it back. Less than twenty-four hours as your home delivery. Trust me, I’ll buy only the things you ask me” he explained again and Baekhyun pressed his own lips in a thin line, wondering what was better to do.

Explaining Chanyeol all the specific products Baekhyun preferred would take them forever.

But indeed one hour compared to twenty-four wasn’t that bad, especially since Chanyeol was already going out for other reasons.

And… going grocery shopping with Chanyeol was really that impossible?

Baekhyun was perplexed by his own thoughts.

Was he really asking himself he if it was fine going with Chanyeol?

Outside?

For shopping?

Maybe in one of those big malls?

And Baekhyun was _seriously_ considering the idea of going with Chanyeol.

 _Really_?

“I’ll come with you” Baekhyun breathed so low that Chanyeol frowned probably not hearing what he said.

“Come again?” Chanyeol asked him, perplexed and no, wait, maybe he understood but he wasn’t sure of what he really heard.

“I said I’ll come with you” he repeated and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity, sitting up immediately, nodding.

“I’ll go put on some decent clothes. Ready in five” he concluded going back to his room and leaving Baekhyun standing and perplexed.

And was it only Baekhyun’s impression or Chanyeol was… excited?

Baekhyun went dressing too, short baby blue jeans, because outside it was still too hot, with black t-shirt and snapback.

He picked up a gray checked shirt though, putting it on, and fixing his eyeglasses, looking at his reflection in the mirror behind his bedroom before going out of it, closing the door behind him.

Chanyeol was out of his room too and looked at Baekhyun putting on his shoes.

“You are really coming” he breathed, making Baekhyun frown shortly, nodding.

“Want me to change my mind?” he asked back, starting to get some weird feeling from that decision.

Maybe after all it wasn’t a good idea?

However, it seemed to be the best idea in that moment considering the whole situation.

Chanyeol never shook his head that quickly, smiling shortly at him.

“No, not at all. Let’s go before you change it” Chanyeol stated softly, making Baekhyun huff and put on his snapback, partially hiding his face under it.

He checked that he took everything and then followed Chanyeol down in the parking place.

“Do you have any preferences on the supermarket?” Chanyeol asked him, unlocking the car and sitting inside, while Baekhyun was humming in thought.

“I usually buy from Amazon, so yeah I don’t know…?” Baekhyun replied honestly, shrugging his shoulders, and Chanyeol nodded shortly, without judging him, but asking himself which one would be better.

Chanyeol was kind of cute while he was frowning and with his hair down, he looked even more handsome than usual, hair tucked only behind his right ear, making it stick out cutely while on the left side he had a nice lock coming down and caressing his face.

Baekhyun shifted his stare away trying not to think about it.

It wasn’t good and Chanyeol wasn’t like that.

He wasn’t like him.

And once again even in the remote possibility that he was gay, what would he find interesting in Baekhyun?

Nothing.

So there was not need to think over something already impossible since the very start.

“Would it be okay for you?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun hummed briefly, nodding, even though he didn’t hear the last question, but probably it being from which supermarket he would prefer.

Chanyeol frowned shortly, but nodded again, driving off the parking place and taking a road unknown to Baekhyun.

And only in that moment, Baekhyun realized that he was trusting almost blindly a man he didn’t know anything about.

Because all the researches he did weren’t exactly useful in that moment.

It was the first time that Baekhyun let someone _that_ near to him.

So maybe it was better to start investigating a bit more?

Especially if they had to live together for a while?

“You, uhm, studied something or just high school?” Baekhyun whispered softly, voice barely audible, stare looking at his own fingers on his laps, not looking at Chanyeol and neither outside.

Chanyeol heard him though and smiled shortly.

“I have a degree in music. Barista is not exactly my dream work, but I wanted to be a radio speaker, maybe not a late-night one, but I like it. I like putting music and discussing with people about it, various genres and songs, even less popular ones. Hopefully in few years I’ll manage to have a full course radio program all mine during day hours” Chanyeol explained briefly, nodding, and on his lips there was still a beautiful smile, despite his tone was a bit worried, or so Baekhyun thought.

Probably he wasn’t exactly trusting his possibilities as much as his words stated.

And Baekhyun was about to comment, when Chanyeol smiled shortly again.

“What about you?” he asked him and Baekhyun inhaled deeply, shortly glancing outside the windows at Seoul a bit clouded sky.

Despite being August there was something in the cloud that made him think that it would rain soon.

“I… have two degrees in IT. Took them through Seoul IT University online course. It was few years ago, though” Baekhyun breathed shortly and Chanyeol whistled in appreciation.

“A real IT nerd, then” Chanyeol commented smiling shortly and his tone was playful but not putting him down.

Baekhyun slightly gripped on his own fingers, feeling a bit taken back by the remark.

 _Nerd_.

What else?

“Y-Yeah, right?” he breathed, forcing a brief sarcastic chuckle, pressing his lips in a thin line, but Chanyeol was immediately shaking his head near him.

“No, hey, I was joking. Please don’t take it badly” Chanyeol explained immediately, making Baekhyun inhale deeply before he could glance toward Chanyeol.

“You don’t need to worry. I… was fine for these years with people thinking I’m a smartass _nerd_. I’m not so easily hurt” Baekhyun retorted, leaning his head on the window and looking outside.

It seemed like that night it was surely going to rain, seeing how dark clouds were gathering on Seoul’s skies.

“I know but I don’t want you to think that I don’t like it, or I consider you like that. I… have a lot of respect for your work and for your studies. And I don’t think at you as a _smartass nerd_ , just it’s strange to find someone this young with two degrees in IT” Chanyeol explained shortly, smiling at him, leaning shortly his head on the side, stopping at a red traffic light.

Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in perplexity before he could bite his bottom lip in thought.

“I-I… It’s because you don’t know me well” Baekhyun whispered in reply, but Chanyeol shook his head.

“You are too kind and soft to be a _smartass_ , Baekhyun. A genius, probably, but a smartass not at all” Chanyeol retorted immediately and Baekhyun didn’t know how to comment that affirmation.

 _Kind and soft_.

Chanyeol described him like that.

And that made Baekhyun’s cheeks weirdly warm and his heart pounding strangely in his chest.

There was a short silence and then Chanyeol finally parked in the parking lot of the supermarket.

“It’s here and there shouldn’t be many people since it’s a weekday and there’s no festivities around the corner” Chanyeol started saying, stopping the car and exiting it, waiting for Baekhyun.

Baekhyun inhaled deeply, following Chanyeol and he was nervous nevertheless.

Chanyeol was nice trying to ease Baekhyun, but he was in a place he didn’t know, with a lot of people and unknown situations.

But mainly… _people_.

Not that Baekhyun hated them for being, well, people.

However, he disliked the crowded place and being alone and not knowing what to do, neither basic things.

Baekhyun inhaled deeply, gripping harder on his bag, nodding.

He could do it somehow.

“You okay?” Chanyeol asked him briefly and Baekhyun nodded again, moving toward the entrance of the supermarket.

They took a cart and started strolling around the supermarket and Chanyeol was quite right.

There weren’t many people around, and it was silent apart from the background music and some announces once in a while.

They walked side by side, Chanyeol pushing the cart and Baekhyun checking the list that he did on his phone and when they turned in the alcohol isle, Baekhyun stopped abruptly, looking in the direction of the beers.

“Since we are here, want to buy a few?” Baekhyun proposed him, gesturing toward the bottles, and Chanyeol hummed shortly, nodding.

“Yeah, thanks. Almost forgot. Sometimes, alcohol can help no?” Chanyeol retorted, smiling briefly and Baekhyun shrugged his shoulders.

“I am not a fan. My drugs are caffeine and strawberry milk” Baekhyun explained shortly, taking the cart and nearing where Chanyeol was standing.

Chanyeol chuckled softly at the mention, nodding.

And was there a sound more pleasant than that?

Low, deep and rich.

Baekhyun was about to comment about that chuckle, pouting again because probably Chanyeol thought of him like a baby, but someone behind him, called him.

“Byun?” a female voice called him from the end of the isle and Baekhyun turned around, frowning not recognizing the voice and surprised by the use of his surname.

And in front of him there was a short middle-aged woman who was Baekhyun’s consultant during the last years of high school.

“Doc!” he stated surprised by the sudden encounter.

“Oh, you are with a friend. Is he? Or your boyfriend?” she asked him softly, nearing them, and Baekhyun felt his cheeks warmer, shaking his head fervently.

“No, I-I… Chanyeol is just a friend. We are, no, there’s no… He’s not like…” Baekhyun started saying even though he didn’t know how to tell it without letting Chanyeol that he was gay.

That could make both of them even more awkward than they already were.

But apparently his old consultant didn’t get the whole point.

“It’s not a bad thing liking men, Byun. I already told you” she told him, smiling gently toward him, and Baekhyun inhaled deeply, nodding, shortly glancing away.

“I… yeah, I know. But we are only… friends. And we were in quite a hurry. It was nice to see you, though, Doc” Baekhyun muttered, shifting his stare away, and she smiled widely at him, greeting them and going away.

There was a short silence and then Baekhyun pushed shortly the cart, shaking his head.

He still felt his cheeks super warm and he only muttered a brief _I’m sorry_ before moving away.

Chanyeol followed him immediately putting in the cart few beers before standing in front of the cart, stopping it and Baekhyun.

“Hey, you okay?” Chanyeol asked him, worried, and Baekhyun forced a small smile, nodding.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before. I-I… if you find it _weird_ or it… disgusts you, it’s okay. I’ll stop speaking with you and, and… you can stay nevertheless” Baekhyun breathed softly, voice getting lower and stare not moving again from the cart to Chanyeol in front of him.

“Baekhyun, breath” Chanyeol whispered briefly in front of him, and slightly neared him, without touching him but entering slightly his personal space.

“It’s as that woman said. It’s fine if you prefer men over women, I don’t mind. Really” Chanyeol whispered, lowering his voice, reaching that smooth low depth that Baekhyun was so enthralled from.

And he knew that Chanyeol’s intentions were good, but Baekhyun felt so bad only at the sensation that Chanyeol’s low voice moved _something_ inside of him, making him feel embarrassed of himself, thinking again about how wrong it was each time that he touched himself thinking about Chanyeol’s voice and body over his own.

He shook briefly his head, pressing his lips in a thin line.

“I know” he breathed, moving farther from Chanyeol and pushing the cart toward another isle, feeling in the meantime pleasantly bothered and shamefully embarrassed.

He hated that sensation and no, it wasn’t good whatever was happening.

Baekhyun couldn’t be Chanyeol’s friend.

Not in that moment nor never.

Because how could he be friend with Chanyeol when he didn’t know how to be friend with someone in the first place, and when he was still so fascinated by Chanyeol’s voice and presence?

Chanyeol reached him again, walking by his side, this time silently, respecting Baekhyun’s decision on not to speak with him.

They continued for a while more and then suddenly Baekhyun inhaled deeply, stopping the cart and looking shortly at Chanyeol.

He couldn’t stop thinking about Chanyeol’s perplexed face when Baekhyun’s former consultant mentioned Chanyeol being Baekhyun’s boyfriend.

“I thought about it and we, I, can’t be your friend, Chanyeol…” Baekhyun stated softly, stare moving on the cart full of grocery.

Chanyeol hummed shortly near him.

“Is it because…” he started saying but Baekhyun shook his head again, pressing his lips again in a thin line.

“Because I’m gay and you are not. And because my life is quite different from yours. I repeat, I don’t mind you staying for a while but…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol surprised him, taking Baekhyun’s hand and shaking his head.

“Stop it. I don’t care if you are gay, because I kinda like men more too” he stated shortly, making Baekhyun’s eyes grow wider in surprise.

He totally didn’t expect the news.

And Chanyeol’s hand over his felt so big and hot that Baekhyun felt his own hand almost sweaty.

Not that that didn’t provide him more _nsfw_ _ideas_ , but he had great care to push them as far possible from his mind.

“And our worlds can be different, you are right. But I want to know more of yours, nevertheless. You… don’t want to be my friend? Okay, but let me know you better. Because I want to. _Please_ ” Chanyeol continued slightly gripping on Baekhyun’s hand, making him stiff a bit.

Chanyeol got that and immediately removed his hand from Baekhyun’s, smiling apologetically at him.

“Even just for the time I’ll stay in your house. When I’ll go away you won’t have to stand me nor consider me anymore, I promise you” Chanyeol added, trying to convince Baekhyun who frowned even deeper, shaking his head, making Chanyeol frown too, small smile leaving his lips.

He was about to speak when Baekhyun stopped him with a small gesture of his hand.

“I won’t waste efforts and resources for something that short-lived” Baekhyun whispered, making Chanyeol inhale shortly, nodding briefly, distancing himself from Baekhyun even more.

“However,” Baekhyun continued, attracting Chanyeol’s interested stare again.

Baekhyun knew that what he was about to say was destined to hurt himself so damn much that he should have ran from it like his own life depended from it instead of embracing it with open arms, but Baekhyun continued his sentence nevertheless.

Because unfortunately, he cared more about Chanyeol’s smile than his own.

“If you plan to be friends even after you will find a new place, I can consider it and give it a try” Baekhyun concluded, small smile appearing on his lips and seeing Chanyeol’s face light up, beautiful smile appearing on it.

There was something in Chanyeol that made Baekhyun want to try a bit harder, to go the extra length to do things even outside his regular activities, out of his comfort bubble.

Something that made Baekhyun feel ashamed of the feelings and the attraction he felt for Chanyeol, but that made him accept that proposal, for how much impossible it would seem for Baekhyun himself, just so that he could keep that precious smile on Chanyeol’s lips.

How hard did he fall for Chanyeol?

Baekhyun could already feel how it would hurt, but as long as Chanyeol was living with him, at least…

“I do. I absolutely do! So…” Chanyeol started, stretching his hand toward Baekhyun and Baekhyun knew already what he was about to say.

“Yeah, let’s try to be friends” Baekhyun whispered, taking Chanyeol’s hand in his own and shaking it.

And he didn’t know what all that would mean and for how long it would go on, but Baekhyun was just willing to see Chanyeol’s smile.

The rest of the day passed more or less peacefully.

After the grocery shopping, they went back home and finally Chanyeol dedicated himself on setting down few things from his boxes, while Baekhyun worked in his room.

It was almost eight in the evening when Baekhyun finally realized that it was _that late_ and maybe they needed to start something up for dinner.

He sat up, picking up his phone and went in the kitchen while writing on the phone and not realizing immediately that Chanyeol was already there.

And he was speaking on the phone with someone.

“No, I… I’m staying at a friend’s house” Chanyeol whispered at his phone and he was… weirdly quiet.

He was cooking something, switching on only the few lights of the kitchenette leaving the dining/living room illuminated only by the city lights below, and he was stirring on something.

His tone was lower than usual, but it wasn’t _pleasantly lower_.

It seemed tired.

Baekhyun didn’t want to eavesdrop, but Chanyeol seemed to be worried.

“No, you don’t know him” Chanyeol added and neither the time to finish the sentence that he sighed deeply shaking his head.

“It’s not like you know all my friends. And he’s just a friend from an online game. He’s Dae’s friend too” Chanyeol continued and when the person on the other side of the phone replied something, Chanyeol clicked his tongue, now clearly annoyed.

“Listen, you never cared up to now. Continue doing it. I think we were done once and forever, since it’s the reason why you kicked me out of _our_ house” Chanyeol retorted and his tone got even deeper than usual, but not a smooth one.

He seemed angry.

And Baekhyun registered his words even way too well.

He said _our_.

Something was up with Chanyeol’s former roommate.

Almost like they were… boyfriends?

“I won’t be back. Stop calling and leave me alone” Chanyeol concluded, closing abruptly the call and gripping harder on the phone in his hand, so hard that for a moment Baekhyun feared that he was about throw it toward the wall on the other side of the room.

Instead, Chanyeol inhaled even deeper than before, putting it down on the counter of the kitchen and focusing again on whatever he was cooking.

Baekhyun pressed his lips in a thin line, wondering what was better to do.

Feigning that he didn’t heard a thing?

Chanyeol didn’t realize that he was there, so it wouldn’t be that difficult.

Or ask him about it?

Because Chanyeol seemed really tried from that call.

And was it right for Baekhyun to ask about it?

It seemed to be important.

But who was Baekhyun to Chanyeol after all?

Baekhyun inhaled deeply, gripping harder on his phone before walking in in the dining room.

“Hey, you could switch them on” he stated, pressing slightly on the small switch for the lights and Chanyeol turned around softly smiling at him.

“Yeah, sorry. I was thinking about not burning the sauce” Chanyeol retorted and Baekhyun nodded shortly, nearing him and looking inside the pan.

“Oh? Tteokbokki?” Baekhyun asked interested and it was at least ten years since he last ate them.

“Yeah… I put a bit more cheese since I didn’t know how spicy you like your food” Chanyeol stated tasting it before picking up a bit more of sauce with the same wooden spoon he just took from and nearing it to Baekhyun, gesturing him to taste it.

Was it really a good idea?

Baekhyun was feeling his cheeks already on fire only at the idea of eating food from the same spoon Chanyeol ate from.

And to do that he had to enter even more in Chanyeol’s personal space.

Well, spicy per spicy, he could say it was because of that that his cheeks were flaming red.

He leant in, tasting it and it was super good _and_ super spicy.

“Oh, it burns” Baekhyun stated, slightly pressing his fingers on his lips, but he was happy about that, because it had to be at least a bit spicy.

“In a good way?” Chanyeol asked him worried but Baekhyun was already nodding, smiling shortly.

“And I think it’s almost ready. I will set the table” Baekhyun stated and Chanyeol nodded too, thanking him.

After everything was ready and the food in the dishes, they sat down, eating in silence.

It was… less awkward than the day before, but still a bit.

Baekhyun was still thinking about that conversation Chanyeol had before over the phone.

He really seemed to be angry and upset by that call.

But was it really okay for Baekhyun to ask about it?

And nope, Baekhyun wasn’t able to keep it down.

Mainly because he was worried.

And because Chanyeol wasn’t clearly his usual self.

Not smiling and bubbly bright as usual.

Last thing Baekhyun wanted.

“I… If there’s something you want to talk about, I’m a decent listener, even though my advice sucks for the ninety-nine percent of the times, standing to what Dae says” Baekhyun whispered, finishing all the rice cakes he had in his dish and briefly looking toward Chanyeol.

Chanyeol frowned shortly, before carding his fingers through his hair, smile diming shortly.

“You, uhm, heard the call?” Chanyeol asked him quickly and Baekhyun hinted a short bow, nodding.

“I didn’t mean to, I’m sorry” he replied honestly, because Baekhyun told no lies and had _great difficulties_ in hiding the truth.

Chanyeol inhaled deeply, stretching his arms over his head, pressing his lips in a thin line.

“I’ll forgive you just at one condition” Chanyeol stated gesturing _one_ with his pointing finger and Baekhyun frowned briefly, looking toward Chanyeol interested.

“Let me tell you a story and drink something with me” Chanyeol breathed, making Baekhyun huff shortly, smile gently appearing on his lips.

“You know I don’t drink beer” Baekhyun whispered in reply and Chanyeol shrugged his shoulders.

“You can join with your strawberry milk too, if it makes you feel better. Just… stay and listen?” Chanyeol breathed and was it only Baekhyun’s sensation or Chanyeol was _really_ willing to talk about it with Baekhyun?

Like he had a big weight he wanted to take off from his chest.

And Baekhyun nodded.

Because it wasn’t like he had any reason to refuse.

Nor he would ever even _imagine_ saying no instead of yes.

“Let me take away the dishes and bring you a beer. Sit on the couch” Baekhyun stated sitting up and bringing with him the dishes and glasses, putting them in the washbasin, before moving to the fridge, picking up a beer and a Coke Plus Coffee for him and switching off also the small kitchenette light, leaving the whole house lighted up only from the light outside.

“Uh, risky” Chanyeol joked when he saw that he didn’t take the strawberry milk but Coke.

Baekhyun stuck out his tongue, gesturing Chanyeol to sit down on the couch, admiring the beautiful panorama of Seoul city at night.

“No wonder you sit here when you have to think” Chanyeol stated sitting down and accepting the beer Baekhyun was giving him.

Baekhyun sat near him, bringing his knees to his chest and looking out at the sparkling lights below.

“This is enough to remember me to breath and that I am alive and part of something marvelous” Baekhyun whispered, opening the can of Coke and Chanyeol looked at him perplexed.

Baekhyun frowned shortly back at him wondering for what that perplexity was for.

“You are some kind of poet?” Chanyeol asked him, making Baekhyun feel his cheeks burning again, before he could shake his head, huffing shortly.

“You are not even drunk to spit these idiocies” Baekhyun retorted, making Chanyeol chuckle softly, shaking his head too, shifting his stare out again, opening his bottle too and drinking directly from it.

There was something… erotic in that gesture.

Chanyeol’s fingers on the bottle or how his lips leant on it.

Or maybe simply the bluet and silvery reflections, illuminating Chanyeol’s profile up, caressing his hair and shoulders, making him even brighter than usual.

Chanyeol sighed shortly, pulling at the small hair tie on his ponytail, letting his hair down, and Baekhyun took it as a good hint to shift his stare away, before Chanyeol could catch him staring, way too enthralled by his presence on the couch near him.

“That call,” he started saying and his voice was again low and deep, no warm in it, no smile on his lips.

“It was from my former boyfriend. Or better, my former roommate too” Chanyeol whispered in a breath, drinking more beer and Baekhyun hummed shortly, sipping a bit of his Coke too.

“We met while we were both at university and we went out a bit before I confessed, because I really was in love with him. And I was… for many years more” Chanyeol started saying making Baekhyun keep his stare outside, too focused on not losing any of Chanyeol’s words due to that pleasantly low tone.

“Last year, I started working more at the radio and _Goodnight Seoul_ became one of their most followed programs. This meant obviously working more, especially at night, and he is working as teacher so most of his schedules are during the day and… I’m not excusing myself or saying that it wasn’t also my fault, but we started, uhm, drifting apart…” Chanyeol continued fingers gripping slightly harder on the bottle before drinking a bit more, stare observing outside the big windows.

Baekhyun shook his head shortly.

“You broke off?” Baekhyun asked him, trying to understand what that sentence meant, but Chanyeol shook his head briefly too.

“No, initially no. I kept promising that I would have worked less at the radio and found more time for him, but every time the director of the radio praised me, I never found the courage to tell him that I wanted less apparition in _Goodnight Seoul_. Because despite now it’s almost like _my own program_ , it’s actually a co-directed and co-presented program” Chanyeol explained briefly, drinking a bit more and Baekhyun nodded shortly near him.

“And… didn’t you like ask yourself if actually what you wanted was having all that program for you and you only?” Baekhyun asked him briefly, shrugging his shoulders, like it was the most obvious thing in the world but making Chanyeol chuckle softly.

“See? It’s so obvious it took me _six months_ to understand it” he stated immediately, explaining the reason behind his chuckle.

It wasn’t because Baekhyun said something funny.

But because Baekhyun got it already what it took Chanyeol months to understand.

And Baekhyun was about to speak up, when Chanyeol continued his discourse.

“I wanted to present _Goodnight Seoul_ and continue to do that, Baekhyun. More than I wanted to be with my former boyfriend” Chanyeol stated honestly, so honestly that Baekhyun’s frown was immediate at the affirmation.

“You… know what this mean, right?” Baekhyun retorted frowning and Chanyeol inhaled deeply, pressing his lips in a thin line.

“That I loved him less than before?” Chanyeol tried shortly and Baekhyun huffed, sipping briefly from his Coke before shaking his head.

“That you didn’t care about losing him if you could keep up with your program. I think you didn’t like him at all anymore” Baekhyun stated equally honestly as Chanyeol before, earning himself a deep frown from Chanyeol.

“How do you…?” he started saying but Baekhyun was already shrugging his shoulders briefly.

“I would do everything in my possibilities to keep someone I love near me. Especially if this person is giving me an ultimatum. _Choose me or the program_. If I would really love this someone, the choice would be obvious” Baekhyun breathed, fingers slowly drawing patterns on the condense of the sides of the can.

And even before Chanyeol could speak up, Baekhyun inhaled deeply again.

“Even though, I would never put a condition that extreme, especially not when I know how much you care about that program” Baekhyun added, stare shortly shifting toward Chanyeol and seeing his eyes grew wider in surprise, probably from Baekhyun’s unexpectedly mature words.

“He did, though, and I choose the program over him. And last few weeks were… hell. He nagged at me for everything, why I did or not certain things, over milk brands or beer quantity in the fridge…” Chanyeol groaned lowly, shaking his head and sitting up to go and retrieve another beer, since his first bottle was empty.

“Then what happened?” Baekhyun asked him, fixing again his stare outside and Chanyeol surprised him with another can of Coke, gently leaning it to Baekhyun’s cheek making him jolt in surprise, but accepting it since also his first can was empty.

“What happened?” Chanyeol echoed sitting down again together with Baekhyun and Baekhyun saw that Chanyeol brought two more beers with him not only one.

“It happened that I came back earlier that night and found him with someone else. And I wasn’t _angry_ for the whole happening per se, but because he never told me that he wanted to break off or that he was seeing someone else and that I was free to do the same, if I was up to it” Chanyeol breathed, downing almost half a bottle in one go and Baekhyun hummed shortly, opening the new can of Coke and sipping it.

“It wasn’t because you were still in love, but because he wasn’t honest with you” Baekhyun supplied him and Chanyeol nodded shortly, once again surprised by Baekhyun’s words.

“I don’t know why Dae says that your words and advice sucks” Chanyeol noted shortly, glancing toward Baekhyun before drinking again, making Baekhyun chuckle shortly, shaking his head.

“It’s because I’m a, uhm how did he call me, cynical and analytical asshole who reasons per method of operation?” Baekhyun retorted shortly nodding and he knew that Jondae always said it also because Baekhyun was mainly right in everything he said.

Even though, after that, his advice still sucked.

And when he hinted it to Chanyeol, Chanyeol laughed out loud, shaking his head.

“Typical of Dae” he commented shortly and Baekhyun nodded again, sipping his Coke.

There were few instants more of silence and then Baekhyun spoke up.

“So… You two argued and he sent you off?” Baekhyun asked briefly, trying to understand but without prying too much in Chanyeol’s life.

Chanyeol inhaled again, finishing also his second bottle and opening the third one.

His cheeks were redder than before and Baekhyun asked himself if Chanyeol didn’t drink even more, maybe before dinner.

“He wanted the house free for him and his new _love interest_. Reason why I had only few days to find another place and… I don’t know what I would do if you didn’t offer me to stay here” Chanyeol breathed, sipping a bit more and relaxing his head on the backrest of the couch.

Baekhyun inhaled deeply, shaking his head shortly.

“For how much it can count my opinion, I think he just used some excuses to kick you out” Baekhyun started saying and when Chanyeol frowned shortly, Baekhyun pinched his own bottom lip shortly in thought.

“I mean, even the whole _or me or the program_ was already an excuse, to me” Baekhyun whispered, tone getting lower and from that moment on all his words were conjectures no more facts.

Chanyeol sat up better, looking at him interested.

“What do you mean?” he asked him, frown appearing deeply on his forehead, and Baekhyun inhaled shortly, putting down his legs and half turning around to face Chanyeol who was sitting near him.

“I don’t know your former partner, but if he really loved you too, he would have found a way. To keep you _and_ the program. Exactly because he knew how important it was for you. And I’m the last person that can say it since for me the world works with dual mindsets, like on or off, open or closed, enabled or disabled, but in _l-love_ things work differently and it’s not all black or white. There’s so many colors in between that…” he started saying but as he went on with the discourse he could see Chanyeol’s eyes going wider and wider, lips parting, agape staring at Baekhyun who felt immediately self-conscious and way too aware of himself.

“I-I… Did I say something wrong?” Baekhyun asked him, worried, stare inquiring Chanyeol’s face.

But Chanyeol shook his head shortly, stare still marveled on Baekhyun.

“Your words are precious, Baekhyun. I was just… caught in them and how right you are and how obvious it was since the very start…” Chanyeol replied softly, nodding and briefly drinking more from his bottle, making Baekhyun frown again deeper than before.

“You are making fun of me?” Baekhyun retorted shortly, shifting his stare away and feeling again so unfitting.

How could he speak about _love_ when he never was in love in the first place?

When he didn’t have a single relationship in all of his life?

And couldn’t process that stupid warm feeling he felt each time Chanyeol was too close to him or that annoying bubbly feeling that he had in his stomach every time Chanyeol smiled?

However, Chanyeol was shaking his head near him putting down the beer on the short table in front of them, putting both his hands on Baekhyun’s shoulders, making him jolt at the sudden gesture.

“At all! You are a genius, Baekhyun. It was so obvious and even giving me that decision, maybe that fucker was already seeing someone else and was already trying to push me out of his life” Chanyeol stated, frowning deeper, trying to remember things probably happened in the past and Baekhyun pressed his lips in a thin line.

“I-I, yeah, I think so too. But can you please not touch me? I’m not good with people touching me” Baekhyun whispered in reply, shifting his stare away and Chanyeol nodded, immediately putting his hands on his own laps, stare not leaving Baekhyun’s face.

“Who wonders for how long…” Chanyeol muttered, picking up again his bottle and emptying it.

Baekhyun near him, shook his head shortly.

“What’s the difference now? Things are already different, and you can’t cry on past things” Baekhyun noted shortly, shrugging his shoulders and making Chanyeol groan lowly again, sitting up, probably to take another beer from the fridge.

However, he staggered a bit and Baekhyun sat up immediately, taking Chanyeol’s arm and making him stand straight.

“It’s better if you go to bed now, Chanyeol” Baekhyun whispered and when Chanyeol tried to say something Baekhyun was already pulling him slowly toward his own room.

“You are not even able to walk alone, come on” Baekhyun added when Chanyeol staggered again, making it even more difficult for him to lead Chanyeol around.

With many efforts he managed to arrive in Chanyeol’s room and to lay him down on the bed that was unmade.

That room was already _oh so Chanyeol_ , filled with small things of the other man, having his same smell and Baekhyun knew that it wasn’t a great idea staying inside there for too much.

“Now sleep” Baekhyun whispered, gently covering Chanyeol with the bed sheet, but Chanyeol took his hand, gently gripping on it.

His eyes were closed, head resting on the pillow, but his grip on Baekhyun’s hand was still quite strong.

“He… was a lot for me. I loved him a lot” Chanyeol breathed and Baekhyun inhaled deeply, sitting shortly on the edge of the bed, forcing a small smile.

It was strange seeing Chanyeol like that.

Chanyeol was always happy, bright and smiling.

And Baekhyun would do whatever to fill his life with that happiness and he didn’t like Chanyeol’s former partner even though he didn’t know him.

“I… imagine it, Chanyeol” Baekhyun whispered softly, fingers gently caressing the back of Chanyeol’s hand on his.

He felt soft, inside, and warm and in that moment, he wanted to hug Chanyeol so tightly, promising him that everything would be fine.

Instead he simply stayed there, listening to Chanyeol speaking about how much he loved his former partner, how he planned on propose to him after his promotion to the radio and Baekhyun listened in silence even though the realization came naturally, without mystical illumination nor epiphanies.

Chanyeol was still in love with his former partner.

And if not of him, of the memory Chanyeol had of him.

How they were happy in the first period, how they went to Jeju Island for their fourth anniversary together and so on.

Baekhyun patiently listened him out until Chanyeol finally fell asleep, snoring softly, locks of sunshine splayed on the deep azure of the bed sheets.

Baekhyun sat up silently, freeing his hand from Chanyeol’s grip and, after checking that he was still asleep, Baekhyun exited the room, switching off the lights and closing the door behind him before going back to the kitchen.

He threw away all the bottles and washed the dishes, setting the rice cooker for the morning after.

And he couldn’t do anything but think about Chanyeol and those feelings he had for his former partner.

How deep were they?

How recent and how actual they were?

Chanyeol was in love of the shadow of their past love or was still in love of that man?

Baekhyun shook his head shortly, fingers carding through his hair before he could go back to his own room and, instead of sleeping like he should have, he sat at the computer, working a bit more on the last task Yixing assigned him.

Coding helped him focus back on his own reality of _blacks and whites_ and forgetting Chanyeol’s problems for a short while more, together how lost Baekhyun was for Chanyeol and how that discourse meant even more that Baekhyun didn’t stand a single chance in Chanyeol’s life.

Nor in that moment nor never.

The day after, Baekhyun was up unexpectedly early, despite going to sleep at five am.

He was drinking his morning coffee, leaning on the counter even though he didn’t pull the curtains open yet, morning being already too bright with the few lights of the kitchenette on.

Baekhyun didn’t know why he woke up _that early,_ but he couldn’t sleep anymore, so there he was.

Yixing called him to ask him how things were going and Baekhyun was reassuring him that everything was going smoothly and in few more days he would be able to send Yixing all the things he found, when Chanyeol entered the living room, glancing shortly toward the kitchenette.

His hair was messy and he was clearly a bit hangover.

“Have to call you back, _detective_. Talk to you tonight” Baekhyun breathed, greeting shortly Yixing, and pouring Chanyeol a big mug of coffee, seeing him sitting down at the table.

Baekhyun gave him the coffee, together with a glass of water and painkillers.

Chanyeol thanked him with a short gesture of his head, but only after that Baekhyun refilled his mug twice, Chanyeol spoke up.

“I’m sorry for yesterday” he stated but Baekhyun was already shaking his head, briefly.

“You don’t have any reason to be sorry. You felt like speaking up with someone and I was here. Nothing more nothing less” Baekhyun whispered, leaning down in the low closet and picking up a small pan.

“But still…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun shook his head again, starting to make pancakes since it was the most heartwarming food at that world, at least for Baekhyun.

“Still I don’t mind. As I told you, my advice suck, but I’m pretty good at listening” Baekhyun concluded shrugging his shoulders and turning around the first three pancakes.

And when Chanyeol was about to speak up again, Baekhyun turned around him, smiling shortly.

“Chocolate, strawberry or honey?” he asked him softly and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity before he could shift his stare on the pan, on the pancakes and then back to Baekhyun’s face.

“C-Chocolate is fine, thank you” he whispered in reply even though he seemed surprised by it.

Baekhyun nodded shortly, putting the pancakes on a dish and pouring on them a bit of chocolate topping.

Before giving them to Chanyeol, he opened the fridge too, picking up some cream and putting a bit near the pancakes too.

“Eat them and take the pill. It will make you feel better” Baekhyun breathed, giving him the dish with a fork and Chanyeol frowned shortly.

“Why pancakes?” he asked briefly even though he already started eating them slowly, humming at the sweetness.

Baekhyun inhaled shortly, sitting at the table near Chanyeol and bringing with him both the coffee jar and his own mug.

“I… It’s, uhm, consolatory food for me. When I’m feeling down or need a small boost to face the day, I’ll always make pancakes” Baekhyun explained him briefly, pouring himself and Chanyeol more coffee, filling again their mugs.

There was a short silence before Chanyeol frowned, looking toward Baekhyun.

“You said that you don’t like black coffee” Chanyeol breathed, surprised by Baekhyun sipping on his coffee without putting sugar or milk.

Baekhyun pressed his lips in a thin line, amazed that Chanyeol _actually_ remembered about it from Baekhyun’s random visits at _Exodus_ just to see if Chanyeol was there.

“This is morning coffee. It has to be black and bitter. As life” Baekhyun retorted shortly, shrugging his shoulders, making Chanyeol chuckle lowly, shaking his head.

“Oh man, you are way too young and too lucky to talk like this” Chanyeol observed, finishing his pancakes and finally taking his painkiller.

Baekhyun wanted to retort, but bit his lips, silently rethinking about it.

“Maybe you are right” he whispered, sitting up and bringing with him also his mug and the empty coffee jar.

And even before Chanyeol could comment, Baekhyun was already speaking up again.

“I have a bit of work to do, today. How about you? You are working tonight right?” Baekhyun asked him softly, starting to wash the mug and the jar.

Maybe because he was thinking of something else, or because he was overfocused on other things, Baekhyun didn’t realize that Chanyeol sat up from his place and moved near him and, without any reason nor apparent explanation, he _leant his chin on top of Baekhyun’s head_ , making him have a small heart attack, stiffening.

Chanyeol was so close that Baekhyun could feel his warmth, his perfume and… what was exactly happening?

“I do, but only at the radio. I have few free days from the café. And… thank you for the pancakes. I loved them” Chanyeol stated before putting down his mug on the counter and stepping back, giving Baekhyun again room to breathe, instead of keeping it as he was doing in that moment.

“I,I… It’s nothing really. And I’m sorry… If you want to, I don’t know, play something I have few consoles or I, I don’t know. You prefer calling Dae and meet him somewhere? As I told you, I don’t like people knowing where I live but you are not forced to stay inside as I do. This zone is pretty central and…” Baekhyun started ranting, eyes shifting again on the sink, washing completely the soap off from the mugs and jar.

However, Chanyeol surprised him again, taking the rag near him and helping him drying the jar.

“I don’t mind staying at home a bit, since my head is killing me. And I could cook something good for lunch and dinner. Or… we could go somewhere for dinner, meeting with Dae and you can work tonight after that I cooked us dinner, while I’m working too?” Chanyeol tried, making Baekhyun frown deeply and how they went from _you don’t have to stay inside with me too_ to _It would be nice if you come outside with me too_?

“Y-You just said that your head is killing you and you propose me to go outside?” Baekhyun retorted shortly, still stare not meeting with Chanyeol’s, making him chuckle near Baekhyun.

Chanyeol’s low chuckle was so nice to hear, pleasantly stirring something inside Baekhyun that made him confused, a bit afraid, yet extremely aroused.

“Because it’s too bright and sunny to hole yourself inside here” Chanyeol started saying and when Baekhyun was about to retort, stare finally meeting Chanyeol’s, Chanyeol shook his head, beaming at him.

“And I know what you are about to say, but I’m going to propose you something you can’t refuse” Chanyeol stated, making Baekhyun frown even deeper than before, even if his stare was interested, fixing his glasses better on his nose.

“ _Something_ like what?” Baekhyun asked him briefly, arching his eyebrow and looking back at Chanyeol who was smiling brightly at him.

“Let’s go eat grilled eel and then let’s stop by the arcade. Up to you if inviting Dae and the others or no” Chanyeol proposed him and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in surprise.

 _Grilled eel_ was something that he didn’t eat since years now too, especially because it was difficult to prepare it at home without stinking out the whole house.

And Baekhyun loved _eel_.

It was his typical _summer dish_ when he was back at home with his parents.

That made him think that it was almost a week since last time he called or texted them.

“Why eel out of nothing?” Baekhyun breathed, shifting his stare away, feeling a bit attacked by the mention.

“Because summer calls for eel and I’m sure you haven’t eaten it yet this summer” Chanyeol stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world, smiling so brightly that Baekhyun could _feel_ the warmth incoming from that smile.

“And you won’t back off from a challenge at the arcade, right? After all, as Dae said, you are our LOL king” Chanyeol added and what plagued Baekhyun more wasn’t that Jondae described him as _LOL king_ or the fact that the word _challenge_ set a bit of fire in Baekhyun’s competitive spirit, but that Chanyeol _knew about it_.

He knew that Baekhyun would love it and would accept it.

“I-I… LOL is different from arcade games…” Baekhyun started saying briefly, but Chanyeol smiled at him, leaning his head on the side.

“Are you telling me that you are not good in those?” Chanyeol asked him softly and Baekhyun knew that he was ruined, and he was bound to accept Chanyeol’s proposal.

So… better accept it soon before he could say other weird things.

Baekhyun inhaled deeply, closing his eyes for a moment before looking back at Chanyeol again, seeing him frown shortly.

“Fine” he stated making Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in amazement and Baekhyun raised his pointing finger, mimicking a _one_.

“At one condition” he added and Chanyeol nodded briefly, ready to hear out Baekhyun.

Baekhyun inhaled deeply again, before biting his bottom lip shortly in thought.

“I… hate crowded places. They make me feel lost and I don’t like. I’ll come with you, but don’t go too far where I can’t see you. I-I know it’s childish but…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol was already shaking his head, smiling again at Baekhyun.

“It’s not, Baekhyun. Relax. And I won’t leave you neither for a second, okay?” Chanyeol retorted, making Baekhyun hum shortly, pressing his lips again in a thin line before inhaling deeper.

“I’ll go put on something better than my sweatpants then” he concluded starting to walk toward his bedroom and he was almost out of the common area when Chanyeol called him softly, lowly, making all Baekhyun’s attention focus only on how deep his voice felt at Baekhyun’s ears, making his skin goosebumps.

“Thank you for indulging with my requests… I just need not to think for a while” Chanyeol whispered and Baekhyun hummed, nodding shortly in reply.

He kind of got that Chanyeol didn’t want to stay alone.

Differently compared to Baekhyun, he wasn’t used to it and probably he was afraid of it since he always was with his former boyfriend for years now.

Baekhyun knew that whoever’s company would be fine, it wasn’t necessarily Baekhyun’s.

However, it almost felt nice the idea to be needed by someone else.

Baekhyun forced a soft smile toward Chanyeol, nodding.

“No worries, you better prepare too” he concluded going back to his own room and closing the door behind him.

He had to focus on the reality of things.

Not how warm all that situation may seem.

Because it wasn’t like that.

Chanyeol just needed somebody.

 _Anybody_ to cope with how things were going in that moment in his life.

He didn’t need _Baekhyun_ himself.

Baekhyun carded his fingers through his hair, inhaling deeply again and leaning his head again the back of the door, closing his eyes.

He felt so stupid.

And undecided.

But his feelings were the same.

Despite everything, he just wanted to see Chanyeol smile.

If that meant going out with him and doing things Baekhyun would never do in his life, he would do them.

He breathed deeply again before pulling off from the door and dressing up before exiting again, and meeting Chanyeol near the entrance who was fixing his hair with a small black hair tie.

“You ready?” Baekhyun asked him, checking that he picked up everything and finally moving in the entryway where he put on his shoes, Chanyeol following him promptly, nodding.

“Sure. And I imagine you don’t have many places you know for eating eel, right?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun shook his head, without adding any other thing, since there wasn’t any need and Chanyeol knew it already.

“Fine, let’s go” Chanyeol concluded smiling at him and Baekhyun nodded shortly, smiling briefly at him and somehow everything would be fine.

Lunch went even more than fine.

Baekhyun missed grilled eel _oh so much_ and the place where Chanyeol brought him was fabulous despite seeming a hole, not a restaurant.

But it was _oh so worth_ it that Baekhyun completely forgot about anything else.

After that, Chanyeol drove them in a central district, popular among young people that was filled with small and big arcade places, hosting several games from the most common crane games, to shooting games, fighting games and even drums games.

Baekhyun almost wanted to admit it was a good idea, if it wasn’t for the amount of people crowding those places.

Despite not being a weekend day, it was still summer, which meant high schoolers everywhere since summer holidays weren’t over yet.

It took just a moment of distraction, due to a crane game with, as reward, a big plush of the mascot of a popular game Baekhyun loved a lot, for him to lose sight of Chanyeol.

He turned around and there were only other people that Baekhyun didn’t know and… were they there also before?

Were they so many also before?

And was the music so loud also before?

Baekhyun bit his lips, fingers gripping harder on the strap of his bag, trying to breath in and out, thinking on where he was and the fasted and easiest way out of that place again toward home.

But the worst happened and people he didn’t know a thing about came and talked to him.

“Hey cutie, you alone?” a tall man with a rough voice asked him, making Baekhyun jolt in surprise, not expecting an unknown voice that near.

“I-I, no… there’s my friend around here. We just got separated” Baekhyun tried to say, voice barely there and stare not leaving the floor and… what was he even scared about?

He should have run away, farther possible from that guy, not staying there as an idiot.

But he could feel only his heart beating so fast in his own ears, and that was why he hated going out, why he was meant to stay at home where nothing bad could happen and other people couldn’t enter.

And then, suddenly, over the loud music, that guy’s voice and all the background noises and chatters, Baekhyun heard his name called, by that voice he would recognize among hundreds.

“Baekhyun!” Chanyeol called him, nearing him, hand gently caressing his arm, and Baekhyun stare shortly at him, seeing him worried and flushed, like he just ran.

“Sorry but a group of kids pushed me and I almost squeezed me to death because apparently there’s some idol meeting over there” Chanyeol whispered softly, fingers not leaving Baekhyun’s arm, barely brushing it more than caressing it but Baekhyun found it comfortable.

And then Chanyeol realized that that guy was still there and frowned at him.

“Do you need something? If not, start walking away” Chanyeol stated, voice low but this time almost menacing, making Baekhyun shortly jolt near him.

The guy went away and Baekhyun felt like he could breathe properly again.

“You okay?” Chanyeol asked him, shortly leaning down and meeting Baekhyun’s stare, hand gently gripping on his arm and Baekhyun inhaled deeply, closing his eyes.

He wanted so much to cry.

But instead he simply nodded shortly, trying not to show how much that happening shook him.

“L-Let’s go. Maybe avoiding the idol meeting” Baekhyun whispered softly, trying to walk away from Chanyeol but Chanyeol’s hand slightly gripped on Baekhyun’s own hand, caressing its back.

“Hey… I’m sorry” Chanyeol whispered, but Baekhyun shrugged his shoulders, shifting his stare away.

“You don’t need to” Baekhyun breathed, biting shortly his own lips but Chanyeol was already shaking his head, gripping slightly harder on Baekhyun’s hand.

“I really am, Baekhyun” Chanyeol muttered and Baekhyun inhaled deeply, finally staring back at Chanyeol.

“Win one of those for me and we are settled” Baekhyun stated, pointing toward the crane game that had the plush he saw before.

Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity before he could chuckle softly, nodding briefly, taking Baekhyun’s hand and reaching the crane game Baekhyun showed him.

Chanyeol’s hand, once again, was way bigger and warmer than his own and engulfed it properly, making Baekhyun feel his cheeks warmer.

And Baekhyun didn’t know if it was luck, fate, divine providence or what but Chanyeol _really_ won him that plush.

At first try too!

Chanyeol picked the plush up from the machine, handling it to Baekhyun, smile open and wide toward Baekhyun whose eyes got wider in perplexity and astonishment.

“Will you forgive me?” Chanyeol asked him, cute tone and angelic smile, making Baekhyun’s heart flutter in his chest, the fear from before only a pale memory in his mind.

Baekhyun stretched his hand toward the plush, nodding shortly when Chanyeol gave it to him.

“T-Thank you” Baekhyun whispered and he was really happy about the outcome, especially since he really love that mascot a lot!

Chanyeol smiled again at him, nodding softly and gesturing toward another arcade near them.

“Let’s go over there and see if you manage to beat the highest ranking?” Chanyeol asked him, smile not leaving his lips and Baekhyun frowned shortly at the mention.

“Which game are you talking about?” Baekhyun asked him but Chanyeol already took his hand again, guiding him through the crowd up to the next place and in front of a fighting game.

“W-Why are you holding my hand?” Baekhyun asked him briefly and Chanyeol beamed at him.

“So that I can’t lose you in the crowd anymore” Chanyeol replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world, making Baekhyun’s eyes go even wider in perplexity.

“I-I…” he started saying but feeling again his cheeks like they were on fire.

Then he suddenly remembered about the reason why they were out there and Chanyeol’s still existing feelings for his former partner.

“Thank you, but I don’t think it will be needed anymore. And… I can’t beat this record with only one hand” Baekhyun whispered shortly, gently pulling his hand out of Chanyeol’s, even though he already missed its warmth.

 _Remember your place, Byun_ – he repeated inside himself, forcing a short smile and giving the small plush to Chanyeol to hold while he was playing.

And playing was more than useful to clear his mind, again only _black or white_ , _right or wrong, win or lose_ as the only possibilities he could see.

For someone as used as Baekhyun to use the keyboard and with great reflexes from games and other things, breaking that record was nothing, setting one almost double compared to the one he broke.

He signed his new ranking as _Baldur_ , before turning around and smiling toward Chanyeol.

“Was it sufficient?” he asked him, stretching his hands again toward the plush that Chanyeol gave him back immediately, nodding.

“It was perfect! Now come and play with me a rhythm game!” Chanyeol stated all excited and making Baekhyun huff a short chuckle too, nodding and following him around the arcade place.

They even found a strange street artist that made soap bubbles works and Chanyeol was so fascinated that Baekhyun’s heart fluttered again, looking at him enjoying himself like a kid.

Apart from the first difficult moment, it was a nice afternoon, as long as Baekhyun remembered himself which was his place and how he was just _somebody to spend his time with_ for Chanyeol.

It was important to keep it mind, because otherwise it could be a damn problem.

And Baekhyun already had enough of those.

They were about to leave the place after almost two hours of drums and rhythm games, when they met Jondae and Minseok.

“Oh Yeol! And Baek, woah… I can’t believe it! Is this a dream?” Jondae asked toward them and Baekhyun forced a short smile, shaking his head.

“Chanyeol didn’t believe me when I told him I was unbeatable at any game” Baekhyun replied, trying to play it cool not wanting Jondae to pry too much on the real reason why they were there.

Jondae smirked toward them, shaking his head.

“Don’t you know that he’s like a god in this?” Jondae asked toward Chanyeol who frowned shorty and Baekhyun hummed nodding almost proudly.

They started talking a bit and then Minseok invited them to dinner altogether to a _fabulous fried chicken place near there_.

Baekhyun was… not so happy about that.

He wanted to go home and rest and work a bit for that night and letting Chanyeol rest a bit too before he had to go out again to work.

However, he didn’t want either to be always the only one refusing.

Not that Baekhyun actually minded it but it wasn’t neither that cold and asshole either.

So… they would go and eat fried chicken with Jondae and Minseok.

Or so he thought.

“I’m sorry, but we had other plans for tonight, especially since I wanted to sleep a bit before going to work tonight. You know, it’s not easy being up that late at night if I don’t sleep enough during the day” Chanyeol stated shortly, surprising Baekhyun who shifted his stare immediately toward him.

“Ah, too bad. It will be for next time then” Jondae commented, smiling toward them and Chanyeol nodded shortly even though, after few more pleasantries, they divided again.

Baekhyun stayed silent for the way back to the parking place and when they were near Chanyeol’s car, he spoke up.

“I’m sorry” he muttered briefly and Chanyeol frowned shortly, shaking his head.

“What for?” he asked back, unlocking the car and sitting back in, making Baekhyun do the same.

“You… wanted to go with them for dinner” Baekhyun stated not a question but neither an affirmation.

Chanyeol hummed briefly near him, fingers carding through his hair, shortly, before turning the engine on.

“I… no, I didn’t want to. Didn’t we say that I would have cooked something for you tonight? To repay you since you indulged in my request once again, playing arcade games with me” Chanyeol retorted making Baekhyun shift his stare outside the window, frowning.

Baekhyun almost forgot about that but, yeah, it was obviously for that reason.

Not because Chanyeol noticed somehow his discomfort at Jondae’s proposal.

“Yeah, we did but maybe you wanted to go” Baekhyun whispered in reply even though the discourse was close to him once again.

Nothing more needed to be said.

“No, let’s stick to the original plan and I really want to rest a bit before going to work” Chanyeol stated, smiling shortly toward Baekhyun before driving off the parking place and taking the highway toward Baekhyun’s house.

There was a short silence and then Baekhyun spoke up softly.

“You don’t need to cook tonight, then. Please rest” Baekhyun whispered and when Chanyeol tried to retort something, Baekhyun shook his head briefly.

“I-I’m not even hungry since we ate a lot for lunch” Baekhyun added immediately and Chanyeol hummed softly in thought, but eventually nodding too.

“It will be for another time” Chanyeol promised and Baekhyun nodded, shifting again his stare out of the window and sticking it there, barely noticing the profile of the houses and buildings outside the car.

And when they arrived home, Baekhyun forced a short smile before going back to his room with some excuses regarding work, letting Chanyeol go back to his own room too.

Baekhyun changed in his house wear and then laid down on the bed with the big plush Chanyeol won for him that day.

He shouldn’t have asked for it.

Not that Baekhyun didn’t like it or wasn’t happy that Chanyeol managed to win it for him.

However, it was a painful reminder of how much that day could be something similar to a date.

And it couldn’t be, in that moment and neither in the future, because Chanyeol’s heart was still occupied by his former roommate and partner.

Baekhyun had to be super careful not to let slip even remotely the possibility of _having feelings_ for Chanyeol.

Nor being physically interested in him.

He closed his eyes, removing his glasses and rolling on the side, snuggling his face in the soft fur of the plush.

Why things were so difficult?

Why he had to fall for Chanyeol?

And why he wasn’t a normal person with a regular life and something nice to offer Chanyeol instead of whatever he had before with his former boyfriend?

Neither in centuries Baekhyun could stand the chance, despite Chanyeol’s former boyfriend’s behavior and personality.

No more than one hour after, Baekhyun rolled out of the bed and decided to go and start something to eat for dinner.

Noodles were always the best choice and he put a bit more one also for Chanyeol.

At eight thirty, though, there were still no trace of him around.

He knocked shortly on the door but there was no reply and from inside there was no sound at all.

Maybe, after all, Chanyeol decided to go out and eat outside?

Or he was still sleeping and didn’t want to be disturbed by anybody including Baekhyun.

Baekhyun waited until nine but then his stomach was gurgling so he filled a bowl and sat down eating alone, reading some news on the phone.

It felt like ages since he did that, despite being only few days that Chanyeol was living with him, but Baekhyun didn’t dislike it.

He liked also being alone with no noise around, mind free to think and elaborate.

He used that time also to investigate better on the task he was doing for Yixing that time and knowing better how to proceed that night after dinner.

However, at ten when he was washing the dishes and was almost going back to his own room, Chanyeol’s bedroom door slammed open and Chanyeol exited all worried and messed up.

“It’s super late!” he stated a bit agitated and Baekhyun frowned glancing toward the clock on the fridge.

“You still have an hour to go to work. Relax… want some noodles?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol frowned shortly, nearing him in the kitchen.

“I know, but I bet you already ate, being this late” Chanyeol retorted immediately and Baekhyun hummed shortly, shifting his stare away.

“Yeah, I… did, yes. I’m sorry but I was a bit hungry” Baekhyun whispered softly, feeling embarrassed by the thing, but Chanyeol was already shaking his head fervently.

“I wanted to eat together but I fall asleep. It was my fault… You could have called me” Chanyeol whined lowly and Baekhyun pressed his lips in a thin line.

He didn’t want to tell him that he actually called him more and more time but that he didn’t reply.

“You needed rest. No worries” Baekhyun concluded giving him the bowl filled with noodles in Baekhyun’s style.

“Eat up. I’m not a great chef as you are, but I didn’t die in the past almost ten years” Baekhyun whispered shortly gesturing the table and picking up a glass for Chanyeol and a bottle of green tea.

Chanyeol sat down and started eating, slightly surprised by Baekhyun’s abilities.

“It’s actually pretty good” he commented and Baekhyun nodded softly, forcing a short smile.

“Glad you appreciate it” he simply said, picking up a can of Coke Plus Coffee from the fridge, opening it and sipping a bit from it.

Baekhyun simply stayed there with Chanyeol even though there was again silence and Baekhyun didn’t want to ruin it with idle chat in which he didn’t know what to say.

“I don’t know your schedules, but don’t wait for me awake” Chanyeol added briefly finishing his meal and sitting up to go and wash the bowl, but Baekhyun took it from his hands.

“Don’t be too late” Baekhyun whispered again, stare moving on the sink again and at Chanyeol short _at least let me wash my dishes_ , Baekhyun shrugged his shoulders.

“Better go prepare since you have a bit more of time. No worries” Baekhyun concluded and, once again, it was definitive.

Chanyeol hummed before, thanking him and going away.

And after no more than twenty minutes, he was already out of his room, dressed and ready, shortly greeting Baekhyun from the corridor.

“See you tomorrow” Chanyeol stated and Baekhyun greeted him back with a short _Fighting_.

Evening went fine, mainly working and smoothing down several new things for Yixing and discovering more proofs to prove his own point.

It was almost four am when he sat up from his desk, stretching his hands over his head and going to retrieve a bit of water from the kitchen.

The house was silent and Baekhyun decided that probably Chanyeol already came home and directly went to his own room, not wanting to disturb Baekhyun in the eventuality he was still sleeping.

So after staying standing a bit, staring emptily at the beautiful night panorama, he closed the curtains and when back to his bedroom, trying to sleep at least few hours.

In those days, Baekhyun almost refused himself to listen to Chanyeol’s radio program, because he felt still way to embarrassed at the idea that he actually touched himself thinking about Chanyeol and his low voice even before knowing that that voice was Chanyeol’s.

However, he had a bit of difficulties on sleeping and it felt like he just fell asleep, slipping in that warm sensation preceding slumber blackout, when a low thud outside his room, made him jolt, sitting up immediately, eyes wide and immediately over awake.

He took his baseball bat, an old possession from his previous apartment in which there were several attempted thefts and way less security, and slowly opened his door.

It would be the first time that Baekhyun was _actually scared to death_ in that house, since it was years already that he lived there and _nothing_ ever happened, especially having such a strict security to all the entries and exits.

It was one of the reasons why Baekhyun chose that place over a lot of others.

He exited his room, raising his bat over his head, and in the small corridor there wasn’t anybody but in the entryway, where he usually left his shoes, there was Chanyeol, leaning on the entry wall, eyes closed still clothed.

“C-Chanyeol?” Baekhyun called him, shifting immediately his freight to worry and nearing the man, trying to understand if something happened or if he was feeling unwell.

But he didn’t need to near him too much to know that he stank as alcohol and, ugh, was he even still awake.

“Chanyeol, you can’t stay here… Come” Baekhyun whispered briefly and Chanyeol nodded moving shortly, making a gesture to take off his shoes but when he leant down, he immediately raised up again, shaking his head.

“I feel like throwing up” he stated, voice lower and deeper than Baekhyun ever heard it, but that wasn’t the right moment to worry about the depth of Chanyeol’s voice.

Baekhyun pulled him toward the bathroom despite he had still his shoes on.

“Sit” he ordered gesturing a low stool and Chanyeol obeyed, sitting down and closing his eyes.

Baekhyun took a towel and wet it a bit with fresh water, dabbing it gently on Chanyeol’s face.

Fresh sensation usually helped people to feel better when hangover.

“Stay there, I’ll bring you water” Baekhyun added giving him the towel and Chanyeol simply nodded and when Baekhyun went to retrieve the bottle and came back, Chanyeol was in the very same position he left him.

“Drink slowly” he continued, opening the small bottle and giving it to Chanyeol who nodded shortly, complying immediately and Baekhyun inhaled deeply.

What the hell?

He thought that that shit happened only in university campus, one of the thousand reasons why he didn’t attend one in the first place, and he wasn’t good in dealing with drunken people.

“I have to take off my shoes” Chanyeol breathed and Baekhyun inhaled deeply again, kneeling down and thanking heavens that Chanyeol was fan of slip-on Vans.

He took them off for Chanyeol and then stood again, looking at Chanyeol.

“Can you stand? Want to go in your room? Are you hungry?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol shook his head shortly even though Baekhyun didn’t know if that was a reply for everything or only for few of those questions.

He gave Chanyeol his hand, helping him up and leading him again on the couch, looking at him literally flopping on it.

“Do you want something else to drink?” Baekhyun asked him concerned, kneeling in front of him, trying to understand what happened but without asking too much into it.

“Baekhyun…” Chanyeol whispered, inhaling deeply, pressing his fingers on his temples, clearly annoyed by something, and Baekhyun frowned shortly, nodding.

“Stop asking. Let me die here and go to bed that I don’t know how late it is, but I’m sure it’s late” Chanyeol muttered, having difficulties in putting a word after the other and Baekhyun frowned deeply, standing up again.

“Do you want to…?” he started saying but Chanyeol stopped him briefly with a gesture of his hand.

“Go sleep. I don’t want anything and you are worsening my headache. If I need something, I’ll do it myself” Chanyeol stated, voice stricter than before, lower but not smooth or pleasant as usual, making Baekhyun’s eyes grew wider in perplexity, lips parting slightly in surprise, but then he shifted his stare away, nodding.

“Okay” he concluded walking away, back in his bedroom, and closing the door behind himself.

He didn’t know what Chanyeol wanted from him.

Friends but _I’ll hold your hand and smile cutely at you_.

And in the meantime, friends but _don’t ask anything to me._

Where did the boundaries are?

And what Baekhyun could do to be a better friend with Chanyeol but without revealing him his feelings for him?

He inhaled deeply, fingers carding through his hair and laid down again on his bed, hoping to sleep at least few hours more.

He didn’t know what Chanyeol wanted from him or how it was better to behave, but Baekhyun was sure of a thing: he would have done all in his possibilities to make Chanyeol’s stay there as light and comfortable as possible.

Even though that meant Baekhyun not being part of it or being only when Chanyeol needed it.

The following morning Baekhyun went to the kitchen, finding Chanyeol sleeping on the couch.

The curtains were a bit pulled apart and the light that filtered, ending up directly on Chanyeol’s face, making him frown in his sleep.

Baekhyun pulled better the curtain, bringing darkness in the room and moved on the kitchenette doing as slow and noiseless possible not to wake Chanyeol up.

He was drinking slowly his coffee when his phone pinged showing a small message, coming from Jondae.

_TheGreat wrote:_

_Hey Baek, Yeol is still staying by yours?_

Baekhyun frowned shortly before tapping on the keyboard and replying a short _yeah, why?_

The message got read immediately but it took a while for Jondae to actually send a reply.

_TheGreat wrote:_

_His former roommate texted me asking me if he was fine because last night he tried to call him few times…_

Baekhyun inhaled deeply again, pressing his lips in a thin line.

He wasn’t good as babysitter.

And it kind of pissed him off the idea that Chanyeol tried to contact his former boyfriend the night prior.

How deep Chanyeol still had it for the man?

_UriBaldur wrote:_

_He came home a bit drunk yesterday. Maybe it’s for that reason. When he will wake up, I’ll ask him. You can reassure him, though. He’s fine and sleeping_ …

_TheGreat wrote:_

_Perfect! Hope your co-habitation is going well. I know that he’s looking for other places and yesterday evening he asked me if we wanted to go and see another place tonight._

Baekhyun pressed his lips in a thin line and… what did he expect?

It was obvious that Chanyeol was looking for another place since that was the original plan.

Why Baekhyun was feeling sad about it?

_UriBaldur wrote:_

_It is, no worries. Let you know when he wakes up_

Baekhyun put his phone down frowning shortly, but still pouring more coffee in his mug.

It took almost an hour, during which Baekhyun ordered few things online, played a bit with his phone, checked the news, before Chanyeol could stir sitting from the couch, stretching his hands over his head.

Baekhyun sat up, picking a new mug and pouring coffee for Chanyeol, while he took also a bit of plain rice, stir fried vegetable and eggs that he did for his breakfast, preparing for Chanyeol too.

“You better eat” he whispered, putting on the table also some water and a pill of painkillers.

And he was about to go back to his room when Chanyeol called him lowly, voice barely leaving his throat and Baekhyun stopped, slowly turning around and Chanyeol shortly gesture the table, moving there and sitting down at him.

When Baekhyun didn’t move, Chanyeol turned around again, inhaling deeply.

“There’s something I have to tell you… Can you sit down a few with me?” Chanyeol asked him even if his voice was even lower and those words seemed to cost him a lot.

Baekhyun moved toward the kitchenette again and leant on the counter, without sitting down, gesturing Chanyeol with his head.

Chanyeol inhaled deeply again before gulping down his coffee.

Baekhyun immediately refilled it, waiting for Chanyeol to speak up.

“I’m sorry for yesterday” Chanyeol stated and Baekhyun hummed, nodding shortly, but shifting his stare away.

He didn’t want to speak about it, because he didn’t know where the limits were with Chanyeol and what was okay to say because they _were_ friends, and what instead it wasn’t because they _weren’t_ friends.

So he simply waited that Chanyeol said something more.

But nothing came and Baekhyun felt like that silence was becoming more awkward and unbearable.

“If that’s all, I have some things I have to do today” Baekhyun whispered gesturing with his head toward his own room and Chanyeol clicked his tongue shortly, nodding.

“Listen, I don’t know what it was the problem, but you were pretty clear on not wanting me to meddle with your affairs, so if there’s something you want to say, state it now or let me go back to my work” Baekhyun added because despite not knowing where the limits were, he knew that he didn’t like when people tried to push all the blame on him for a certain situation.

And that was exactly what was happening in that moment.

“No, you can go back to your _work_ ” Chanyeol replied, gesturing the word _work_ with comma airs and now was Baekhyun’s turn to click his tongue.

“Our works are different, but this doesn’t give you the right to mock what I’m doing. Now if you want to excuse me…” Baekhyun breathed, moving away from the counter and making gesture to go toward the corridor.

He didn’t know what happened to Chanyeol or why he was angry, but he didn’t like how he was behaving and he wanted to go back to the only safe place he had in his world: _his room_.

“Sure, go running back to your room” Chanyeol stated and the tone was so disparaging that Baekhyun stopped on his track, turning around, feeling a mix of anger and annoyance in the same moment.

It was years that he didn’t feel like that.

“What do you want from me, Chanyeol? Why you are attacking me since last night?” Baekhyun asked him, coldly, closing a bit of distance between them and Chanyeol sat up from the chair too, looking at him, chuckling.

“Attacking?” he echoed amused and Baekhyun frowned shortly, shaking his head.

“Yeah, I waited for you awake because I was worried and when I thought that maybe you were already back because _it was too fucking late_ for you not to be back yet, I heard a noise, outside my room and it was you, drunk as fuck and barely able to stand” Baekhyun started saying listing things on his fingers, and feeling how his breath was coming shorter because he wasn’t used to speak that much and that quickly.

“And when I tried to be kind, without even asking you what happened or why you drank that much to almost making you forgot your own name, you told me that I had to go sleep and why was I even worrying about you?” Baekhyun asked him briefly, shifting his stare away and, indeed, _why was he even worrying_?

Chanyeol was… nobody.

Just a fleeing presence in his life, unfortunately way too appealing to Baekhyun.

But they barely were acquaintances at that point, far thousand light years from even the _concept_ of being friends.

And maybe that was what Chanyeol wanted after all since how he was behaving.

“Are you my mom, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in perplexity before he could feel the hurt shortly seeping inside himself, before he could shake his head.

“It won’t happen anymore. No worries. I’m going back to my room, leave the dishes there. I’ll come and do them later” Baekhyun concluded walking away, this time unhearing of Chanyeol’s words and closing again in his room.

That wasn’t how Baekhyun was.

Baekhyun didn’t care about anything but himself and the safety of his own world.

And he didn’t know why Chanyeol was behaving like that, but he didn’t even want to know.

It wasn’t his matters and Chanyeol didn’t want it to be so…

Baekhyun closed his eyes before sitting down again at his desk and putting on his headset, focusing only on work.

The thing he managed best.

He realized that he was way past midday when on his _unofficial_ phone flashed Yixing’s ID and the screen showed almost four pm.

“ _Detective_ , not a good moment” Baekhyun whispered pressing his phone between his right headset earphone and his own face, setting it so that he didn’t have to use his hands to hold it up.

“Oh, _knight_ , cut it and meet me for coffee. I have a surprise and not like last time. A real one that you may like this time” Yixing insisted and Baekhyun inhaled deeply before humming in reply.

“Fine, fine” Baekhyun agreed knowing that that day Chanyeol wasn’t working at _Exodus_ and he could go there without any problem.

“See you there later” Yixing concluded and Baekhyun greeted him, almost throwing his phone back on the desk and clicking his tongue in annoyance.

He planned to stay home the whole day and dedicate himself to that case but no, Yixing had to come and mess his plans up.

Baekhyun started to regret meeting with Yixing in the very first place.

It all led to a weird chain of happenings that led also Baekhyun to share his house with Chanyeol so…

Speaking of Chanyeol, was it better to ask him if he wanted something for lunch, how he was feeling but why Baekhyun even cared that much about Chanyeol?

It was… wrong.

And not something good.

Especially for Baekhyun himself.

He shouldn’t worry for someone who clearly didn’t want him to.

Baekhyun inhaled deeply, picking up his phone and exiting his room, going back to the kitchen, where he washed the dishes from breakfast and started something for lunch.

He was focused on the task that he barely realized that Chanyeol entered the room, while remaining on the entryway, not reaching him near the stove.

“I’m sorry” Chanyeol stated shortly, making him flinch at the sudden voice, but Baekhyun was already shaking his head softly, wiping his hands on a kitchen rag, shortly turning around and forcing a short smile.

“No worries. I’m used to this” he replied briefly, moving to stir on the pan where he was making noodles.

“No, I… I don’t care that you are used to this or that people always say those things to you. I shouldn’t have” Chanyeol whispered, crossing the room and nearing him a bit, but without nearing him too much.

Baekhyun shrugged his shoulders.

“You shouldn’t because I’m offering you a place to stay? You are still entitled to have your opinion on me and on my life, no worries” Baekhyun countered immediately, making Chanyeol shook his head again, this time quicker compared to before.

“No, I-I… not for that reason” Chanyeol breathed and Baekhyun frowned shortly, shaking his head too.

“It doesn’t matter, Chanyeol. If that’s what you think about me, I’m fine with it. It’s not like I’ll change my lifestyle or my opinions because you said so. I repeat, you are not the first one to tell me those things” Baekhyun retorted immediately, tasting the sauce of the noodle and picking up a bit of salt since it was a bit lacking.

“I asked you to be friend with me and then I treat you like that? It wasn’t fair to you” Chanyeol spat out immediately and this time Baekhyun frowned, inhaling deeply and turning toward Chanyeol.

“You did, yeah. But it’s not the first time people do it. And I don’t mind you changing your mind. I know there’s nothing interesting in me and that my life is _this_ and that my room is the only safe place in the world. So I’m fine with you finally realizing that it’s not worth the effort too” Baekhyun stated, biting his lips when he realized that his tone was too dry and annoyed.

“Now, if you want to eat something with me, there’s noodle with spicy broth… or open the fridge and find something that’s good for you” Baekhyun whispered, moving his stare away and picking up some noodles and putting them in a bowl.

Chanyeol sat at the table too and Baekhyun picked up another bowl, filling it in.

He set the table and then sat down on the other side of it, fixing his stare on his dish, eating in silence.

He had so many things going on in his head at the moment that he didn’t even want to think about any of those.

However, it came to his mind about those messages that Jondae sent to him that morning.

“Later you better call Dae. He was a bit worried because apparently last night you tried to call your former partner and this morning he tried to contact you without success and he called Dae asking if you were fine” Baekhyun whispered, stare not moving from his bowl, simply continuing to eat and Chanyeol almost chocked on the soup.

“How do you…?” Chanyeol started saying and Baekhyun was already replying to that.

“Dae sent me some messages this morning. He was worried” Baekhyun breathed, explanation more than clear on his lips.

Chanyeol groaned lowly, messing his hair up and even in all of that Baekhyun thought he was beautiful like that.

Even though realization, this time, hit him harder, feeling like a piercing pain in his chest.

Chanyeol didn’t need to know that Baekhyun felt something for him.

That was the worst scenario in all that story and Baekhyun had to hide it with all his energies and efforts, praying that Chanyeol would go away soon, leaving him again to his solitude.

It would hurt for a while after that, but at least Baekhyun would be freed again from those painful feelings that was pressing so hard on his whole being.

“I have to go out for work, few hours later this afternoon. You can stay at home and do whatever you please. Under the television there are few consoles, if you want. Or, uhm, on the second floor of the building there’s a fitness area” Baekhyun added, sitting up once he was finished eating a starting to wash his dishes.

“I’ll stay at home and rest, it’s better. And… For work?” Chanyeol echoed perplexed and Baekhyun nodded shortly, not adding anything more.

“I thought you never left home” Chanyeol countered tone of voice indecipherable and Baekhyun shrugged his shoulders.

“Sometimes it happens” he simply replied and checking the time on the fridge he sighed shortly.

“I’ll take a shower before going” he concluded before forcing a small smile and disappearing in his room again before taking all the necessary thing to go and wash himself.

He made quickly since he didn’t want to waste much time and when he was out, Chanyeol was still in the common area, just finished to wash his own dishes.

“Do you want me to drive you there?” Chanyeol proposed him and Baekhyun frowned shortly, shaking his head.

“You don’t need to. I’ll go with the metro” he replied briefly, fingers carding through his hair and attracting Chanyeol’s perplexed stare.

“Your hair is still damp, you better dry it more” Chanyeol stated but Baekhyun shrugged his shoulders shortly.

“I’ll dry it going to work” Baekhyun retorted but Chanyeol clicked his tongue briefly, shaking his head, nearing Baekhyun and moving his hand toward Baekhyun’s hair.

Baekhyun never moved that quickly to avoid the contact, not ready for Chanyeol’s gesture, making them both stand still, in front of each other, staring.

“I’m sorry but I don’t like being touched. And hair will dry naturally while I’m out of here. No need to pretend to be worried about it” Baekhyun breathed, moving away, back to his room, closing the door behind himself and leaning on it, inhaling deeply.

What was the meaning of Chanyeol’s gesture?

And why suddenly he tried to touch his hair?

Why he even cared about Baekhyun’s hair being still wet?

Baekhyun shrugged his shoulders again, moving to his closet and picking up his clothes for the meeting with Yixing.

When he was ready, Chanyeol wasn’t any more in the common area or the kitchen, making Baekhyun let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

He put on his snapback and put on his shoes before exiting and going to _Exodus_ to meet with Yixing.

Outside it was humid hot despite being only the start of September and Baekhyun wondered why it wasn’t already fall, brisk wind and colder weather, still sunny but not so hot and humid.

Baekhyun met with Yixing just outside the café, even though with him there was another man, probably another agent and Baekhyun frowned at the sight.

“ _Baek_ , nice to see you again” Yixing greeted him and Baekhyun hinted a short bow, hands slightly gripping on the handle of his bag, stare moving toward the other man in front of him.

“He’s a colleague. Do Kyungsoo, responsible of undercover missions and technical operations” Yixing stated gesturing toward the man who was more or less tall as Baekhyun, short, black hair and equally dark eyes.

But his lips had a nice heart shape.

“Nice to meet you, _knight_ ” Kyungsoo greeted him but Baekhyun shook his head.

“In real life, _Baek_ will be fine. I kind of keep my anonymity in high consideration” Baekhyun stated making Kyungsoo nod immediately before he could gesture inside of the café and entering it.

Baekhyun was a bit perplexed by the second presence but it was too late to go away, and he was a bit curious on what Kyungsoo was doing there and what Yixing wanted to propose him.

After they ordered and sat down, Yixing started speaking slowly, voice almost a whisper.

“I know what you said about not wanting to work in a fixed place and preferring your house and I won’t go over that again” Yixing started saying making Baekhyun frowning deeply, fingers already playing with the paper cup in his hands and Yixing forced a short smile toward him.

“However, I want to ask you a favor. Not an order, not a work, not something you should feel forced on doing, but that would greatly help me and detective Do with solving once for all that case of the cult you worked on” Yixing explained and Baekhyun frowned even deeper.

He was more than sure that with all the proofs that he took previously, the case was _already_ closed since a while now.

“What do you mean that it’s not closed once for all?” Baekhyun asked him, worried and frowning, and Yixing inhaled deeply, picking up a yellow folder from inside his jacket and showing it to Baekhyun.

Inside the folder there were a lot of printed e-mails coming from the cult stating that those data that Baekhyun retrieved weren’t true and inadmissible as proof since they came from an _unknown and illegal source_.

Baekhyun was fuming, shaking his head.

“What the fuck, detective. I’m regularly employed at NIS as you are. There’s nothing _unknown_ nor _illegal_ ” Baekhyun stated but in the very same moment he met his stare with Yixing’s, he knew where the problem was.

“Oh, I see. NIS doesn’t want my name there because saying that it wasn’t one of their IT team members but a sordid hacker to do all the job is… degrading for your agency, right?” Baekhyun stated and Yixing inhaled shortly, shortly nodding with his head.

“Not exactly these words, but you got the idea” Yixing muttered and Baekhyun chuckled shaking his head and, fuck, if he didn’t need that work and he didn’t like so much what he did for them…

“So, what do you want me to do, _detective_? Since my proofs are not valid for this case” Baekhyun asked him and those lawyers they had were really way too annoying as Yixing stated previously.

It was the first time that Baekhyun’s operations were questioned or proved as illegal.

And… how did they even know where that information came from?

It didn’t make any sense.

Or it did.

But just if they had some moles inside NIS and its IT team.

“We need the real files” Yixing stated and Baekhyun frowned deeply, before shaking his head.

“You know what that mean, detective? Picking it up from the _real archives_ of your fucking cult. You want me to go there and ask them politely or…?” Baekhyun started saying but Yixing chuckled shaking his head.

“I know what it means, Baek, relax. That’s why you will cooperate with detective Do who has some intel inside the cult and you will guide him to the _real archives_ where he will pick up what we need” Yixing explained shortly and Baekhyun frowned again, clicking his tongue, stare moving between Yixing and Kyungsoo.

“And that would be considered _legal_?” Baekhyun asked him, unimpressed, but the reply came from Kyungsoo this time.

“Sure, undercover agent. It’s a _legal_ action” he replied briefly and Baekhyun inhaled deeply, leaning better in and fixing his glasses shortly, shaking his head.

“I don’t want my name _anywhere_. I will do it only if it’s never mentioned who I am and what I do and I don’t want _anybody_ following me or shit like that. I like my peaceful life and want to maintain it as it is” Baekhyun stated voice low and definite, not admitting any retort at that, and Kyungsoo chuckled shortly.

“I think you don’t understand, Baek-ssi. It’s exactly how this is supposed to go” Kyungsoo explained and Baekhyun inhaled deeply, nodding.

“Tell me what I have to do and when” he agreed and Kyungsoo shortly smiled at him, picking up his phone.

“First, can I ask you for your contacts? Detective Zhang refused to give them to me because he wanted first to talk with you about it” Kyungsoo stated and Baekhyun smiled shortly toward Yixing.

“I appreciate it, thank you. And detective Do, I’ll give you my phone number. As per e-mail I’ll send one and you can reply to that one, but don’t consider it as a stable address. I change it every few weeks” Baekhyun replied picking up his unofficial work phone.

Kyungsoo’s eyes went slightly wider in surprise seeing such an old model.

“For an IT freak, I would expect it a super new model” Kyungsoo noted shortly making Baekhyun chuckle softly.

“You detectives are boring, stating all the same things. Detective Zhang stated the same. I’m old fashioned” Baekhyun breathed ready to type in Kyungsoo’s phone number and when Kyungsoo gave it to him, Baekhyun make it ring for few times before stopping the call.

There reason obviously was simply because an old phone was more difficult to track than a new one with all GPS and data tracking.

Kyungsoo nodded satisfied and saving Baekhyun’s number in his contacts.

“I would like you to meet me and my agent this Friday, after lunch, to settle few things and decide how and when to act” Kyungsoo stated and Baekhyun pressed his lips in a thin line, nodding.

“Sure. Where to?” he breathed in reply and Kyungsoo gave him his own business card, an address clearly written in dark characters on the back.

“At three. Would it be fine for you?” Kyungsoo asked him and Baekhyun nodded.

“No other choice. The soonest, the best” he retorted immediately finishing his coffee and Kyungsoo nodded briefly too, clearly glad that Baekhyun understood it and was cooperative about it.

“If this is all…” Baekhyun started saying, sitting up and picking up the empty cup, and Kyungsoo with Yixing did the same, nodding.

“Yeah. Thanks for your time and for understanding how this is important to finally settle down this matter” Kyungsoo stated but Baekhyun was already shaking his head.

“I just hope it will work and they won’t try any other legal thing to invalidate what actually is the truth. Because I wouldn’t like exposing myself this much for nothing” Baekhyun stated and Kyungsoo inhaled deeply, shaking his head.

“We are trying our best so they won’t. And prepare yourself an easy explanation. My agent must be able to explain all the passages like he would be talking to a kid four years old” Kyungsoo stated and Baekhyun chuckled softly, nodding shortly.

“Sure, detective. I’ll be as pristine as crystal” Baekhyun concluded, slightly hinting another bow and Kyungsoo did the same.

There was a small silence and then Kyungsoo spoke up again.

“I know that probably you don’t want to hear this, Baek-ssi, but I’m glad you accepted. We really owe you a big one for this case already and now asking you this…” he started saying but Baekhyun shrugged his shoulders, shifting his stare away.

“I’m paid for this, detective” Baekhyun retorted like it was the most obvious thing but Kyungsoo was already shaking his head.

“Not for this specifically. I read the terms of your contract, and in none of those is mention training an undercover agent to be able to steal files directly from the source of a cult full of psychopaths with too many good lawyers” Kyungsoo noted, making Baekhyun chuckle softly again, shaking his head too.

“Detective Do, despite whatever you may think of me or of my work, there’s some ethics in what I do. And they kind of pissed me off, so…” Baekhyun stated, taking off his snapback and carding his fingers through his hair.

Kyungsoo’s eyes went wider in perplexity before he could smile softly, nodding.

“I’m glad about it, Baek-ssi. So… see you there on Friday, at three?” Kyungsoo concluded and Baekhyun was about to reply that it was fine and that he would be there, when from the entrance Chanyeol with another guy entered, making Baekhyun put back immediately his snapback on and smile courteously toward Kyungsoo.

“Sure done, detective. See you there” he concluded, voice slightly lower than before but not enough to be suspicious.

They greeted each other and when both detectives went away Baekhyun inhaled deeply, glancing shortly toward the table were Chanyeol was sitting with the other man.

He was slightly less tall than Chanyeol, dark haired and dark eyes too.

He seemed to have a nice built and Baekhyun wondered if it wasn’t Chanyeol infamous former boyfriend-slash-partner-slash-roommate.

Baekhyun inhaled deeply, pressing slightly more on his snapback, shaking his head.

What would be the difference?

And why worrying about it so much?

He was about to exit when the man who sat with Chanyeol, stretched his hand over the table, caressing Chanyeol’s cheek and it was such a sweet gesture that Baekhyun couldn’t hide his embarrassment.

And if that wasn’t enough, when both stood up, speaking a bit more, at a certain point, the other man _hugged_ Chanyeol and Baekhyun couldn’t take it anymore, leaving the place in a rush.

Maybe after all that could be the best solution.

Chanyeol going back together with his former _whoever_ and transferring back with him, leaving Baekhyun with his own old life again.

Less hurt for everybody including Chanyeol that was most probably still in love with the man.

Baekhyun returned back at home and closed up in his room, pushing away all the thoughts regarding Chanyeol.

He knew that he was _holing up back again in his room_ , but he had to focus on things, especially now that Kyungsoo said that they still had work to do with those psychopaths of that cult.

Baekhyun worked for few hours, losing again the sense of time, and regaining reality touch only when, around sixty thirty pm he received a message from Jondae.

_TheGreat wrote:_

_Did you come to work…? You could have passed by, even for a greeting._

Baekhyun frowned deeply, picking up his phone and frowning deeply, fixing his glasses on his nose and tapping on the screen to reply.

_UriBaldur wrote:_

_I didn’t. Why you think I came by?_

_TheGreat wrote:_

_Yeol told me you were going to work this afternoon…_

_UriBaldur wrote:_

_I meant the other one…_

_TheGreat wrote:_

_Oh shit. I told him that you didn’t come here. Did I mistake?_

Baekhyun frowned shortly, typing a short _no, no worries_ even though he was thinking about it and what it would mean if Chanyeol knew or not that Baekhyun didn’t work only with Jondae.

However, he didn’t have much time to think about it.

He was locking the screen of his smartphone when there was a short knock on the door.

Baekhyun sat up, bringing the phone with him and slightly opening the door, revealing Chanyeol’s figure.

He was frowning shortly and forced a small smile when Baekhyun greeted him with a short _welcome back_.

“I-I… do you have a minute?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun frowned too, nodding shortly, following him in the living room, closing his room door behind him.

There was a small silence where Baekhyun simply stood there in front of Chanyeol, waiting for him to speak up.

It felt… uncomfortable and awkward.

Especially if Baekhyun thought back to what he saw that afternoon.

“You, uhm, don’t need to lie to me if you want to simply go out without me” Chanyeol stated out of blue and Baekhyun frowned deeply before he could let out a soft chuckle shaking his head.

“You spoke with Dae and he told that I didn’t go to work, right?” Baekhyun asked him trying to understand if it was only that or if there was something more and Chanyeol nodded shortly, even though he was a bit surprised by Baekhyun’s chuckle.

“I… did go to work. Just not the one where I met with Dae. I… have a second job, like you do. Just yours is different, while mine is identical just for another company” Baekhyun explained shortly, shrugging his shoulders and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity, lips parting in surprise.

“You have a second job?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun nodded shortly, smiling briefly at him.

“I’m… relatively a lazy ass. But I like what I do, Chanyeol, so when I had the chance of doing the same for another company too, I took it. Reason why I spend so many hours in my room” Baekhyun whispered shortly, moving toward the fridge and picking up a small bottle of water.

When he closed the door, the fridge beeped, noticing him that they were running out of water.

Baekhyun added it to the cart, planning of making a new grocery list after dinner.

“So, no, I didn’t lie to you because I wanted to go out without you. I never leave my house apart from necessities _and_ going out with you, if you didn’t realize it already” Baekhyun concluded, uncapping the bottle and drinking half of it in one go.

Chanyeol shifted his stare away, and even before he could speak up again, Baekhyun did.

“And speaking about lying, weren’t you going to stay at home to rest? I’m positive I saw you out, at _Exodus_ and you weren’t there to greet some colleagues” Baekhyun noted briefly, shrugging his shoulders, but Chanyeol’s eyes went again on him, this time a bit scared or maybe worried.

“Not that it’s my business, obviously. But you don’t need to lie to me, for whichever reason. You don’t owe me any explanation either, but don’t lie to me. I don’t like it and it’s unmotivated” Baekhyun stated, finishing the bottle and walking toward the pantry to decide what to eat that evening.

“No, Baekhyun, I…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun shrugged his shoulders, turning around toward Chanyeol.

“I repeat, not my business. Just don’t do it. I prefer you tell me nothing over you telling me shit. Especially because you don’t even have to justify yourself with me since we are barely acquaintances, not friends and let alone in a relationship in which you would feel the need to hide something from me” Baekhyun breathed, forcing a short smile, shaking his head.

And he wasn’t angry.

There wasn’t any need to.

Just… dejected.

Especially because he knew what Chanyeol went to do to _Exodus_.

And the fact that Chanyeol was still in love with his former _whoever_ , kind of pissed off Baekhyun.

“I-I consider you as a friend…” Chanyeol started saying, making Baekhyun snort, shaking his head.

“I’m glad” he simply stated, even though bitterly and totally unbelieving of Chanyeol’s words.

“I really do” Chanyeol added but Baekhyun stopped him with a short gesture of his hand.

“Don’t. It will be unpleasant for both. It was a nice try, but don’t. I told you, you can stay here even without being forcefully my friend. And I don’t need your pity because I’m always here, alone, isolated from the world with no other friend than Dae. I like my world as it is, I’ve already told you. Don’t meddle in just because you have pity on me or for some self-gratification. It takes more than few gentle gestures to be friends with someone and I don’t want you to force yourself in this. You don’t want it and I don’t need it, so stop trying” Baekhyun explained again, gripping shortly on the empty bottle still in his hands and shifting his stare away.

Baekhyun didn’t need Chanyeol to pretend to be his friend.

It was the very last thing he needed.

Especially not knowing which were the reasons behind Chanyeol’s actions and apparently kind words.

And when Chanyeol shook his head, nearing Baekhyun, Baekhyun stopped him with a gesture of his hand.

“Please, don’t” Baekhyun whispered but Chanyeol shook his head again.

“I know I mistook everything with you since the very start. But my words were sincere when I told you that I want to be your friend and I’m sorry for saying those things to you, even when I should have been grateful because you waited up for me and was worrying for me” Chanyeol started saying and when Baekhyun was about to speak up, Chanyeol took Baekhyun’s hand in his, slightly gripping, making Baekhyun’s heart beat way faster than before, bumping noise so loud to echo in his ears.

“Please, give me a chance. Just one more and I’ll show you that I’m not your friend because you are keeping me here, because I _pity_ you, because I feel like I owe you something or other things like that” Chanyeol stated, looking at Baekhyun, staring in his eyes, and Baekhyun’s lips parted shortly in surprise, unable to refuse nor accept Chanyeol’s proposal.

“You said that before” Baekhyun whispered briefly, stare shifting away and trying a step back, but Chanyeol gripped slightly harder on Baekhyun’s hand, keeping him near.

“ _Please_. I know I did and I’m sorry. I won’t fail you again” Chanyeol muttered back, making Baekhyun frown shortly, before he could inhale deeply, gripping back on Chanyeol’s fingers.

“There won’t be another one. I repeat, I prefer you don’t tell me anything, but don’t lie to me. I can’t stand it” Baekhyun stated and it was definitive, because Baekhyun had many secrets, but never lied.

He hid truths but if some of his close friends, one day would face him and ask him if he was also the famous hacker _Knight of Light_ , he would have said yes.

And he wanted Chanyeol to know too.

“I have secrets too and I don’t want to know all yours. Just don’t lie” Baekhyun added making Chanyeol nod, slightly gripping again on Baekhyun’s hand.

“I promise you won’t regret it” Chanyeol stated and Baekhyun nodded shortly even though inside himself he knew he would.

One day, sooner or later, he would for sure.

After that, it was like removing walls to a dam, emotions flowing in rivers of words, thoughts, sentences and Chanyeol could really be the most talkative person Baekhyun ever knew.

Not that this made Baekhyun uncomfortable or tired of listening to Chanyeol speaking about everything and nothing.

Instead, that made him glad and he couldn’t believe that they spent all the evening speaking about music and how Chanyeol choose the music for his program and _woah your tastes in music are so similar to mine!_

It was pleasant sitting on the couch simply listening and sometimes replying and… Baekhyun had to admit it.

He would have listened for Chanyeol’s voice for hours without being tired.

And Chanyeol was also so interesting and despite knowing no more than basic knowledge in computer, he asked Baekhyun about his work.

Baekhyun didn’t specifically stated that he was a hacker, but he explained basically what he did, without mentioning neither NIS.

Those were… secret agreements and he signed papers not to speak about those.

And then, at a certain moment, when Chanyeol decided that for that night beer wouldn’t be a good companion especially since he had to go to work to the radio in a few, he finally spoke up about that afternoon.

“You… saw my former partner, then” Chanyeol whispered and Baekhyun pressed his lips in a thin line, nodding.

“It seems so” he retorted shortly, even though he wasn’t exactly keen on speaking about him, and Chanyeol hummed, nodding.

“He’s not a bad guy” Chanyeol added, almost like he felt the coldness in Baekhyun’s reply, and Baekhyun chuckled softly, shaking his head.

“I wouldn’t say, no, he hugged you. And you let him, so…” Baekhyun started saying making Chanyeol blush in embarrassment, shaking his head shortly.

“I-I… that meant nothing” Chanyeol retorted immediately but Baekhyun frowned, deadpanning him.

Definitely not something he would do.

“Really? You hug like that all the guys you meet?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol hummed pressing his lips in a thin line.

“I am overfriendly usually” he retorted making Baekhyun chuckle at the mention, shaking his head.

“You are just still in love with him” Baekhyun breathed making Chanyeol flinch at his side, before he could shake his head frantically.

“How do you get this idea? Absolutely not!” he objected suddenly, even though he was clearly nervous about the whole matter and Baekhyun shrugged his shoulders briefly, shifting his stare away.

“Surely more possible than you being overfriendly” Baekhyun retorted and even before he could realize it, Chanyeol was hugging him, engulfing him with his warmth and sweet perfume, making Baekhyun suddenly dizzy for both, stiffening at the sudden intimacy.

“See?” Chanyeol asked him and, heavens, his voice was so damn close, speaking lowly in Baekhyun’s ear, making him feel affected by it, almost immediately.

He felt his cheeks grew warmer, warmth creeping up on his neck and in all his being, erection getting harder in his boxer, making him thank all above gods that he always wore baggy clothes at home, hiding the hardness from Chanyeol’s sight.

“W-What are you doing?” Baekhyun whispered, moving his hands on Chanyeol’s torso, trying to push away, but Chanyeol hugged him closer to himself, making Baekhyun inhale deeply and stop any resistance.

He felt so warm and comfortable in Chanyeol’s embrace.

Even though he would never admit it out loud and he knew how wrong it was.

“I’m grateful for all you are doing for me, Baekhyun” Chanyeol muttered lowly again, near Baekhyun’s ear, breath gently caressing Baekhyun’s neck and hair, making him bit hard on his lips not to let out a sigh at that warmth and softness.

Obviously letting alone how good Baekhyun’s name sounded with that low tone and Chanyeol’s voice.

Baekhyun felt like he could melt at it, his mind providing again a whole lot of nsfw images.

“I don’t know what you are talking about, but you know I’m here for everything” Baekhyun finally replied, tentatively circling his arms around Chanyeol’s torso too, stroking his back and feeling Chanyeol gripping at him tighter in the hug.

“All you do for me. Even this… You don’t like being touched, right? I’m sorry I’m selfish and forced you in a hug but I need it and you smell like strawberries and I like strawberries so much” Chanyeol whispered again, voice getting lower and Baekhyun closed his eyes focusing on the sound of Chanyeol’s voice, feeling it echoing inside himself.

“For this time, it’s okay” he granted softly, making Chanyeol chuckle softly and he was about to say something when Chanyeol’s phone in his trousers went off, reclaiming his attention.

“Ugh, alarm. Time to go and prepare” Chanyeol stated, freeing Baekhyun from that hug and picking up his phone to stop the alarm.

Baekhyun still felt his cheeks in fire and shifted his stare away, sitting up and going to retrieve another bottle of water from the fridge.

“You better go then. Your listeners are waiting for you and you don’t want to be late no?” Baekhyun stated smiling softly at him and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in surprise, even though Baekhyun didn’t quite get the reason behind that reaction, and then smiled back at Baekhyun, equally softly.

“Absolutely no. I’ll go and prepare… I’ll find you up tonight?” Chanyeol asked him, sitting up from the couch too and Baekhyun showed him a thumb up, nodding.

“Feel free to knock on my door whenever you want, I don’t sleep much” Baekhyun replied and Chanyeol was already frowning but Baekhyun shooed him away with a gesture of his hand.

And after that Chanyeol dressed up and went away, Baekhyun still felt his cheeks burning, memory of what happened, still strongly pressing on his chest, making him feel hot and bothered.

Chanyeol hugged him so tightly he could barely breathe.

And his perfume was so sweet and pleasant.

Obviously not speaking of his voice, low and deep, resounding inside Baekhyun, especially so near to his ear and whispering Baekhyun’s name.

Baekhyun groaned lowly, hand gently pressing down to his own erection, closing shortly his eyes.

He needed to relieve at least a bit of that otherwise it would be the end of the world.

He couldn’t be near Chanyeol like that.

Chanyeol would have surely notice sooner or later about that.

And despite Baekhyun knew that he swore that he would never touch himself again thinking about Chanyeol’s body and listening to _Goodnight Seoul_ , that night he did it.

He even took out one of his few toys to _celebrate_ the event, feeling so damn hot and aroused only at the memory of Chanyeol’s voice.

It wasn’t much more than few minutes inside the program and Baekhyun was already sitting on his bed, inserting his hand inside his boxer, slowly stroking his already hard erection not particularly in need to get in _the right mood_ since how that evening happenings thickened his shaft.

Not few minutes more and he already slipped off his own boxers and was already pouring lube on his fingers, playing with his entrance, circling it without inserting, but still smearing lube properly on it while he was sitting on his knees, spreading his legs wider to allow himself more room to move.

It was already so pleasant, imagining Chanyeol’s fingers, those same fingers that gripped on his own earlier that evening, doing the same thing Baekhyun was doing on himself, slowly, caressing and teasing.

Baekhyun put more lube, making it drip along the profile of his own fingers, before he could circle again his entrance before inserting directly two, testing his own elasticity.

He met less resistance than expected so he continued to work his fingers in and out of it, listening to Chanyeol speaking about random things on the end of Summer vacations, chuckling from time to time to some listeners’ comments and Baekhyun couldn’t stop thinking at how that voice was so near and so low to him no more than two hours prior.

Baekhyun picked up the pinkish dildo that laid in front of him and poured lube on that too, already knowing how good he would feel in few moments with that stuck up in his ass.

He wasn’t sure how much that could compare to Chanyeol’s own erection but for sure it would fill him better than his own fingers.

Baekhyun picked it up and moved from the fluffy comfort of his bed to the floor, slightly colder but without carpet to clean.

He stuck the small suction cup at the base of his toy on the floor, being careful that it was fixed properly, no risk of coming off from its fixed place on Baekhyun’s floor.

When he was fine with the position and he lubed it up a bit more, Baekhyun gently sat on it, slowly taking it in, feeling it stretch himself wider than his own fingers and rubbing all the _right_ places, making Baekhyun let out a low moan, arching his back and taking all of it inside himself.

Baekhyun wasn’t new to toys.

He owned a few and he knew that there wasn’t anything bad about it.

Especially because he didn’t touch himself just because he _needed to_ or to relieve some stress but because he actually liked it and the sensation of being _filled_ was so pleasant, making him crave for it from time to time.

And combining it with Chanyeol’s built and his deep and low voice, it was a miracle already.

Baekhyun knew that it wasn’t right jerking off thinking about someone who supposedly he was friends with, but Chanyeol was, well, _Chanyeol_.

Damn hot, tall, bulky with a handsome body, so warm to make already Baekhyun feel like coming, and not speaking about his voice, so low and deep, even in that moment speaking about schools reopening in few days and… who cared about schools?

Baekhyun started to set a faster pace on the thick toy, literally _riding_ it, up and down, arching his back looking for the best position for it to go deeper, making Baekhyun moan louder, spreading his legs wider on it and hand going to stroke his own erection that was already leaking precum profusely.

He felt so hard, member twitching and throbbing in his hand while he was leisurely stroking it, not wanting it to end too fast, but wanting to play around a bit more.

Reason why he started a game of almost come, quickening the pace until he was almost coming and then slowing down or stopping definitely, leaving himself hanging and even more wanting than before.

It felt so good being that hard and that filled, almost _hopping_ on the toy, feeling it stretch him wider, penetrate him deeper inside, making him arch his back and trash his head behind, closing his eyes lost in pleasure.

He felt so hot and when he gripped again on his erection, preventing himself once more to come, suddenly he remembered how Chanyeol’s fingers gripped on his own that evening and how tightly he hugged himself, before whispering his name and Baekhyun knew that _fuck_ that was the right way to come.

Baekhyun closed his eyes, starting to stroke himself again, setting a faster pace on the toy stuck to the floor, pushing it even deeper than before, making him moan openly and loudly, thinking again at Chanyeol’s warmth near him, how his hands felt on his back and how low and pleasantly deep his voice felt near his ear.

How that same voice whispered _Baekhyun_ and how it would feel to have Chanyeol pounding inside himself like that, feeling him calling for Baekhyun that lowly, panting and moaning, asking for more, fucking Baekhyun more, thrusting deeper and stretching him way more than that toy, stroking his member and making him come calling his name.

And Baekhyun was coming, Chanyeol’s name brokenly leaving his lips, while he stroked himself slower, milking his own orgasm and slowing his pace on the small toy too.

It took Baekhyun almost five minutes to regain sense of reality around him, hearing Chanyeol greeting on the radio, program almost over and Baekhyun knew that he couldn’t stay like that despite how much he loved that sensation, filling him up.

Chanyeol would be home in more or less forty minutes if he didn’t stop anywhere and Baekhyun had to be clean and _normal_ once again for that time.

Baekhyun slowly sat up from the toy, taking it off from its place and quickly going to the bathroom to wash it and putting it back in his secret box under the bed, before he could clean also the floor where he came copiously and then he went for a quick shower himself, since he made a real mess of himself, cum sticking also to his stomach, thighs and his own t-shirt.

He was just out of the shower, standing in front of the fridge and finishing the grocery list, new t-shirt and sweatpants on, towel still around his neck and hair dripping wet when entrance door clicked open and Chanyeol entered in the corridor, greeting with a low _I’m home_.

“Welcome back” Baekhyun greeted him, clicking on the _pay_ button and concluding like that his operations on the fridge, turning around just in time to see Chanyeol entering the living room.

“Your hair is wet again” Chanyeol stated even though there was something in his stare and how he stopped longer on Baekhyun’s different clothes that made Baekhyun feel self-conscious.

“I was about to…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol shook his head, making gesture to Baekhyun to reach him in the bathroom.

Baekhyun frowned shortly but obeyed and, once there, Chanyeol’s hands pressed slightly on Baekhyun’s shoulders making him sit down on the stool before Chanyeol could move and pick up the hair drier.

“Chanyeol, there’s no need to…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol, unhearing of his protests, already plugged it in the socket and started drying Baekhyun’s hair.

Baekhyun would _never_ admit it out loud but having someone drying your hair was… pleasant.

And somehow _intimate_?

He liked how Chanyeol gently touched his hair, messing it up to dry them better and Baekhyun for once decided to simply enjoy it instead of making a fuss out of it.

He knew that it wasn’t good but Chanyeol was offering himself to do it and for how much Baekhyun could look as _a brat_ in his eyes, Baekhyun was loving every second of it.

He closed his eyes and simply let Chanyeol dry his hair.

And when he finished and turned it off, Chanyeol leant down, speaking again to his ear, making Baekhyun almost jolt in surprise since he didn’t expect it, eyes still closed, almost lost in that warm peaceful moment.

“You owe me one for next time I won’t feel like drying mine” Chanyeol muttered and his voice was again that low and pleasantly deep, dripping like melted chocolate on Baekhyun’s skin, making him press his lips in a thin line, trying to maintain his façade.

“Fine, let me know about it then” he replied sitting up and, after few more chatting and small nothings, both decided to part their ways, each in his room and, once there, Baekhyun dive on his bed, face first, groaning in the pillow.

Chanyeol’s fingers in his hair would haunt him all the night and probably on the following day too, if he didn’t something about it.

Reason why, after a bit, hoping that Chanyeol was asleep, trusting in the soundproof of his walls and muffling down all his groans and moans, Baekhyun touched himself again, thinking about Chanyeol’s fingers gripping in his hair and his low voice muttering sensual things to his ear.

He was so screwed for Chanyeol.

And despite how good he felt while doing it, as the first time he did it and all that followed, Baekhyun felt again guilty for what he did.

Because it wasn’t _right_ jerking off thinking of his own friend’s fingers and voice.

It wasn’t right and Baekhyun should stop it already.

The following day, Baekhyun was a mess, clearly not able to rest plenty probably due to all his thoughts on Chanyeol and his deep voice.

He picked up both his phones and dragged himself to the kitchen, starting the coffee machine and checking the rice cooker.

He opened the fridge picking up some canned kimchi and two eggs, making an omelet with some cheese and then picked up some rice and made some coffee.

Like if coffee scent called for him, Chanyeol appeared in the corridor, clearly still half asleep.

It was relatively early for Chanyeol.

Baekhyun checked the clock again seeing that it was only nine in the morning.

“Morning?” he tried softly and Chanyeol groaned lowly in reply, sitting down at the table and Baekhyun gave him coffee.

“Want an omelet too?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol simply nodded shortly, hair falling messily on his forehead and Baekhyun sighed shortly, moving near him and giving him the one he just made for himself, hand moving itself on Chanyeol’s forehead, moving the strand locks from it.

Chanyeol was surprised by the gesture almost as much as Baekhyun who moved away his hand immediately, shifting his stare away and wanting to slap himself so bad for making the moment awkward.

“Want more coffee?” Baekhyun asked again, moving toward the coffee machine and taking the jar, pouring a bit more for Chanyeol before he moved on the stove again to make a new omelet for himself before he could sit at the table, on the other side compared to Chanyeol.

There was a small silence and then Chanyeol cleared his throat shortly, shifting his stare on Baekhyun.

“Do you have any plans for today?” Chanyeol asked him briefly, making Baekhyun frown shortly, looking at Chanyeol trying to understand what there was behind that question.

“No… Tomorrow I have to go to work in the afternoon, around three, but today I’m free. Do you need something?” Baekhyun asked him, trying to understand if Chanyeol instead had plans or wanted to do something together with Baekhyun since he said that he still wanted to try and be friends.

“This afternoon… I, _we_ meet for the last summer festival and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to tag along?” Chanyeol breathed shortly, making Baekhyun’s eyes go wider in perplexity before he could grip slightly harder on the chopsticks in his hand.

“I-I… who are you referring to?” Baekhyun muttered, trying not to refuse it without even asking something.

Even though he knew that he couldn’t do it.

Not for the company and not for the whole _summer festival_.

Those events gathered so many people and Baekhyun didn’t like crowded places.

It would be worse than malls and big grocery shops.

 _Definitely_ not for Baekhyun.

“Dae and Minseok- _hyung_. Maybe also Sehunnie and Jongin?” Chanyeol stated, almost lightly, shrugging his shoulders and Baekhyun hummed again in thought, before shortly shaking his head.

“I… don’t think I can do it” he replied honestly, only briefly meeting Chanyeol’s stare and Chanyeol pressed his lips in a thin line, before nodding too.

“Neither if I promise you that I won’t leave your side for a second? And will offer you dinner out in _whichever stand you prefer_?” Chanyeol tried again, voice slightly lower but small smile appearing on his lips, like he knew that the right way to Baekhyun’s heart was _foods_ and _Chanyeol’s own low voice_.

“I-I… no, I don’t…” Baekhyun started saying, trying to explain his reasons, but Chanyeol interrupted him, lightly remembering him something more, the only reason why Baekhyun _loved_ summer festivals when he was younger and still regularly left his house.

“Neither for _dalgona_ and _bungeoppang_?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun was sold.

Because he missed both sweets _oh so much_ and both remembered him of his own childhood.

Baekhyun inhaled deeply, fingers carding through his hair, before speaking up.

“You… really won’t leave for a second?” Baekhyun whispered softly, feeling his cheeks slightly warmer, shifting his stare away but seeing Chanyeol nodding at lightspeed.

“I’ll do a better job than last time, I promise!” Chanyeol stated beaming at him, sleepiness completely disappearing from his face and Baekhyun hummed softly, before nodding shortly.

“Then I can consider coming with you” he concluded finally giving his consent event though he was surprising even for himself and Chanyeol cheered on the other side of the table, making Baekhyun blush softly before he could finish his rice and starting to wash the dishes.

“Let them to me. You always do everything” Chanyeol stated, sitting up and nearing Baekhyun who shook his head shortly, picking the bowl and dish from Chanyeol’s hands and putting them in the sink.

“I’m the owner and you are just a guest, so relax and do what you please more” Baekhyun retorted but Chanyeol was more than decided to convince Baekhyun to let him do them.

“Come on, don’t say like this” Chanyeol started snuggling closer and Baekhyun frowned shortly, shaking his head.

“Chanyeol, please… really. It’s okay I don’t mind and I don’t…” he started saying but, his sentence ended with a surprised, high-pitched squeal when Chanyeol’s fingers tickled him on his sides, making him move away immediately, feeling his face catching fire.

“C-Chanyeol w-what was that?” he asked, pressing the back of his hand on his mouth, trying to shut himself up, surprised and embarrassed by the sound he just let out but totally didn’t expect it.

Chanyeol seemed astonished too, stare not leaving Baekhyun before he could move again closer in.

“Oh, so you’re ticklish?” Chanyeol asked him amused, but Baekhyun shook his head, backing off.

“I-I’m not. You just caught me off guard” Baekhyun retorted immediately, shaking his head, but Chanyeol got closer again, almost cornering Baekhyun.

And if Baekhyun knew something good from his own work and learnt to do it also in real life, he knew that the best defense was attack.

Reason why he hoped that Chanyeol was even slightly ticklish too, making him able to catch him by surprise as Chanyeol did before.

He moved swiftly, fingers going directly to Chanyeol’s sides, touching him over the thin t-shirt and making Chanyeol squeal in reply too, trying to squirm away from Baekhyun’s touches.

But Baekhyun wanted a small revenge for before and continued, nearing him again, touching again his sides, tickling him and making Chanyeol start to laugh, almost uncontrollably.

What Baekhyun didn’t consider, though, it was their height and built difference.

Chanyeol laughed again, moving to attack Baekhyun again, this time pinning him at the wall, stretching his hand against the wall, near Baekhyun’s head, to keep up with a fair distance but they both immediately realized how the space between them was almost inexistent and Baekhyun could feel Chanyeol’s unsteady breath on his neck, near his ear, seeing Chanyeol’s chest heaving shortly.

Chanyeol had a sweet scent, probably coming from Baekhyun’s strawberry shampoo and his hair was still down, making Baekhyun want to card his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair and pulling him down to slowly kiss him.

 _Dangerously sexy_ was the only thought that crossed Baekhyun’s mind.

However, as soon as he thought that, he knew also how… _wrong_ it was.

Chanyeol was still in love with his former partner.

Baekhyun was just… someone who was offering him a place to stay and maybe, in the future, a possible friend.

“I’m sorry” Baekhyun stated, stare looking away, realizing that Chanyeol was taking off his hand from Baekhyun’s side too, distancing

“No, I’m sorry too” Chanyeol breathed, moving slightly from him and Baekhyun forced a short smile, keeping his head down, and moving away from the wall.

“Let me finish with the dishes and go rest a bit more. You woke up strangely early today” Baekhyun muttered moving toward the sink again and starting again to wash the dishes, silence awkwardly settling down.

Chanyeol moved away but instead of going back in his own room, he sat on the couch admiring the panorama under them, sipping another cup of coffee and humming lowly an old song.

It was pleasant and Baekhyun enjoyed Chanyeol’s low singing voice, making him feel warm inside, despite knowing how wrong that was.

Baekhyun inhaled deeply and after finishing the dishes he moved back in the living room.

“I… will go work for a while. Call me when you are hungry. We can settle something together” Baekhyun whispered, forcing a small smile and Chanyeol nodded, smiling back at him.

“Good work” he replied softly, smile not leaving his lips, and Baekhyun thanked him shortly before disappearing inside his own room and forcing himself not to think about Chanyeol’s fingers on his own sides, and his low voice near his ears again, low and deep.

He worked few hours straight before a soft knock could distract him from his screen, realizing how late it was.

“I’m sorry” Baekhyun whispered, opening the door but when he did, a nice smell came from the kitchen and Chanyeol was smiling softly at him.

“Cooked something. Want to join me? I bet you are hungry” Chanyeol proposed him and Baekhyun nodded shortly, leaving his room and following Chanyeol in the kitchen.

The table were already set and Chanyeol cooked pasta for them, apparently with tomato sauce and meatballs.

Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in surprise, since it was something fancy and that he alone would never do as lunch.

“Chanyeol, why? I mean… something small would be fine too” Baekhyun said softly sitting at the table and Chanyeol chuckled softly, shaking his head.

“I didn’t have anything better to do to kill the time. I played a bit with your Switch, but then I got hungry and decided to do something different?” Chanyeol explained shrugging his shoulders and Baekhyun hummed softly, nodding again, and starting to eat.

It was… delicious!

Baekhyun hummed, savoring it and he liked it _oh so much_.

“Does it suit your taste?” Chanyeol asked him softly, smile not leaving his lips and Baekhyun was already nodding happily.

Chanyeol started to eat too, even though on his lips there was a cute smile that made again Baekhyun feel his cheeks too warm.

That domesticity between them was so pleasant and Baekhyun had to be three times attentive compared to usual because it was _oh so damn easy_ to forget that there wasn’t anything between them.

They ate in silence and Baekhyun could state that it was years that he didn’t eat something that good and homemade.

“I’m full, thank you” he muttered, stretching his hands over his head and Chanyeol chuckled softly, gesturing toward him.

Baekhyun frowned shortly but then Chanyeol spoke up.

“You have sauce on the tip of your nose” Chanyeol noted, chuckling again and Baekhyun’s cheeks caught fire again, making him immediately clean up his nose with a napkin.

“I-I’m sorry” he stated, making gesture to sit up from where he was, but Chanyeol was quicker than him.

“Go sit on the couch while I set the coffee machine and wash the dishes” he whispered, picking up the dishes and going to wash them even before Baekhyun could retort something, anything.

Baekhyun inhaled deeply, but in the end accepted Chanyeol proposal, sitting down on the couch and checking some news on his phone.

And without even realizing, he started humming softly an old song he listened to Chanyeol’s program the previous night, surprising Chanyeol.

“So you, uhm, listen to _Goodnight Seoul_?” Chanyeol asked him tentatively and Baekhyun felt his cheeks warmer at the memory of _what_ he was doing while listening to it, but hummed in reply nevertheless.

“Yeah, I… when I’m working at night. It keeps me company” Baekhyun replied honestly and, well it was true, when he didn’t jerk off at Chanyeol’s voice, obviously.

But it wasn’t the case that Chanyeol knew that too.

“I’m glad to know that you are a fan too” Chanyeol added shortly and there was something soft in the tone of his voice that got Baekhyun curious, making him turn around just to look at Chanyeol washing the dishes, broad back moving over the sink, putting the dishes on the drying rack.

Baekhyun was enthralled by it, looking how Chanyeol’s t-shirt, clearly way too tight for his size, stretched pleasantly against Chanyeol’s skin, making Baekhyun bit his lips involuntarily.

He wanted to touch Chanyeol’s back so bad, feeling how warm it would be under his fingers, feeling it goosebumps against his touches.

He clenched his hands shortly against his own t-shirt, turning around again, stare leaving Chanyeol’s back.

He should stop that.

It would only hurt more when Chanyeol would find another place to go or probably would go back to his former partner.

Baekhyun moved his stare again on his phone, even though he realized that he couldn’t focus on what he was reading, just randomly scrolling through his SNS.

Reason why he almost jolted when Chanyeol sat near him, making him startled in surprise.

“You okay?” Chanyeol asked him, and his tone was low and worried and made Baekhyun even more ashamed of himself for making Chanyeol worry for nothing.

“Yeah, just… thinking about later” Baekhyun lied shortly, forcing a short smile, but Chanyeol’s stare was enquiring, studying Baekhyun before he could hum too.

“I… don’t want you to feel forced. If you changed your mind and don’t feel like coming, I will understand” Chanyeol whispered softly, fingers going to untie his small ponytail, making his hair fall messily on his neck and shoulders and Baekhyun couldn’t do anything but stare.

Because what other thing could he do?

Chanyeol was so beautiful, bright colors coming in from the big window, making him sparkling and, heavens, Baekhyun loved Chanyeol’s hair so long and sunset-made.

“No, I…” he started saying but his words got lost in that soft vision of Chanyeol sitting near him, hair brightened up by the sun rays filtering from the windows and looking so comfortable and domestic that it hurt Baekhyun inside.

Because that wasn’t something he was meant to witness.

That soft and domestic reality wasn’t for him to enjoy.

Chanyeol was a _friend_.

And Chanyeol would run away at the only _mention_ of Baekhyun having _those_ feelings for him.

At the only idea of Baekhyun _touching himself_ only at the sound of Chanyeol’s voice, imagining how Chanyeol’s hands would feel like over his own body and how his fingers, or better erection, would fill him up so pleasantly?

Baekhyun didn’t have any right to be sitting there and enjoy something that warm and soft like Chanyeol being the precious being he was in that moment.

For how much he appreciated the view and wanted to look at Chanyeol forever, he when that he didn’t deserve any second of that.

Because it wasn’t right having those thoughts on Chanyeol who was his friend and was in love with another person who wasn’t Baekhyun.

And Chanyeol was way too kind-hearted and soft for Baekhyun to hurt, even just with unwanted and unrequired feelings.

“I’m… going to work a bit more before going away” Baekhyun whispered sitting up and disappearing again in his room even before Chanyeol could reply to his affirmation.

Baekhyun really had to stop it.

That would only hurt a lot in the future.

From _all the fronts_.

Baekhyun inhaled deeply, shaking his head and sat again at his desk, putting his headset on and focusing on his work.

That late afternoon, around four, Chanyeol called him, knocking again on his door.

“We should go in a half” he stated smiling at him and Baekhyun nodded shortly, giving him his okay and deciding on what to put on.

He tried to put on something nice instead of usual baggy t-shirts and hoodies.

Baekhyun finally settled for a pair of short dark jeans since the days were still hot and he was too early to start back with longer jeans, a baby blue flower printed shirt and a light beige cardigan for that evening because Baekhyun knew himself and how he could be cold even in full summer after dinner.

He picked up only his phones, keys and wallet instead of all the bag and exited his room, meeting Chanyeol who was exiting from his own.

Chanyeol looked… handsome.

Knee-ripped light blue jeans, white t-shirt and over it an opened Hawaiian shirt, red with white flower.

“You look fine” Chanyeol stated voice soft and, wait… was that a compliment, making Baekhyun shift his stare away, feeling his cheeks warmer.

“Come on, we don’t want to be late, right?” Baekhyun retorted shortly, waking toward the entrance and putting on his shoes followed by Chanyeol.

They talked about small nothings down to the parking and even in the drive there, Chanyeol driving slowly through the traffic, illuminated by the orange of the setting sun.

He really looked so handsome in Baekhyun’s eyes that he promised himself that he wouldn’t look at Chanyeol for all the evening.

That could bring him only unwanted heart fluttering moments and awkward feelings.

When they arrived there, Jondae and Minseok were already there, surprised in seeing Baekhyun with Chanyeol.

“Hey, look who’s here! Baek!” Jondae stated, high five-ing Baekhyun, and Baekhyun smiled shortly at him.

“Chanyeol invited me along, hope you don’t mind?” Baekhyun asked them, small smile appearing on his lips and fixing his glasses better on his nose, but Minseok was already shaking his head.

“No, not at all! More we are, more we will have fun!” he stated in reply, giving him a V sign and Baekhyun nodded shortly, feeling Chanyeol getting slightly closer than before, making Baekhyun inhale deeply.

He didn’t need to _hear_ Chanyeol saying it.

His gesture was enough.

 _Everything will be fine, I’m here_.

And Baekhyun knew that he shouldn’t rely so much on him, but he couldn’t do anything alone once out.

Too many people would mean the end for Baekhyun without someone near him.

At first, it was nice.

They went all together, with also Sehun and Jongin, through the stands, looking around and Baekhyun had to admit it, he felt like a kid again.

Stands were sparkling full of colors and scents, making Baekhyun’s smile naturally appearing on his lips.

His eyes moved everywhere looking at everything and stopped by every once in a while, even though he tried not to be also as noisy as a kid, keeping it down and only looking fascinated to the flashy stands.

“Isn’t that the mascot you like?” Chanyeol stated briefly, pulling his shirt and pointing toward a stand and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in surprise, not expecting Chanyeol to remember it.

The stand had a lot of plush and between those, there were also a lot of Vyrn, his favorite mascot ever.

The same mascot that Chanyeol won him at the crane game few days before.

Even though in that moment felt like _weeks_ before.

“Oh, Baek, you like Vyrn too?” Minseok asked him happily and giddy and Baekhyun felt his cheeks slightly redder before he could nod shortly at the mention and before Chanyeol could take his wrist and pulling him nearer toward the stand.

Jondae and Minseok followed too while Sehun and Jongin got lost few stands far from them.

“Hey guys! Want to try and win the mega Vyrn plush?” the old man of the stand asked them and Baekhyun’s eyes went even wider in surprise.

“ _Mega_?” he echoed astonished and so damn curious and the old man nodded, showing a big plush that could be almost as tall as Baekhyun himself.

“Almost a _dakimakura_ ” Jondae stated near him and Baekhyun nodded, even if his stare was focused on it.

“How… does it work? Is it a lottery?” Baekhyun asked the man who shook his head gesturing some cans behind him and showed him an old compressed air gun.

Chanyeol hummed shortly, biting his lips.

“I’m not good at shooting games” Chanyeol whispered shortly, considering if the game was worth a try or not, but Baekhyun chuckled near him, nodding.

“Can I have a try?” Baekhyun asked to the old man who nodded and Baekhyun paid for the first round.

The man explained him how the whole game worked and how many points he needed to score to win _mega Vyrn_.

Baekhyun fixed his glasses on his nose before scrunching his nose shortly, looking at the cans aligned in different rows.

In his head he was doing his math about the points, but he also knew that usually those games were altered, so probably the aim of the gun wasn’t as clean as he would hope for.

So, the first shot would go empty, but would be useful to understand how to fire the followings.

And so it was.

The gun was slightly aiming on the left side and Baekhyun bit his bottom lip in focus to calculate how at right he had to move to hit all the cans he needed.

He was more decided than ever to have that mega Vyrn!

So pretty and soft, fitting perfectly in his bed!

“I don’t think he will manage” Minseok whispered softly, realizing too that the gun wasn’t exactly regular, attracting also Sehun and Jongin attention, since they came back to where they were.

“We got your back covered, _hyung_. If you don’t manage, we will try it for you” Sehun stated, trying to look cool probably but Baekhyun shook his head, smiling shortly at him.

“There won’t be the need” he concluded, focusing again on the cans and shooting several shots, centering all the necessary cans to win the mega plush.

The man was stunned, perplexed by Baekhyun’s precision despite the poor gun but clapped his hands, giving Baekhyun a version of the mega Vyrn still wrapped in plastic, sign that it was new and not the one he used for exposition.

Baekhyun turned around, beaming smile on his lips and they all clapped their hands too, cheering.

“You did great” Chanyeol cheered near him, blinding smile comparing to the sun, and Baekhyun smiled softly.

“Being an IT freak sometimes as its perks” Baekhyun commented shrugging his shoulders but Chanyeol smiled at him, shaking his head.

“It’s not only that. Give yourself a bit more of credit” Chanyeol stated gently making Baekhyun blush shortly, stare shifting away.

“Well, I’m hungry! Let’s go and find somewhere to eat?” Jondae proposed and all the others cheered again, moving again toward the food area where a lot of different stands were serving food.

“What are you up to? Noodles? Fish or maybe BBQ?” Chanyeol asked him softly and Baekhyun hummed turning around to look at the stands, involuntarily distancing himself from the others.

And for a second, he thought he was completely alone again, but then Chanyeol’s hands gripped on his, softly, making him breath shortly.

“Hey, I’m here, relax. I told you I wouldn’t make same mistake as last time” Chanyeol whispered, reassuring him and Baekhyun nodded shortly, thanking him.

“I-I’m fine with whatever the others want” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol chuckled softly, shaking his head.

“I said that I would offer you from whichever food stand you prefer. So… your choice” Chanyeol stated briefly, hand not leaving Baekhyun’s and despite it was hot and sweaty due to the humid weather, Baekhyun didn’t dislike it at all.

It was… pleasant over his own, making his heart beat weirdly.

He should have fled those touches and that softness.

Chanyeol was kind with him because they were trying to be friends.

However, for that evening Baekhyun decided to ignore common sense for a while longer, enjoying Chanyeol’s hand over his own, pretending that that could really be something similar to a date.

Maybe because he was happy that night.

Or simply because he knew that they hadn’t much time to spend together and, despite what he said to Chanyeol at the start of their _friendship_ , he wanted to take distances from him as soon as Chanyeol would have found another place to live or would go back to his former partner.

Because they couldn’t be friends.

Not when Baekhyun was _clearly_ and painfully in love with him.

So maybe, just for one evening it would be fine…

“Then maybe _bulgogi_ since we are here?” Baekhyun tried softly, raising his stare just to check Chanyeol’s reaction to his proposal, and Chanyeol nodded near him, starting to walk again, hand taking better Baekhyun’s in his own, fingers gently interlacing, making them walk comfortably near each other.

Apparently, though, they had all the same idea, so they reunited with Jondae and the others, even though as soon as they were there and Chanyeol spotted Jondae, immediately left Baekhyun’s hand, without distancing from him though.

Baekhyun was a bit bitter about that, but he knew that it was obvious like that.

They were _friends_ , after all.

They all sat together, eating and it was… pleasant somehow eating in company with them, speaking about everything and nothing and Baekhyun felt like they were all good people, even Jongin and Sehun with whom he had less meeting points, apparently and yet, he was found pleasant to speak with them.

It was nice and it felt like a different evening compared to Baekhyun’s usual ones.

And after dinner Sehun and Jongin disappeared again toward the games area, while Jondae sent a weird stare to Chanyeol.

“We will go around for a while. See you later or maybe tomorrow?” Jondae stated and Chanyeol nodded, gently waiving at him and Minseok, making Baekhyun frown shortly even though he greeted them too.

“They wanted to be alone…?” he asked toward Chanyeol who blushed softly before nodding shortly.

“Y-Yeah. Dae will try something I think” Chanyeol retorted like it was a renowned thing even though there was some embarrassment in his voice, and Baekhyun hummed briefly, shifting his stare on the ground even though he couldn’t understand why Chanyeol had that feelings in his voice.

It was such a nice thing being young and in love.

Too bad Baekhyun fell for the wrong person.

That made him feeling suddenly blue, but he didn’t want to ruin everything as per usual and, promising himself that starting from the following day he would accept less Chanyeol’s proposals and would force himself back to his usual life, that night he had to pretend that he wasn’t in love with Chanyeol and take all the things as they came.

“Let’s see if they make _dalgona_?” Baekhyun asked toward Chanyeol who nodded shortly, walking near him toward the sweets stands and when they found it, Baekhyun was happy and giddy, since it was the best sweet of his childhood, memories of his grandma doing them every now and then.

Chanyeol took a few too and they just walked around looking the stands and when a sudden burst of people came by, Chanyeol took Baekhyun’s hand again, gripping softly at it and Baekhyun simply let him be, enjoying the contact and the feeling of Chanyeol’s hand on his, bigger and warmer, fingers gently gripping on Chanyeol’s.

Chanyeol even bought him strawberry cotton candy, which was another sweet from Baekhyun’s childhood, feeling so happy and light, without thinking about anything but what was happening in that moment.

And he was about to tell Chanyeol that he was a bit tired, since all that people, all that walking around and so on, when the speakers announced the start of the fireworks display.

“Fireworks display?” Baekhyun echoed softly surprised and Chanyeol smiled at him.

“Which festival it is without fireworks?” he retorted like it was the most obvious thing in the world, guiding him toward a small hill nearby from where they could see Han river and the fireworks perfectly.

“You ready?” Chanyeol asked him excited probably as Baekhyun was and Baekhyun nodded shortly even though the first one still made him jolt in surprise.

Thing that was immediately forgotten seeing how pretty the fireworks were, exploding in the night skies, full of colors and different shapes, making Baekhyun’s eyes grew even wider in awe, looking at them through his glasses’ lens.

It was… years since last time he saw fireworks and he didn’t remember that they were that pretty, sparkling that beautifully, making him feel blessed and joyful of the things he had, reconsidering how fleeting life could be.

That really was the last festival of the summer, closing the hot season and finally starting autumn.

Baekhyun smiled softly through all the display, hand not leaving Chanyeol’s, gripping slightly harder on it each time a new firework exploded.

And when eventually it ended, Baekhyun moved his stare toward Chanyeol, surprisingly finding out that Chanyeol was already looking at him.

Baekhyun blushed softly, shifting his stare away.

Why Chanyeol was looking at him?

And with that soft stare, smiling so sweetly?

“I’m… grateful. Thanks for bringing me here” Baekhyun whispered softly, forcing his stare back to Chanyeol and smiling briefly at him.

Chanyeol smiled back at him, fingers gripping better on Baekhyun’s hand and he was about to speak up when a single raindrop fell on Baekhyun’s glasses, staining it.

“Rain?” Baekhyun asked, extending his hand, palm up and feeling more drops falling down, making Chanyeol groan lowly in annoyance.

“Let’s run to the car?” Chanyeol proposed him, taking better Baekhyun’s hand in his and pulling Baekhyun with him.

And Baekhyun couldn’t do anything but follow, starting to feel the rain falling on their hair and clothes, fresh despite the humid hot summer night.

Chanyeol was chuckling softly and Baekhyun followed him, enthralled by the vision of Chanyeol running like a wet puppy under the rain, hair getting damper and damper.

And despite they _literally_ ran until the parking place and the car, they arrived there drenched enough that Baekhyun was tempted of not entering in Chanyeol’s car because he would wet all the seat.

“Just hurry up” Chanyeol stated scrunching his nose and shrugging his head from the rain, sitting inside and Baekhyun inhaled deeply, sitting inside too, taking off his glasses that were all full of water.

“It started lightly but it’s really strong now” Baekhyun observed even though he didn’t now where to clean his glasses and he felt suddenly… wetter and more naked than before, thighs wet and slightly colder.

He pressed them together, hiding them under the plush with the plastic wrap.

Suddenly he felt… embarrassed, feeling Chanyeol’s stare on him even though he didn’t meet it.

Chanyeol gave him a paper tissue and after that Baekhyun cleaned them and could see again, Chanyeol smiled shortly at him.

“I’m sorry. The weather forecast didn’t mention rain for tonight” Chanyeol stated, but Baekhyun was already shaking his head, carding his fingers through his wet hair, messing it up.

“No worries. I’m sorrier for your car. Tomorrow if you want I’ll help you cleaning it” Baekhyun whispered but Chanyeol shook his head, chuckling, wet hair, sticking to his neck and, heavens, how much Baekhyun wanted to pass his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair, feeling how soft it was.

He forced his stare away and gripped shortly at the still wrapped mega plush in his hands on his thighs.

“Heavens bless that it was plastic wrapped. It should be safe, no?” Chanyeol asked him, turning the engine on and gesturing toward the plush, making Baekhyun nod shortly.

“Yeah, I think so” Baekhyun whispered in reply and Chanyeol smiled again at him.

The return journey was almost silent, Baekhyun more than glad that he brought along his cardigan since he was even colder than expected, mainly due to the rain.

And when they got at home, Chanyeol was yawning a lot.

“You should take a shower at least. It’s not good to go to bed like that” Baekhyun stated shortly but Chanyeol groaned lowly, shaking his head.

“Taking a shower now means that I have to dry my hair. It takes forever and I’m sleepy” Chanyeol whined making Baekhyun chuckle softly, shaking his head.

“I’ll dry for you. Go and take a shower” Baekhyun stated, proposing it suddenly almost without thinking about it, and Chanyeol frowned shortly but then nodded briefly.

What the hell was he thinking about?

Sure that he remember when Chanyeol said that he was in debt for drying his hair before, but proposing it like that?

Without any prompt and offering himself directly to do it?

He was an idiot.

“Thanks. Give me five minutes” Chanyeol concluded going to pick up a change of his clothes and then disappearing in the bathroom.

Baekhyun went to his bedroom unwrapping the mega plush and then threw the plastic away.

And he was about to go back to the bedroom, when Chanyeol exited from the bathroom.

“I’m done” he whispered and Baekhyun knew already that _that_ was the worst idea ever.

Chanyeol’s hair was wet and stuck to his forehead and neck, making him look younger and Baekhyun bit his lips moving to the bathroom with him.

Chanyeol wore only a white t-shirt and a pair of gray sweatpants, already sitting on the stool, hair dryer already out and plugged.

“D-Do I need to know something about your hair or how to dry it?” Baekhyun whispered softly, picking up the hair dryer but Chanyeol was already shaking his head, making Baekhyun gulp down shortly, thanking all above heavens that Chanyeol had his eyes closed, clearly sleepy, since he was so damn sure that his cheeks were flaming red and glowing.

Baekhyun switched on the dryer and gently started to touch Chanyeol’s hair, drying it, starting from behind, on his nape and seeing how it flew everywhere with the blown air.

It was so pleasant, fingers gently carding through Chanyeol’s hair, for all its length, feeling how soft and silky it was between Baekhyun’s fingers.

And how Chanyeol’s own smell mixed pleasantly with the sweetness of Baekhyun’s strawberry shampoo, making Baekhyun want to snuggle his nose in Chanyeol’s hair and caressing it endlessly.

Chanyeol was right.

It took Baekhyun _forever_ to dry his hair, but Baekhyun enjoyed every single instant of it and he would have liked that _forever_ could last a bit more.

Instead he turned off the drier, gently patting on Chanyeol’s shoulder, realizing that he was almost half asleep on the stool.

He would be too tense and nervous if Chanyeol was drying his hair as Baekhyun just did in this moment to try and risk falling asleep.

“I’m sorry, but your touch is so pleasant and soft I could sleep here” Chanyeol muttered, yawning widely and Baekhyun hummed shortly, feelings his cheeks catching fire again, picking up the hair dryer and putting it away.

“Better if you go to sleep now” Baekhyun whispered turning around toward Chanyeol and smiling softly at him.

Chanyeol’s fingers moved to caress gently Baekhyun’s cheeks, surprising him and making him hold his breath.

His fingers were pleasantly warm on his cheeks, just a small touch, mostly with his fingertips, but Baekhyun could feel like the part Chanyeol was touching could start burning in whatever moment.

What the hell was happening?

And what Chanyeol was about to tell him after the fireworks display when it started raining?

Baekhyun was about to ask him, when Chanyeol’s phone pinged on the counter of the bathroom sink, display showing just a short message.

_Jaehyun wrote:_

_Can we talk? I broke up with him and I need someone to talk with…_

Baekhyun shifted immediately his stare away, knowing that he shouldn’t meddle in Chanyeol’s affairs.

Even though that message…

It brought Baekhyun back again to reality.

That reality that he tried to ignore for all the evening but that with a small message of few words, slammed him back in again, pain piercing in his chest, biting down his lips.

“I’ll go to sleep. Thank you for today” Baekhyun whispered softly, leaning his head down and literally fleeing from the bathroom to, once again, run in his room.

And he knew that it wasn’t the right way to face things.

Like he knew perfectly that he wanted to take a shower too, because he was still uncomfortably cold.

But he didn’t want to leave his safe place.

He wanted to hole up there and never leave again.

Baekhyun didn’t want to face Chanyeol.

Didn’t want to know that he was going back to his former whoever, especially not now that he probably broke up with his other fiancé.

He just wanted to forget how good he felt that evening and how his only love in years lasted so shortly, not even similar to a pleasant dream, but more at a bittersweet nightmare.

The following day, Baekhyun didn’t leave his room.

He only went to pick up his coffee and some snack early in the morning, knowing that Chanyeol wouldn’t be up at that hour.

And with _work_ excuse, he managed to avoid Chanyeol also for lunch.

He felt like shit and he knew that it wasn’t the best way to _face_ things, but in that moment he didn’t know what to do.

Reason why he exited from his room just to take a quick shower before showing up dressed and ready to go away.

“I will be back in few hours” Baekhyun whispered, attracting Chanyeol’s attention, seeing him sitting up from the couch and pocketing his phone, nodding.

“Sure. I work tonight, but I should be home for dinner. See you later?” Chanyeol asked him, smiling at him and Baekhyun forced a short smile, nodding in reply before going away.

He didn’t have to think about Chanyeol.

Especially not in that moment, ready to go and teach a newbie how to hack a server for NIS.

Baekhyun reached the right address and once there Kyungsoo and another man, let him in and showing him the way to an office with several computers.

Baekhyun brought his portable one since he didn’t know what and how they wanted to proceed with the whole thing.

“Baek-ssi, this is my undercover agent, Kim Junmyeon. He will be the one to make the whole thing, so explain him properly” Kyungsoo stated, introducing him the man near him.

Junmyeon was slightly taller than Baekhyun, dark hair and gentle brown eyes.

“Kim Junmyeon, at your service, Baek-ssi. Thank you for cooperating with this task. I heard that you provided also the previous set of data that was declined from the lawyers” Junmyeon stated, bowing shortly and Baekhyun nodded briefly in reply.

“Yeah. Now, if we want to focus, I don’t want to waste any time and I have to test a bit your competence to understand what and how to explain it to you, detective Kim” Baekhyun breathed, shifting his stare away and looking to the several computers in the room and frowning.

“Which one can we use?” Baekhyun asked and Kyungsoo shrugged his shoulders.

“The one you like more” he concluded and Baekhyun inhaled deeply, fixing his glasses on his nose before sitting down in front of one, making gesture to Junmyeon to pick up a seat on his own.

And for the following four hours, Baekhyun after knowing how the cult servers were physically made, explained Junmyeon step by step how to do things and how to set things for the better.

“You will have my audio support, obviously, for what detective Do said, but still being able to do something or knowing where to put your hands is a plus and will make things easier for both” Baekhyun explained, stretching his hands over his head, hearing his phone ping softly and it was the official one.

Baekhyun picked it up, KakaoTalk notification appearing on the screen.

_Chanyeol wrote:_

_Take your time. I have a sudden meeting for dinner. See you tonight_

Baekhyun frowned shortly, pocketing again his phone and shifting his stare toward Junmyeon asking him again if he understood everything or not.

And after exchanging few more intel with Junmyeon and Kyungsoo, Baekhyun finally was free to go, after settling the _X-Day_ in two days.

Baekhyun was a bit tired and he didn’t like spending time with people he didn’t know.

Especially not so far from home when he had to change two metros to go back home.

And he was waiting for the change, buying a take-away coffee when on the other side of the platform, he saw Chanyeol.

He wasn’t alone.

He was again with the same guy from _Exodus_ and they were so close that Baekhyun really simply wanted to shift his stare away and not hurt himself any longer, but then Chanyeol passed his arms around that guys’ shoulders, pulling him nearer to himself, laughing, and Baekhyun simply looked at his shoes, muttering a soft _thanks_ to the girl who was giving him his coffee before going away and praying that the metro would come faster, just not to see Chanyeol, not to meet him and not wanting to meet Chanyeol’s former partner.

And was he still _former_ seeing how Chanyeol was behaving?

Unfortunately, it wasn’t Baekhyun’s lucky day and Chanyeol recognized him, obviously.

“Hey, Baekhyun” he greeted him happily and Baekhyun jolted shortly, not expecting it, since he was still focused on his phone screen.

“Ah, Chanyeol” he breathed, raising his head and forcing a short smile toward him who was still with the other guy even though now they were only near each other, not touching nor holding hands.

Baekhyun hinted a short bow toward him because he was still a polite person, despite not wanting to meet said man.

“He’s Jaehyun” Chanyeol stated, introducing him to Baekhyun, only with his name, no relationship no nothing like Baekhyun knew already who he was.

And unfortunately, Baekhyun knew.

 _Way too well_.

Baekhyun slightly nodded shortly.

“Baek, nice to meet you” Baekhyun stated, hinting another bow and this Jaehyun guys didn’t bow neither that second time, giving him a weird feeling.

Like he was rude, totally different compared to Chanyeol’s kindness.

But opposite attracts, no?

“Is he the rich guy whose house you are crashing by these days?” Jaehyun asked toward Chanyeol, making him frown and Baekhyun shift his stare away.

 _Oh_.

So that was how things were.

Baekhyun felt again so stupid at the idea that Chanyeol had that consideration of him.

“I… think I forgot something at my workplace. It was nice meeting you. See you around” Baekhyun whispered, moving away without giving Chanyeol nor Jaehyun time to reply.

He exited the metro station almost running and hanged around a while, enough time to know that he intentionally missed the metro, going down only after more than half an hour, finishing all his coffee.

Luckily he didn’t meet anybody on the way back home and, once there, he holed up again in his room, not leaving it neither for dinner and not turning on the radio to listen to _Goodnight Seoul_.

And he didn’t mean to do it neither later when Chanyeol came back but he made such a mess coming in, that Baekhyun thought that he fell and broke something.

Chanyeol was drunk again, this time way more than the previous time, making Baekhyun frown deeply.

“What the hell happened?” he asked, stretching his hand toward Chanyeol and Chanyeol, instead of letting Baekhyun help him standing better, he took his hand and placed a soft kiss on it, making Baekhyun’s eye grew larger in perplexity.

“Chanyeol…” he started saying, moving that same hand and gripping on Chanyeol’s arm, leading him to the couch, once again with his shoes still on.

“What happened this time? Did you go to work?” Baekhyun asked him, frowning, and Chanyeol groaned, tipping off his shoes but not moving from the couch.

“You are sounding again like my mom, nagging at me when during university I came back a bit drunk from parties. I’m fine, fine” Chanyeol whispered, gesturing shortly with his hand.

“Sure” Baekhyun hummed, making gesture of moving away, but Chanyeol took his wrist, pulling at it, surprising Baekhyun and making him lean down on the couch not to fall _on_ Chanyeol.

And when he made a gesture of moving away, Chanyeol caressed his sides, slowly, stare meeting Baekhyun’s.

Baekhyun’s skin erupted in goosebumps, erection never getting that hard in such a small gesture.

And it wasn’t good.

“You are always so pretty and I always want to touch you so much…” Chanyeol let out softly, words a whisper on his lips and Baekhyun shook his head shortly, making again gesture to move away but Chanyeol took his hand again, pulling him nearer.

 _Definitely no good_.

And Chanyeol was absolutely drunk.

“Chanyeol, I don’t know what happened, but this is not right. You are drunk and you shouldn’t do this” Baekhyun whispered softly, shaking his head, even though he was so enthralled by that proximity with Chanyeol.

Because he was… beautiful in Baekhyun’s eyes.

Hair a bit messy, falling weirdly on his forehead, lips rose and slightly parted, stare losing in Baekhyun’s and sparkling of thousand reflections coming from the light outside.

“I don’t care. I know that you want it too, kiss me, Baekhyun” Chanyeol muttered, tone going lower and deeper and how was Baekhyun supposed to resist that voice, echoing inside himself, so pleasantly soft and sweet tumbling over his skin like it was made of honey and melted chocolate?

However, in that same moment, that afternoon’s happening made him falter.

For how much he was attracted to Chanyeol, he knew that nothing good could came from _that_.

Chanyeol was still in love with his former partner.

That rude guy that rubbed Baekhyun in the worst way possible.

But that had nothing to do with Baekhyun.

Chanyeol was in love and not with Baekhyun, that was what mattered the most.

“No, I don’t want it, Chanyeol. Let go my hand” he stated shortly, shaking his head, but Chanyeol pulled his wrist again and, this time, with slightly more force than before, making Baekhyun lose his balance and sitting on Chanyeol’s laps, feeling how warm he was and feeling his cheeks catching fire at the only position he was in.

He wanted that to happen so bad.

Feeling Chanyeol’s hands on him, his voice low and deep echoing inside himself, and most possibly not only his fingers filling him up.

He wanted it.

Baekhyun knew that it would feel so good and his body wanted it too.

However, he was shaking his head again, pressing his hands on Chanyeol’s torso, distancing himself from him.

“I’m not _this_ , Chanyeol, and not something you can release your stress on just because you don’t know your alcohol tolerance” Baekhyun breathed, making gesture to sit up, but Chanyeol circled Baekhyun’s sides with his arms, pulling him near, leaning his forehead on Baekhyun’s shoulder.

There was an almost infinite instant of silence during which Baekhyun thought that Chanyeol fell asleep on him.

“They… will remove _Goodnight Seoul_ from the radio schedule” Chanyeol whispered lowly, making Baekhyun frown shortly before he could inhale deeply, fingers gently going to caress Chanyeol’s hair, slowly, kindly, finally understanding what was going on.

Not that that was an excuse for Chanyeol’s behavior, but at least it explained it better.

“Will you change to another program or…?” Baekhyun asked him softly, not stopping to caress Chanyeol’s hair, letting himself go a bit too, and Chanyeol’s hair smelt like… fried chicken? And smoke?

“I… haven’t asked. I’m afraid of knowing” Chanyeol whispered softly, way more honestly than Baekhyun could have imagined.

Baekhyun’s hands moved on Chanyeol’s shoulders and back, gently caressing them too, and even though that position was _absolutely_ awkward, Baekhyun now didn’t want to leave.

He knew that Chanyeol needed a bit of moral support, despite being drunk and despite that half-indecent proposal he did it before.

“You should have, maybe they want to move you to another program, or giving one on your own” Baekhyun retorted making Chanyeol shake his head against Baekhyun’s shoulders.

“Highly impossible. And what if they need someone in the afternoon schedules or when I already have my shifts at _Exodus_? I don’t want to leave the radio, Baekhyun…” Chanyeol whined lowly and Baekhyun inhaled shortly, shaking his head.

“You are being too dramatic just because you see only the negative things, Chanyeol” Baekhyun whispered again, passing his hands over Chanyeol’s back, feeling it warm, soft fabric under his fingers.

It was so comfortable there, like they meant to be living in that moment, those fluff, pleasant feelings.

However, Baekhyun knew that it was a one-sided thing.

And what for him felt like soft and fluff, for Chanyeol was just a way to relieve some stress.

That _whoever_ else would be fine nevertheless, it didn’t have to be Baekhyun.

“I wouldn’t expect these words from you…” Chanyeol breathed, shaking his head and Baekhyun stiffened shortly, suddenly remembering his place and that _that_ wasn’t meant to be.

“I’m sorry. Let go of me now… We both need sleep” Baekhyun whispered stopping immediately to caress his back and trying to distance himself from Chanyeol but without success.

“No, stay a bit more. I promise I won’t do anything strange. I just need human warmth” Chanyeol retorted, gripping harder in that half-assed hug and Baekhyun inhaled deeply, fixing his glasses on his nose and gently patting Chanyeol’s back.

“Only a bit more” he granted, finally, and hearing Chanyeol mutter a soft _thank you_.

They stayed there in silence and Baekhyun tried to keep his head empty, trying to focus on whatever else _but_ that.

Because Chanyeol presence near him was everything Baekhyun wanted.

And maybe, after all, he needed a bit of human warmth too.

Even though he knew that it wouldn’t be the same with _whoever else_ , while Chanyeol instead would be probably happier with his former partner-slash-roommate.

He was really trying his best, but suddenly Chanyeol’s hands moved on his sides, surprising him and making him jolt, letting out a cute whimper.

“C-Chanyeol” he whined but Chanyeol’s eyes were already on him, moving to his shoulders, and looking at Baekhyun’s face, eyes wider in interest.

Baekhyun could literally see the lights of the city outside passing in that stare and Chanyeol moved his hands on Baekhyun’s neck, making his cheeks catch fire again, hands reaching Chanyeol’s on his neck.

“What?” he started saying but Chanyeol was shortly pulling him down, intention clear in his gestures.

Baekhyun, though, was quicker than him, pressing his hands against Chanyeol’s lips, stopping him.

“Don’t” Baekhyun whispered, this time managing to move away and sat up from Chanyeol’s laps.

“Why not? You are so pretty and…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun shook his head, gently patting Chanyeol’s hair but taking a step back from the couch.

“And you are drunk. What would you say to Jaehyun-ssi if now you would kiss me? It’s not right for you, for him and, honestly, neither for me. We don’t share feelings and friends don’t kiss each other” Baekhyun whispered shaking his head again and forcing a soft smile.

Chanyeol though clicked his tongue, shifting his stare away, shaking his head too.

“What does Jaehyun matter with this?” he asked him, perplexed and annoyed by the mention, and Baekhyun let out a bitter chuckle.

“What he matters? That you are still in love with him and I’m not a replacement, Chanyeol. Don’t play around with people’s hearts just because you are lying at yourself” Baekhyun breathed in reply, leaning down his head, not meeting Chanyeol’s stare anymore and realizing that he was exposing himself a lot.

He shook his head softly, forcing a small smile and looking at Chanyeol again.

“Now let’s go. Tomorrow will be another day and you will manage to see things more clearly” Baekhyun whispered, stretching his hand again toward Chanyeol, clearly wanting to help him stand up, but Chanyeol shook his head fervently.

“I can’t go to sleep now. My head is full of today’s happening and you were warm near me I kind of, how do you say before, _relieve some stress_?” Chanyeol breathed shortly, shifting his stare away and ignoring Baekhyun’s hand stretched in front of him.

Baekhyun inhaled deeply, biting down his bottom lip, looking at Chanyeol.

“Once you do that, you will go to bed?” Baekhyun asked him briefly and when Chanyeol frowned shortly, nodding in reply, Baekhyun hummed, fingers gripping on the hem of his t-shirt.

“I’ll help you out. It will be easier and quicker” Baekhyun stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world, making Chanyeol’s stare flying to Baekhyun again, eyes wider in astonishment.

“Baekhyun…? What?” he asked him but Baekhyun was already kneeling between Chanyeol’s legs, pressing them gently, spreading them apart, hands gently caressing Chanyeol’s thighs.

And he knew he would regret too.

That he didn’t need to do it.

That things would be the same even if Baekhyun would walk away, but Baekhyun knew that Chanyeol somehow needed _that._

And doing it alone, wouldn’t give him the same feelings.

“You don’t want me to? I will help you jerking off a bit so that you can sleep better later” Baekhyun whispered in reply, fingers reaching higher in Chanyeol’s groin area, seeing already the shape of his hardness under the cloth of the jeans.

Chanyeol groaned lowly, pushing his head back again the backrest, clearly enjoying already the idea.

“You said that…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun’s fingers were already palming Chanyeol’s erection, gently caressing it, defining its shape against the constriction and seeing it twitch at the dedicate attentions.

“Close your eyes and enjoy” Baekhyun concluded briefly, moving his hands on Chanyeol’s belt, unbuckling it and gently pulling down a bit both his jeans and his boxer, enough to have plenty of access to his erection and his ball.

Chanyeol’s shaft was already hard and twitching, small beads of precum already glistening on the tip.

“B-Baekhyun, are you…?” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun was already licking it shortly, tentatively, trying to understand what exactly Chanyeol could like because, let’s face it, Baekhyun never gave a blowjob to anybody, so…

Chanyeol’s fingers went to Baekhyun’s hair, gently gripping making Baekhyun hum in reply, before he could start licking him more, saliva gliding down the erection, making it throb and twitch, Chanyeol letting out the most arousing and sensual sound Baekhyun ever heard.

Thing that suggested him that he was doing a decent work at it if Chanyeol was enjoying it.

Baekhyun bit softly his own lips before spitting a bit of saliva on his shaft, fingers gently reaching for his balls, while he opened his mouth, hoisting all Chanyeol’s length in his mouth.

It was so thick, pleasantly stretching and Baekhyun couldn’t not think about having it inside himself, pounding him inside, but he pressed it away immediately, focusing on that moment and Chanyeol’s pleasure.

“Ah, you are so hot and wet” Chanyeol muttered, voice low and deep and Baekhyun felt his own erection pressing hard inside his boxer, asking to exit and to be satisfied too.

Baekhyun ignored it for the moment but enjoyed Chanyeol’s pleasant low voice.

Baekhyun twirled his tongue around Chanyeol’s shaft before taking it better in his mouth and starting to move, feeling it thickening and pressing against his tongue and walls.

Chanyeol moaned lowly, gripping again on Baekhyun’s hair, spreading his legs wider, giving Baekhyun more space to move.

Baekhyun’s fingers started playing with his balls, massaging them, caressing them, sometimes even pulling, while he changed slightly position to start a faster pace on his sucks on Chanyeol’s erection, making him bit his lips, but starting to move his hips, gently thrusting inside Baekhyun’s mouth.

And despite Baekhyun told him to close his eyes and enjoy, Chanyeol opened them, looking at Baekhyun, fingers carding through his hair, caressing his cheeks swollen up by Chanyeol’s erection inside Baekhyun’s mouth.

“I told you that you are the prettiest” Chanyeol whispered and Baekhyun groaned lowly, taking fully Chanyeol’s erection in his mouth, making him groan lowly, voice going again deeper and Baekhyun had to repress a moan too, feeling his own erection so damn hard that it hurt.

Chanyeol’s low and deep voice was… heaven to Baekhyun’s ears.

So pleasant and arousing that he felt his own erection thickening again in his sweatpants.

Baekhyun started a faster pace on Chanyeol’s erection, bobbing his head down, taking it wholly and deeper.

Chanyeol’s shaft was thick but apparently it pleasantly stretched and hit at the back of Baekhyun’s throat but without giving him annoyance or other things.

So he went with an even faster pace, sucking Chanyeol off, hearing him start a chain of moans and groans, at start barely there, whispers more than other sounds, and then louder and deeper, echoing pleasantly inside Baekhyun, making his skin goosebumps and his erection thicken even more and more.

And Baekhyun knew it wasn’t the right thing, that nothing of that should have happened, that he should have refused Chanyeol neither event thinking about proposing something _like that_ but he couldn’t neither lose the probably unique chance he would _ever_ had.

So while he continued to suck Chanyeol’s erection, helping himself with his hand, stroking it matching the tempo with his mouth’s, his other hand moved on Baekhyun’s own erection, starting to touch himself over the thin cloth of his sweatpants.

“You feel so good, Baekhyun” Chanyeol muttered, fingers carding better in Baekhyun’s hair and slightly gripping harder, pulling it back, thrusting deeper in Baekhyun’s mouth and Baekhyun took it as it came, following Chanyeol’s faster pace, trying to adapt to it, feeling so aroused and hot that he could already feel his own erection leaking precum, thick and throbbing in his hand, not to mention how his glasses were sliding slightly down his nose, lens getting a bit foggier.

“You are taking my dick so good, _Hyunnie_ ” Chanyeol praised him again and… was he really praising him or _Hyunnie_ was actually Jaehyun’s nickname?

Baekhyun decided that for that moment he didn’t care about it.

Also because he wouldn’t change a thing.

He knew already that Chanyeol didn’t want _Baekhyun_ as person, but what he could give him in that moment.

Baekhyun followed Chanyeol’s faster pace, starting to stroke himself faster too, humming a moan against Chanyeol’s erection that apparently pleased Chanyeol too, since he moaned louder than before, thrusting deeper and faster, literally fucking himself inside Baekhyun’s mouth.

“I-I want to come, can I cum in your pretty mouth?” Chanyeol asked him lowly, voice getting even lower and raspier in his throat, looking at Baekhyun who hummed softly, hinting a small nod and Chanyeol let himself go, thrusting deeper and picking up again the same pace from before and Baekhyun simply followed him, letting Chanyeol pound inside his mouth as he pleased, thickening up and finally finding his own release, coming copiously on Baekhyun’s tongue.

Baekhyun swallowed everything, even if tasted spicy and salty, stroking himself harder and finally coming in his own boxer, muffling his own moans against Chanyeol’s erection.

Not that Chanyeol would realize that he just came, far lost as he was in his drunkenness and his own climax, panting softly and resting his head against the couch.

Baekhyun moved delicately from Chanyeol’s erection, licking the few cum that stuck to its tip and then shortly glanced toward Chanyeol, while he was still sitting between his knees, pressing his glasses back on his nose.

“Now will you go to sleep?” Baekhyun asked him softly, cleaning his mouth with the back of his hand and Chanyeol, nodded shortly, covering his eyes with his hand.

“My head is spinning so bad” he groaned in reply and Baekhyun sat up, stretching his hand toward Chanyeol that, this time, took it, letting Baekhyun help him up and then in his bedroom and on his bed.

“Goodnight, _Hyunnie_ ” Chanyeol whispered when he helped him laying down and Baekhyun forced a short smile, nodding.

“Goodnight, Chanyeol” he concluded leaving the room, switching the light off and closing the door behind himself.

And when, ten minutes after, Baekhyun was under the shower, finally realizing the colossal idiocy he just made, his words and actions completely mismatching, he leant his head against the tiled wall, letting himself go to a slow, silent crying fit, suddenly feeling the weight of his actions and feelings.

The following day, Baekhyun woke up with the worst headache he had in _ages_.

It was surely due to how badly he slept that night, thinking over and over at his own idiocy.

He dragged himself to the kitchen, realizing that he forgot to put on the rice cooker the previous day and putting it on in that moment because for him was too late but maybe Chanyeol…

And at Chanyeol’s thought, Baekhyun bit his lips, fingers pressing harder on his temples, feeling again his headache pounding in his head.

He was such an idiot, naïve and what was he even thinking last night?

 _I’m not a replace_ , he said to Chanyeol.

But he sucked his dick, nevertheless.

 _Good job, Byun, exactly what you meant right? –_ he thought, pouring himself some coffee and drinking it shortly before deciding that the room was too bright and closing the curtains.

After three cups of coffee, two cookies and two pills of painkillers, Baekhyun felt slightly better, maybe not as shitty as before.

Once again, his luck was too short.

Chanyeol entered the kitchen, way too wide awake for being _morning_.

“Morning” Baekhyun slowly greeted him but shifting immediately his stare away at Chanyeol’s messy appearance and how cute and soft he looked in that moment.

He had to stop thinking about Chanyeol, about his hair, his deep voice… his everything.

Chanyeol wasn’t… _that_ for him.

They were _friends_ , maybe.

Even though after last night…

Chanyeol bowed deeply in front of Baekhyun, surprising him and making him frown deeply.

“I’m sorry” Chanyeol stated, voice clear and stable, but Baekhyun was already shaking his head.

“About what?” Baekhyun replied shortly, fingers gripping harder on his cup, but without raising his stare from it.

“I acted like a brat again. And forced you in something you didn’t want and… I’m sorry, Baekhyun” Chanyeol stated again and Baekhyun really wanted to let everything slide, forgetting about the previous night and all the things related to it, but words slipped from his lips without him realizing it, probably seeing how his head hurt or hos tired he was.

“It doesn’t make any difference. Next time will be the same. I’m, what was it, the rich guy whose house you are crashing by these days, no?” Baekhyun whispered, fingers taking better the cup in them because he could feel like that was the day in which they would finally realize that they couldn’t be friend and that Chanyeol was better off without Baekhyun and back again to Jaehyun.

Chanyeol raised his head, stare slightly hurt, but he was already speaking.

“No, Baekhyun. It’s not that… Jaehyun, he… said it just because. I never thought of you like that” Chanyeol muttered in reply, but Baekhyun move shortly his hand, a small gesture to interrupt Chanyeol.

“If you felt that bad yesterday, why you came here and you didn’t went to his place? For sure he knows better how to cope with your bad days, your drunk self and maybe you would have also ended up having sex. It wouldn’t be that bad after all, no?” Baekhyun stated shortly, shrugging his shoulders, seeing Chanyeol frowning deeply, shaking his head again.

“I didn’t want you to worry like last time” Chanyeol replied honestly and Baekhyun let out a bitter chuckle, shaking his head, putting his mug on the counter because he felt like he could drop it every second now.

“You didn’t want me to worry, so you thought that it was a good idea coming here, drunk, entering that much in my personal space, touching me in a way you didn’t mean at least not in your sober mind and proposing something sexual to me?” Baekhyun asked him, frowning, biting softly his bottom lip and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider before he could shift them away from Baekhyun’s figure in front of him.

“I’m sorry for that. I don’t even understand why you did what you did, then…” Chanyeol started saying and Baekhyun carded his fingers through his hair, messing it up, before fixing his glasses on his own nose.

“Because you needed it. And even though I’m not Jaehyun-ssi, maybe I could pull off something decent in substitution” Baekhyun replied, moving his stare on his own feet keeping it there, feeling again his cheeks catching fire at the only _idea_ of what he did for Chanyeol the night prior.

“You call that _something decent_?” Chanyeol retorted making Baekhyun flinch, gripping harder on his t-shirt, strong enough that his fingertips became whiter.

“It was my first time. I’m sorry you didn’t like it. Next time then you better go to someone else then” Baekhyun whispered, voice being barely audible, feeling suddenly embarrassed and ashamed of what he did.

Obviously, that even though Chanyeol reached his climax for what Baekhyun did for him, it was just because he was drunk or desperate or maybe both.

Baekhyun didn’t have technique, didn’t know what to do and just followed his instinct, basing himself on what he knew about gay porn and blowjobs.

“Your first time?” Chanyeol echoed and this time his voice was strangled, almost high-pitched, making Baekhyun feel even worse.

He knew what was about to come but he didn’t want to hear it from Chanyeol.

Didn’t want to hear from him that it was obvious that that was only his first time, seeing how he lived.

And that he was a loser because in his life he didn’t have any sexual experience and, apart from toys of which obviously Chanyeol knew nothing, he was still virgin.

“Just hurry up to make up with Jaehyun-ssi and go back to him, Chanyeol. It’s better from both of us” Baekhyun whispered, turning around and pouring himself more coffee, declaring the argument closed and he ready to run again in his room at the right moment.

“You really want me out of here this much?” Chanyeol asked him, lowly, voice difficulty understandable and Baekhyun inhaled deeply before finally turning around and for the first time, looking at Chanyeol in his eyes.

“I want you to be fine and we both know you are still in love with Jaehyun-ssi. I won’t send you away from here because I promised to keep you here as long as you may need, but it’s not the place where you want to be” Baekhyun stated in reply, feeling his own voice wavering briefly during his speech but managing to say what he wanted to.

Chanyeol instead shook his head, clicking his tongue.

“You know nothing of me and you act like my psychoanalyst. You want me out? Just say that you don’t want me here anymore and it’s better” Chanyeol shouted at him and, this time, he was the one to go back to his own room.

And neither two minutes later, in which Baekhyun didn’t know what to do or what to say, Chanyeol reemerged from the room, dressed to go away, moving toward the entryway.

“Chanyeol…” Baekhyun called him shortly but Chanyeol shook his head.

“This cohabitation lasted too much. I’ll look for a place to stay for few days. I already found a new apartment near the radio station from next week nevertheless” Chanyeol breathed, making Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in perplexity.

Chanyeol really found another place to stay?

And nearer to the radio station.

Baekhyun gripped harder on his own t-shirt.

If there was a bad way to end things, that was the one.

“I’m sorry” Baekhyun whispered making Chanyeol turn around to look at him briefly.

“For not standing me? Or for what other reason?” he asked him and Baekhyun shook his head, shortly.

“For being right this time too. We can’t be friend, Chanyeol” Baekhyun replied honestly making Chanyeol’s eyes grew slightly wider in perplexity before he could go away without adding anything else, leaving Baekhyun alone in the silence of his house.

He never felt that bad in his own house before.

Neither sitting at his desk, with his headset, trying to crack another code, made him feel better nor safer.

And Baekhyun hated it.

Why he couldn’t feel good in his own house, his castle, the only place he would ever go back to?

He knew that Chanyeol was just a fleeing presence in his life, that eventually he would be back to Jaehyun or still out of his life.

So why was he feeling that empty?

Memories of those few days they spent together, outside, when Chanyeol won a plush for him or brought him to the fireworks display.

Baekhyun felt so bad for how things ended but after all… wasn’t it better like that?

He sat up from his desk, moving toward Chanyeol’s room, slightly pushing it open and finding the usual mess that Chanyeol made in his room.

On the floor there were some clothes, same on the bed, while on the desk, near the laptop, several pamphlets of apartments and houses nearby there.

Baekhyun picked up one, finding Chanyeol’s messy handwriting on the various proposals.

_Too expensive._

_Far from everything._

_Ants and insects?_

_No air conditioning._

And so on…

Baekhyun smiled softly at the idea even though that made Chanyeol farther from him.

But that was how things were supposed to be.

Chanyeol wasn’t meant to be with Baekhyun.

And Baekhyun didn’t have anything to offer to someone special as Chanyeol.

Baekhyun left the room, closing the door behind himself, shaking his head.

Not use thinking about it too much.

For lunch he cooked for two, though.

And same happened that evening, making him feel like an idiot.

He had to forget about Chanyeol as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Baekhyun didn’t hear from Chanyeol in those days.  
Three days and not a message, a call, nothing.  
Neither to come and pick up some of his clothes.  
Baekhyun was sure that Chanyeol didn’t come home because Baekhyun never left in the first place so he would hear the sound of the door for sure.  
And all Chanyeol’s things were still in the same place he left them.  
Unfortunately, Baekhyun had something else to think about in that moment.  
That day was the X-Day like Kyungsoo defined it in his messages and calls and Baekhyun was preparing himself to go to the meeting when his unofficial phone rang up, surprising him, especially since the call came from an unknown number.  
Baekhyun picked it up, replying.  
“Hello?” he asked cautiously and on the other side of the call a mechanical voice spoke up.  
“Finally we speak Knight of Light” he stated and Baekhyun never sat down at his desk that quickly, immediately tracking his own phone and the call that he was receiving.  
“Are you sure you are not mistaking the number, sir? I’ve no idea of what you are talking about” Baekhyun replied shortly, frowning and following his program processing data and pings and trying to calculate where that call came from.  
“I’m sure I’m not mistaking, but maybe here we have a common friend who wants to speak up with you?” the voice continued and Baekhyun frowned shortly, not knowing who that common friend could be.  
Baekhyun basically didn’t have friends.  
But suddenly he recognized the voice in the background.  
“You took the wrong person, I told you. I don’t know anybody with that nickname” Chanyeol’s voice stated and Baekhyun pressed his fingers on his temples, now worried sick.  
Who in the world knew that Chanyeol knew Baekhyun?  
And that Baekhyun was also Knight of Light?  
Only someone from NIS.  
Because there wasn’t any other explanation.  
“Who are you and what you want from me? Chanyeol just… lived with me for few days. We don’t have any relationship. Let him go” Baekhyun commented shortly, trying to understand if there were other sounds in the background but the metallic voice came again.  
“You know what we want. Stop researching on the cult and say that all that data that you gathered are your own doing, not coming from the cult servers” the voice added and Baekhyun frowned deeply.  
Were they this desperate to kidnap someone just to hide their traces?  
And even before he could speak up, on his screen a green result flashed and Baekhyun wrote down the address.  
It wasn’t far from the cult main building.  
Not wise at all, no.  
“You have forty-eight hours, no more, Byun. Later we will kill your boyfriend” the voice concluded, closing the call and Baekhyun frowned, shaking his head.  
“He’s not my boyfriend” he breathed lowly, even if he was super worried about Chanyeol, and his fingers moved immediately on his unofficial phone, composing Kyungsoo’s number.  
He replied immediately, making Baekhyun inhaled deeply.  
“Detective Do, there’s a small… happening. I just received a call, probably from one of the cult men and… they took a friend of mine” Baekhyun stated, hearing Kyungsoo swearing lowly on the other side of the call.  
“You know something more?” Kyungsoo asked him and Baekhyun hummed briefly.  
“An address. They said forty-eight hours to state that I fabricated all the proofs or they will kill him” Baekhyun commented making Kyungsoo swear again, this time louder.  
“I… will help you with these fuckers, but you have to grant me that nothing will happen to my friend, detective. Because… he’s the most important person to me and I don’t want that something will happen to him” Baekhyun added, feeling his usual control drift from his fingers and Kyungsoo on the other side, shut up for a moment.  
“Baek-ssi, not to meddle in your affairs but, sure he’s only a friend?” he asked him briefly and Baekhyun groaned lowly, fingers carding through his hair, shaking his head.  
“It’s a long story. Meet you as previewed in one hour. We will talk better later” Baekhyun concluded and Kyungsoo agreed before cutting the call and Baekhyun inhaled deeply again, messing his hair.  
That wasn’t good.  
Baekhyun did know how they arrived at him, but arriving to some of his friends…  
It was unforgivable.  
He dressed up quickly leaving the house to go to the meeting place with Kyungsoo.  
More than a real place, it was an old abandoned building in which NIS put on some tactical spots.  
When Baekhyun entered, Kyungsoo was immediately near him, giving him a radio support and a blue jacket with written NIS in yellow characters.  
“We checked the address you sent us, there’s someone inside. Now they are checking how many persons and how serious is the situation. Your friend is still alive, no worries” Kyungsoo updated him and Baekhyun inhaled deeply feeling slightly better and putting on the in-ear support, checking the microphone, before putting on the jacket too.  
“Is it necessary?” Baekhyun asked him, gesturing the jacket and Kyungsoo nodded.  
“It’s because you are one of us for today” Kyungsoo retorted shortly, shrugging his shoulders, making Baekhyun inhaled deeply.  
Not that he particularly liked the thing.  
He wanted to be home, holed in his room not there.  
However, it was too late to go back now.  
Especially since he had to do something for saving Chanyeol.  
He checked the radio, speaking in it.  
“Detective Kim, can you hear me?” Baekhyun asked in the small microphone and there was a small chuckle on the other side.  
“Baek-ssi, kinda missed you. Are you ready? And… detective Kim is too long, Kim alone will be fine” Junmyeon retorted making Baekhyun hum in reply and sitting down in front of one of the empty computer that Kyungsoo was gesturing him.  
“Okay, so… few more minutes as we said before, Kim-ssi” Baekhyun retorted and started some programs on the computer.  
And there was a small silence before Baekhyun could look around himself, noticing that they were only him and Kyungsoo.  
“Detective Do, may I tell you something?” he asked briefly and Kyungsoo nodded briefly, frowning shortly.  
“I… think that detective Lee is a mole in NIS. He’s a real follower of the cult, actually. And he is probably the one who followed me and knew about where I lived and that my friend was living with me” Baekhyun explained softly, keeping his voice low and Kyungsoo was already frowning.  
Baekhyun made his researches and found out a ton of things on detective Lee and he was more than sure about it.  
And he was surprise, but not too much.  
Maybe he had some previous suspects too.  
“You have some… proofs?” Kyungsoo asked him and Baekhyun nodded giving Kyungsoo a small USB driver with all the things he gathered on detective Lee.  
He was a detective that Baekhyun meet previously in that meeting that he had with Kyungsoo and Junmyeon for that day plan.  
And he was strangely attentive and weirdly interested for not being involved.  
And there were things that made Baekhyun thought about him being a mole.  
“Now where is he?” Baekhyun asked him and Kyungsoo shook his head.  
“Busy with another operation. I purposely kept him out of this” Kyungsoo replied briefly confirming Baekhyun that he had already suspects on him and Baekhyun hummed nodding shortly in thought.  
“Kim-ssi. Be ready in five. We will change some things because if I’m right they are ready to fight us back and not with guns and bullets” Baekhyun stated, fixing his glasses better on his nose and Junmyeon gave him his okay.  
Baekhyun checked the time again before glancing shortly toward Kyungsoo.  
“I’ll do my best here but please, please, let my friend out alive from there. He’s… a bit important for me” Baekhyun whispered briefly, shifting his stare away, making Kyungsoo softly chuckle, patting his back.  
“I bet he is. Are you like… boyfriends?” Kyungsoo asked him and Baekhyun inhaled deeply, fingers carding through his hair.  
“I… wish we would. But he’s still in love with his former partner. And I don’t have any hope with him especially because I don’t have much to offer, unfortunately” he breathed softly, nervously, fixing his glasses again and moving his stare on the screen.  
“Aren’t you too hard on yourself, Baek-ssi?” Kyungsoo asked him but Baekhyun forced a small smile.  
“As long as he’s fine, I’m okay” Baekhyun simply concluded shortly, moving his fingers on the keyboard and speaking again in the small speaker.  
“Kim-ssi, ready to go” Baekhyun stated briefly and Junmyeon gave him his okay with a short guide me.  
Baekhyun spent the following three hours, swearing and clicking his tongue per each mistake tried and empty room they found in their servers.  
Obviously, it seemed that detective Lee informed them about NIS operation that day, so they made disappear everything.  
Or actually.  
They tried to.  
Without success, because Baekhyun knew where to look for, even things that weren’t there anymore.  
“Oh, yeah, that’s right, Kim-ssi. Now what it shows you?” Baekhyun asked him and he felt like his forehead was sweating, suddenly so hot and he turned around asking for water.  
Kyungsoo brought him immediately and he drank a bit while he waited for Junmyeon reply.  
And when he had it, he cheered silently.  
“Oh, fucking finally. Now you can copy everything in the flash drive. We should have… more or less half an hour more. But in ten minutes we should be done. Let me know if there are problems in copying the files” Baekhyun added briefly and Junmyeon agreed again, making Baekhyun stretch his hands over his head.  
There was a bit of silence and then Kyungsoo spoke up.  
“You are good in this. You never thought of… leaving anonymity in favor for a slightly more legal work and with some real acknowledgments and so on?” Kyungsoo asked him, making Baekhyun scrunch his nose.  
“I… rarely leave my house, detective Do. I’m fine there and I love having my times, working when I’m more comfortable with, even pulling overnights if I feel like it. Things that I couldn’t do with a real and more legal work, as you say” Baekhyun explained briefly shrugging his shoulders, like it was the most obvious thing in the world and Kyungsoo hummed shortly near him.  
“I didn’t speak about coming and working at the headquarters with us, you know?” Kyungsoo stated, immediately attracting Baekhyun’s attention, stare moving from the screen to Kyungsoo, clearly interested.  
“What do you mean? Detective Zhang spoke about coming to work with you there and having my own office” Baekhyun started saying but Kyungsoo chuckle softly, shaking his head clearly amused by the thing.  
“We prefer less people in our centers, actually. And we are the NIS, it’s obviously that we already know a lot of things about you, Baek-ssi. Or should I say, Byun-ssi?” Kyungsoo stated shortly, making Baekhyun smirk shortly and he kinda liked that Kyungsoo guy.  
“I’m… interested in your proposal, detective Do. If we survive this shit and we manage to save my friend, I could consider a real work interview with some NIS guy” Baekhyun stated making Kyungsoo chuckle again, nodding.  
“I’m counting on it then, Baek-ssi” Kyungsoo concluded and Baekhyun smiled softly but on the other side of the in-ear support, Junmyeon spoke up.  
“I’d like to work with you again, Baek-ssi. So if detective Do is trying to convince you to join NIS, please do. Also for my sake. All our IT support and technicians are son of bitches and unqualified” Junmyeon added and Baekhyun chuckled softly, fingers carding through his hair and he was a bit… honored about those comments.  
“I’ll see. In the meantime, how’s there? Everything’s fine?” Baekhyun asked him and Junmyeon hummed briefly.  
“Three minutes left. We are perfectly in time” he replied and Baekhyun hummed.  
“Probably they think that we wouldn’t do anything since they kidnapped Chanyeol… I just hope he’s fine. He’s such an idiot sometimes” Baekhyun whispered, taking off his glasses just to massage the bridge of his nose.  
“Our tactical squad is already there, Baek-ssi. There won’t be any problem. And it’s near here, you can see your friend when it’s all over” Kyungsoo stated and Baekhyun inhaled deeply.  
“I doubt we will be… friends after this. If we ever were, obviously” Baekhyun let out, feeling for an instant all the sadness coming back at him.  
He missed Chanyeol so bad.  
Baekhyun didn’t think that he could miss someone that he lived with just for slightly more than a week.  
Ten days.  
And he fell in love so bad.  
Like never before.  
With the most wrong person ever.  
And that was already in love with someone else.  
Baekhyun wanted again to slap himself oh so bad.  
Instead pushed away all the feelings, focusing again on the current situation, feeling Kyungsoo’s hand gently patting on his shoulder.  
“He will understand if he’s really a friend” he stated and Baekhyun wanted to chuckle because… yeah.  
Friends.  
He shook his head and was saved by Junmyeon speaking up in his in-ear a small, short and done, that made Baekhyun nod shortly.  
“Now come out of there” Baekhyun concluded and Kyungsoo nodded and as soon as they had the certainty that Junmyeon left hurtless the Cult buildings, he gave the order to go and rescue Chanyeol.  
In the small room there was a bit of movement, and Baekhyun sat up too, fingers gripping shortly on the blue jacket that Kyungsoo gave him before and then there were several shootings in the air and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in worry, immediately leaving the place where he was just to exit and running toward the place where Chanyeol was held, that was almost literally two streets from theirs.  
“Baek-ssi!” Kyungsoo called him from behind but Baekhyun reached the place already and there were a lot of NIS agents coming out of the building, people with handcuffs but no traces of Chanyeol.  
Baekhyun looked around himself a little bit and then was frowning deeply, unbelieving.  
If something, anything, happened to Chanyeol, he would never forgive nor that fucking cult nor the NIS for putting him in that whole mess.  
But then a known, deep yet soft voice called his name, making him turn around.  
“Baekhyun?”.  
His name was sufficient for making Baekhyun want to cry, to hug Chanyeol, to tell him that he was sorry and that he loved him oh so much, that he wanted him back with him, but…  
But he simply forced a short smile, closing a bit the distance between them.  
Chanyeol had few cuts on his forehead and his bottom lip was swollen on the side.  
He definitely needed a bath and a warm meal.  
“I’m… sorry for the mess. A-Are you… fine?” Baekhyun asked him, stare inquiring his whole being and Chanyeol hummed shortly, stare attentive on the blue jacket that Baekhyun had on.  
“You have a lot of secrets yourself, Baekhyun” Chanyeol stated shortly and yeah it wasn’t a reply but what did Baekhyun expected after all.  
“Yeah… I told you I had a few. Another reason why we can’t be friends” Baekhyun whispered softly, shifting his stare away and Chanyeol was about to speak up when a first aid personnel came and remember him that he had to go with them for a checkup at the hospital.  
“I’m sorry” Baekhyun stated again, bowing shortly while the old lady accompanied Chanyeol away.  
And as long as Chanyeol was fine, everything would be fine too.  
Baekhyun stayed there a while longer, checking with Junmyeon and Kyungsoo the content of the flash drive Junmyeon brought back from the cult’s servers and there was everything necessary.  
“Now we can add also kidnapping charges, even though I’m sure that they will put all the blame on few individuals more than the whole community” Kyungsoo noticed, carding his fingers through his hair, and Baekhyun hummed nodding shortly and yawning.  
“Yeah, and if that’s all, I… would go” Baekhyun stated briefly and Kyungsoo nodded too, patting again his back.  
“You did great today. Want a lift to the hospital?” Kyungsoo asked him, smiling, but Baekhyun shook his head.  
“I won’t go. We don’t have anything to say to each other…” Baekhyun whispered in reply, removing the in-ear equipment and giving it back to Kyungsoo together with the blue jacket.  
Kyungsoo frowned shortly, picking up the things Baekhyun was giving him.  
“Come on. You just saved his life…” Kyungsoo started saying but Baekhyun shook his head again.  
“You are looking it from the wrong point, detective. If he didn’t know me, he wouldn’t be in danger in the first place” Baekhyun breathed, forcing a short smile and picking up his bag and his phone.  
“Now… I’ll really go home. It was a pleasure working with you. I’ll contact you about that work proposal once I made up my mind a bit” Baekhyun concluded going away and if he hadn’t just hacked again the servers of a cult full of psychopaths and saved Chanyeol’s life, it would feel like all the other days.  
Taking few metros to go home.  
Find it empty and… when Baekhyun started to feel alone?  
It never happened to him before.  
But without realizing, Chanyeol filled his days with small happenings, colors, his deep voice and his weird chuckle.  
With half breathed songs, chitchats on nothing and everything, admiring the city lights under them.  
That domesticity… scared Baekhyun.  
And hurt him.  
Especially because it wasn’t something for him to cherish.  
He didn’t deserve any of those moments with Chanyeol.  
Thinking about Chanyeol, made him think at his smile again and Baekhyun felt another piercing pain in his chest.  
Making him sat on the couch, bringing his knees to his chest and simply trying to remember how to breathe.

Baekhyun didn’t go and meet Chanyeol at the hospital.  
He knew that Jondae did it, though, probably getting the news from Chanyeol himself.  
And only the day after, Baekhyun sent Chanyeol a small message.

UriBaldur wrote:  
I’m sorry about what happened. And if you don’t want to meet me but still want to come and retrieve your things, just tell me when. I’ll go out for the time necessary to pick your thing up and leave the key on the table. Hope you will feel better soon.

Baekhyun didn’t receive any reply, not that he actually expected it since what happened, so he simply kept Chanyeol’s room door closed and pretend not to think about it.  
He didn’t feel like working, doing the barely minimum for his official work and told Yixing that he had few things to take care off and he didn’t complain at all since, apparently, he helped to put the word end once for all to that fucking cult.  
He spent his days laying down in bed, napping and eating ice-cream.  
And only after five days of… nothing, one evening while he was shopping on his fridge, after probably the first shower in five days, his official phone rang, Chanyeol’s ID appearing on the screen.  
Baekhyun picked it up, swiping his thumb on the screen, accepting the call.  
“Hello?” he greeted and on the other side there was a short silence before Chanyeol’s unmistakable voice spoke up.  
It was low and deep as Baekhyun remembered, moving weird and contrasting feeling inside himself.  
He knew that it wasn’t good to feel like that.  
He didn’t deserve the privilege of enjoying it, not after what happened and not seeing the feeling he still had toward someone that was supposedly his friend.  
“Are you home right now? Can I pass by?” Chanyeol asked him briefly and Baekhyun hummed shortly in reply.  
“Yeah, sure. Want me to leave you the house while you…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol simply stated a short be there in ten before hanging up without giving Baekhyun time to realize what was happening.  
He inhaled deeply, fingers carding through his hair, finishing his shopping just in time to hear the door opening.  
It felt so strange having Chanyeol again in his corridor, nicely dressed, short ponytail not so short anymore and Baekhyun wanted to ask him how he was, wanted to touch his cheeks and kiss them, telling him that he was sorry and he would protect him forever from whoever.  
But he simply greeted him with a small gesture of his head.  
Chanyeol stood for a good minute there without moving nor saying anything before he could walk in better, nearing Baekhyun.  
He had still some signs on his forehead and his bottom lip was still a bit swollen, showing a bluish bruise.  
Baekhyun felt guilty once again, stare moving shifting on the floor.  
Only in that moment, Baekhyun realized that Chanyeol had a small plastic bag with him.  
Probably he was going back from the city center, being Baekhyun’s house on the way there.  
“I… spoke with detective Do, two days ago” Chanyeol stated briefly and Baekhyun frowned shortly, nodding briefly.  
“Yeah, he’s the chief for tactical operations I cooperated with” Baekhyun whispered in reply and Chanyeol pressed his lips in a thin line.  
“Are you… working for NIS?” Chanyeol asked him directly, almost ignoring Baekhyun’s previous sentence, and Baekhyun shook his head shortly.  
“Only as consultant. I bought this house with part of the money I earn from that job” Baekhyun replied honestly, making Chanyeol press his lips in a thin line.  
“And you are like… a hacker? Like a famous one, right?” Chanyeol continued shortly and even though Baekhyun didn’t know where Chanyeol wanted to go with that discourse, he simply nodded again.  
“Knight of Light” he added and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in surprise, like the nickname meant something to him.  
There was another small silence and then Chanyeol inhaled deeply.  
“I… kinda suspected it. When you met with that detective Zhang you sometimes spoke at the phone with, I actually followed you. That day, I met Jaehyun at Exodus for a coincidence” Chanyeol explained shortly, making Baekhyun frown at the news.  
Why Chanyeol was following him?  
And he didn’t remember speaking with Yixing while Chanyeol was around…  
“I… knew you were Knight of Light. I don’t know why but I felt it” Chanyeol added briefly, fingers playing with the hem of his own shirt and Baekhyun frowned even deeper than before, shaking his head.  
“You know my nickname” Baekhyun stated flatly but it wasn’t nor an affirmation nor a question.  
What he should get from that information?  
How come Chanyeol knew his nickname?  
And knew that Baekhyun was indeed Knight of Light?  
To which Chanyeol nodded briefly, though.  
“You… exposed a famous music productor few years ago” Chanyeol continued and Baekhyun hummed briefly, nodding shortly.  
“Yeah, with NIS. He was reportedly plagiarizing songs and lyrics from less popular singers and musicians. It was a small work. I accepted mainly because I hate injustice and… as detective Zhang says, I’m a fucking light paladin even in real life” Baekhyun whispered shortly, fingers carding through his hair, shaking his head.  
“You were between those people?” Baekhyun asked back, starting to understand why Chanyeol knew his hacker nickname and maybe where he wanted to go with all that discourse, and Chanyeol nodded shortly, forcing a short smile.  
“His empire was… so strong that no one of us could hope to see their own works recognized as theirs anymore” Chanyeol commented, making Baekhyun click his tongue, shaking his head again.  
“I know. That’s why I accepted. Because it was something that could give people light again. A small ray of hope in the darkness of this world” Baekhyun whispered softly and even before Chanyeol could retort again, Baekhyun inhaled deeply, fingers again carding through his hair before he could fix his glasses better on his nose.  
“But I don’t think you are here to speak about my past tasks with NIS” Baekhyun stated shortly, making Chanyeol shook his head briefly.  
“No, indeed. But there’s something I want to talk about” Chanyeol explained and Baekhyun frowned shortly gesturing him the table.  
“Let’s not stand, then. Coffee, tea?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol hummed, sitting down.  
“Iced tea will be fine” he replied briefly and Baekhyun nodded, picking up the bottle from the fridge and a glass for Chanyeol.  
He put it down on the table filling it in and waiting for Chanyeol to speak up.  
Baekhyun was… nervous.  
What was there to speak?  
Did he mistake something more?  
Hurt Chanyeol somehow?  
His head was full of questions.  
“Detective Do told me few things about your secret work for NIS and you as person…” Chanyeol started saying and Baekhyun frowned shortly, but stayed silent, listening.  
“You… saved my life, apparently” Chanyeol stated briefly, hinting a short bow, fingers going to play with the condense on the glass but Baekhyun huffed shortly, shaking his head.  
“Your life wouldn’t be in danger in the first place if you didn’t know me, Chanyeol” he retorted, clicking his tongue, clearly annoyed by the whole thing.  
However, Chanyeol didn’t care much about Baekhyun reply, speaking up again.  
“And detective Do told me also another thing, that I want to confront with you” Chanyeol whispered making Baekhyun frown deep, readying himself to another idiocy like the sentence before.  
“That you are in love with me” Chanyeol stated briefly, revealing an absolute truth like it was nothing, and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in perplexity, lips slightly parting and feeling the warmth creeping up to his cheeks.  
“W-What the?” he managed to mutter, even though he was so damn surprised.  
Why in the world Kyungsoo told Chanyeol about that?  
It was such an unnecessary thing and Chanyeol was still in love with his former partner and…  
Chanyeol sat up again from the table, nearing Baekhyun again, this time closer than before.  
“Is it true?” Chanyeol asked him softly, stare inquiring in Baekhyun’s and Baekhyun felt like Chanyeol was reading inside his soul.  
Reason why he shifted his stare away, biting his lips, feeling tears coming up to his eyes.  
He didn’t want that.  
Not in that moment nor never.  
And not in his house.  
They only safe place in his world.  
“Baekhyun” Chanyeol called his, voice low and deep, fingers gently caressing Baekhyun’s cheek, forcing Baekhyun to look again at Chanyeol.  
Baekhyun inhaled deeply before taking a step back but keeping his stare on Chanyeol.  
“What difference would it make? You are still in love with…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol’s fingers pressed softly on Baekhyun’s lips, shutting him up.  
“I am not. Stop saying it. I really mean it. Do you remember when you came to Exodus even before I knew that you were Baek, genius LOL player and before Dae interrupted us for the hundredth times since we know, probably?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in surprise at the sudden mentioning, nodding shortly.  
How could he forget?  
He was already so whipped for Chanyeol only suspecting that Exodus’s cute and buff barista Park guy was Chanyeol.  
“I wanted to invite you out. For an ice-cream because I found you cute and interesting and things with Jaehyun were already bad since forever and I knew that there wasn’t anything between us anymore” Chanyeol started saying softly, small, shy smile appearing on his lips and Baekhyun’s eyes went even wider in surprise at the news.  
“But, Chanyeol…” Baekhyun started saying and Chanyeol shook his head, inhaling deeply.  
“I… was still soft at the idea and the memories I had of me and Jaehyun in these years, but when I started to know you better I realized that those feelings were past and withered already” Chanyeol started saying briefly, again gently caressing Baekhyun’s cheeks.  
His fingers on Baekhyun’s cheeks were once again soft and warm and Baekhyun felt like crying for a moment.  
“And new ones were blooming softly, for a shut-in pretty LOL player who was so cute to offer me a place to stay, a shoulder to lean on and so, so much affection, I wanted to cry. And it wasn’t possible that you were in love with me. Because you continuously stated that it was impossible for us to be friends, and if we couldn’t be friends, how could we be something more?” Chanyeol continued shaking his head, stare getting sadder, and now Baekhyun’s head was spinning from the huge amount of information he was receiving.  
“B-But… you being touchy with Jaehyun-ssi…” Baekhyun started saying and Chanyeol chuckled softly, shaking his head.  
“I told you I’m overfriendly. You are the only one with whom recently I had problems, because I wanted to touch you more and I know that you are not feeling comfortable with it so I… tried to avoid it?” Chanyeol tried to explain, hand reaching the back of his head, scratching it and letting out a short chuckle.  
“But that night… you called me Hyunnie” Baekhyun whispered, tone getting lower, feeling already embarrassed to mention that night.  
Chanyeol though frowned deeply, nodding.  
“It’s a cute nickname fitting your pretty self, you don’t like it?” Chanyeol asked him softly, slightly embarrassed too, cheeks getting redder, and Baekhyun bit his lips softly, cheeks warmer at all those compliments, stare moving toward Chanyeol.  
“It’s not the one you used with Jaehyun-ssi?” Baekhyun muttered, voice barely audible and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in surprise, realizing what Baekhyun wanted to say, hinting to the fact that both names had Hyun part in them and that probably Baekhyun thought that Hyunnie was a nickname he used also with Jaehyun.  
“What? No! He’s just Jaehyun since years now! And Baek is nice but everybody calls you that. Instead Hyunnie is softer and o-only mine?” Chanyeol replied, voice trembling shortly in embarrassment toward the end of the sentence and Baekhyun felt his cheeks taking fire.  
What the hell was going on?!  
Chanyeol was… too cute and Baekhyun couldn’t take all those fluffy confessions about their time together.  
“I-I…” Baekhyun started saying, words clearly failing him, but Chanyeol stopped him again, like he just remembered something.  
“A-And always regarding that night,” he started again and Baekhyun’s cheeks grew even warmer than before.  
He wanted to forget that night, not to talk more about it.  
Apart from the conflicting behavior he had between words and actions, also his performance was to forget, cancel from all the archives, memories, long forgotten and never spoken of again.  
“I was surprised about it being your first time not because it was bad, but because it felt so good. And I was ashamed that your first time went away like that while I was drunk and probably even hurt you” Chanyeol started saying, tone getting lower and lower as he came nearer to the end of the sentence.  
Baekhyun parted his lips in surprise, unable to process the whole news.  
It… felt so good, Chanyeol stated.  
He really did.  
Baekhyun wasn’t mistaking, right?  
“N-No, I… You didn’t hurt me at all. Just I thought it wasn’t good because it was my first time and, and…” Baekhyun started saying bringing his hands to his face, trying to hide his embarrassment behind them but Chanyeol took Baekhyun’s hands in his, bringing them down again.  
“And instead you were so perfect, Baekhyun. So sensual and how I am sorry for not praising you enough for your wonderful work and for pressing you down with my idiocies and this weight you had concerning Jaehyun” Chanyeol continued and Baekhyun’s cheeks were definitely as red as strawberry, but super warm too.  
“S-So… You brought me out to the arcade and to the festival because y-you wanted to, right? And for like… d-dating?” Baekhyun asked him even though dating was a word so stranger in his vocabulary.  
Chanyeol chuckled softly, nodding, making Baekhyun want to hide again, feeling way too soft and embarrassed.  
“And for whichever other reason? I don’t bring out people I’m not interested into and you are so special Baekhyun. I want to know more and more of you. And I wanted to ask you also that night, after the fireworks but it started raining so, I’m asking you officially now” Chanyeol stated, making Baekhyun frowned at the sudden mention of dating officially.  
“Do you want to date me? This time without secrets, no past partners, no half-there touches and unsaid things. Will you let me hold your hand wherever we go even in front of Dae and the others? Will you let me spoil you so bad that your room will be full of Vyrn plushies? And will you let me cook for you for another while now?” Chanyeol asked him, making Baekhyun’s eyes grew glassier, tears clearly coming up to them, numbing Baekhyun’s sight behind the lens of his glasses.  
“You know what this means? Coping with my weird schedules, all-nighters, craving at four am for no reason, fear of crowded places, annoying detectives calling me at whichever hour of the day…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol was already nodding to all of those things.  
“Give me a chance to be with you. This time without running from me and from your feelings. If you have to run, at least let’s run together, somewhere good?” Chanyeol proposed him, smile not leaving his lips, and Baekhyun chuckled softly, embarrassed, but nodding, gripping harder Chanyeol’s hands in his.  
“Please, then. I’ll be in your care?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol beamed at him, nodding.  
“I’ll take the best care of you, babe” Chanyeol replied and Baekhyun’s cheeks took fire at the small nickname, making him want to hide in his room and never exit again.  
But then, suddenly he remembered something, moving his stare immediately toward Chanyeol.  
“W-Will you…” Baekhyun started saying and Chanyeol frowned shortly, wondering what Baekhyun was hinting too and Baekhyun bit his lips shortly before continuing his sentence.  
“Move back here with me? Your room is still the way you left it and…” Baekhyun whispered and Chanyeol smiled sweetly at him, nodding, pressing a soft kiss on Baekhyun’s cheek.  
“Sure, if you want me back?” Chanyeol retorted and Baekhyun was already nodding fervently, like there wasn’t even the need to ask.  
And Baekhyun felt so happy and… was it really happening?  
Or the day after he would wake up and realize it was all a dream?  
After few instants of general awkwardness in which they simply hold hands, Chanyeol spoke up again.  
“Did you already have dinner?” he asked him softly and Baekhyun shook shortly his head.  
“I… was thinking about it before you called and was about to put on some…” Baekhyun started saying and Chanyeol frowned shortly, finishing the sentence for him.  
“… Noodles? Again?” he asked him and Baekhyun frowned shortly, nodding.  
“What’s wrong with noodles?” he inquired briefly, pouting, staring toward Chanyeol who scrunched his nose shortly, shaking his head.  
“With noodles nothing. But the amount you eat is… worrisome?” Chanyeol observed shrugging his shoulders and Baekhyun was already replying that it wasn’t his fault if noodles were good and easy to make even for a potato like him, when Chanyeol took a short step back from him, moving toward the fridge.  
“Mind if I cook something for us?” he proposed softly and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in surprise before he could shake his head fervently, accepting immediately Chanyeol’s proposal.  
It would be a sad day the one in which Baekhyun wouldn’t allow Chanyeol to cook for him.  
“Oh, so willing?” Chanyeol noted, smirk easily appearing on his lips and Baekhyun’s cheeks caught fire again, shifting away his stare.  
“I-I’m sorry it’s just that I love the way you cook…” Baekhyun breathed, voice becoming smaller and smaller with each syllable more, becoming barely audible at the word love.  
Chanyeol smiled at him, leaning his head on the side, hair swishing on the same side like a fucking shampoo commercial and almost killing Baekhyun for how beautiful Chanyeol looked.  
“My heart” he muttered pressing his hand on his chest and Chanyeol frowned shortly, worried, nearing him.  
“Are you okay? Do you feel bad?” Chanyeol asked him immediately, stare inquiring Baekhyun but Baekhyun took a brief step back.  
“I-I’m good, no worries. Just your effects on me are getting weirder” Baekhyun stated equally lowly, almost stuttering again on words, and even before Chanyeol could counter with something, whatever, Baekhyun moved his fingers on Chanyeol’s lips, surprising him.  
“And you? How are you feeling? I… felt too guilty to come visit you in the hospital” Baekhyun whispered, feeling suddenly even more guilty than before.  
Chanyeol, though, intertwined his fingers with Baekhyun’s, placing a soft kiss on them.  
“I’m tougher than you think. And you don’t have anything to feel guilty for” Chanyeol replied softly, before leaning down and press a kiss also on top of Baekhyun’s head.  
Baekhyun felt suddenly dizzy again, all that warmth and softness and Chanyeol’s voice that near…  
Was it really okay for him to be there and living that with Chanyeol?  
And… what did he have to offer to Chanyeol after all if not awkward moments like that, fear of crowded place, and an indoor attitude?  
Some proficiency in computer engineering and games?  
A bit of domestic robotics and embarrassing antics?  
“Ah, no. Don’t” Chanyeol stated, slightly gripping harder Baekhyun’s fingers in his own.  
Baekhyun frowned moving his stare toward Chanyeol who smiled softly at him.  
“He’s too cute and I don’t have anything to offer him. His life was in danger because of me, I shouldn’t be doing this” Chanyeol whispered, clearly imitating Baekhyun’s way of speaking and making Baekhyun’s eyes grew even wider in perplexity.  
“I-I, Chanyeol… It’s true. Your life was in danger because of me and I don’t have anything…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol pressed again one of his fingers on Baekhyun’s lips.  
“You are the prettiest human being I’ve ever seen” Chanyeol stated and even before Baekhyun could try and speak up replying to him, Chanyeol continued, listing all the good traits that Baekhyun had.  
Genial.  
Listener.  
Understanding.  
Kind-hearted.  
Comforting yet scolding when needed.  
Soft.  
Precious IT freak, in the good sense of the word.  
So talented to work with Korean secret services.  
Defender of justice.  
“You are a sort of paladin of light, Baekhyun. What there’s not to love?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun cheeks burned up, lips parting in surprise for all those good qualities Chanyeol found in him and because… love?  
Did just Chanyeol told him that he… loved him?  
Chanyeol blushed slightly too, probably realizing the same.  
“I-I… it’s better if I start making dinner now, otherwise we will never eat” Chanyeol breathed softly, moving away from that position and starting to pull out food from the fridge.  
And he was cutting some vegetables when Baekhyun suddenly hugged him from behind, making him jolt in surprise.  
Chanyeol’s back was so broad and so warm and Baekhyun simply hugged him tighter, snuggling better in.  
“Thank you, Chanyeol. I-I’ll do my best too, l-loving you” Baekhyun breathed, so softly and so lowly that he had some doubts that Chanyeol even heard it.  
However, Chanyeol turned around, fully hugging him, tightly and placing fluttering kisses on his hair.  
“Give yourself a chance too, Baekhyun, because you are all I want” Chanyeol whispered lowly near his ear, making Baekhyun repress a shiver at the sudden appearance of Chanyeol’s super deep voice, so near him.  
“Y-You know so few of me, Chanyeol…” Baekhyun whispered but Chanyeol shook his head briefly.  
“Tell me more, then. Tell me about you, what you like and what you don’t, your family, friends apart from Dae… And I’ll do the same. But I’m sure I’ll love everything of you” Chanyeol stated making Baekhyun almost choke on his own breath.  
He wasn’t ready to that Chanyeol.  
So romantic and fluffy but also physically near.  
He inhaled deeply, getting as much of Chanyeol’s perfume he could, slightly gripping his hands on the back of Chanyeol’s t-shirt.  
“There’s not much to say but I’m curious about yours. And I’m sure I’ll l-love everything too” Baekhyun replied softly, shortly snuggling his nose in Chanyeol’s t-shirt, wanting to hide in his embrace and never leave.  
Chanyeol instead gently distanced Baekhyun from himself just to look at him in his eyes and he was equally red as Baekhyun.  
“You will be the death of me, Baekhyun” he retorted and Baekhyun chuckled softly, smile easily appearing on his lips.  
“I could say the same” he replied softly making Chanyeol smile back at him before he could go back to cut the vegetables, starting dinner for real, helped by Baekhyun, exchanging small stupid intel on their lives.  
And it felt so good that Baekhyun was sure it was a dream.  
Because nothing could be that perfectly soft and cute as that, making his heart flutter.

However, the following day, going back to the living room to prepare coffee and seeing the small plastic bag Chanyeol had the previous day on the small table in front of the couch and Chanyeol’s messy handwriting on the fridge, Baekhyun knew that it wasn’t a dream.  
It really happened and Chanyeol really loved him as he did.  
Now it was only a matter of… adapting to their lives and spaces?  
Understanding how to resist Chanyeol’s low and deep voice?  
Chanyeol’s warmth near him in whichever moment?  
And how cuddly was Chanyeol?  
He always stated that he was generally overfriendly but Baekhyun kept the distance pretty well, probably since Baekhyun himself told him that he wasn’t used to be touched, feeling uncomfortable.  
But now that they were together, a word that still left Baekhyun’s blushing and speechless, what would have changed?  
Chanyeol would behave the same or…?  
Baekhyun was lost in those thoughts, sipping coffee and pretending to be scrolling down his SNS since actually he was totally unfocused, when Chanyeol hugged him from behind, snuggling his nose in Baekhyun’s hair and nape, making him jolt briefly at the sudden touch and warmth.  
“Morning” Chanyeol breathed lowly, definitely too near Baekhyun’s ear, making him bit down his lips, gently caressing Chanyeol’s arms over his stomach.  
“M-Morning. It’s quite early for you” Baekhyun whispered looking at the time on the screen of his phone before locking it and putting it down the counter.  
“Wanted to be sure that yesterday’s happenings weren’t a dream. That you were here and I could come and hug you freely without you mentioning shit like me being still in love with Jaehyun” Chanyeol breathed again against Baekhyun’s nape, gently pressing a kiss there making Baekhyun shiver, biting down even harder on his lips.  
“I-I, no… I’m here and won’t talk about Jaehyun-ssi any soon, no” Baekhyun commented shortly, voice wavering again, this time more than before, making Chanyeol wary on that tension.  
“Is there something wrong?” he asked softly and Baekhyun shook his head, gently pushing Chanyeol’s hands from him and moving away from him, going to retrieve the jar full of coffee and picking up another cup for Chanyeol.  
“Baekhyun…” Chanyeol started shortly but Baekhyun shook his head again.  
“I-I… have to work a bit now, but let’s have lunch together?” Baekhyun proposed him softly and why in the world was he running from Chanyeol again?!  
He hadn’t any urgent task and his official work could wait for few hours without any problem so… why?  
And even before Chanyeol could reply, Baekhyun went again in his room, closing the door behind himself and pressing his hands on his cheeks, trying to calm down.  
He wouldn’t survive Chanyeol.  
He couldn’t do it.  
Not like that.  
Baekhyun felt so soft yet so… fucking aroused by Chanyeol’s presence it made him feel horrible.  
Chanyeol probably didn’t even have those thoughts about Baekhyun because yeah, he stated that Baekhyun was pretty, but pretty didn’t imply any sexual thing.  
And he probably was weirded out by Baekhyun’s behavior in that moment.  
Ah, Baekhyun always ended up screwing things so bad!  
He sat on his bed, shaking his head and carding his fingers through his hair.  
He was such an idiot.  
Baekhyun laid down, removing his glasses and closing his eyes.  
Definitely dumbest idiot in the world.  
Chanyeol felt so warm and so fluff near him, despite his built and their height difference and Baekhyun could have behaved in thousand different ways, but no he had to go and mess up things.  
He covered his eyes with his arm, simply focusing on that warmth again and, without even realizing, he fell asleep again.  
He woke up heavens knew how many hours later, because someone was calling him, finger gently caressing his shoulder.  
“Baekhyun, are you hungry?” Chanyeol whispered crouching down near Baekhyun’s short bed and making Baekhyun sat up abruptly, finally realizing that Chanyeol was in his room!  
“I-I… I’m sorry I think I fell asleep and which hour…?” he started saying, hand looking for his glasses.  
His eyesight wasn’t too bad but without them he definitely could see things properly.  
“Relax and breath” Chanyeol whispered toward him, forcing a short smile and sitting up from where he was.  
“I’m sorry I came in, but you didn’t reply and I thought that something happened to you. I’ll wait for you if you are up to eat something” Chanyeol breathed shortly, making Baekhyun flinch at the tone.  
It was… apologetic and distant compared to before.  
It made Baekhyun feel guilty again.  
“C-Chanyeol” he called him before he could leave the room and Chanyeol turned around, frowning shortly but Baekhyun sat better on his bed, patting at his side, clearly gesturing Chanyeol to sit down near him.  
Chanyeol frowned again but did it, keeping a bit of distance from Baekhyun, making Baekhyun feel slightly worse than before.  
There was a small silence and then they both spoke up in the same moment.  
“I’m sorry” they said, hinting a short bow toward the other and softly hitting their heads.  
Baekhyun frowned, fingers immediately going to where he hit Chanyeol’s head, pressing softly.  
“I-I’m so sorry” he breathed, stretching to check on Chanyeol’s head that the part didn’t swollen up, but Chanyeol was already taking his hand, fingers interlacing with his own.  
“I’m too. You okay?” Chanyeol asked him, looking at him, stare not moving from Baekhyun’s face and Baekhyun slightly nodded, thanking him.  
“I… didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable before. I’ll… try to respect your personal space more” Chanyeol stated, hinting another small bow, this time without accidents.  
But Baekhyun was already shaking his head fervently.  
“Please don’t!” he stated making Chanyeol frown deeply, clearly not understanding what he was hinting to.  
“Baekhyun, I don’t want you to force yourself or…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun pressed his fingers on Chanyeol’s lips, shaking his head.  
He inhaled deeply before looking again toward Chanyeol.  
“Will you listen without judging me too bad?” Baekhyun asked him softly, biting his lips and trying to look back at Chanyeol who frowned again but then nodded shortly.  
Baekhyun inhaled deeply, biting slightly harder on his lips before starting to speak up.  
“I think I… have something for your voice” he whispered softly, stare wandering from Chanyeol’s face to their laced fingers.  
And even before Chanyeol could retort something, eyes slightly getting wider in surprise, Baekhyun spoke up again, starting to explain everything he was feeling since the very start.  
“I… knew that Goodnight Seoul’s speaker, Loey61 and the cute Exodus barista were the same person just because I recognized your voice. It’s so deep and low and has this particular timbre and… I found it exceptionally… arousing” Baekhyun started saying making Chanyeol flinch at the sudden mention, reason why Baekhyun’s shut his eyes and continued to speak, because he couldn’t hide that thing anymore, not if he wanted to live whatever they were leaving peacefully with Chanyeol.  
“And it’s both so soothing, helping me to sleep in some nights when I’m stressed and can’t find a way out of my work, and also so… hot, making me feel things I shouldn’t feel, not simply for your voice and especially before, for… a friend. I did things I’m not proud of, just at the sound of your voice, Chanyeol, and if you are freaked out by it and decide that you can’t accept it because actually is so fucking weird, I’ll understand you. I’m sorry about this!” Baekhyun let out, before hinting another small bow but without opening his eyes again to look back at Chanyeol, not wanting to know what Chanyeol thought about it because of course he would be disgusted by it.  
Why he wouldn’t?  
It was so obvious that Chanyeol would be disgusted by the way Baekhyun touched himself listening to his voice, even when they were friends even when they didn’t know at all.  
It wasn’t… normal.  
There was a short silence and when Baekhyun was about to try and open his eyes, understanding what Chanyeol was thinking, Chanyeol leant down, whispering in his ear.  
“You think I didn’t realize? Even though I didn’t know you knew from before and that you touched yourself at the sound of my voice” Chanyeol breathed, voice deep and low, reaching Baekhyun’s ear and making him shiver, skin exploding in goosebumps.  
“I’m s-sorry” Baekhyun whispered but Chanyeol shook his head shortly, not backing off and speaking again that close to Baekhyun.  
“You don’t have to. I like the idea that my voice has these… effects on you. I wonder what other things I could discover about you. I’m kinda interested on Baekhyun’s secret life and what you do inside your room apart from working two jobs” Chanyeol continued, voice getting lower and Baekhyun gulped down, feeling his erection getting thicker only at the sound of Chanyeol’s deep voice near his ear.  
He was so lost for Chanyeol and his voice.  
“N-Nothing much. I-I… it happened only few times and…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol chuckled softly, pressing a gentle kiss under Baekhyun’s ear, making him whimper at the sudden touch, biting down his lips again.  
“Only few times? Are you willing to tell me about those, Baekhyunnie? Or do I have to discover it alone?” Chanyeol asked him, making Baekhyun grip harder on his own t-shirt, shutting again his eyes closed and that was too much, Chanyeol’s voice was too near, too deep, too low and too perfect.  
And Baekhyun wanted more of it, despite being already so much, thickening his erection oh so pleasantly.  
“I-I am not the best person to talk about these things, Chanyeol. I don’t have many experiences and…” Baekhyun started saying, but Chanyeol pressed again his lips on Baekhyun’s neck.  
“But you play with yourself, right?” Chanyeol asked him again, voice stably low, and Baekhyun nodded shortly in reply, shivering near him and Chanyeol nodded briefly.  
“Let’s go by step then. Come to me when you feel like it. I’ll take care of you also on that way. Is it okay?” Chanyeol asked him making Baekhyun’s eyes grew wider in perplexity, shaking his head.  
“I-I no, no… it’s not possible. I don’t want you to force yourself just because I’m a…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol this time bit his neck instead of kissing it, making Baekhyun whimper again, biting his lips down even harder not to let a moan out, feeling Chanyeol’s hand gently caressing his side, over the t-shirt.  
“You think I don’t want you, Baekhyun? That I don’t dream of touching you and feeling you naked, caressing your smooth skin, playing with your hair, marking your thighs and heavens bless whoever invented shorts because you are a god in those” Chanyeol growled lowly, voice going deeper and deeper and Baekhyun couldn’t hide another whimper, shivering near Chanyeol.  
“C-Chanyeol…” he let out softly and Chanyeol moved his hand on Baekhyun’s hips, caressing it, slowly up and down.  
“So, don’t overthink about it and let’s go by step, together?” Chanyeol muttered against Baekhyun’s neck making Baekhyun nod shortly, fingers moving to touch Chanyeol’s arm on his side.  
“I never had other s-sexual experience, Chanyeol so, uhm, can we…” Baekhyun started saying and when he tried to buy time to find the right words, Chanyeol tried for him a small “… take our time?”.  
But Baekhyun shook his head shortly, feeling his throat closing around words.  
Chanyeol, caressed him softly over the t-shirt and Baekhyun bit softly his lips before inhaling deeply and finally moving again his stare on Chanyeol.  
“Enjoy it fully nevertheless?” Baekhyun asked him, feeling his cheeks catching fire again but this time staring in Chanyeol’s eyes and not moving from his face.  
Chanyeol looked at him in silence for a second before he could nod shortly.  
“Obviously yes. We can do whatever you want, Baekhyun. Following your pace…” Chanyeol started to say but Baekhyun pressed his fingers on Chanyeol’s lips, stopping him.  
“I want you to tell me what you want too. I want to know your p-preferred things in our intimacy too” Baekhyun explained softly, smiling briefly toward Chanyeol who smiled back at him, nodding.  
“Sure… But let me tell you a thing…” Chanyeol started saying and Baekhyun frowned shortly, waiting for Chanyeol to speak.  
But Chanyeol leant in again, speaking directly in his ear.  
“You make me lose my mind, Baekhyun. And I want everything of you and now that I’m more than sure that you like this voice, I’ll use it in any possible occasion. Because I want to see more of you and how my pretty, soft Hyunnie is when enjoys himself, both alone or with me” Chanyeol explained, voice going again lower and lower and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in surprise.  
And in excitement, because he couldn’t wait even though he kind of was scared of it too.  
“E-Even alone?” he muttered, gripping harder on his own t-shirt, embarrassed about the whole idea but Chanyeol chuckled softly near him, kissing his neck.  
“Sure, can’t wait for it, Baekhyun. But let’s do things step by step. And first thing is… dinner with me because I feel like making an awful impression on you in few minutes for how much hungry I am…” Chanyeol groaned lowly, chuckling softly and Baekhyun let out a soft laughter too, shaking his head, immediately feeling lighter and… heavens, how much he loved Chanyeol!  
“Let’s go then and… we have time to go back to this matter later, maybe?” Baekhyun proposed him and Chanyeol bit his own lips, stare looking at Baekhyun interested.  
“Sure… after dinner. I’m already curious” Chanyeol concluded, sitting up and stretching his hand toward Baekhyun, helping him to sit up and Baekhyun blushed again, nodding.  
Chanyeol almost prepared everything for dinner so they didn’t take long to eat together.  
It was pleasant, nice and at their own pace, no fretting no other appointments and neither useless thoughts concerning former partners and so on.  
Baekhyun came also to know that Chanyeol maintained his workplace at the radio, just in a different schedules, slightly earlier and thrice per week.  
The new program, thought, called Moon of Seoul was entirely his.  
Chanyeol was at seventh heaven, obviously.  
It was exactly what he wanted and he immediately accepted when his boss proposed it to him, especially seeing that it didn’t overlapped with his schedules at Exodus.  
“Are you sure it’s okay for you?” Chanyeol asked toward Baekhyun while they were taking away the dishes from the table and Baekhyun frowned shortly, shaking his head.  
“It’s what you wanted, Chanyeol. Why shouldn’t be okay for me? I mean, I… want the best for you and if this makes you happy, then it makes me happy too” Baekhyun replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world and Chanyeol stopped with the dishes in his hands, looking at Baekhyun.  
Baekhyun frowned deeper than before.  
“Did I say something wrong?” he asked toward Chanyeol who put down the dishes on the counter just to go and hug Baekhyun again, pulling him near to himself.  
“C-Chanyeol?” Baekhyun muttered, surprised by the sudden gesture and Chanyeol snuggled his nose in Baekhyun’s hair, pressing kisses on it.  
“You are the best” Chanyeol stated before trying to convince Baekhyun that it was better if Chanyeol washed the dishes and not Baekhyun.  
Baekhyun shook his head, immediately, glaring at him.  
“You already cooked tonight. The dishes are on me” he retorted immediately but Chanyeol shook his head and proposed him rock-paper-scissor to determine who had to wash them.  
And they played, but Baekhyun never saw someone as happy as Chanyeol in having lost it, gaining like that the dish shift.  
“I thought you were pretty competitive, actually” Baekhyun commented pouting slightly, not happy with the outcome, but Chanyeol smiled softly at him.  
“Generally, I am. A lot. But if losing means that you can sit on the couch and wait for me simply enjoying the night view, then I’m fine with losing. Even every night” Chanyeol whispered softly, leaning down and pressing a short kiss on Baekhyun’s hair, making Baekhyun blush shortly.  
“You are so damn sappy” Baekhyun retorted, even though he was flattered by those words and felt again super lucky for having Chanyeol with him.  
And even if he didn’t sit down on the couch, Baekhyun leant on the counter, looking at Chanyeol doing, simply observing how his hands moved around on dishes and pans, how his arms were buffed in that way too tight t-shirt, obviously without mentioning his broad back that always caught Baekhyun’s attentions and fantasies.  
“Enjoying the view?” Chanyeol asked him suddenly, making him felt like he was caught red-handed.  
“I-I, yes, sorry” Baekhyun replied honestly, making Chanyeol chuckle softly, shaking his head.  
“Babe, stop saying you are sorry for everything. I’m glad you are appreciating my body too. It would be awkward otherwise” Chanyeol stated briefly, drying his hands on a rag before finally turning toward Baekhyun, smile not leaving his face.  
Baekhyun smiled softly at him too, shaking his head.  
“I wonder what there’s not to like, here. I mean, you are a full-course” Baekhyun replied honestly, realizing too late that he replied way too honestly to Chanyeol’s affirmation and feeling his own cheeks catching fire, stare shifting away immediately.  
“W-What you make me say” he muttered, pressing his hands on his cheeks trying to tone down the warm sensation, but Chanyeol chuckled softly, smirk showing up on his lips.  
“I like what I make you say, tell me more” Chanyeol whispered, nearing him, voice getting lower and lower again, making Baekhyun gulp down and who would have imagined that Chanyeol was that playful and flirty.  
Baekhyun let him near, moving briefly his hands on Chanyeol’s torso.  
“Can I touch you?” Baekhyun asked him softly, almost imperceptibly and Chanyeol nodded shortly, placing more kisses on Baekhyun’s hair.  
“You can all you want, Baekhyun” he replied honestly, making Baekhyun blush again but then inhaling deeply, finally deciding himself to simply living what was happening.  
Chanyeol was open with him and if Baekhyun would so something wrong or that Chanyeol didn’t like, for sure Chanyeol would have told him.  
So there wasn’t anything to fear.  
Baekhyun moved his fingers on Chanyeol’s torso and then on his sides, slowly, a gentle brush with his fingertips more than a real touch and Chanyeol shivered near him, moving his lips on Baekhyun’s ear, gently biting it, making Baekhyun bit down on his lips, trying to contain the soft whimper that threatened to leave his lips.  
“Why don’t we sit down on the couch instead of standing here?” Chanyeol proposed him and Baekhyun blushed softly, nodding, taking Chanyeol’s hand in his and, switching the kitchen lights off, guiding him to the couch.  
All the lights in the house were off, but it wasn’t dark since from the windows came all the lights from the city around them.  
Chanyeol sat down on the couch and pulled Baekhyun with him, this time willingly sitting on his laps.  
“It remind me of that night” Baekhyun let out softly, even though the sensations were completely different, considering that Baekhyun was nearer to Chanyeol, didn’t have to ask himself if Chanyeol was still in love or not with Jaehyun, Chanyeol wasn’t drunk and they both wanted whatever was destined to happen.  
“Only partially. This time I’ll enjoy everything and won’t you have it your way like last time” Chanyeol stated lowly, smiling briefly toward Baekhyun who chuckled softly, shaking his head.  
“Yeah, things are different now. The only thing that it’s not changed is… you. You are still so enthralling, sparkling this beautifully and…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol’s fingers were already on Baekhyun’s lips, gently pushing against them.  
“Last time you didn’t, and I understood your reasons, but… will you come here and kiss me this time?” Chanyeol breathed, suddenly serious, playfulness leaving its place to something deeper and more important than their playing around.  
Baekhyun took Chanyeol’s fingers in his own, slightly gripping harder on them before leaning down and gently placing his lips on Chanyeol’s.  
It was… soft at first.  
Chanyeol’s lips were smooth and warm against his own, tentative brush, a small play of push and pull more than a real kiss, but then Baekhyun felt Chanyeol’s tongue pressing on his bottom lip, licking its way in Baekhyun’s mouth.  
Baekhyun parted his lips, letting him in, and starting to move his tongue in accordance with Chanyeol’s, slowly, gripping harder on Chanyeol’s fingers still in his own, but moving also his other hand on Chanyeol’s neck, gently caressing it.  
Chanyeol hummed in the kiss, shivering near Baekhyun, hand going to grip slightly on Baekhyun’s side, pulling him nearer to himself, accidentally brushing their erection together, making Baekhyun moan in the kiss.  
“Oh, fuck” Chanyeol whispered against Baekhyun’s lips and his voice was so deep and Baekhyun bit his lips, slowly rolling his hips and repeating the same gesture, now not so accidentally anymore, only to hear that voice again and again.  
Chanyeol bit his own lips, looking at Baekhyun with interest and lust.  
“You look so beautiful, Baekhyun” Chanyeol stated, bringing their jointed hands on his lips and pressing a soft kiss on them.  
“What should I say? I can only be thankful that your hair is still tied” Baekhyun retorted shortly, even though he wanted to slap himself so bad, because… he should stop speaking out loud his own thoughts while Chanyeol was around.  
Chanyeol smirked shortly, carding his fingers through his own hair, untying it, before messing it up, falling messily on his forehead and neck and Baekhyun was speechless again, staring dumbly in love with how beautiful Chanyeol’s hair was.  
“You like my hair?” Chanyeol asked him, lowly, hand going again on Baekhyun’s side, gently caressing it and Baekhyun was already nodding, fingers involuntarily moving there, touching his hair softly, carding through it and, damn, it was so soft Baekhyun could cry.  
“So soft” Baekhyun let out and Chanyeol smiled briefly, shaking his head.  
“Never as yours. And… it’s okay for me to call you Hyunnie or you don’t like it?” Chanyeol asked him softly, fingers moving on Baekhyun’s hair, caressing and passing through it.  
Baekhyun bit his lips softly, humming in thought.  
“Only when we are alone, when I’m this close and with the deepest voice I can manage, just for you” Chanyeol added softly and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in surprise, feeling his cheeks becoming redder and warmer.  
And he was about to retort, when Chanyeol leant in, whispering directly in Baekhyun’s ear.  
“I’m sure you will like it, Hyunnie” Chanyeol let out, voice way deeper than before and making Baekhyun whimper, literally squirming on Chanyeol’s laps, feeling his erection getting even thicker than before.  
And being that near to Chanyeol, he felt it too, smiling shortly at him, making Baekhyun shift his stare away, embarrassed.  
“Baekhyun” Chanyeol called him and when Baekhyun didn’t shift his stare back on Chanyeol, he took Baekhyun’s hand better in his before moving it on Chanyeol’s erection that was so hard and thick and Baekhyun had to refrain himself to gulp down, memories of that blowjob still sparkling in his mind.  
He loved oh so much how Chanyeol thrusted in his mouth with the right amount of abandonment, only chasing his own orgasm.  
And Chanyeol’s erection was almost as hard as that night, tightly confined in Chanyeol’s black jeans.  
“You…” Baekhyun started saying and Chanyeol bit his lips shortly too.  
“These are your immediate effects. If you don’t realize it already, I pretty much enamored and enthralled by everything concerning you, that I can’t think about anything else apart from you, and you and… you” Chanyeol whispered softly and Baekhyun’s eyes went even wider, biting his lips, but leaning down shortly, speaking in Chanyeol’s ear too.  
“Then let’s play a bit. I want a lot you too and these same effects,” he started saying taking Chanyeol’s hand and placing it on his own erection, repressing a short moan, “you have them on me” he concluded, gently grinding against Chanyeol’s hand, making him groan lowly in reply, hand circling better Baekhyun’s shaft, way more easily reachable under the soft sweatpants cloth.  
Baekhyun moaned lowly, thrusting in Chanyeol’s hand, throwing shortly his head back and… once again that must be a dream.  
One of Baekhyun’s super realistic wet dreams.  
Because Chanyeol was so perfect, his hands so warm, his voice so low and Baekhyun never thought he could live something like that.  
“I want to touch you, Baekhyun… touch you and feel you coming” Chanyeol breathed, leaning down and shortly smelling Baekhyun’s neck before starting to place few kisses, hands still leisurely stroking Baekhyun’s erection over the cotton.  
Baekhyun moaned softly, fingers carding through Chanyeol’s hair, pulling him nearer to his neck, giving him plenty of access to it.  
“Only if you let me touch you too” Baekhyun retorted shortly, voice a bare whisper and Chanyeol was already nodding shortly, but then detached briefly from Baekhyun looking at him in his eyes.  
“I… don’t want to have sex with you tonight, though. And not because I don’t want you because, damn, Baekhyun you are the sexiest person who ever sat on my laps and heavens if I would like to” Chanyeol groaned, leaning his forehead on Baekhyun’s shoulder and Baekhyun felt his cheeks catching fire again.  
Chanyeol defined him sexy not pretty this time.  
“But?” Baekhyun echoed and Chanyeol inhaled deeply before looking at him again.  
“But… I want to enjoy your first time fully and today was a rollercoaster of emotions for both of us. So let’s simply enjoy this and let’s touch each other so that tomorrow we can have the real thing?” Chanyeol proposed him and Baekhyun hummed shortly, biting his lips, thinking about it.  
“Is it something I did?” Baekhyun whispered shortly, hands gripping shortly on Chanyeol’s t-shirt and Chanyeol was already shaking his head, but Baekhyun shifted his stare away.  
That must be that.  
Was he too willing to let Chanyeol hold him?  
Or was it because Baekhyun said something wrong or behaved weirdly?  
“No, Baekhyun, not at all! You are so perfect and I want you so much…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun hummed shortly, nodding briefly.  
“I-I got it. Sure, no worries. I’m sorry” Baekhyun stated but Chanyeol pressed both hands on his cheeks, forcing him to look back at Chanyeol.  
“I’m too fucking aroused right now. It would end too shortly, and I don’t want your first time to be like that, okay?” Chanyeol spat out, finally revealing the real reason and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider, feeling his cheeks burning up, hotly, and he was sure that Chanyeol could feel that warmth too.  
“I-I… really?” Baekhyun managed to breathe, at least thousand different thoughts and feelings crowding his mind, and Chanyeol nodded, stare not leaving Baekhyun’s.  
“I want it to be good and slow and with all the comforts you may need. But I’m selfish and I want also to feel you coming, like this on my laps. So… will you let me touch you so that later I can cuddle with you for the rest of the night?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun nodded shortly even though his cheeks were still on fire and, for fuck’s sake, he was way too aroused too so maybe Chanyeol’s idea wasn’t that bad after all.  
“Can we… do it together?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol nodded shortly, unbuckling his own belt and pulling slightly down his jeans and boxer, revealing his erection, hard and thick, exactly how Baekhyun remembered it from that night, already leaking precum.  
And Baekhyun pulled down his sweatpants and boxers too, even though he felt a bit embarrassed since it was the first time that Chanyeol saw that part of him.  
But Chanyeol’s stare moved on it, fascinated, fingers gently touching the tip where few precum beads were forming, smearing them on Baekhyun’s tip, making him repress a moan, but slightly arching his back, trying to prolong the contact.  
“It’s so pretty as you are… and I like the effects I have on you too. Look here, already wet and full erected” Chanyeol noted, gently stroking it once, making Baekhyun arch his back, moaning, spreading slightly wider his legs on Chanyeol’s laps, thrusting in Chanyeol’s hand.  
Chanyeol repeated the same gesture and Baekhyun bit his lips, trying to tone down his voice, moving his hand on Chanyeol’s erection too, fingers gripping slightly harder on it and starting to stroke him too, slowly, and differently from Chanyeol, an almost there but continuous pace that made Chanyeol groan lowly, moving his other hand on Baekhyun’s neck.  
“Your fingers are so pretty around my cock, babe. Do you like it so much?” Chanyeol asked him lowly, caressing him there, and Baekhyun hummed softly, nodding.  
“At least how much you love mine, Chanyeol” he replied briefly, earning himself another stroke from Chanyeol that made him see stars for a second.  
There was something in Chanyeol’s hands, or in their warmth, that aroused Baekhyun making him wanting more.  
Chanyeol chuckled softly, breathy, seeing Baekhyun’s activities on his erection.  
“Oh, fuck if I do love it, Baekhyun. Like I love all of you and…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun was carding his fingers in Chanyeol’s hair, pulling it back and forcing Chanyeol to look at him.  
“If you continue to talk, I’ll come immediately. So shut up and kiss me” Baekhyun breathed, making Chanyeol smirk shortly, before he could lean in and kissing Baekhyun this time more passionately than before, no soft brushes no nothing, only passion and their tongues meeting and running after each other.  
Chanyeol started stroking Baekhyun faster and the same did Baekhyun, both setting a faster pace, Baekhyun’s other hand gripping harder in Chanyeol’s hair while Chanyeol’s was on his side, helping in the movement.  
And it felt so perfectly in balance and Chanyeol’s moans against his mouth was everything Baekhyun wanted.  
It felt already heaven like that and when Chanyeol introduced his hand beneath Baekhyun’s t-shirt, caressing up to his torso reaching his nipples, Baekhyun arched even more his back, moaning openly against Chanyeol’s mouth, gasping for air.  
“C-Chanyeol” he moaned lowly, feeling his orgasm nearing with alarming speed, pooling in his stomach and already feeling like his erection was about to explode because everything felt so good and Baekhyun wanted more and more and more…  
“Let me feel you coming, Hyunnie. Come for me?” Chanyeol breathed even though his breath was coming shorter too, precum slicking his erection and making Baekhyun’s movements on it way easier and smoother.  
“Ah, please… more” Baekhyun whispered, honesty tinting his tone and Chanyeol stroke him even faster than before, making him finally come, moaning slightly louder than before, Chanyeol’s name escaping his lips and painting Chanyeol’s t-shirt with his own cum, sparkling brightly under the silvery lights.  
Baekhyun was seeing small opalescent lights too, at the back of his mind, making him oversensitive at Chanyeol’s touches, but it felt so good and he felt like floating.  
He tried to force his attention back on Chanyeol, stroking him faster, want to feel him come too.  
“You feel so good, Chanyeol, like this… next time I want to touch you more, feel you more” Baekhyun whispered, leaning down, slightly pulling at Chanyeol’s hair and speaking directly in his ear, making him moan again, biting his lips.  
It was the first time that Baekhyun jerked off someone else.  
And it was… strange but so arousing and seeing Chanyeol thickening even more between his fingers, precum easing Baekhyun’s movements and hearing Chanyeol’s low voice going deeper and deeper while he moaned, still touching Baekhyun was… priceless.  
“Ah, Baekhyun… Hyunnie, more, touch me more” Chanyeol moaned and Baekhyun nodded, quickening the pace and leaning even better down starting to lick and bite Chanyeol’s neck, making him groan and thrust faster in Baekhyun’s hand.  
It felt so hot and Baekhyun never thought that seeing someone else’s pleasure could be so satisfactory.  
“I want to feel you come too, Chanyeol. Just a small preview for tomorrow, when I’ll feel you coming inside me” Baekhyun breathed against his neck and Chanyeol moaned loudly, even if his voice was so deep and so low, coming copiously in Baekhyun’s hand, cum mixing with Baekhyun’s on both their t-shirts.  
Baekhyun stroked him down until the very end, milking out all the cum before stopping and straightening his back just to look at Chanyeol.  
“Are you… okay?” Baekhyun whispered softly, trying to understand if everything was fine and if Chanyeol enjoyed it too or if Baekhyun’s work was… horrible.  
“I love your fingers around my dick and your voice is lovely. And dirty talking could be your thing, actually. You are so good at it” Chanyeol commented softly, voice low and roughened in his throat.  
Baekhyun blushed shortly shaking his head but Chanyeol smiled at him, caressing his cheek with his clean hand.  
“And didn’t know you like my hair this bad, I’m glad I let it longer instead of cutting” Chanyeol added chuckling, shaking his head and once again making it swish, and Baekhyun shook his head immediately vigorously.  
“Never cut it!” he stated convinced making Chanyeol chuckle softly before he could place a soft kiss on Baekhyun’s nose.  
“I won’t, no worries” he reassured him and Baekhyun smiled at him before hugging him briefly, uncaring of the cum dirtying even more their t-shirts.  
And after they cleaned a bit, standing in front of their doors, Chanyeol hummed shortly, fingers gripping on Baekhyun’s fingers, clearly not wanting to let Baekhyun go.  
“Not a chance that you sleep with me tonight?” Chanyeol proposed him and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in astonishment, biting his lips.  
“You want us to?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol hummed shortly before shaking his head.  
“Not tonight. Maybe starting tomorrow?” Chanyeol proposed him again and Baekhyun snorted, opening in a soft smile.  
“This feels so weird and awkward. Come” he stated, pulling Chanyeol’s fingers and opening his bedroom door and pulling Chanyeol inside and near the big, low bed in the corner of Baekhyun’s room.  
“Go change into pajama. I’ll wait for you here” Baekhyun stated and Chanyeol nodded, never taking that short to change and go back to Baekhyun.  
“You are so cute” Baekhyun whispered and Chanyeol scrunched his nose, shaking his head.  
“You are. My pretty babe” Chanyeol muttered, earning himself another blush from Baekhyun who pushed him on the bed, before laying down too, snuggling close near Chanyeol who was super warm.  
“I… love you Chanyeol” Baekhyun whispered and Chanyeol hugged him tighter to himself, softly kissing the top of his head.  
“I love you too, Baekhyun. Goodnight” he muttered and Baekhyun closed his eyes, simply managing to reply with a short night before falling asleep in Chanyeol’s warm embrace, dreaming of his low voice and fluffy hair.

Waking up the following day was… hot and warm.  
Chanyeol was literally sleeping on him, splayed all over the bed, head leant on his chest, making Baekhyun smile at the soft vision.  
Chanyeol’s hair was messy, covering his face and he was sleeping, breathing evenly on him.  
Baekhyun moved briefly his fingers, gently caressing Chanyeol’s hair, and simply staying there despite he wanted so bad a coffee.  
There was something so warm and domestic in all of that and Baekhyun wanted it to last forever.  
Too bad he knew that he had to go to the bathroom too.  
It took him almost five minutes rolling out from under Chanyeol and going to the bathroom quickly.  
Baekhyun was considering if going back to bed or going to prepare coffee, but his stomach gurgled shortly and Baekhyun couldn’t definitely go back like that.  
So, he went directly in the kitchen, setting the coffee machine and eating a small milk bread, just to stuff the emptiness in his stomach but not wanting to have a full breakfast without Chanyeol.  
And it was still early for Chanyeol, so Baekhyun simply refilled his cup, leaning on the counter and checking his phone for news or feeds on his SNS.  
He was focused when in the silence of the house a low babe? came from the bedroom and Baekhyun straightened his back.  
“I’m in the kitchen” Baekhyun replied softly but loud enough for Chanyeol to hear, hearing Chanyeol groan in reply, clearly displeased by the news.  
“Come back here” Chanyeol whined lowly and Baekhyun snorted, shaking his head.  
Who was the baby between them?  
Definitely not Baekhyun.  
He put down the cup on the counter and, locking his phone, he was about to go back to the bedroom when he heard a low surprised gasp coming from the bedroom.  
Baekhyun frowned shortly, moving back there and he found Chanyeol sitting on his bed, stare fixed on Baekhyun’s screens and IT freak equipment.  
But what made Baekhyun’s cheeks catch fire was that Chanyeol had Baekhyun’s secret box in his hands.  
He thought he put it under the bed like usual but, apparently, he forgot since Chanyeol found it and he wasn’t the type of going around looking for it intentionally.  
At least… not so early in the morning.  
“I-I…” Baekhyun started saying even though he didn’t know how to justify it and what was he supposed to say?  
“Your equipment is… so advanced! Didn’t see it properly last night” Chanyeol let out, gesturing toward his computers and screens and all the equipment Baekhyun had on the right side of his room, opposite the bed, and Baekhyun nodded shortly, entering the room, fingers gently caressing the desk.  
“It’s… my job after all” Baekhyun replied softly, even though it wasn’t only for that reason that he had such a good computer and so many screens and…  
Wait.  
Better refocus on the important thing.  
“Can you, uhm, give me back that?” Baekhyun asked him, gesturing the box in Chanyeol’s hands and Chanyeol frowned shortly, stare moving on the box.  
“It was on the chair. It’s something computer related?” Chanyeol retorted back, fingers going to caress the lid but Baekhyun put immediately his own hand on it, preventing Chanyeol to open it.  
He still didn’t know what it was and it was better like that.  
“I-I, no. It’s not… Just give it back, okay?” Baekhyun whispered, trying to look calm but his voice waivered again, betraying him and making Chanyeol extremely awake in just a second.  
He looked at him interested, trying to understand why Baekhyun didn’t want him to open it and then, with a swift movement, totally not something Chanyeol would do in the morning, he rolled again on the bed, far from Baekhyun, bringing with him the box.  
Baekhyun’s eyes became wider in perplexity, lips parting and he was about to stop him again when Chanyeol opened it.  
Chanyeol’s stare was… indecipherable.  
Baekhyun couldn’t catch surprise, nor interest, nor something negative as disgust or mocking.  
“I-I’m sorry…” Baekhyun whispered already, feeling his cheeks burning up, shifting his stare away but Chanyeol patted the bed near him, hinting Baekhyun to sit down near him.  
And Baekhyun did.  
Because what could it do if not that?  
They were already in the only safe place he had and there wasn’t anywhere else to run.  
In the box there were all the things that Baekhyun used in his free time while he was alone and wanted to dedicate himself a bit of attentions.  
The toys weren’t limited to dildos that came in few different colors and sizes, there was also a small pink vibrator, a blue bigger one, two chain of beads and, obviously, several bottles of different types of lube and condoms.  
“I…” Baekhyun started again even though, yeah, what there was to explain?  
The content was pretty clear already as it was.  
“Do you, uhm…” Chanyeol started, staring moving from the box to Baekhyun and then back to it again, “use all of these? A-Alone?” Chanyeol continued voice gently wavering and Baekhyun couldn’t understand if he was interested, scared, disapproving or what.  
He only knew that his heart was thumping loudly in his chest and in his ears.  
Baekhyun picked up the cover of the box, humming shortly, nodding near Chanyeol.  
“Y-Yeah, I… I have some needs too and, uhm, I… I’m sorry” he whispered, making gesture to close back the box but Chanyeol stopped him, taking gently his wrist, preventing him to move.  
“Can I…” Chanyeol breathed again, tongue gently getting to wet his lips, moving his stare again on Baekhyun’s face, before continuing his sentence with a low, “touch them?” that made Baekhyun’s eyes growing wider in perplexity but shortly nod in reply, putting down the cover again.  
Chanyeol fingers picked up one of the dildos, touching it, now clearly impressed by the weight and probably thickness.  
It was one of the biggest Baekhyun owned.  
Chanyeol put it down picking up the small pink vibrator and Baekhyun felt his cheeks catch fire again, shifting his stare away.  
It was nice when he felt particularly horny and he hadn’t much work to do or he didn’t have to focus so much on tasks and cracking codes.  
Baekhyun liked it especially in those lazy days in which he simply liked to stroke himself leisurely, being constantly half-there with reaching his orgasm but without actually coming.  
However, he was even more embarrassed when Chanyeol picked up the short chain of small beads, stare getting curious more than impressed.  
“H-How to you, uhm, use this?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun groaned lowly, feeling his cheeks even warmer, and… did really Chanyeol asked him how?  
Baekhyun fingers went to the toy, still in Chanyeol’s hands, showing him the final part of it that had a small loop in which he put his fingers.  
“This is the only part that remain outside…” he started saying, fingers moving again on the small beads, almost counting them, “while these go inside” he added softly, voice so low that even Chanyeol that was sitting near him probably had difficulties in hearing.  
Chanyeol’s eyes went even wider in perplexity and Baekhyun was about to apologise again because… what more could he do?  
He really liked enjoying himself and when he did, he did it fully and with things that could help him feeling better.  
Even though it wasn’t… normal probably.  
“So… uhm, let me, fuck, understand better” Chanyeol started saying and why he was blushing now?  
Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in perplexity seeing Chanyeol embarrassed and when their stares meet, Baekhyun’s parted his lips in surprise.  
Chanyeol was… aroused by it.  
Not annoyed, or disgusted.  
He liked it.  
Liked the idea that Baekhyun touched himself using toys to give him more pleasure, enjoying it more than simply using his hands and fingers.  
And even before Baekhyun could state something, Chanyeol spoke up again.  
“You can, uhm, fit all of these… inside?” Chanyeol asked him, cheeks getting redder and Baekhyun couldn’t hide a soft chuckle at Chanyeol’s precious and cute reaction, despite all that nervousness he was living in that moment.  
“Yeah, obviously” he replied, nodding shortly, before leaning down a bit, just to look better at Chanyeol’s face.  
“Wanna… see it?” he teased him, biting his own lips and he knew that it was a lewd proposal but, well, it was so nice seeing Chanyeol so blushing and cutely asking about that.  
Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in surprise, cheeks catching fire and Baekhyun smiled at him, biting his own lips, moving his fingers to the box, removing it from the bed and picking up a bottle of lube from it.  
“You… said it too, no?” Baekhyun asked him moving the box again on the chair and Chanyeol’s stare was immediately on him who was sitting up pushing down his own sweatpants and boxers, leaving them on the floor, before sitting down in front of Chanyeol on the bed.  
His t-shirt was slightly bigger so it managed to cover his erection and part of his thighs.  
He was super embarrassed, since he never showed that to anybody else, but he wanted to, since Chanyeol seemed to be so curious and interested in those too.  
Chanyeol shortly nodded, stare moving on Baekhyun again, attentive, interested and… lustful.  
“Yeah… I want to know everything about my pretty Hyunnie. Even how he touches himself, thinking of me. Or better, with me watching him and providing a slight help to his imagination with my voice” Chanyeol muttered making Baekhyun groan lowly, spreading wider his legs on the mattress before he could start stroking himself slowly, biting his lips and softly glancing toward Chanyeol.  
“I… you can join me whenever you feel like it. Even with just words or a small gesture” Baekhyun muttered, gripping harder at the base of his dick, closing briefly his eyes in pleasure before he could move his hands on the lube pouring a bit on his own fingers, smearing it properly before he could bring them to his own entrance, pressing them in without much games since he knew that he could take both together.  
He bit down on his lips, thrusting them deeper in before pulling them out and repeat the cycle for few times, arching his back against the insertion, feeling his erection throbbing shortly.  
And he could feel Chanyeol’s stare on himself, making him even more aroused and hot.  
Who would have said that being looked at could turn him on that much?  
But probably it was just because it was Chanyeol that they were speaking about.  
“Can I hold up your t-shirt for you, Hyunnie? I want to see you more” Chanyeol whispered, voice getting lower than before making Baekhyun bit his lips, nodding and letting Chanyeol near him and pulling his t-shirt up, revealing not only his hard member but also his torso and his hardened nipples.  
Chanyeol’s stare was clearly enthralled by the sight, looking at how Baekhyun’s fingers disappeared inside himself, steadily.  
But Baekhyun didn’t lose too much time on that, and after his third finger, followed by a four and more lube, his fingers reached softly for the beads still in Chanyeol’s hand.  
“May I?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol nodded shortly giving them to him, fingers slightly brushing with Baekhyun’s lubed ones.  
“Ah, sorry” Baekhyun whispered but Chanyeol shook his hands, bringing his own fingers to his lips, licking them and making Baekhyun gulp down audibly.  
It was so fucking hot, he couldn’t take it.  
And he knew he started all as a play, but now he wanted Chanyeol’s inside himself more than those beads.  
However, that could come later, hopefully.  
Baekhyun wouldn’t mind having both.  
Especially if he would manage not to come alone.  
Baekhyun hummed shortly, taking off his fingers from inside himself, and stretching his arms on his back, removing his t-shirt too, remaining completely naked in front of Chanyeol.  
“Do you, uhm…” Baekhyun started saying, glancing toward Chanyeol, feeling his cheeks blushing up again.  
“Do I?” Chanyeol echoed, voice lower, nearing him again, fingers gently brushing his thighs and Baekhyun bit his lips, smiling briefly toward Chanyeol.  
“Do you want me to turn around so you can, uhm, see better?” Baekhyun proposed him, voice lower too, gesturing the beads still in his fingers and Chanyeol bit his bottom lip too, clearly thinking about it, before nodding shortly.  
“Please do. I want to…” he breathed, fingers caressing again Baekhyun’s thighs and letting him turn around.  
Baekhyun turned around, back now facing Chanyeol and, after spreading again wider his legs, he poured more lube on his fingers, smearing it properly before moving his fingers on his entrance, playing shortly with it before, leaning forward, putting his forehead on the bed, careful not to press on his glasses, and moving both hands on his ass.  
He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes and bit shortly his lips.  
Do it like you would be alone – Baekhyun reminded himself and tried to act upon it.  
With the fingers of his hand, stretched slightly wider his entrance and with his other hand, he started inserting the small beads inside himself, one per time.  
He bit his bottom lip, hiding a moan and spreading his legs wider, easing his own movements.  
And he was so focused on that, only on his fingers and how he slowly pushed in the beads, that he literally jolted, letting out a soft whimper when Chanyeol’s hands reached his back, caressing slowly his buttocks.  
“Let me help you” Chanyeol breathed and his voice was so low and throaty that Baekhyun whimpered again, shaking his head, feeling his erection getting harder, and he could feel precum leaking from it.  
“N-No, I-I…” he started saying but Chanyeol’s fingers were already helping Baekhyun’s fingers, keeping his buttocks spread and letting Baekhyun work better on pushing in the beads, moaning lowly each time one more entered in.  
And when they were all in, Baekhyun bit his lips shortly before straightening up, sitting on his knees, and glancing shortly toward Chanyeol.  
His stare was aroused and so enthralled by Baekhyun’s whole being, so flushed, hot and bothered, erection throbbing between his legs, moving his hand to cover it up a bit.  
“How do they feel inside?” Chanyeol asked him shortly, moving briefly toward him, fingers brushing against his thighs and Baekhyun shivered under the touch.  
“Slightly heavy but stretching nicely?” Baekhyun whispered, closing his eyes briefly before looking again toward Chanyeol.  
And Chanyeol couldn’t tear away his stare from Baekhyun, fingers tracing the lines of Baekhyun’s thighs up to his sides, torso and chest.  
“Is it okay for me to touch you? You are so… erotic. And looking at you so flushed and beautiful and…” Chanyeol started saying, fingers gently brushing Baekhyun’s neck and reaching his chin, guiding him to look back at Chanyeol.  
Baekhyun followed his stare, briefly, biting his bottom lip, nodding.  
“Don’t make me come” he simply breathed, as a warning, and Chanyeol was immediately perplexed at the request and Baekhyun moved shortly toward him, facing him again and moving even closer than before.  
“The only way I want to come is when you will fill me up, finally holding me” Baekhyun explained softly, even though moving made the beads move inside him, pressing against different places and making him repress another moan.  
“Are you sure…? I’m positive you can come more than once, no?” Chanyeol whispered leaning down and speaking directly in his ear, voice again super low and Baekhyun felt it going down his spine, making him arch his back.  
“A-Are you proposing me something, Chanyeol? Because I tell you that I can be petty over not coming as I want, how much I want” Baekhyun retorted immediately, fingers gently going to caress Chanyeol’s shoulders, down his torso and stopping on the hem of his t-shirt.  
Chanyeol nodded briefly, leaning down and pressing his lips on Baekhyun’s lips.  
“Let me take care of you, Hyunnie. You will beg me to stop because you can’t take anymore of how much you’re feeling good” Chanyeol breathed, voice low and deep echoing inside Baekhyun who shivered near him, gripping harder again on Chanyeol’s t-shirt, pulling him even near.  
“Make me” he whispered in reply and Chanyeol nodded, taking off his t-shirt and sitting better on Baekhyun’s bed.  
“Come here, baby” Chanyeol stated, patting his laps and Baekhyun didn’t make him repeat himself.  
He didn’t know how a whoa your computer is so advanced became a show me how you use your toys and then that, but he was enjoying himself quite a bit.  
Especially if Chanyeol really would take care of him, thing that Baekhyun didn’t doubt for a second.  
He didn’t know why but he felt like he could trust Chanyeol with everything of himself, including his toys, how he used them and his own pleasure.  
And maybe it was a stupid thing since Baekhyun knew Chanyeol for no more than a month, but he felt like Chanyeol wouldn’t hurt him.  
Nor in that moment nor ever again.  
“You are so beautiful, Baekhyun” Chanyeol stated softly when Baekhyun was sitting on his laps, legs spreading wider than before and gently caressing his sides.  
Baekhyun shivered softly at the voice and the soft touches, shaking his head.  
“These are your effects, Chanyeol. I’m this… aroused just because you are here, with me, touching me and using this voice with me” Baekhyun replied softly, biting his lips and shortly glancing at him behind his glasses, that sometimes menaced to slide down his nose.  
Chanyeol smiled at him briefly, almost cutely despite the whole situation and Baekhyun felt his cheeks on fire again, this time for a different reason.  
“Despite all that happened to us, I… feel like I know you since forever, you know?” Chanyeol asked him softly, fingers reaching Baekhyun’s nipples and starting gently to pad them, making Baekhyun arch his back, trying to get more from that small and way too short contact.  
“I-I feel the same, Chanyeol. Like you always were part of my life and… I want you here for a way longer while too” Baekhyun let out, half breathing a moan and arching his back again, slowly rolling his hips on Chanyeol’s laps.  
He was too far for grinding his erection with Chanyeol’s, but the movement was pleasant for the beads inside himself that rolled shortly, moving and giving him an added pleasure in the movements.  
Chanyeol bit his lips gently before leaning in and pressing them on Baekhyun’s neck, fingers not leaving his nipples, pressing and pulling them.  
“I want to be with you forever, Hyunnie. Now that I found you and I know that you want me as I do, I won’t leave you for anyone else and for no reason” he breathed against his neck, slowly licking it, voice getting again lower and so, so, so close to Baekhyun’s ear, making moan shortly, throwing his head back, before he could move his own hands on Chanyeol’s torso, caressing his abs before moving on his nipples too, flicking one and making Chanyeol bite him not so softly.  
“I want to be with you too, Chanyeol. Even though this is not the best moment to speak about something romantic and cheesy. You would think that is my pleasure speaking for me and it’s the last thing I want to” Baekhyun breathed before slightly leaning down and pressing his own lips on Chanyeol’s neck, pulling again his right nipple between his fingers and gently pulling, earning himself a low groan.  
“I agree since you could think the same, so let me only entertain you for the moment, showing you with gesture more than words that I love you and want to cherish every single inch of you” Chanyeol muttered, moving his fingers on Baekhyun’s back, fingertips brushing against his spine, up and down, making Baekhyun’s skin explode in goosebumps.  
“Well… with words is fine too if you continue using this low voice” Baekhyun admitted and even if his cheeks were on fire, he carded his fingers in Chanyeol’s hair, pulling him near, lips almost brushing with his.  
They looked at each other for an instant before Chanyeol could smile shortly, biting briefly his lips before speaking up.  
“Oh if I don’t know that you like it” he breathed, almost a whisper, low and deep, caressing Baekhyun’s lips, stare not moving away from Baekhyun’s, getting lost in there and Baekhyun bit his lips, fingers playing softly with Chanyeol’s nipples.  
Chanyeol moaned briefly against Baekhyun’s lips, lowly, deeply, without restraining himself and Baekhyun thought that there wasn’t anything better than that, than feeling Chanyeol so aroused near him, moaning against his lips.  
“And you don’t mind if I play with you while I speak about how pretty and aroused you look on my laps, like this, legs spread so wide and erection already leaking precum?” Chanyeol continued softly, fingers moving non stop on Baekhyun’s back, making him arch it better, chasing that almost-there touches.  
Baekhyun shook his head, sitting a bit nearer to Chanyeol, brushing his erection with Chanyeol and both muffled down a low moan.  
“At all. I absolutely want you to play with me while you speak to me… You could be speaking also about what you will cook for lunch and it would arouse me nevertheless” Baekhyun noted briefly, half smirk appearing on his lips and Chanyeol chuckled softly against his lips, shaking his head.  
“Really?” he asked back and Baekhyun nodded shortly, one of his hand caressing Chanyeol’s neck while the other continued playing with his nipple, making it look swollen and reddened up, groans and breaths leaving constantly Chanyeol’s lips.  
“I touched myself listening to your radio program, babe” Baekhyun breathed biting his lips, and the hand that was playing with Chanyeol’s nipples moved softly down, reaching his navel area and then finally his erection that was already half-hard.  
Chanyeol groaned lowly, and his hands moved both on Baekhyun’s buttock, gripping not so gently, making him moan again, this time slightly louder and rolling his hips again but grinding his erection against Chanyeol’s.  
“You really love my voice then” Chanyeol breathed, voice getting lower again and Baekhyun shivered near him, nodding.  
His fingers circled around Chanyeol’s still clothed erection gently starting to stroke it with a way too leisurely pace that made Chanyeol bit his lips, stare moving to Baekhyun’s hand on his erection.  
It remained there a bit and Baekhyun bit his lips too, fingers gripping harder on Chanyeol’s shaft, leaning down and speaking directly in Chanyeol’s ear.  
“And it seems like you really like my fingers too” Baekhyun muttered and when Chanyeol made the gesture to shake his head, Baekhyun moved his fingers to his own lips, slightly parting them and taking his fingers in, starting to suck on them.  
Chanyeol’s stare followed the whole process, not leaving how Baekhyun’s tongue caressed his fingers, lips brushing against them, making them wet and sticky with saliva.  
“Or am I mistaking?” he breathed using his fingers to smear his saliva on his lips, wetting them and making them glossy.  
Chanyeol was shaking his head without even realizing probably, way too enthralled in Baekhyun playing with his own fingers and saliva, and Baekhyun smirked shortly, biting his lips before moving again his fingers on Chanyeol’s shaft, but this time freeing it of the annoying cloth, letting it spring free.  
At that point, though, Chanyeol couldn’t stay put anymore, moving his own fingers on Baekhyun’s buttocks, spreading them wider and reaching the small loop that exited from Baekhyun’s entrance and was connected to the beads.  
“Let’s play a bit rougher, Hyunnie. All these touches make me want more and I wonder if we can use this, to enjoy ourselves more?” Chanyeol breathed, voice always that low and deep that Baekhyun had to actually focus on it to understand Chanyeol’s words otherwise his mind would register only the tone and how it echoed pleasantly inside himself.  
And even before Baekhyun could reply, Chanyeol shortly pulled the small loop and Baekhyun arched his back immediately, feeling the pull but squeezing the beads harder inside himself, not letting them exit.  
“You have to do it properly though, and you while need more lube if you plan to t-thrust those inside of me” Baekhyun breathed softly stretching toward the box at the other side of the bed and picking up the lube, giving it to Chanyeol who took it without giving it a second though.  
Baekhyun looked at him pouring the transparent liquid on his fingers, before adding more and Baekhyun almost never saw that much on only two fingers.  
He was curious though, to see what Chanyeol was up to and how he wanted to use all that lube for.  
And he didn’t have to wait much for it, since Chanyeol moved again his fingers on Baekhyun’s entrance, not so gently lubing it up even more, making Baekhyun arch his back and clenching slightly on Chanyeol’s erection still in his hand.  
“Oh, nice reaction” Chanyeol muttered, letting out a low groan, and Baekhyun bit his lips shortly glancing toward Chanyeol who smirked shortly at him.  
“What are you…?” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol thrusted two fingers inside Baekhyun, twisting the beads inside him, making Baekhyun bit down on his lips, swear already there, half-moaned and half muttered.  
“Let your voice out, Hyunnie. Want to feel what you feel and what you think” Chanyeol breathed gently pulling a bit the beads out before thrusting them back, slightly deeper, rolling pleasantly inside Baekhyun who pushed against the insertion, liking it oh so much.  
Baekhyun glanced shortly toward Chanyeol who smiled at him briefly before he could repeat the gesture, slowly partially pulling out and then pushing them back.  
Baekhyun this time moaned lowly, following Chanyeol’s movements inside of him and it was so pleasant feeling also Chanyeol’s fingers inside of himself, playing with the beads, twirling, pushing and pulling, making him fuller than usual and so much more stimulated almost everywhere.  
Even though he loved what Chanyeol was doing on him, he started stroking Chanyeol again, this time a bit with more intent, rolling his hips against Chanyeol’s insertion, hinting him to continue whatever he was doing because he was liking it and he wanted more.  
And Chanyeol gave him more, starting a faster pace, clearly enjoying himself too in playing with the small beads in and out of Baekhyun’s entrance, gently getting stuck each time against the rim but gliding slightly better each time that Chanyeol pulled them out and then back in.  
Baekhyun felt like his head was swimming, so hot and that pleasure continuously there, not hinting to fade but neither to raise too much, constantly pressing in and making him following Chanyeol’s pace, arching his back at each thrust or pull and spreading his legs even wider if possible.  
His fingers never left Chanyeol’s erection, though, stroking it pleasantly, hearing Chanyeol’s moans and groans every time he quickened the pace before bringing it back to leisure and almost there, clearly teasing him as Chanyeol was doing.  
But both were fine with that, since Chanyeol continued to dedicate all those attentions to Baekhyun’s ass and how the bead flowed inside and outside him.  
Chanyeol leant slightly down, placing his lips on Baekhyun’s neck, sucking shortly a hickey before starting a faster pace at his ministrations inside Baekhyun, making him moan slightly louder, arching his back and following the pace that Chanyeol was setting.  
It wasn’t only faster but Chanyeol was pushing also deeper, both his fingers and the beads, pressing inside Baekhyun, in places that he would never reach alone for obvious reason, but making him feeling his orgasm nearing at an alarming speed.  
“C-Chanyeol… slow down or…” Baekhyun whispered, fingers gripping harder on Chanyeol’s erection but continuing to stroke it, for all its length, trying to match Chanyeol’s pace inside himself but without much success since he could feel his thighs trembling shortly, clear indication that his climax was approaching faster and faster.  
Baekhyun knew himself enough to be able to read the signs.  
“Or…? I told you that I want to feel you coming. And that I would take great care of you” Chanyeol half-moaned, gently thrusting his shaft in Baekhyun’s hand, but focusing more on his own fingers inside Baekhyun playing with the beads, now easily exiting and entering Baekhyun, making him moan louder, slightly more high-pitched than before.  
“-Yeol, but…” Baekhyun breathed between his moan, arching his back against the insertions and damn if he wanted more and come on that but he wanted also Chanyeol’s inside himself, that thick erection that he was stroking filling him up so bad.  
“But? You think I won’t be able to make you hard again if you come know?” Chanyeol asked him, making him moan lewdly, stroking harder Chanyeol’s erection, shaking his head.  
Chanyeol quickened his pace too, adding another finger and pulling and pushing the beads faster, making Baekhyun cry out in pleasure, rolling better his hips against Chanyeol’s thrusts and pulls, almost like he was fucking himself on Chanyeol’s fingers and how perfectly he was using the toy to give Baekhyun even more pleasure.  
“Yeah, Hyunnie, show me how much you want this” Chanyeol breathed, voice getting even lower than before and Baekhyun arched his back, closing his eyes shut and biting his lips.  
“C-Chanyeol… more” he muttered feeling like everything around him was spinning too fast and he was hot and Chanyeol’s fingers and insertion was too pleasant, like he knew already where to touch Baekhyun, how to make him lose his mind, moving faster against his fingers and Chanyeol hummed near him, lips again closing around his collarbone, biting him and placing wet kisses all over it.  
“You are so perfect and open for me. Wanna come, Hyunnie? Painting my torso and erection with your cum?” Chanyeol asked him voice deep and the only mention of it, made Baekhyun come, erection untouched but coming so hard it almost hurt, making him see lights sparkling behind his closed eyes and… he never felt so good in coming untouched and only by playing with his ass.  
He had his breath coming shortly, biting his lips trying to breath even again, feeling his glasses sliding even down his nose, but Chanyeol was kissing shortly his neck, sweetly, fingers stilling inside himself, giving him a momentarily break from it, probably knowing how oversensitivity could be annoying.  
“I-I’m sorry…” Baekhyun whispered softly looking down at the mess he made on Chanyeol’s torso, painting white also his erection and his own hand.  
Chanyeol was already shaking his head, planting soft kisses on his neck and chin.  
“I’m not. You are such an erotic sight while you come, arching your back and thrashing your head behind. I could feel all your shivers from this position… And I enjoyed it as much as you did” Chanyeol whispered softly before moving one of his hand on Baekhyun’s still on his erection and bringing it to his lips, slowly licking away Baekhyun’s cum from his fingers, stare not leaving Baekhyun’s, making him shiver again.  
Chanyeol was… enthralling and so fucking hot and such a tease when it came to sex and intimacy related thing.  
A puppy for all the other things but that…  
The way Chanyeol licked clean Baekhyun’s fingers, slowly, tongue gently licking him everywhere, not missing a single inch of his hand and stare never leaving Baekhyun’s, like he was studying his own effects on Baekhyun.  
Baekhyun cleared his throat shortly, before sitting better on Chanyeol’s laps, feeling the high of the orgasm going down and wanting to please Chanyeol too.  
“Now, though, we are uneven. I want to do something for you too” Baekhyun breathed softly, moving his hand on Chanyeol’s erection and gently stroking it, making Chanyeol shiver briefly at the contact.  
“And you will. On all four, please” Chanyeol shortly stated, almost ordering it and Baekhyun bit his lips but obeyed, doing as he was told to, interested in what Chanyeol had in his mind.  
Chanyeol moved too kneeling behind him and fingers going again to play with the beads inside Baekhyun but this time without inserting his fingers, just pulling and pushing, making Baekhyun bit his lips, adapting again at the friction, feeling them pull pleasantly.  
Chanyeol’s hand that wasn’t playing with those went to touch Baekhyun’s chin, making him look forward and meeting his own reflection on the mirror that there was behind Baekhyun’s door.  
His cheeks were deep red and his hair messy, glasses indeed sliding down his nose.  
On his neck there were red and purple signs, gentle courtesy of Chanyeol.  
“Look at you… how beautiful you are” Chanyeol whispered softly, changing his position behind Baekhyun just to lean down better and speaking directly in Baekhyun’s ear, making him whimper softly, arching his back against Chanyeol’s torso.  
“I-I’m not…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol bit his nape, pulling harder on the beads, making Baekhyun moan loudly at the suddenly lack of friction but as loud when Chanyeol pulled them back in.  
“You are, Hyunnie. So hard for me, and leaking precum like you didn’t come before…” Chanyeol stated and when Baekhyun frowned, Chanyeol’s hand that was on his chin, moved on his erection, stroking it slowly and Baekhyun could see the precum glistering on the tip, sparkling brightly in the faint light.  
“Ah, it’s your effect on me, Yeol…” Baekhyun whispered lowly even though he couldn’t stop looking what Chanyeol was doing on himself, seeing through their reflections, and Chanyeol hummed near his ear before biting it shortly, making Baekhyun arch his back again and feeling the beads reaching deeper inside himself, making him almost choke on his own moan and saliva.  
“And I know what I said yesterday about wanting your first time to be slow and sweet, but you are so fucking sexy right now, Hyunnie. So erotic and hot, babe, that I just want to be inside of you and make you scream my name until you don’t come again” Chanyeol whispered in his ear, voice lower than before, tone reaching even deeper inside Baekhyun, making him whimper at the tone and he was about to shift his stare away because his own sight was embarrassing, but Chanyeol’s hand was one again on his chin, forcing him stare on the mirror and on his own reflection.  
“You can’t look away, because I want you to know too how damn good you look while I fuck you” Chanyeol continued before biting again his ear and Baekhyun moaned lowly and was there something more erotic and fucking sexy than Chanyeol talking dirty in Baekhyun’s ears, voice super lower and deep, while he played with a toys inside Baekhyun?  
No, there wasn’t.  
“Yeollie” Baekhyun moaned and Chanyeol bit his shoulder shortly at the small nickname and he was clearly liking it.  
“So … can I pull these away for how much he liked to play with them and with you, and finally take you despite it won’t be so vanilla as I expected your first time to be?” Chanyeol whispered softly in his ear, licking it and nibbling at it, making Baekhyun shiver before he could nod shortly, feeling again his erection thickening and even though he wasn’t fully erect yet he knew that it was only a matter of time.  
The whole mirror thing was embarrassing but he could see Chanyeol too, so he would take all the best from that.  
“If it’s fine for you… I don’t think vanilla could top this, actually” Baekhyun muttered making Chanyeol chuckling softly against his ear before he could place a soft kiss against his nape.  
“Let’s make things even more interesting” he proposed him and even before Baekhyun could retort something, anything, Chanyeol was already pulling the beads completely out of Baekhyun not as slowly as he could think, making Baekhyun moan loudly at the sudden emptiness.  
“Chanyeol” he whined, biting his lips and arching his back at the lack, but Chanyeol gently massaged the part before sitting better almost on the end of the bed, in front of the mirror, patting his laps.  
And when Baekhyun moved, trying to sit down on them as before, facing Chanyeol, he shook his head, gesturing toward the mirror.  
“Face toward the mirror, I want you to see everything” Chanyeol whispered softly and Baekhyun frowned shortly, turning around and sitting on Chanyeol’s laps but giving his back to Chanyeol and facing the mirror, feeling Chanyeol’s hard erection against his back.  
“Chanyeol, what…?” he started saying but Chanyeol leant his chin on Baekhyun’s shoulder, gesturing toward the mirror.  
“Spread your legs, babe. Show me how much you want me to give you more pleasure” Chanyeol whispered, fingers moving on his torso and then to slowly, way too slowly, stroke Baekhyun’s erection making him arch his back, shortly trusting inside Chanyeol’s hand.  
He could see everything in the mirror and he was so embarrassed yet so aroused that he couldn’t tear his stare away from his and Chanyeol’s reflections, fixing quickly his glasses on his nose.  
Baekhyun opened his legs a bit more, seeing better how his shaft was hard and leaking already in Chanyeol’s attentive hand.  
He bit his lips shortly, slightly raising his back and seeing literally himself grinding down to Chanyeol’s erection, making him moan lowly, biting his neck and shoulder again.  
“You want it, Hyunnie?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun bit his lips again, rolling his hips gently against Chanyeol’s erection, earning another bite on his shoulder.  
“And you… Do you want me, Yeollie?” Baekhyun breathed in reply, spreading his legs wider and showing better to Chanyeol how are he was.  
Chanyeol groaned lowly near his ear, licking it again, nodding shortly.  
“Don’t you feel it how hard I’m for you, babe? I can’t wait to be inside of you…” Chanyeol started saying softly and Baekhyun was about to reply when Chanyeol placed a soft kiss on Baekhyun’s shoulder.  
“Let me take a condom before” Chanyeol breathed and Baekhyun scrunched his nose in reply, reaction that was immediately seen by Chanyeol.  
“Oh no, babe. I won’t let you have your first time raw. I don’t think I can be this good and not come inside you because I’m so fucking aroused in this moment and…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun was already shaking his head softly.  
“Then come inside… I don’t see the problem” Baekhyun retorted making Chanyeol’s eyes grow wider in perplexity but he was slightly shaking his head.  
“Babe, not this time. Let’s play safe, it’s better for both and cleaning you will be a mess later” Chanyeol whispered pressing another kiss on Baekhyun’s shoulder before easily reaching the box and checking for the condoms in the box.  
Baekhyun frowned shortly at Chanyeol’s search but then Chanyeol bit his lips shortly, gesturing Baekhyun his own wallet leaning on Baekhyun’s desk.  
“I should have one of the right size, there” he breathed, caressing Baekhyun’s thigh, and Baekhyun blushed deeply red at the mention of the right size, simply moving to retrieve it quickly and then going back to Chanyeol.  
Chanyeol thanked him softly, pressing few gentle kisses on Baekhyun’s shoulders while he rolled down the condom on his own erection slightly stroking it and, when he was ready, his hands went both again on Baekhyun’s sides, slowly caressing them.  
Baekhyun bit his lips again feeling the warmth coming from them and from Chanyeol’s lips on his shoulder.  
“So…” Chanyeol started again, moving one of his hand again on Baekhyun’s erection and gently stroking it, making Baekhyun groan in reply, arching his back again Chanyeol’s erection and earning himself a low moan and a bit on his shoulder.  
Baekhyun really thought he was losing his mind there.  
The friction was so pleasant and he wanted to feel filled so bad in that moment, coming again…  
“Will you sit better on my laps, letting me fill you up?” Chanyeol asked him softly and Baekhyun nodded, moving slightly on Chanyeol’s legs and taking Chanyeol’s erection in his hands, he stroked the tip against his own entrance, trying to understand which was the best position and when he was satisfied with it, he bottomed out like he would do with all his toys, directly, taking all of it inside himself.  
But Chanyeol’s wasn’t like all of his toys, stretching him far wider and way deeper than expected, making him gasp in surprised, not being prepared to the filling sensation.  
Thanks to the beads play though, he was stretched and lubed enough to take it, but for sure he didn’t expect it.  
“B-Baekhyun” Chanyeol groaned lowly, gripping harder on his sides, biting again his shoulder, trying to keep his voice down and not to thrust too suddenly in Baekhyun.  
Baekhyun moaned lowly but without giving Chanyeol too much time to adapt at the sensation, he started moving, taking Chanyeol deeper inside himself, looking in the mirror that, if he spread his legs wide enough, he could see how Chanyeol’s erection disappeared inside himself, thing that pleased him a lot, thickening his erection even more, precum beads already forming again on his tip.  
“Ah, Chanyeol…” Baekhyun moaned lowly, feeling Chanyeol’s shaft pressing hardly against himself, stretching and filling him up like Baekhyun probably never felt before.  
And he liked it oh so much, wanting it more.  
Chanyeol’s hand went again on his neck, caressing it and plastering himself to Baekhyun’s back, looking at their reflection in the mirror.  
“I can’t keep my eyes off of you, Hyunnie” Chanyeol breathed in his ear, caressing down his torso and it was so strange that aside feeling Chanyeol’s fingers on his torso and chest, Baekhyun could actually see them.  
Moving on his nipples and started playing with them, Baekhyun biting his lips harder, trying to tone down a low moan but Chanyeol bit again his neck.  
“Let me hear your voice, babe. You are so perfect… look at you, taking me so well inside of you” Chanyeol whispered voice going again lower and Baekhyun arched again his back taking better Chanyeol’s erection inside himself, feeling it hit pleasantly against his soft spot making Baekhyun moan louder than before, clenching on it and Chanyeol moaned too, pinching harder on his nipples, making Baekhyun start a slightly faster pace on Chanyeol’s erection.  
And if the sensations weren’t enough already, Baekhyun could see himself and Chanyeol in the mirror, seeing how Chanyeol’s erection disappeared in himself while his own cock were throbbing and twitching between his spread legs, precum gliding down it.  
“Look at you, Hyunnie. Do you understand now how beautiful and perfect you are to me?” Chanyeol breathed in his ear and even before Baekhyun could reply, Chanyeol bit his ear before moving his hands on Baekhyun’s sides.  
“Let me help you seeing it better” Chanyeol whispered even lower than before, making Baekhyun whimper at the low tone but immediately moaning louder and more frequently because Chanyeol started thrusting faster inside him, helping him with his movements.  
The thrusts were fast and deep, making Baekhyun moan louder, arching his back and… he felt the need to grip on something, so he moved his hand slightly behind himself, fingers carding through Chanyeol’s hair, gripping harder and pulling him nearer himself.  
“You like my hair this much, babe?” Chanyeol asked voice low against Baekhyun’s ear and neck and Baekhyun was nodding shortly when Chanyeol bit him softly again on his neck.  
“Let me hear your voice too, Hyunnie. So sweet and pretty as you are, tasting like honey as you do…” Chanyeol whispered making Baekhyun whimper, followed by a high-pitched moan and another grip, this time harder, on Chanyeol’s hair.  
“I love you, Yeollie, like I love your voice and your cock filling me up this much” Baekhyun let out softly, moans getting more frequent and seeing Chanyeol panting too in the mirror.  
And Chanyeol was staring back at him in the reflection, looking at how erotic they were probably, because it was the same thing that enthralled Baekhyun so damn much.  
“Let me feel and see you coming then, Hyunnie. Call my name” Chanyeol almost growled, thrusting even faster inside Baekhyun and Baekhyun followed his pace, hitting harder and unrelenting against his prostate.  
Baekhyun was a mess, wrecked and dirtied of precum and his cheeks were flaming, hair matting to his forehead and his glasses slipping again down his nose, slightly foggier.  
But it was all so fucking arousing that Baekhyun felt again his orgasm building up, pooling in his stomach and coming up so quickly that he was already coming hardly again, cum spurting on the floor copiously and Baekhyun’s head was filled with nothing but pleasure and that warm sensation of coming so good that his toes were curling in pleasure.  
And seeing it happening made it feel even more real, even more fucking good that Baekhyun moaned louder, clenching on Chanyeol’s erection harder, making him swear under his breath, thrusting harder inside Baekhyun and coming in few more erratic thrusts, biting again Baekhyun’s neck and muttering a soft love you, Hyunnie while he did it.  
Baekhyun saw him coming too in the mirror and Chanyeol’s face was so fucking erotic that Baekhyun promised himself to always pay attention to it because … it was so fucking worth it.  
“L-Love you too, Chanyeol” Baekhyun whispered biting softly his lips and he was still so high in his orgasm, only feeling Chanyeol adorning Baekhyun’s shoulders, nape and back with soft, lovely kisses, hands gently caressing his sides and thighs.  
“You were so super good to me, babe. And even though this wasn’t exactly…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun was already shaking his head, fingers carding through his hair before he could turn around, for how much possible from that position, and place a soft kiss on Chanyeol’s lips.  
“It was the best, Chanyeol. Loved every instant of it, despite a bit of embarrassment for you k-knowing about my t-toys…” Baekhyun stated shortly, stare shifting away but Chanyeol was already kissing his shoulders again.  
“That brought to this so I’m more than glad about it” Chanyeol retorted immediately making Baekhyun want to hide and never come out again, but he simply smiled softly, embarrassedly at him through the mirror and let Chanyeol caress him softly.  
After few instants of silent and sweet after-sex cuddles in which Chanyeol didn’t stop for a second caressing him and telling him how good he felt and how perfect Baekhyun was, Chanyeol snuggled his nose in Baekhyun’s hair.  
“Shower with me and let’s think on what to do today?” Chanyeol proposed him and Baekhyun nodded shortly.  
“Sure, I crave pizza though” Baekhyun whispered softly, feeling his cheeks a bit warmer and making Chanyeol chuckle softly.  
“Let’s go out and eat pizza then” he concluded smiling and how lucky Baekhyun was in having Chanyeol with him, accepting him for how he was, including his soft tastes, toys and… pizza craving?

Few weeks passed since Baekhyun started dating Chanyeol and if at start he still had worries about Chanyeol choosing him over whoever else because his self-esteem still was so fucking low as before, Baekhyun started slowly trusting him more and more, enjoying their everyday life like they were almost newly wedded more than dating for few months.  
Everything was so perfect that Baekhyun sometimes still had some difficulties realizing that it was his reality and not a dream.  
Chanyeol was still working both at Exodus and with his new program Moon of Seoul that was going more than well and Baekhyun probably never saw him that bright and sunny.  
Chanyeol was, indeed, a playful puppy when sex wasn’t involved, clumsy and soft, always looking for Baekhyun’s attentions and cuddles when they were free and Baekhyun wasn’t holed up in his room working his ass off for the NIS.  
In the end, Baekhyun after speaking with Chanyeol, decided to go to the meeting with Kyungsoo for that job, interested in how he could do better and more legally his work, so that nobody could say once again that he didn’t worked officially for NIS.  
Not that Baekhyun had any intention in losing his nickname and his unofficial employment, still remaining Knight of Light, and went to say it to Kyungsoo too that day that he went to meet him in NIS headquarters.  
Baekhyun went there dressed slightly better than usual because Chanyeol insisted that it’s an important meeting and you are not in your teenage years anymore, but still he felt a bit out of place, entering in that building full of security guards and people dressed with slacks and suits.  
When he reached the reception to state that he had an appointment with detective Do, the short lady on the other side took ages to find it and forever to finally find Kyungsoo’s office number, calling him, and raising like that Baekhyun’s anxiety exponentially.  
In the end, Kyungsoo replied and said that he was coming downstairs and, in few minutes, he met with Baekhyun.  
“I’m sorry, the girl is new and still learning, but she’s a good girl” Kyungsoo greeted him, stretching his hand toward Baekhyun who shook it shortly, shaking his head.  
“No worries. I… don’t have other appointments for today” he replied softly and Kyungsoo nodded, gesturing him toward a big open space where there was also a bar.  
“I’m sorry we can’t talk much but something is happening, and I have a call in one hour where I have to explain why we are not having the expected results. So, yeah…” Kyungsoo continued before ordering two coffees and asking Baekhyun if he wanted something else but Baekhyun shook his head shortly, simply taking the coffee and a creamer.  
They sat down in a remote spot of the big room and Kyungsoo put his phone on the table, checking it shortly before looking back at Baekhyun, smiling shortly.  
“But let’s go back to us. So, if you are here I suppose you are interested in taking this job” Kyungsoo started back saying, smile not leaving his lips and Baekhyun hummed shortly, leaning his head on the side before fixing his glasses on his nose.  
“With some… clauses?” Baekhyun whispered softly, fingers going to play with the paper cup in his hand and Kyungsoo shortly gestured him to speak, ready to listen to Baekhyun’s terms.  
“I… don’t want an office. I hate working on fixed hours and mainly work during night, so I would prefer staying at home in the majority of cases. If my presence will be needed, though, I’m fine with coming with you like we did last time for the cult with Kim-ssi” Baekhyun stated, counting on his finger the first term he had for that work and Kyungsoo was already nodding, half sentence.  
“As I told you, it’s better if you don’t come here. Our offices are small and not enough with all the people we have already. I mean we could prepare a closet or something like that for you, but still…” Kyungsoo joked but Baekhyun snorted shaking his head.  
“I prefer home, thank you. You can check with detective Zhang, though. Despite working from home, I never missed a schedule nor was late with the ending of a task” Baekhyun added briefly, making Kyungsoo chuckle softly, shaking his head too.  
“If you were, we wouldn’t be having this conversation right now” he replied, shrugging his shoulders, before shifting his stare on his phone that lit up but just shortly, probably a message or e-mail.  
Baekhyun inhaled shortly, counting another finger and speaking up again.  
“I… won’t stop being Knight of Light, despite being employed for NIS. I won’t leave any trace that could track back to me or to the NIS, but I won’t stop it. There are a lot of things that are not worth the attention of NIS as agency, but I… am following other matters and small things and I don’t want to stop my activities as hacker either” Baekhyun explained and he wanted to be super clear on that, because there were a lot of other tasks that he didn’t take from Yixing, but that he still solved checking on forums and chats and he wanted to continue those activities too.  
And because he loved his work, even when it was slightly illegal.  
Kyungsoo hummed shortly, looking in Baekhyun’s eyes trying to understand what he was thinking about but then he sighed briefly, nodding.  
“If we suspect even remotely that you are doing things against the agency welfare, you will be fired on spot. You know that?” Kyungsoo asked him, trying to be equally clear with Baekhyun and trying to understand how determined Baekhyun was, and he nodded shortly, smiling.  
“I won’t bite the hand that feeds me” he replied equally serious, making Kyungsoo know that whatever he was up to, it wouldn’t be risky nor leading back to NIS.  
“Is there more?” Kyungsoo asked him, glancing again at his phone, and to Baekhyun it didn’t seem like he was annoyed by the terms Baekhyun was giving him but simply worried about those messages he was receiving.  
“I have… someone in my life, at the moment. I don’t want anything to happen to him. He won’t be part of any of this and I don’t want anybody to know that I’m not living alone and that in my life there’s someone. Because he’s more precious to me than my own life, this work or me being or not Knight of Light” Baekhyun explained, cheeks feeling warmer but soft smile appearing on his lips and Kyungsoo’s eyes went wider in astonishment before he could chuckle softly, nodding.  
“Oh, dear lord, what do I see? Is it Park boy of last time?” Kyungsoo asked him curious and Baekhyun’s cheeks too slightly warmth and probably color too since Kyungsoo smiled wider, nodding.  
“I will do my best to protect both of you, no worries. Your secret is good with me. I won’t even tell detective Zhang if you don’t want me too” Kyungsoo continued smiling softly at him and Baekhyun nodded briefly, smiling shily at him.  
“I would appreciate it, thank you” Baekhyun breathed, smile not leaving his lips and Kyungsoo nodded again, picking up his phone that this time was vibrating on the desk.  
“What?” he spat out and Baekhyun jolted shortly at the tone, not expecting it so rude.  
“I don’t know. I don’t have nobody that…” he started saying but then his stare moved on Baekhyun and lighted up visibly.  
“Yeah. Okay, fourth floor. Coming in five, bring the equipment” Kyungsoo concluded sitting up and gesturing Baekhyun up too, together with his coffee.  
“Need a hand, Baek-ssi. Do you have some spare time right?” Kyungsoo asked him and Baekhyun frowned shortly, humming but he was a bit wary.  
Kyungsoo made him gesture to follow him to the lift and then on the fourth floor.  
“We are working on something, now you will see what, and there’s not a single fucking idiot who can manage to understand how some codes and messages are working and maybe you can crack it. Not exactly IT shit but similar…?” Kyungsoo started saying pressing quicker the fourth button, hoping that the elevator would go up faster.  
Baekhyun frowned shortly, but nodded sipping on his coffee.  
There was a short silence and Kyungsoo hummed briefly.  
“In all your terms you didn’t mention paycheck” Kyungsoo noted shortly almost nonchalantly and Baekhyun snorted shaking his head.  
“I suppose it would be similar to the one I have now?” Baekhyun retorted shrugging his shoulder, but Kyungsoo was already shaking his head softly too.  
“Are you joking?” he asked back, frowning, and now was Baekhyun turn to frown deeply, pressing his lips in a thin line.  
And he was about to say that he hoped it wasn’t much less because otherwise it would be a problem with the house and the expenses and, hey, Baekhyun liked to save money too, usually a whole lot, when Kyungsoo smiled briefly at him.  
“It would be almost double than before. We are paying you officially and for a full time job this time, not tasks sometimes as you did before with detective Zhang” Kyungsoo explained and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in perplexity, before he could nod shortly wondering if it was really double, because it would meant a lot of money more than before.  
“Later I’ll show you the contract while we pass by my office” Kyungsoo added and Baekhyun hummed softly, thanking that the doors of the elevator pinged opened and they exited going toward some other office in which other people were gathering.  
Baekhyun was definitely the youngest and the most causally dressed of them all, making him feel again like he was out of place.  
However, what surprised him more was how Kyungsoo introduced him to all the people in the room that obviously turned around when they entered.  
“Guys, he’s our new chief IT tactical consultant, Byun. He will work under my supervision but feel free to ask him whatever regarding our new IT plan. He will be the one in charge of it as soon we brief him about it” Kyungsoo stated and Baekhyun bit his lips softly, bowing down deeply in front of them.  
“A-A pleasure to meet you” he greeted, feeling his cheeks taking fire and not expecting that role in NIS with his new work.  
In less than twenty minutes, they told him about how they planned to fix some architecture of their servers and then the discourse finally moved to the real thing.  
“Oh, so… codes” Baekhyun stated moving near a big board with pinned some sentences that seemed to be made by numbers, letters, sino-character and not alphanumeric characters too.  
He brushed his fingers on the paper before he started typing those same sentences on his phone, humming and trying to find a possible connection.  
Baekhyun asked if he could use one of those computers that were there and Kyungsoo gestured him one of those, letting Baekhyun sit in front of it.  
He just shared the file with the computer when his official phone rang, showing Chanyeol’s ID on the screen.  
“Sorry, have to pick up” Baekhyun muttered, sliding his thumb on the screen and pressing the phone between his head and his shoulder, while he started writing a short program to analyze the sentences.  
“Hey babe, where are you? You finished?” Chanyeol asked him over the phone and Baekhyun hummed shortly in reply, focusing better on the code he was writing, trying to make it as simple as useful possible.  
“Not yet, no. I… have something to do here. You know, IT magic” Baekhyun replied, hearing Chanyeol chuckling on the other side of the phone, making him smile softly.  
Chanyeol’s laugh and chuckle were the best sound in the world to Baekhyun.  
So soft and warm that Baekhyun couldn’t not smile too while listening them.  
“I’m going out to do some shopping. Meet me when you are done. Want to see you and buy something good for dinner tonight. I’ll cook whatever you want to” Chanyeol continued briefly and Baekhyun smiled even fonder than before, humming, knowing perfectly that he was spoiling Baekhyun oh so much.  
“I’ll call you back when I’m out, ‘kay? And I’ll think also about that” Baekhyun replied, humming and pressing the enter button after that his mini program was ready.  
“I’ll leave you to your magic, then. Love ya, see you later” Chanyeol concluded and Baekhyun hummed shortly.  
“I do too, call you later” ended up before closing the call and earning himself a weird stare from Kyungsoo.  
“Is there any problem?” Baekhyun asked him, frowning shortly but Kyungsoo was already smiling widely at him, shaking his head.  
And he was about to enquire any further when one of the men that were with them chuckled softly, nodding.  
“Ah, wives. Always so caring and cute, right?” he asked him and Baekhyun’s cheeks took fire, warmth and blush probably reaching also his ears too.  
“I-I… n-not exactly” he whispered in reply, shifting his stare away and the man chuckled again nodding, before patting on the shoulders of another men.  
“He probably started cohabiting like you, Choi-ssi” he stated toward said man and Choi blushed shortly, hushing him.  
“My girlfriend and I are getting along and it’s just a good thing no?” Choi stated shrugging his shoulders and looking toward Baekhyun like he was looking for support.  
Baekhyun blushed briefly again, nodding.  
“I-I… kinda understand it. It’s warm and the feeling of someone sharing their lives with you, it’s pleasant and…” he started saying even though he felt his cheeks even warmer than before and heavens bless that the program gave him a result, blinking on the screen, attracting his attention.  
“Oh, every three then” he whispered, fixing better his eyeglasses on his nose and processing the result.  
It seemed some kind of code that could be read picking up each third character, producing one or zero and giving a binary code in reply.  
“It’s… a place” Baekhyun whispered, typing as he translated the position into Maps, finally producing an address near the Diet Palace in the center of Seoul.  
They were all perplexed by the sudden result but as soon as they realized what it was, there was a bit of confusion, people leaving the room, phones ringing endlessly and people giving orders and starting moving other people too.  
“What?” Baekhyun whispered, frowning shortly to Kyungsoo, that was already picking up his phone calling someone, but he put a hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder, keeping him sit down.  
“Sir, tactical squad is going to the place. Our chief consultant just found out the meaning of the messages. It’s the Diet Palace. My guys are already on the way and detective Zhang will reach them there. We have to postpone that meeting and, maybe, it won’t be necessary if they came back with enough proofs” Kyungsoo stated at the phone and Baekhyun frowned shortly but remained sat on the chair, waiting.  
“Yeah, I… will tell him that you said so. Thank you, sir. Yeah, I’ll keep you updated” Kyungsoo concluded, closing the call and looking at Baekhyun smiling softly.  
“You don’t have to go too?” Baekhyun asked him perplexed and Kyungsoo snorted shortly, shaking his head.  
“Pro of being the boss. No worries, pick up your things and come with me in my office” Kyungsoo replied and Baekhyun hummed shortly, nodding and picking up his bag and phones, following him.  
Kyungsoo’s office was on a different floor and the way there was almost silent, Baekhyun didn’t know what to expect actually but when they arrived it was a big room with several other desks, each one of boss of a different division.  
And at the end of the big room there was another door, where a tall man was standing, signing a paper sheet that a nice lady was giving him.  
“Sir, good afternoon” Kyungsoo greeted him and the man turned around meeting Baekhyun’s stare too.  
He was tall and probably in his sixties, small glasses and white hair.  
“Ah, detective Do. And… our new IT consultant, I suppose” he stated moving toward them and Baekhyun bowed immediately shortly.  
He didn’t know who that man was but for sure someone important.  
“As I previously told you before, he worked along with detective Zhang with small tasks as external consultant before I could offer him a proper job and today, despite coming here only to tell me if he accepted or not my offer, he ended up helping us with the whole money-laundering thing, solving that code that the guys didn’t manage to find a way out for few weeks now in only half an hour” Kyungsoo stated, gesturing shortly toward Baekhyun who shook again his head shortly, biting his lips.  
“I just…” he started saying but the elder man spoke up, smiling shortly toward Baekhyun.  
“You wanted so bad Byun-ssi to join us and I’m glad that as per usual your instinct was great, detective. Please make sure that he won’t go away, no? Especially since he’s so good” the man stated, and his secretary called him again and he nodded shortly toward her.  
“Now I have to go. It was a pleasure meeting you, Byun-ssi. Thanks for working with us to protect this country” he concluded stretching his hand toward Baekhyun and Baekhyun took it and shook it shortly, nodding.  
“Thank you for the possibility” Baekhyun retorted smiling and the man nodded too, going away and speaking again with his secretary.  
Kyungsoo patted on Baekhyun’s back gesturing toward his desk.  
“Come with me so we can sign this contract and you can go back to your lovely wife” Kyungsoo joked shortly, making Baekhyun’s cheeks catch fire again, shaking his head.  
“W-We are not married. And he’s not my wife” Baekhyun retorted in a soft whisper but following him and sitting in front of Kyungsoo’s desk after that he was sitting too.  
“Oh yeah, sorry, husband” Kyungsoo retorted picking up some papers and Baekhyun’s cheeks took fire again, shaking his head.  
“We are just…” he started saying and Kyungsoo finished the sentence for him, “in love and living together. Marriage is just a piece of paper with an agreement, not much more than the contract I’m about to make you sign. I don’t see any difference. Do you love him less since you are not married?” Kyungsoo asked him but Baekhyun was already shaking his head at mid-sentence.  
“I love him, detective Do. Married or not” he stated even if his cheeks felt warmer again and Kyungsoo smiled at him, nodding.  
“Then sign this for me and go meet him. I bet he misses you already since he called you as soon as you probably should have finished the meeting with me. Was he worried?” Kyungsoo asked him, picking up the papers and turning them toward Baekhyun, gesturing him to read them and sign them.  
Baekhyun hummed shortly.  
“He was… a bit, yeah. But just because he’s overprotective with me. And he l-loves me too” Baekhyun whispered, focusing on the papers and, after carefully reading them, he decided to sign them, even though he was quite surprised by the paycheck.  
Indeed, double.  
His activities wouldn’t change much, despite now he was working under Kyungsoo instead of Yixing and that his work was, indeed, full time not a task-oriented job anymore.  
“Then go back to him, Byun-ssi. We are done for today. Thank you for your first day of work even though it shouldn’t have been like this” Kyungsoo stated sitting up and stretching his hand toward Baekhyun who shook it, smiling.  
“Thank you. I’ll wait for news from you” he concluded and Kyungsoo nodded, accompanying him until the elevators.  
“You know your way out, right? Sorry but I have to go and check on my squad” Kyungsoo breathed and Baekhyun nodded shortly, smiling.  
“No worries. Take care, talk to you later” he concluded hinting a small bow and Kyungsoo waived at him until the elevator doors closed.  
And when he was out of the building, he immediately called Chanyeol, waiting for him to reply.  
“Babe, where are you?” Baekhyun asked him when Chanyeol picked up the call and Chanyeol hummed shortly.  
“Just arrived at the supermarket, meet me there? Missed you a lot today” Chanyeol replied softly, making Baekhyun smile shortly and he wanted to squeeze his tall boyfriend in a super hug.  
“Missed you too, babe. Can’t wait to meet you and cuddle with you on the couch” Baekhyun hummed softly, feeling his cheeks catching fire again.  
“Wait you here, then?” Chanyeol replied and Baekhyun nodded shortly, taking the metro and swiftly closing the call, after some more greetings.  
And when he stopped at the right stop, going toward the supermarket where they always went to, Baekhyun wrote Chanyeol a short message, almost there, which isle are you?, without receiving any reply.  
He frowned shortly, checking his internet connection, but there wasn’t any problem with it.  
Maybe he was in a not receiving area?  
Baekhyun entered the supermarket too, starting to walk around the isles, looking for Chanyeol and spotting him on the frozen food isles, speaking with… was that Jaehyun?  
Baekhyun bit his lips, stopping his steps, undecided if walking over there or not and… why was he so idiot?  
He knew that there wasn’t anything anymore between Chanyeol and Jaehyun, Chanyeol told him thousand times already.  
So why was he thinking about it so much?  
Chanyeol’s phone pinged, probably receiving Baekhyun’s message and he typed a short message before pocketing his phone and starting back speaking with Jaehyun.  
Baekhyun inhaled deeply and decided to near them, phone vibrating in his pocket.  
He checked it and Chanyeol’s message made him smile.

Yeollie wrote:  
Matcha or strawberry? Or both? Hagen Daas’s ice creams are on sale!

“Hey” Baekhyun greeted him from behind and Chanyeol turned around, literally beaming at him, smile bright as the sun.  
“Babe, here you are” Chanyeol stated happily, seeing Baekhyun nearing him, stretching his hand to take Baekhyun’s hoodie in his fingers, gripping, and Baekhyun smiled softly, nodding, nearing him and Chanyeol’s fingers shifted gently to Baekhyun’s hand, slightly gripping it.  
Chanyeol’s eyes were on Baekhyun’s shortly before he could shift it again toward Jaehyun.  
“We have to go now. It was nice seeing you” Chanyeol stated even though his tone was a bit cold toward Jaehyun and he turned toward Baekhyun, looking him up and down, judging him.  
“I can’t believe it, Chanyeol-ha. With this? After all that there was between us?” Jaehyun asked him and Baekhyun frowned shortly because he must have misheard.  
“Don’t talk like this toward him” Chanyeol stated briefly, stare getting harder on him but Baekhyun shook his head.  
“Chanyeol, let’s go. It’s okay” he whispered, fingers gently caressing the back of his arm and gently pushing him forward but Jaehyun spoke up again.  
“Is it for the money, right? Because he’s a rich boy and you fuck him for continuing living in a beautiful big apartment?” Jaehyun asked again, spitting out the words in such an unpleasant way, and even before nor Chanyeol nor Baekhyun could reply, he turned around, now speaking toward Baekhyun.  
“He fucks you good, right?” he asked him, snorting, annoying smirk on his lips, and Baekhyun knew that he should have been superior and just push Chanyeol away and forget about him, but he simply exploded instead.  
“He does, yes. And I don’t think it’s your affairs anymore since he’s with me now? And what if it would be only for the money? Would it be your problem? I don’t think so” Baekhyun stated, clicking his tongue, feeling irritated by the behavior of that man he knew basically nothing if not the small things Chanyeol told him from time to time.  
And he even ignored Chanyeol that wanted to say something, speaking up again.  
“And now, if you want to leave us alone, we have better things to do” Baekhyun stated, trying to be polite enough.  
Things that didn’t go well when Jaehyun chuckled shortly, looking acidly at Baekhyun.  
“You are just a brat who thinks that he fell in love with you, but he wants just your pretty cute ass. But you won’t be pretty forever, and he won’t stay with you forever” he stated with the most scornful tone Baekhyun ever heard.  
“What if he does? I don’t mind. And I think it’s my own shit if he will leave me in few years because I’m not pretty anymore. Now go, your words are empty as you are” Baekhyun stated shortly shaking his head and Jaehyun raised his hand, probably to slap or punch Baekhyun, but Chanyeol stopped him immediately.  
“Stop it already. You are drunk and making fun of yourself as usual. Don’t make me call the security guy on you” Chanyeol hissed lowly, voice deep but not in the way he usually spoke with Baekhyun.  
It was hard, sharp and biting.  
Baekhyun for the first time was scared of Chanyeol.  
He knew that Chanyeol was tall, well-built and definitely strong seeing how he lifted weight and Baekhyun together, but he never was scared of him.  
Jaehyun wasn’t ready for that either and clicked his tongue finally walking away, leaving Baekhyun and Chanyeol alone.  
Baekhyun released a breath he didn’t know he was holding, fixing his glasses on his nose and realizing only in that moment that his hands were shaking.  
He didn’t like to openly confront with people.  
Especially if he didn’t know them at all like in Jaehyun’s case.  
“Let’s go” he breathed pushing the cart and Chanyeol followed him briefly, in silence.  
Baekhyun knew that Jaehyun told him those things to hurt him, but his self-esteem was still low and… yeah, maybe he was right and yeah, Chanyeol surely loved him, he didn’t want to say anything about it, but maybe it was just for a few, just because he was still young-looking or who knew why.  
Baekhyun bit harder on his lips, pressing all those thoughts away, before he could smile shortly toward Chanyeol.  
“You said that ice creams are on sale?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol nodded, gesturing toward the end of the isle.  
“Yeah, especially matcha and strawberry. You like those right?” Chanyeol replied briefly, smile appearing on his lips and Baekhyun was nodding already, reaching the place Chanyeol showed him.  
“Oh, there’s also mint chocolate bar” Baekhyun whispered, opening the door and picking up a box.  
When he closed it though, Chanyeol picked the box from Baekhyun’s hand, looking at him  
“Are you okay?” Chanyeol asked him softly, stare inquiring, probably trying to understand which was the damage Jaehyun did and Baekhyun played his most-natural-looking-fake-smile, nodding.  
“Sure, the job interview went well, and I have some details to share with you later, at home. You won’t believe them” Baekhyun replied, leaning his head on the side before looking inside the cart.  
“You took already a lot. What’s up for dinner tonight?” Baekhyun asked him softly and Chanyeol smiled briefly at him.  
“I told you I would have cooked whatever pleased you more” Chanyeol replied softly, putting the ice-cream box inside the cart and Baekhyun hummed shortly in thought before nodding shortly.  
It was the right night for his consolatory food.  
He felt tired and that meeting with Jaehyun didn’t make things any better.  
“Cheese tonkatsu?” he asked softly smiling toward Chanyeol, sure that there was no way for him to know that that was something that Baekhyun ate only when he was feeling down and a bit blue.  
Because they never ate it together and Baekhyun didn’t even mention it.  
Baekhyun knew that he couldn’t simply hole up in his bedroom like before, without any justification because Chanyeol was super attentive to everything and Baekhyun didn’t want him to worry about anything at all.  
Reason why Chanyeol nodded, smiling at him, starting to list the things they had to buy to prepare it, guiding Baekhyun and the cart around the supermarket.  
It felt… good being like that together, but Baekhyun couldn’t stop thinking at how long it would last.  
Jaehyun seemed to be so sure of his words, of what he was saying and sex with Chanyeol was indeed far better than he ever even imagined it to be, but… was it only that?  
And when Baekhyun wouldn’t be that pretty anymore or maybe Chanyeol would find someone prettier than him?  
It would surely happen, not in that moment, probably, since Baekhyun wanted to trust Chanyeol when he said that he loved him, but for how long?  
“Babe?” Chanyeol called him softly and Baekhyun smiled at him, humming.  
“You weren’t listening?” Chanyeol asked him briefly and Baekhyun frowned shortly, fingers carding through his own hair, shaking his head.  
“No, sorry. I am a bit tired and I think I have to work also tonight, so yeah…” Baekhyun whispered in reply and Chanyeol’s hand was immediately on his back, stroking it gently.  
“You have to?” he asked him briefly, frowning, worried and Baekhyun nodded shortly.  
“Yeah, but I’ll do it while you work too, so we can stay a bit together. And if I manage, I’ll wait for you up” Baekhyun replied immediately, making Chanyeol smile at him and before checking that there weren’t too many people around, placing a small kiss on Baekhyun’s forehead.  
“Thanks” he breathed and Baekhyun smiled again at him nodding.  
And after the shopping was done and Chanyeol drove them home, Baekhyun was oh so glad to be back at home.  
He could feel the weight of that day pushing on his lungs, making him feel shorter and smaller than usual, almost physically unable to be near Chanyeol.  
Like Chanyeol was too tall, too broad, too big compared to him and only being near him, made Baekhyun feel… inadequate.  
He tried to ignore the sensation, but he caught flying the possibility to sit on the couch instead of helping when Chanyeol asked him.  
From when Chanyeol came back in his life, their house never was silent again.  
There was always music playing from the fridge or from Chanyeol’s old record player, making Baekhyun brighter in the mood but that evening Chanyeol seemed to be a little blue too, since the music selection tended to be jazzy and melancholic.  
Baekhyun sat on the couch, looking at the lights around and beneath them, mind lost simply thinking at all the possibilities he had of staying with Chanyeol longer.  
But after all, what did he have to offer to Chanyeol to make him stay?  
Disturbing sleep cycles?  
A weird collection of toys?  
Questionable way of living?  
Huge amount of work hours, especially during nighttime?  
Definitely not worth staying.  
“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol called him and his tone was worried, making Baekhyun immediately turn around him frowning?  
“Uhm?” he replied, looking at Chanyeol setting the table and Chanyeol looked back at him, stare still worried.  
“I… called you twice because it’s ready. You sure you are fine?” Chanyeol asked him, clearly worried and frowning, and Baekhyun nodded shortly, sitting up from the couch.  
“Yeah, no worries. Just overthinking about today’s work and what detective Do told me” Baekhyun explained softly, humming and reaching Chanyeol near the table.  
Chanyeol’s hand went on his side, gently caressing it over the light hoodie.  
“What did he say? You managed to speak with him about the things you wanted to?” Chanyeol asked him softly and Baekhyun nodded, smiling at him.  
“Yeah, he said it’s okay and I can still do my things as Knight of Light as long as they don’t menace or relate to NIS. And that they won’t give me an office and I can still work for home” Baekhyun replied softly, helping Chanyeol setting down the last things on the table and Chanyeol nodded, pleased by the reply.  
Chanyeol brought the dishes, full of steaming cheese tonkatsu and Baekhyun was already feeling slightly better at the sight.  
He loved it a lot.  
Baekhyun sat at the table in front of Chanyeol and they started eating, low background music still coming from the old record player.  
“You… said you were making some IT magics before” Chanyeol added, slowly eating in front of him and for a moment Baekhyun was stroke by how perfect Chanyeol looked in that moment.  
Hair messily tied in a ponytail, dark zipped hoodie over a white t-shirt.  
He looked like a dream, again.  
And Baekhyun had to force himself to reply to that question without thinking again about what Jaehyun said and for how longer he could have Chanyeol for him, like that.  
“Yeah, I… they needed a help with something and detective Do almost forced me too?” Baekhyun stated, scrunching his nose shaking his head but then suddenly he remembered that man, Choi, and how he spoke fondly of his soon-wife-to-be girlfriend.  
Kyungsoo and the other man recognized the same feeling even in Baekhyun’s phone call with Chanyeol, Kyungsoo arriving even to describe Park boy as Baekhyun’s husband.  
Totally not the case.  
Baekhyun, though, simply smiled and continue eating, briefly explaining how things went after that, obviously without mentioning the whole husband thing, but telling him about the contract and that he met some higher-up.  
“I’m glad that the job is what you wanted, babe. You deserve it” Chanyeol stated smiling softly and gently caressing Baekhyun’s hand over the table and Baekhyun nodded shortly, smile not leaving his face.  
“Thanks, I hope it will be good and I can finally help more people” Baekhyun breathed, finishing his dish and drinking a bit of iced tea.  
Chanyeol smiled at him, nodding and they spoke a bit more about what Kyungsoo told Baekhyun, how the work would be and so on and… it was pleasant, warmth finally settling down again in Baekhyun’s chest, pushing that weird feeling from before away, far distant from himself.  
Even though he knew that it was still inside himself, somewhere, ready to exit whenever Baekhyun expected it less.  
However, the warmth didn’t last much.  
“I’m sorry for tonight at the supermarket” Chanyeol stated and Baekhyun stiffened briefly before shaking his head, sitting up and bringing his dish with him, taking also Chanyeol’s that was empty too and bringing them to the sink.  
“There’s nothing you should be sorry about, Chanyeol. It’s not your fault if he’s like that” Baekhyun retorted shortly, shrugging his shoulders and fixing his stare on the dishes, starting to wash them and the pot and pan that Chanyeol used for cooking.  
“He said bad things about you and I didn’t…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun shook his head briefly, interrupting him.  
“I don’t need to be protected, babe. I’m fine and he was drunk so, yeah, don’t mind too much what he fucking said or shit like that” Baekhyun stated, feigning that he didn’t mind at all and that in his head he wasn’t replaying the same sentences since when they left the supermarket.  
Absolutely no.  
Chanyeol hummed shortly reaching Baekhyun near the sink, hugging him from behind, making Baekhyun jolt in surprise, feeling Chanyeol’s warm lips on his nape.  
“You swear only when something is wrong” Chanyeol observed, lips trailing small kisses down his neck and behind his ear.  
Baekhyun inhaled deeply shaking his head and rinsed the last dish before drying his hands with the rag.  
“We are together too much” Baekhyun stated, trying to move the subject away but Chanyeol hugged him even tighter.  
“An impossibility” he started saying and even before Baekhyun could comment in any way, Chanyeol made him turn around so that they were facing each other like that.  
“Tell me you don’t think that his words are true” Chanyeol asked him shortly, softly, but his stare was on Baekhyun’s, looking at him trying to understand if Baekhyun was lying at him or not.  
“I don’t” Baekhyun lied shortly, making Chanyeol inhale deeply, frowning.  
And he was about to speak up when his phone’s alarm started ringing, indicating that it was time for Chanyeol to start getting prepared to go to work.  
Baekhyun gently caressed Chanyeol’s arm, forcing a short smile.  
“You better go now. I know you hate being late” Baekhyun whispered and Chanyeol carded his fingers through his hair, pressing his lips in a thin line.  
“It doesn’t end here though… I don’t want you to think that any of the things he said are true. You…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun’s fingers gently pressed on his lips.  
“Really. You better go” he retorted shortly, making Chanyeol click his tongue again, but taking Baekhyun’s hand in his, gently kissing his fingers.  
“I love you, Baekhyun” he whispered and Baekhyun nodded briefly.  
“I know. I love you too” Baekhyun whispered even if for a second his voice got stuck in his throat, nervousness having the best of him.  
Chanyeol leant down and pressed a kiss on his forehead before caressing his cheek.  
“Hope you will be up tonight. I would like to continue this discourse” he breathed and Baekhyun nodded shortly, letting Chanyeol’s hand go.  
“Now though is getting late and you can’t go out dressed like that, so go” Baekhyun insisted and Chanyeol obeyed this time, knowing that it was the only solution.  
And even before going away, Chanyeol went back to the kitchen just to press a kiss on Baekhyun’s head.  
“See you later” he greeted him, caressing again his cheek and Baekhyun nodded, waiving at him, but as soon as the door closed behind Chanyeol, Baekhyun kneeled down, feeling all his energies leaving his body.  
He felt so tired and… no use thinking about it.  
Things wouldn’t change nevertheless and he had things to do that night.  
Baekhyun listened to Chanyeol’s program while working, because it was… pleasant and helped him relax even though he made him feel guilty, again and again, same sensation from before, but without the pleasure of jerking off to Chanyeol’s voice.  
He finished working way too soon so, after sending everything to Kyungsoo, he laid down on his own bed looking at the ceiling of his room.  
It felt… strange.  
Recently he always slept with Chanyeol in Chanyeol’s bedroom, because it was slightly bigger and more airy than Baekhyun’s that felt stuffed due to all the technological things pressed inside there.  
Chanyeol also didn’t like sleeping there too much because of the noises the computers made so Baekhyun slept with him in Chanyeol’s bedroom, almost never in his own.  
But staying there looking at the ceiling, made him feel small again, that weird sensation he felt only when, after Chanyeol left, he felt alone in his own house for the first time in forever.  
And he was scared about that sensation.  
Because it wasn’t… Baekhyun anymore if he didn’t feel safe even in his own room.  
So, he simply put his earphones on, focusing only on Chanyeol’s voice coming from the radio app and closed his eyes, falling asleep without realizing it, dreams filled by dark clouds and worries.

He woke up the next day, snuggling in a pleasant warmth near him, smelling like strawberry and melted butter.  
Baekhyun turned around, laying on his back, and staring at the ceiling he realized that he was in Chanyeol’s bedroom, not his own anymore and that Chanyeol was laying near him, snoring softly, hair falling messily everywhere on his face and on the pillow.  
Baekhyun smiled softly at the vision, fingers gently caressing them away from Chanyeol’s face, shortly resting over Chanyeol’s cheek before he could bite his lips, suddenly feeling like he wanted to cry without no apparent reason.  
And he knew which was the reason.  
He knew it way too well.  
However, he pushed it back, far on the back of his mind, moving slowly to going to the kitchen and prepare some coffee, when Chanyeol’s arm circled his side, keeping him near, nose snuggling in Baekhyun’s neck.  
“Don’t go” he breathed, voice super deep and raspy in his throat, making Baekhyun bit his lips, clearly aroused already even though it shouldn’t the right moment.  
“Chanyeol, I have to go to the bathroom and prepare coffee. And it’s too early for you, sleep” Baekhyun whispered back, but Chanyeol didn’t let him go, fingers gripping harder on Baekhyun’s t-shirt, inhaling deeply his scent from his neck.  
“I love you, Baekhyun. I love you so much but you still believe Jaehyun’s words. Why?” Chanyeol breathed, making Chanyeol stiff shortly, shaking his head briefly.  
“Do we have to speak about this now?” Baekhyun whispered softly and Chanyeol nodded against his neck.  
“You were asleep yesterday when I came home” Chanyeol retorted making Baekhyun sigh deeply, hand going to caress Chanyeol’s hand on his side.  
“Baby, really. They don’t mean a thing and you…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol bit his neck, making him groan lowly and immediately shut up.  
“They do, for you. And I can tell you from how you behaved yesterday, your distraction, you swearing when you spoke about it and… cheese tonkatsu?” Chanyeol asked him, making Baekhyun frown shortly at the mentioning, like… how did Chanyeol even know it?  
“Chanyeol, how…” Baekhyun started saying, frowning perplexed because there was not way that Chanyeol knew about it, but Chanyeol snuggled in again.  
“You were so… closed in yourself that I had to ask for an external help…” Chanyeol admitted and why Baekhyun didn’t know about it!  
He was definitely speaking about Jondae!  
That traitor!  
Jondae knew several things about Baekhyun since he was so interested in Baekhyun when they started knowing each other better that he submerged him of questions about everything basically, so yeah Jondae had for sure a common knowledge in Baekhyun-phy.  
“Y-You didn’t tell me” Baekhyun retorted but Chanyeol snuggled even closer, hugging better Baekhyun and held him near him, softly caressing Baekhyun’s side.  
“I… didn’t get the chance and I thought I could tell it to you a bit per time? But that’s not the whole point now” Chanyeol continued, bringing back the discourse on the original tracks.  
Baekhyun stayed silent, briefly inhaling deeper.  
“His words hit way too near home, Chanyeol. I… don’t have anything to offer you more than, maybe, a pretty face. My schedules are messy, my work risky, my life strange and the only thing interesting is probably my black box under the bed” Baekhyun finally let out, squeezing his eyes closed, feeling like all that information was way too much and why was he even telling Chanyeol?  
It was obvious that after that Chanyeol would have gone away even quicker than predicted.  
But despite Baekhyun not wanting it, maybe it was better like that, ending everything before he got too deep under his skin, digging his way to Baekhyun’s heart and soul, winning them both way too easily.  
“Are you done?” Chanyeol asked him shortly and Baekhyun couldn’t quite get the tone in his voice.  
He wasn’t annoyed.  
But neither sad nor surprised.  
Chanyeol turned him around, facing him and Baekhyun could see him perfectly even without his glasses from there.  
“You are such an idiot sometimes, babe. So talented and genial in your IT stuff, but really… I sometimes don’t get you” Chanyeol started saying and even before Baekhyun could open his mouth to reply, Chanyeol pressed his finger on it, shutting him up.  
“It’s not because you are rich and neither just because you are pretty, even though you are the prettiest of them all” Chanyeol whispered softly, taking Baekhyun’s hand in his and Baekhyun huffed briefly but Chanyeol pressed a soft kiss on his forehead.  
“Hush you and let me finish. Because I want this thing to finally stuck in your brain forever and ever. I won’t leave you, Baekhyun. Not now, not never. Because as I tell you every day, you are not only pretty, but also clever, smart, funny, can’t cook for saving your life but always try your best in helping me, you always wake up before me just to prepare coffee and prepare breakfast, you never forgot about rice cooker in the evening, you support me and my activities, both with the job at Exodus tasting my weird coffees and mix of blends. And at the radio, pushing me further to finally have this job I have and despite loving Goodnight Seoul with all my heart, I’m so glad now I have a program like Moon of Seoul all for me” Chanyeol started listing and the list was so long that Baekhyun could feel his cheeks catching fire at each reason that Chanyeol added, but the he stopped him, going backward for them.  
“I won’t be pretty forever, I’m not smart and my IT knowledge gets more trouble than aid, I’m not funny at all and have a lot of fears, am an indoor person, can’t cook for saving my own life, I woke up before just because I sleep less than you, pour coffee and prepare breakfast because I need them too, the rice cooker is an habits since when I started living alone. Your blends are always special, honey, reason why I drink them and your voice is so special that it would be a crime not letting others hear how soothing it is and I know that at that hour more people can listen to your program so you will be more and more successful” Baekhyun explained but seeing the frown going deeper and deeper on Chanyeol’s face.  
“I’m right. You are an idiot” Chanyeol stated making Baekhyun frown shortly at the statement.  
“You are so dumb, letting an asshole like Jaehyun get in your head, messing it up and bringing up only your negativity. You are so much more than this, Baekhyun and…” he started saying but stopped abruptly, looking toward Baekhyun, eyes getting wider in perplexity, suddenly realizing something out of the blue.  
“D-Did you just call me honey?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun’s cheeks took fire, trying to hide his face in Chanyeol’s torso, realizing it too since he said it on impulse, without thinking too much about it but Chanyeol didn’t let him.  
“Ah, don’t even think about it. I didn’t mishear right?” Chanyeol asked him attentively and Baekhyun whined softly, looking back at him, biting his own lips.  
“I-I did. I’m sorry… it slipped. It’s just that…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol was already leaning down, kissing Baekhyun’s lips slowly, deeply, tongue already breaching past his lips, going to meet with Baekhyun’s.  
Baekhyun moaned in the kiss, surprised by the sudden action, fingers carding through Chanyeol’s hair, enjoying the sensation and heavens if he liked Chanyeol’s hair.  
They kissed slowly before Chanyeol could briefly detach from him, but just enough that his lips were brushing together while Chanyeol was speaking.  
“I love it, babe. You can call me with all the soft nicknames in the world. And honey made me feel like we are m-married. We even live and sleep together” Chanyeol whispered softly, cheeks catching fire and Baekhyun’s eyes got wider in surprise at the mentioning.  
“Detective Do says that marriage is only a contract” Baekhyun retorted briefly and Chanyeol frowned shortly, humming in reply.  
“I agree actually, even though I’m… perplexed that you spoke about marriage with detective Do. Is there something I don’t know and you want to tell me?” Chanyeol asked him, stare moving on his and Baekhyun blushed again up to his hair probably and even though he shook his head, Chanyeol deadpanned at him.  
“I-I… You called when I was with other detectives too and they made some, uhm, retorts about wives and being married and, well, you are not my wife but it feels a bit like we are indeed m-married?” Baekhyun let out softly, feeling his cheeks warm and glowing probably.  
Chanyeol’s eyes went even wider in surprise at the news, leaving him agape for a second before he could literally throw himself at Baekhyun, snuggling his face in his neck, placing kisses everywhere in reach.  
“I love you, babe. So, so, so, so much” Chanyeol stated voice muffled in Baekhyun’s hair and Baekhyun chuckled softly because Chanyeol’s hair was tickling his neck and face.  
“Chanyeol, stop it, you are tickling me, but I love you too” Baekhyun retorted, pinching his cheeks and Chanyeol smiled widely at him face all red in embarrassment as Baekhyun.  
“Then you see… you already have your reply. I love you now and forever and fuck Jaehyun” Chanyeol stated briefly, beaming at Baekhyun making him snort shortly, shaking his head.  
“Fuck me instead. It would be way more fun” Baekhyun stated in reply, suddenly feeling slightly bolder than before, but that was indeed a boost of positivity, Chanyeol being his vitamin C.  
Chanyeol stopped shortly, surprised about Baekhyun’s proposal but then he bit his lips shortly, stare darkening in want.  
“Oh, you can bet it, Hyunnie. You are the only one who can satisfy me, you know?” Chanyeol breathed leaning down and grazing his teeth against Baekhyun’s skin on his neck and shoulder, making Baekhyun shiver, hands gripping again in Chanyeol’s hair, pulling him nearer.  
“So we can play a bit before breakfast?” Baekhyun asked him softly, lowly, and Chanyeol hummed shortly before shaking his head, surprising Baekhyun.  
The mood was nice, they had time and the opportunity.  
Why not?  
“I need you to come and do some things with me today” Chanyeol stated enigmatically, making Baekhyun frown even deeper, slightly perplexed at the mention of some things.  
They did grocery shopping the night prior and Chanyeol almost never had schedules in the morning because he didn’t do morning.  
And Chanyeol didn’t mention him anything before…  
“Some things?” Baekhyun echoed and Chanyeol nodded shortly pressing a quick kiss on his lips and Baekhyun frowned even more.  
“So, let’s make a bit of breakfast while I explain you what we will do today? I promise you, you won’t regret it” Chanyeol stated again, making Baekhyun frown even deeper before he could finally nod shortly, smiling at Chanyeol.  
“Fine, let’s go” he concluded and Chanyeol beamed at him, nodding, sitting up and bringing Baekhyun with him.  
While they were having breakfast, Chanyeol told him that he had some commissions for his work at the radio, that he had to retrieve some samples of music and after lunch, he would bring him to a secret place too.  
Baekhyun was already frowning but Chanyeol pressed his fingers on Baekhyun’s lips.  
“And movie tonight. In a real theater, not home despite your soundbar is amazing as your television” Chanyeol concluded, making Baekhyun’s lips part in surprise.  
“Chanyeol, babe, what the…?” he started saying but Chanyeol beamed again at him, sipping his fourth cup of coffee.  
“It will be fun, trust me!” he concluded and Baekhyun knew that there wasn’t any way to make him change his idea and maybe going out and relieve some stress with normal couple activities could be a good idea too.  
And after breakfast they were getting dressed to go out when Chanyeol reached Baekhyun from behind while he was putting on his jeans.  
“Wait, wait” he stated, hands stopping Baekhyun’s hands, and Baekhyun stopped half-way there, hands mid-thighs, slightly leant forward.  
“What?” Baekhyun asked him, frowning and Chanyeol gently caressed his back, reaching his ass, gently gripping it.  
Baekhyun bit his lips at the sudden touch, enjoying it though.  
“I thought we didn’t have time for this right now” Baekhyun noted shortly, surprised, and Chanyeol chuckled softly, leaning down and pressing a kiss on Baekhyun’s neck.  
“We don’t indeed. But since you were finally so good in admitting your thoughts and the things you are afraid of and so, so, so good to call me honey and admit that it’s like we are married already, I want to reward you” Chanyeol whispered softly against his neck, breath caressing it and Baekhyun was even more pleasantly surprised by his words.  
“Reward? How?” he asked softly, clearly interested and Chanyeol smiled at him, gesturing his own desk.  
“Bend a bit for me, Hyunnie” Chanyeol told him and Baekhyun obeyed, interested and already aroused about whatever was about to happen.  
There was a short click, clearly cap of lube and then Chanyeol pulled down Baekhyun’s boxer and his fingers were immediately on his entrance, slicking it with lube and testing his resistance and how lax it was.  
Baekhyun let out a muffled moan, slightly gripping on the desk but Chanyeol’s fingers, with the next insertion, pushed in something more, thicker and longer, making Baekhyun arch his back to accommodate it better inside himself, moaning softly.  
“C-Chanyeol, what?” Baekhyun whispered but he knew perfectly what it was.  
It was a portable vibrator, smaller and more compact than a real dildo but it could be set and adjusted from an application on the phone.  
Chanyeol leant even in, whispering in Baekhyun’s ear.  
“Will you keep it in all day for me, babe? I know you can stay all day without coming, right? Despite feeling it move against your soft spots?” Chanyeol breathed, fingers still inside himself and turning the small object inside Baekhyun coating it better with lube and making it engulf perfectly inside Baekhyun.  
Baekhyun bit his lips arch his back against the insertion and… could he really do it?  
No… definitely not.  
He felt so weirdly aroused already.  
However, he nodded shortly, earning a small coo by Chanyeol.  
“I knew it that you would do it for me, right, Hyunnie?” Chanyeol whispered softly and Baekhyun nodded shortly, stretching his back and feeling it move inside himself and, fuck, it would be a long, long day.  
They finished preparing and then Baekhyun was putting on his shoes when he felt it vibrate slowly inside himself, making him gasp in surprise, face flushed looking toward Chanyeol who smiled at him softly.  
“You should be careful, or do you want others to know about our secrets?” Chanyeol asked him playfully and Baekhyun shook his head, the only idea of someone knowing about it, making him feel even more embarrassed.  
He didn’t know how but somehow he would survive that day.  
And so they started their day doing commission for Chanyeol.  
They went firstly to Chanyeol’s workplace at the radio, where Baekhyun finally meet his colleagues.  
They all seemed like good persons, making Baekhyun feel at his ease and welcoming him to see how the studio worked and so on.  
Baekhyun had a bit of difficulties focusing on everything seeing that Chanyeol changed the vibration intensity of the small toy in Baekhyun directly from his phone, pretending to sending messages or so on, but he started getting used to it and despite the huge hard-on he had and that thankfully was covered by his bigger hoodie, he was almost able to maintain a normal conversation without moaning or gasping out loud for apparently nothing.  
All Chanyeol’s colleagues cooed at Baekhyun, saying that Chanyeol was too lucky to have a boyfriend so pretty and small as Baekhyun.  
Even though they didn’t know that the lucky one was actually Baekhyun for having Chanyeol with him.  
After the radio, they went to a music shop where, before entering Chanyeol set the intensity almost at maximum, and then took Baekhyun’s hand, guiding him inside.  
And while Chanyeol stood there speaking with the owner about new audio samples and a new mixer, Baekhyun had to remain almost immobile not to let out any weird noise or whimper, small vibrator rubbing pleasantly inside himself.  
He could feel his erection getting even thicker than before, pulsing against his boxer and surely already leaking precum.  
Those two tasks took away all their morning, so that when they went out from the music shop, Chanyeol proposed him lunch before a secret place.  
Baekhyun hummed shortly, wondering what they could have for lunch and Chanyeol smiled briefly at him.  
“I know you love burgers sometimes. There’s a good pub around here that makes really good hamburgers” Chanyeol proposed him, smile not leaving his lips, and Baekhyun nodded happily and at least when he was eating, he hoped to be relaxed.  
There was a bit of queue for entering the place, probably because it was super famous and when they sat at the table, Baekhyun had to bite down his own lips not to let out a moan.  
Sitting meant… erection grinding against his jeans and small vibrator moving inside himself.  
At least Chanyeol slowed it down a bit.  
“You okay?” Chanyeol asked him softly like he did at least hundred times already that morning, making Baekhyun smile embarrassedly at him.  
Baekhyun felt his cheeks blushing each time that Chanyeol asked him, worrying about Baekhyun’s welfare above every other thing.  
“I’m fine, honey. No worries… For the moment I still can do it even though I’m so…” he started saying but Chanyeol’s hand swiftly reached Baekhyun’s thigh under the table, gripping on it, making Baekhyun bit down harder on his lips.  
“Don’t think about it. It’s not a punishment you know?” Chanyeol asked him softly, trying to ease him, and Baekhyun nodded shortly, shily smiling again at him.  
“I’m… enjoying it, Chanyeol. Otherwise, I wouldn’t agree to this to start with” Baekhyun replied briefly, making Chanyeol nod shortly, pleased by his reply.  
“I knew my pretty Hyunnie would have replied like this” Chanyeol breathed voice low and deep only for him to hear, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss on his temple, making Baekhyun blush up to his ears.  
They ate together, speaking of small things about Chanyeol’s workplace, the music shop and so on and then after that Chanyeol insisted on paying heavens knew why, they went back to the car and Chanyeol smiled at him.  
“So, ready for secret place before movie theater?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun hummed, pulling at his safety belt, accidentally brushing against his erection and barely muffling down a moan, erection twitching his jeans.  
Chanyeol clearly heard it too, interested, glancing toward Baekhyun’s hips and groin area that was hidden under the soft cotton of his hoodie.  
“How are you doing there? Hard enough?” Chanyeol asked him, curious and interested, more than mocking and Baekhyun gulped down nodding.  
“Y-Yeah… just a bit awkward, but I’m fine” Baekhyun replied briefly and heavens bless that it wasn’t anymore shorts season for Chanyeol’s dismay.  
“Let’s go then” Chanyeol concluded and Baekhyun nodded shortly, smiling at him.  
It turned up that Chanyeol’s secret spot was a small observation tower slightly outside the center of Seoul that was actually visited probably only by the old security guard at the door going toward the elevator.  
It was surprisingly clean and neat for being almost desolated and Baekhyun was pleasantly surprised.  
They took the elevator that was slightly old but clean and working properly, only a bit slower than regular ones, and to do the forty floors it took forever.  
A forever that Chanyeol didn’t waste though.  
After the door closed, he intentionally put the small device in Baekhyun to the maximum and pressed him against the elevator wall.  
Baekhyun bit his lips, glancing toward Chanyeol, interested in what Chanyeol was okay in doing in a public place despite deserted.  
And when he simply leant down slowly kissing him, Baekhyun knew that two could play the same game.  
He moved his hand shortly on Chanyeol’s groin, fingers tracing the profile of Chanyeol’s erection, surprisingly finding it hard.  
Chanyeol groaned softly against his lips, softly glancing at him, taking Baekhyun’s bottom lips in his teeth before softly sucking on it.  
“You are hard too…” Baekhyun moaned against his lips, fingers gently pressing better on tip and then sliding down softly, pressing gently on it up and down, making Chanyeol groan again, biting his own lips, stare aroused looking for Baekhyun’s.  
And Baekhyun was hard too, so hard that if Chanyeol’s even only tried to stroke him he probably would have come but Chanyeol… didn’t.  
He simply let Baekhyun play with his erection even when his fingers slide the zipper of his jeans opened, half inserting his hand inside, fingers gripping better on Chanyeol’s erection under the thin cotton of the boxer, making him groan lowly, biting down his lips and leaning down, biting Baekhyun’s ear too.  
“I love everything of you, Baekhyun” he breathed and Baekhyun smiled at him, gently stroking him harder and earning himself another moan this time less muffled, deep and low directly in ear, making Baekhyun whimper, erection throbbing against the restrictions of his jeans and boxer.  
And Chanyeol wanted to say something but then the doors pinged opened and Baekhyun was quick in retrieving his hands from Chanyeol and Chanyeol in fixing his jeans.  
On the upper floor the sight was… beautiful.  
It was silent, no people around but from there Baekhyun could see also part of Seoul that he usually wouldn’t see from his own house.  
“It’s beautiful, Chanyeol” he let out, lost in awe, looking outside the big windows and Chanyeol chuckled softly, nearing him and, strangely, almost turning off the small thing inside Baekhyun, letting him enjoy the panorama without distraction.  
It was so pretty and with that orange light, almost late afternoon, it made it even more awesome and Baekhyun couldn’t take his eyes away from it.  
“Chanyeol, I didn’t know this place but it’s beautiful” Baekhyun stated, turning his head slightly toward Chanyeol and finding again Chanyeol’s stare already on him instead on the beautiful sight.  
It sort of reminded him that night after the fireworks…  
Baekhyun bit his lips shortly, feeling that something was about to happen.  
He knew it because Chanyeol was silent, thing that almost never happened if not when he was up to something.  
Or when he was angry, but Baekhyun didn’t think Chanyeol had any reason to be in that moment.  
“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun called him and Chanyeol took Baekhyun hand in his, softly kissing it.  
“I… know that our story is strange from the start. We… met but not exactly and then yes but not as we would like to and… I know you still have doubts about you being enough for this, for me, for us. But I don’t want you to have them anymore. Because you are all I want and it’s not because of sex, even though it’s heavenly with you, nor even because your rich or the prettiest human being. It’s because I love you, Baekhyun” Chanyeol whispered softly and from his jeans he took out a small hard-covered box.  
“It’s nothing and I won’t ask you to move in with me, because you already did it, nor I will ask you to marry me, because it’s almost like we already are. Just… stay with me?” Chanyeol asked him, opening the small box, revealing two silver rings and Baekhyun was already nodding without even realizing it, feeling his cheeks getting warmer again.  
“I want to stay with you, Chanyeol. Whatever it may happen” Baekhyun whispered and Chanyeol exhaled shortly, clearly lift of a big weight before he could pick up the smaller ring and putting it on Baekhyun’s ring finger.  
Baekhyun picked up the other, noticing something engraved on the internal side.  
“Binary code?” he asked surprised, examining it and it was really small but there was a small heart, probably when the binary code ended.  
Baekhyun frowned again, but he didn’t need all is IT magic to know what something that long and starting with that sequence meant.  
“Oh boy” Baekhyun let out, feeling his cheeks catching fire again, before he could glance toward Chanyeol, feeling like his heart was about to burst from happiness.  
“You like it?” Chanyeol asked him, smiling softly toward him, and Baekhyun nodded, sliding the ring on Chanyeol’s finger too.  
“I love it, Chanyeol. And I love you too” he breathed before tiptoeing to press a kiss on Chanyeol’s lips, softly.  
Chanyeol kissed him back, sweetly and slowly, arms circling his sides, pulling him near himself, but probably too near and Baekhyun lowly moaned against Chanyeol’s lips when they erection brushed against each other.  
Chanyeol leant down, biting softly his neck.  
“You are so hard, babe. I wish I could take you here, too bad there’s security cameras and I don’t want you to end in trouble since you work for the government now” Chanyeol stated making Baekhyun chuckle softly shaking his head, but looking shortly at the small ring on his finger.  
It was sparkling and so fitting, small, thin not too flashy or showy.  
Baekhyun loved it.  
“You are right. But we have still one thing to do before we can go home and you can finally take me as you want and I don’t want any fucking excuse, I want to feel you coming inside tonight” Baekhyun groaned against Chanyeol’s lips before shortly distancing from him and Chanyeol bit his lips, fingers carding through his hair.  
“We can’t skip the theater and…?” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun was already shaking his head.  
“I want the biggest serve of popcorn they have!” he stated walking away from Chanyeol and pressing the button to go down again at the lowest floor.  
Chanyeol chuckled softly, following him and, when they were in the elevator, Chanyeol pulled him near shortly, raising again the vibration speed to the max, softly kissing Baekhyun’s lips.  
Baekhyun groaned lowly against them, fingers moving on his neck, gently pulling him down, getting a bit lost in Chanyeol’s taste and how lips were warm and wet over his own.  
Chanyeol gripped softly on his buttock, making him moan lowly in the kiss and Baekhyun felt Chanyeol smiling shortly.  
“You are so beautiful, Baekhyun. I want you all for me, forever” Chanyeol breathed between their lips and Baekhyun bit his own lips shortly, looking at him and smiling too, gently gripping on Chanyeol’s t-shirt.  
“I’m yours” he replied briefly, feeling his cheeks getting slightly warmer and Chanyeol was about to reply when the doors pinged opened and they distanced briefly, leaving the place back again to the parking place, when they sat down and Chanyeol drove off, returning toward the center of the city.  
“Which movie do you want to see?” Baekhyun asked him, checking the list of movies that were available on the theaters and Chanyeol shrugged his shoulders.  
“I don’t know. Something good?” Chanyeol replied, focusing on the street, seeing that it started to rain a bit.  
Baekhyun hummed briefly, fixing better his position on the seat since he was a bit uncomfortable, but the movement made him brush his erection against the security belt, muffling down a moan.  
Chanyeol looked at him interested, shortly, before looking back at the street, not without that his hand gently went and caressed Baekhyun’s thigh.  
“Ah, no. Hands on the steering wheel. Please don’t get distracted and I will do my best not to tease you” Baekhyun retorted, shooing his hand away and making Chanyeol smile shortly, nodding.  
“If you don’t choose the movie quickly, I’ll bring you home though. Because you are…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun stopped him immediately with a gesture of his hand.  
“A rerun of Avengers Endgame” he proposed and Chanyeol frowned shortly, but he was interested.  
“I didn’t go to watch it when it first came out because I had… other things to think, so yeah. It sounds good. You saw it already?” Chanyeol asked him, remaining on the vague side, and Baekhyun nodded near him.  
“Yeah but not in theaters, obviously” he replied immediately and Chanyeol chuckled softly, nodding too.  
“Let’s go for it, then. And you want only popcorn or also sweets?” Chanyeol asked him, smiling toward Baekhyun briefly and Baekhyun hummed in thought.  
“Actually… salty popcorn should be fine. Like with cheese or kimchi flavored?” Baekhyun retorted pressing his fingers on his lips, wondering what was better.  
It probably was years since last time he went to the movie theater.  
They spoke a bit more and when they arrived, Chanyeol insisted on paying again for the tickets and Baekhyun’s popcorn.  
“It’s unfair” Baekhyun whined softly near him but Chanyeol leant down, quickly stealing a brief kiss.  
“Unfair is you being this pretty and soft, babe. And if I still think about what I’ll do to you when we will go back home…” Chanyeol muttered but Baekhyun immediately pressed his fingers on Chanyeol’s lips, shutting him up.  
“I’m not soft, especially not now. But you proposed this and now you will be the good h-husband you are and will watch this movie with me, behaving like a normal couple would do” Baekhyun retorted shortly even though on his cheeks there was a warm blush, making him stutter briefly on his words.  
Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity before he could gently nod, placing another soft kiss on top of Baekhyun’s head.  
His fingers also went on his phone, probably with the obvious intent of turning down a bit the speed of the small toy inside Baekhyun, but Baekhyun stopped him shortly, earning himself a frown from Chanyeol.  
“You said…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun smiled at him, tiptoeing to place a soft kiss on Chanyeol’s cheek.  
“I know what I said. But you said it too… all day. Showing you that I’m your… pretty and obedient Hyunnie?” Baekhyun breathed, biting down his bottom lip, glancing shortly toward Chanyeol, feeling his cheeks redder again.  
Chanyeol’s eyes went even larger than before, staring back at Baekhyun, looking for something and then he simply nodded, moving his hand on Baekhyun’s, taking it and gripping shortly.  
“Let’s go, babe. The show will start in ten minutes and we don’t want to miss the start, right?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun shook his head, gripping better on Chanyeol’s hand, following him inside the theater and checking the right seats before sitting down near each other.  
Baekhyun put the popcorns between them because, despite what Chanyeol said, he knew that he would sneakily eat a few too.  
The movie started and everything was more or less fine at start, but then around middle of the movie, Chanyeol leant his shoulder against Baekhyun’s, hand gently starting to caress up and down Baekhyun’s thigh.  
It was… pleasantly arousing.  
Especially because for how much Baekhyun started to get used to it, he still had something vibrating pressing inside himself and that made him feel weird and hard every time he moved differently.  
However, Chanyeol’s hand didn’t stop there, raising higher on his thigh, reaching his groin area.  
Baekhyun bit his lips, glancing toward Chanyeol whose stare was fixed on the big screen though.  
Baekhyun had to thanks heavens that there weren’t many persons being it a weekday and a weird schedule with a movie that was actually a rerun and not a prima.  
Chanyeol’s hand moved again, gently pressing on Baekhyun’s erection and he had to bit harder on his lips not to let out a moan, feeling Chanyeol’s fingers touching him with alarming precision even in the darker room, without need to look at him.  
Chanyeol knew his body so well that Baekhyun was flattered and amazed every time.  
“You are being so good, Hyunnie” Chanyeol breathed, voice barely audible even for Baekhyun despite he was literally speaking in his ear.  
Baekhyun felt the shiver running down his back, arching it softly and feeling the small toy sinking deeper and he had to press his hand on his mouth to muffle down the moan this time.  
Chanyeol’s voice so close with that darkness was so… hot and arousing that Baekhyun almost had trouble breathing.  
“Since this morning being this hard and wanting… you didn’t come, right?” Chanyeol breathed again in his ear and Baekhyun shook his head briefly, glancing shortly toward Chanyeol that this time was looking at him too.  
“I should really reward you when we will get home. What do you want?” Chanyeol asked him, fingers gently pressing more on Baekhyun’s erection, making him slightly grinding against it, stabs of pleasure running down it and down his back.  
Baekhyun bit his lips again, closing briefly his eyes before replying.  
“S-Surprise me. You know what I like” Baekhyun muttered in reply, making Chanyeol’s eyes going wider in perplexity, seeing him bit his own lips too, interested and wanting.  
There was a short instant in which Chanyeol didn’t say anything but then he breathed softly against Baekhyun’s ear again.  
“Can I continue this or you want me to stop?” Chanyeol asked him always a barely audible breath and Baekhyun glanced again at him before shaking his head.  
“Just don’t make me come” he breathed in reply, making Chanyeol stare at him perplexed before he could nod again.  
And for all the second part of the movie, Chanyeol’s hand didn’t leave Baekhyun’s erection for a fucking second.  
Touching, shortly brushing, then almost stroking but then again almost imperceptibly, barely there.  
It was teasing and making Baekhyun hotter and more bothered than before.  
He was positive in saying that never in his life he was that hard before, that aroused before.  
He barely gave attention to the movie, putting all his focus on not moaning openly at Chanyeol’s touches nor to come in his pants like an horny teenager, thing that in that moment probably described him better seeing how hard he was.  
It was so difficult and there were few moments in which Baekhyun thought he was losing his mind because Chanyeol’s fingers on himself were so much, knowing perfectly how to tease and arouse Baekhyun to his own limits and probably way past over them.  
And when the movie ended, without Baekhyun even realizing that it was until the end titles were scrolling down, Baekhyun glanced again toward Chanyeol who gave him his hand, helping him to sit up.  
“Let’s go home, babe?” Chanyeol whispered smiling shortly and Baekhyun was already nodding, feeling his cheeks warm and hot, unable to stare back at Chanyeol.  
He felt so… weird yet hot.  
And he knew that he wanted Chanyeol to touch him more, to give it to him, finally letting him come, filling him up.  
Chanyeol took Baekhyun’s hand in his, walking out of the cinema and walking back to the parking place.  
“How are you feeling? Did I overdo it?” Chanyeol asked him shortly, testing Baekhyun’s silence and his weird behavior but Baekhyun was already shaking his head.  
“N-No, just…” Baekhyun whispered but his words died on his lips.  
He felt so embarrassed only at the idea of telling Chanyeol that he was so focused on not to come that it was almost like he didn’t watch the movie at all.  
“Just… you came?” Chanyeol asked him, frowning trying to understand what Baekhyun wanted to tell him, after that Baekhyun didn’t say anything neither when they reached the car.  
Baekhyun shook his head, opening the door of the car and sitting inside, pulling immediately at the safety belt and putting it in a way that it couldn’t even accidentally brush against his erection.  
“You didn’t like it? You can say it, Baekhyun, really… please don’t feel like you have to like everything we do together” Chanyeol stated, sitting inside too, near Baekhyun and setting his own safety belt before driving off from the parking lot.  
“It’s actually the contrary” Baekhyun breathed, looking at his hands and not looking at Chanyeol who hummed shortly near him.  
“What do you mean?” he asked him back, trying to understand not only Baekhyun’s words but also his tone and way of behaving, and Baekhyun bit his lips, looking outside the evening cityscape, lights progressively turning on and lightening up the city.  
“It was so hot, Chanyeol… and you know exactly how to touch me” Baekhyun replied, bringing his fingers to his own lips, caressing them and feeling them a bit swollen on the side from the biting.  
“So, let me understand” Chanyeol whispered beside him, gently pushing harder on the accelerator.  
He seemed a bit… perplexed yet interested in what Baekhyun just said.  
“You… liked it a lot, but didn’t come?” Chanyeol asked him, frowning, and Baekhyun hummed, nodding briefly and then it struck him hard the sudden realization.  
“D-Did you want me to?” Baekhyun retorted immediately, worried and Chanyeol let out a soft chuckle, shaking his head.  
“No, no, at all. Just I thought you did… I mean I was really a tease today but you deserved to come. Reason why I continued touching you” Chanyeol explained shortly before asking him why he didn’t come instead.  
And to that Baekhyun’s cheeks took a brighter shade again.  
He inhaled deeply and … they said no secrets, right?  
Complete truth even the most embarrassing one.  
And Chanyeol wouldn’t leave him for that.  
Hopefully.  
“I… you said that you wanted to reward me. Wanted to come with you, at home, realizing the whole day you mentioned this morning. Wanted it to be… the right climax for the right day?” Baekhyun explained softly, stare moving again on his hands, fingers playing with the hem of his hoodie, feeling his cheeks catching fire again.  
There was silence.  
A long silence and Baekhyun pressed his lips in a thin line, not being brave enough to look toward Chanyeol.  
What if it wasn’t good for Chanyeol?  
And instead he wanted totally different?  
Or if Baekhyun was giving too much importance to Chanyeol’s words even when Chanyeol himself didn’t in the first place?  
Suddenly, he felt like a stupid.  
“I-I… forget it. It was an idiocy, right?” Baekhyun let out softly, chuckling briefly but Chanyeol stopped at a red light and, surprising Baekhyun, he leant down speaking softly in his ear.  
“An idiocy? It’s such an honor for me, Hyunnie, knowing that you didn’t come and that I can do it, with my hands and lips as soon as we reach home and I can play with you more freely, giving you all the pleasure you deserve for being this good all today” Chanyeol whispered, biting his ear making Baekhyun gasp in surprise, soft moan escaping his lips, hands pressing shortly against his erection trying to tone it down without much success.  
“I want to be home soon” Baekhyun whined softly and Chanyeol chuckled softly, placing a kiss on his cheek.  
“Ten minutes and we’re there” Chanyeol replied briefly, driving again when the traffic light became green again.  
There was a short silence again and then Chanyeol spoke up again.  
“You were so obedient today, I’m surprised. You managed so well both with my commissions this morning, at lunch, up there at the tower and even movies. You are such a blessing, Baekhyun” Chanyeol let out and he was definitely praising him, making Baekhyun flush up to his ears.  
“You told me to behave and I did” he started saying and even before Chanyeol could comment, Baekhyun started speaking again.  
“And… you were good with me too. You always asked me if I was fine with it and comfortable and never pushed too hard in things. It was… at both our paces. Not only yours. And… you unofficially married me on that tower so…” Baekhyun continued, shortly glancing toward Chanyeol whose cheeks went bright red too.  
“How couldn’t I? You are so precious, Baekhyun. So soft and pretty yet so clever, smart, awesome and so damn funny. With you nothing else matters” Chanyeol replied, like it was the most obvious thing and Baekhyun blushed again, humming near him and gently putting his hand over Chanyeol’s on the gearshift.  
“Still, you asked me to be yours and to share this life with you and it was so romantic and sweet and…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol shook his head briefly.  
“Actually I planned it totally differently but you are so unpredictable and with you things always flow at a different pace, making me want more of you, tell you how much I love, and how I want to spend all my life with you” Chanyeol retorted making Baekhyun chuckle softly, shaking his head too.  
“At least I know that I manage to throw you off a bit too? And you are not always so composed as you seem to be?” Baekhyun breathed in reply, opening in a soft smile and Chanyeol chuckled too, entering the parking place of their building.  
“Do I look like I’m always in control while you are around?” Chanyeol asked him shortly, parking the car and Baekhyun nodded briefly, smiling softly at him.  
Chanyeol turned off the engine but didn’t exit immediately.  
“I… it’s just all appearances. You make me crazy, Baekhyun. Because you are so perfect. You are smart, intelligent, kind-hearted, sweet, funny, soft yet so erotic and sexy and… I always feel like you are too much for me so I want to give you more, to spoil you more…” Chanyeol started saying looking toward him and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in surprise by what Chanyeol was saying.  
“It’s the same for me, honey. I want to give you all I am also for this reason. I want you to be mine forever, even if it’s…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol stopped him immediately, pressing his fingers on Baekhyun’s lips.  
“It’s already like this. I’m yours now and forever” Chanyeol breathed, leaning in and kissing again Baekhyun so sweetly and so softly that Baekhyun couldn’t believe how his heart was filled with joy and happiness in that moment.  
So warm and fluttering.  
They kissed slowly for a bit before Chanyeol could caress gently his chin and neck, softly parting his lips from Baekhyun’s.  
“And now, will you come upstairs with me so that I can finally touch you? You don’t know how much I want to do it… I waited all day” Chanyeol whispered softly, biting his own lips and looking in Baekhyun’s eyes, seeing probably the same want and desire he had too.  
Baekhyun simply nodded and they went to the apartment as fast as possible.  
Heavens bless that Baekhyun’s elevator was faster than the one at the tower where they went that afternoon.  
And as soon as they both were inside, door closed behind Chanyeol, Baekhyun was still taking his shoes away when Chanyeol pushed him against the wall, kissing him deeply, making Baekhyun moan openly against the kiss, fingers carding through his hair, untying his ponytail.  
Chanyeol took off his jacket and his shoes blindly, arms immediately reaching again Baekhyun’s sides, pressing his knee between Baekhyun’s legs, forcing them open and pressing against Baekhyun’s erection and the small toy inside of him.  
Baekhyun moaned openly against his lips, fingers going to Chanyeol’s t-shirt urging it away and Chanyeol simply took it off before picking up Baekhyun from behind his thighs and bringing him in their room, formerly on Chanyeol’s room.  
He let him down on the mattress, immediately hoovering him.  
“Want you so bad” Chanyeol let out, leaning down and starting to bite Baekhyun’s neck, making him moan, arching his back and feeling the small toy brushing against his prostate making him bit his lips again.  
Chanyeol was pleased by the reaction and helped Baekhyun taking off his own hoodie and t-shirt too.  
There was a small silence and then Chanyeol hummed shortly, sitting up from the bed, moving toward the desk.  
Baekhyun frowned shortly, lips already parting in a reply when Chanyeol turned around with lube and… his necktie between his fingers.  
Baekhyun looked at him perplexed but Chanyeol smiled at him briefly.  
“I told you I would reward you for being this good today, Hyunnie” Chanyeol breathed softly in reply to Baekhyun’s untold question and moved closer to him, making him gesture to remove his own trousers and boxer while he was doing the same.  
Chanyeol’s erection was hard, thick and Baekhyun could already see beads of precum on its tip.  
Not that he was much better, seeing that his own erection was covered with precum and so hard and throbbing that Baekhyun could probably come in whatever moment.  
“Reward me? How?” Baekhyun asked him, moving better on the center of the bed, making room for Chanyeol on it and Chanyeol smiled shortly at him, smiling.  
“You like my voice, right?” Chanyeol retorted back and Baekhyun nodded without hesitation.  
“You know I do, baby. It’s… a heavens’ blessing” Baekhyun added honestly, making Chanyeol blush softly before he could smile again at him.  
“So give me your glasses and close your eyes” Chanyeol stated, hand gesturing toward Baekhyun who frowned shortly.  
“Chanyeol, without glasses I’m…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol stopped him.  
“Almost blind, I know. But that’s the whole point. I want you to feel me not to see me this time” Chanyeol breathed in reply and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider at his words, but then he nodded shortly, already liking the idea and took of his glasses giving them to Chanyeol.  
He put them down on the nightstand and then leant down placing a soft kiss on Baekhyun’s forehead.  
“This is silk, it shouldn’t hurt you in any way but if you feel uncomfortable, please tell me” Chanyeol whispered, picking up again the necktie and Baekhyun didn’t have to think much to know what Chanyeol was about to do with that.  
He nodded and then let Chanyeol use it to blindfold him, and he had to admit it, it was strange not being able to see anything, neither shapes or colors.  
Chanyeol leant down, caressing his cheek and speaking directly in his ear.  
“You know that in whichever moment you don’t feel like something you can tell me, right? Both if I’m doing something you don’t want or we are going in a direction that you don’t like” Chanyeol breathed softly and Baekhyun shivered near him trying to focus on what he was saying and not on his voice only, already so close to lose it.  
“I… don’t know how much I will last, Chanyeol. Today was a lot already and now your voice, so close…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol pressed his fingers on Baekhyun’s lips.  
“Let yourself go, Hyunnie. I’m here just for your pleasure” Chanyeol whispered softly, moving his lips on Baekhyun’s neck and then down his collarbones, reaching his nipples.  
Baekhyun could feel his movements and all his senses were so focused on everything that the sensations were double compared to usual.  
And when he felt the wet, warm touch of Chanyeol’s tongue against his nipples, Baekhyun moaned lowly, blindly searching for Chanyeol’s hair, fingers carding through it and gripping softly.  
“Your voice is so sexy, babe” Chanyeol whispered, making Baekhyun moan again before he could shake his head.  
“Yours is a miracle, so deep and low” Baekhyun retorted making Chanyeol bit his nipple softly, fingers pinching the other one and making Baekhyun arch his back.  
He was feeling so many things all together, feeling like he was so hard he could come immediately but also like that could continue forever again and again and again.  
Baekhyun felt Chanyeol’s hands moving down his sides, making him shiver, and then on his thighs, caressing them softly, spreading his legs a bit more.  
“I… think it’s better if you turn around for, uhm, taking it off” Chanyeol whispered softly, fingers gently reaching his groin area and gently massaging his entrance, making the small toy vibrate better against Baekhyun’s walls.  
He bit his lips, nodding shortly and felt Chanyeol’s hands helping him changing position, on all four.  
“I think I teased you enough today and both are at our limits, right?” Chanyeol asked him leaning down and placing soft kisses on his nape and shoulders.  
Baekhyun groaned lowly arching his back and shaking his head.  
“I don’t mind you playing with me a bit more. Not so much because I don’t think I’ll manage but…” Baekhyun whispered in reply and Chanyeol continued to kiss his back.  
“Oh, so you want to play?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun nodded shortly, making Chanyeol chuckle softly.  
For an instant Baekhyun felt nothing.  
No sounds, no movements, no anything.  
And then when he was about to ask Chanyeol if he was fine or if he said something weird, he felt the cold of the lube pressing gently against his entrance, Chanyeol’s fingers pushing together with the small toy.  
Baekhyun arched his back, moaning loudly, pushing against the insertion, but it didn’t last much.  
Chanyeol was already removing the small vibrating device from his ass, making him feel empty.  
But only for a second.  
At that, immediately Chanyeol’s fingers, three, substituted, but Chanyeol didn’t turn off the small toy that continued to vibrate in the fingers of his other hand.  
“Do you like vibrating things, Hyunnie?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun hummed shortly before nodding and Chanyeol leant down starting to kiss Baekhyun’s nape, softly gently, fingers starting an almost-there pace inside Baekhyun.  
However, what got Baekhyun’s moaning again was that Chanyeol pressed the small device against Baekhyun’s nipple, making him arch again his back, pushing against Chanyeol’s fingers, taking them deeper that before.  
“Oh, such a nice reaction. You were so good today, right, babe?” Chanyeol asked him, starting to turn the small thing around Baekhyun’s nipple, making Baekhyun shiver in pleasure, feeling that sensation running through his body, down his spine and to his own erection, thickening it even more.  
Baekhyun couldn’t see it, but he knew that he was leaking a lot, probably gliding down on the bed.  
“And I’m so proud of you. You were perfect today, so hard yet so good in not coming until we got back home” Chanyeol continued, moving it away from Baekhyun’s nipple and when Baekhyun thought he could breathe again, Chanyeol brushed it against his other nipple, making Baekhyun bit his lips arch his back and starting a soft pace on Chanyeol’s fingers inside him.  
He knew that his fingers were still, not moving at all, but Baekhyun wanted that contact so much.  
“I knew you would treat me well” Baekhyun replied softly, groaning at the insertion and Chanyeol bit his shoulder again.  
“Oh, I will. You are the prettiest yet most sensual being in all the universe, Hyunnie. Obviously that I will treat you well. You are my shining light” Chanyeol whispered softly, kissing his shoulders and then down his spine, making Baekhyun shiver and let out a small moan again.  
It was the first time Chanyeol called him like that, but it felt nice.  
And when Chanyeol moved the small device again away from Baekhyun’s nipple, Baekhyun mistakenly thought that he could breathe again for the second time, but instead Chanyeol, pressed it against Baekhyun’s erection, on the tip, making him cry in pleasure, throwing his head back.  
“Ah, Chanyeol…” he groaned lowly, gripping harder on the blankets under him, feeling like he was both living heaven and hell.  
He wanted more but he couldn’t take anymore.  
He felt like exploding, pleasure being too much and Baekhyun knew that he couldn’t let Chanyeol take him like that.  
He had to come at least once before letting Chanyeol hold him.  
Reason why he started moving again on Chanyeol’s fingers, setting a faster pace, fully enjoying how Chanyeol’s finger and the small toy were playing with his erections.  
“You want to come babe?” Chanyeol asked him softly, low and deep voice again near his ear, probably having his same thoughts and Baekhyun nodded shortly, shivering, before speaking.  
“Once… just once, please” Baekhyun breathed in reply, arching his back and pressing on Chanyeol’s fingers, almost a pleading act, asking for more.  
And Chanyeol had pity on his soul and gave him more.  
He started to thrust deeper his fingers inside Baekhyun, faster and steadier, small toy never leaving Baekhyun’s erection and Baekhyun almost didn’t have to think about it and he was already over the top, fucking himself on Chanyeol’s fingers and coming with a loud cry of Chanyeol’s name in few more thrust after, unloading all his orgasm on his torso and the blanket under him.  
It struck him so hard that left Baekhyun gaping and seeing stars behind his closed eyes, coming so hard and so much that he was almost embarrassed of himself.  
Or better, he was of being still hard even though a bit hypersensitive.  
Chanyeol kissed his nape slowly, sweetly before placing the small toy somewhere and moving his hands on Baekhyun’s erection, gripping on it, making Baekhyun hiss at the sudden contact and friction.  
“So, babe… What do you want know?” Chanyeol asked him, slowly stroking Baekhyun, so gently and slowly that Baekhyun felt his erection hard again and annoyance because soon pleasure again.  
“I want you to fill me up” Baekhyun replied, moaning and pressing again against Chanyeol’s fingers still inside himself and Chanyeol leant down again, speaking his ear.  
“You want me to take you, Hyunnie?” Chanyeol teased him, speaking softly under his breath and directly in Baekhyun’s ear.  
Baekhyun gulped down biting his own lips and nodding shortly, making Chanyeol bit his ear softly.  
“And how do you want me, babe?” Chanyeol continued and Baekhyun groaned lowly, pressing against the insertion of Chanyeol’s fingers inside him.  
“Also like this. I want to feel you” Baekhyun admitted softly making Chanyeol hum shortly near his ear and making Baekhyun feeling his erection thicken.  
“Like this? With me pounding inside you from behind? Filling you up so well that you will beg to have more? And coming inside you so much that it will come out of your rim, showing me how good you are in taking me again?” Chanyeol whispered, voice getting lower and lower, deeply seeping through Baekhyun’s whole body, making him moan, fingers carding again through Chanyeol’s hair, pulling him down, groaning.  
“Yes, please. I can’t wait for it… Fill me up” Baekhyun let out softly arching his back again and pressing again toward Chanyeol who nodded shortly before biting his nape.  
“Let me then” he concluded taking off his fingers from Baekhyun and he was about to whine at the sudden lack, when Chanyeol started to press in his erection, slowly, again teasing Baekhyun because he knew that for how stretched Baekhyun was, he could take it in just one swift move.  
But Chanyeol went in slowly, thrusting gently in and out few times before he could lean down and starting to bite again Baekhyun’s back, moans and groans starting to fill the air.  
“You are taking me so well, Hyunnie. So wet and stretched just for me” Chanyeol whispered softly and Baekhyun arched his back, taking more of him, inside himself, moaning louder too.  
“Ah, Yeollie, please” he moaned, feeling again his arousal building up at an exceptional pace, so dangerously close again.  
Chanyeol groaned lowly, sucking a hickey on Baekhyun’s back, starting a faster pace, thrusting deeper inside Baekhyun, hands reaching Baekhyun’s sides to help himself thrusting faster and deeper inside him, making Baekhyun arch his back again, quickly adapting to the pace.  
“You are the best, babe. I love all of you and today you were the best…” Chanyeol moaned against his back making Baekhyun groan lowly, meeting Chanyeol’s thrusts inside himself with his own movements, pace quickly building up and feeling Chanyeol’s fingers gripping harder on his sides.  
“I don’t want anybody but you, Hyunnie” Chanyeol groaned again, biting his nape and Baekhyun moaned a low I’m yours only yours, gripping harder on Chanyeol’s hair, feeling him bit him harder on his neck, making him squeeze harder Chanyeol’s erection inside himself.  
The pace became quicker too, Chanyeol’s skin slamming against Baekhyun’s, moans filling the air and Baekhyun knew that he was so close again but wanted to feel Chanyeol coming too, hopefully before him.  
“You were the best too. You prepared this for me, for my pleasure…” Baekhyun groaned, arching better his back, knowing that from that position Chanyeol could hit his prostate and Baekhyun could squeeze him better inside himself.  
“All for you” Chanyeol retorted, hitting harder inside Baekhyun who moaned, pressing against Chanyeol’s erection that started to thrust faster again, fingers gripping harder on Baekhyun’s sides.  
“Ah, babe, you feel so good. I want to come inside you” Chanyeol moaned lowly and Baekhyun almost mewled at how good he was feeling too, Chanyeol giving him so much pleasure that he could already feel his orgasm coming in flashes of opalescent light.  
“Then come, Chanyeollie. Fill me up, I want to feel you coming and stuff me” Baekhyun moaned again and that was sufficient, apparently, because Chanyeol moaned harder, biting harder Baekhyun’s nape and then he was coming hotly and stickily inside Baekhyun making him seeing stars for real this time, white flashing at the back of his mind, coming again so hard and so fully that his thighs and back were shivering so much that he had to lean down to sustain himself and not to collapse on the bed.  
“You are the best babe” Chanyeol praised him softly, caressing his back and placing soft kisses everywhere, making Baekhyun chuckle softly.  
“You are, honey. I’m so done and so fucked… I love this sensation” Baekhyun whispered softly making Chanyeol kiss softly the side of his head before he could move his hands to take off the necktie from Baekhyun’s eyes.  
The lights were a bit blinding around him, but after few moments, his eyes started seeing again, groaning lowly at the mess he made on the duvet.  
And when he told Chanyeol, he chuckled softly.  
“I’ll do the laundry this time, okay?” Chanyeol reassured him, kissing his nape, making Baekhyun chuckle softly too.  
“I love you, Chanyeol” Baekhyun whispered and Chanyeol leant down again, kissing his shoulder.  
“I do too, Baekhyun. Now and forever” he breathed in reply and Baekhyun knew that that was only the start of such a beautiful adventure with Chanyeol at his side.

Life with Chanyeol was… a dream.  
In all the possible ways and senses.  
Everything was perfect since morning to night, dividing their chores and splitting expenses.  
They never argued, for anything.  
Except when Baekhyun had gray days and doubted, more than their love, his own value, making Chanyeol angry because Baekhyun was the one who mattered the most to him.  
Both their works were going perfectly, way smoother than both thought, and they were both so happy and pleased by it, especially for each other, sometimes even over their own.  
It was a cold evening in the middle of November and they were cuddling on the couch watching some reruns of Netflix when Baekhyun’s unofficial phone rang on the short table in front of them.  
Baekhyun frowned shortly, glancing at the caller ID seeing it was Kyungsoo’s.  
He didn’t expect any call since he was still working on something for NIS and the results seemed to be good but he contacted Kyungsoo with updates exactly that afternoon.  
There could be days in which both didn’t call each other, and twice in a day was… weird.  
Baekhyun scrunched his nose, unwillingly moving from Chanyeol’s side and picking up the phone and the call.  
“Detective, what’s up?” Baekhyun asked him and Kyungsoo huffed on the other side of the phone, clearly unhappy of calling Baekhyun again.  
“Ugh, troubles in sight?” Baekhyun added immediately returning to lean his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder, but Kyungsoo let out a soft chuckle, immediately easing Baekhyun.  
“No, at all just… I hate bureaucracy, Byun-ssi. Like a lot” Kyungsoo replied, making Baekhyun frown shortly again, moving his phone on his other ears so that Chanyeol could hear too, but Kyungsoo continued immediately without giving him time to retort in any way.  
“I… have to sent you to Busan for three days, Byun-ssi. I’m sorry” he stated and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in perplexity, totally surprised at the unexpected news.  
“B-Busan? Why?” Baekhyun retorted and he was already hating even only the idea of going.  
Kyungsoo inhaled deeply before finally replying to Baekhyun.  
“It’s an update course that all NIS personnel have to follow. I don’t make the rules and I tried to understand if it was possible for you to avoid going, but it seems that you have to do it too. I’m sorry, Byun-ssi” Kyungsoo stated, tone really apologetical, and Baekhyun carded his fingers through his hair, biting his bottom lip in thought.  
And he was about to reply, when Chanyeol’s hand gently stroke his back, massaging his shoulder, making him relax a bit of tension, closing his eyes, breathing in.  
“Is it really… necessary, detective?” Baekhyun asked him briefly, checking if there wasn’t anything to do for that but Kyungsoo replied affirmatively, making Baekhyun bite down his lips.  
“S-Send me the plan and what I have to do. I’ll do what must be done” Baekhyun assured him briefly and Kyungsoo apologized again with Baekhyun but Baekhyun knew that it wasn’t his fault in the first place.  
Reason why he accepted things as they came and, after greeting Kyungsoo, he sighed deeply, taking off his glasses and pressing his fingers on his temples, feeling worried.  
He hated the idea of leaving.  
“Babe” Chanyeol called him softly, voice low, barely a breath and Baekhyun bit his lips softly.  
“I’m fine, no worries. It’s just few days and Busan is not on the other side of the world” Baekhyun whispered, feeling Chanyeol’s hand stroking up and down in back, gently and softly.  
“Come here” Chanyeol retorted, opening his arms and Baekhyun breathed deeply before turning around and hugging Chanyeol who embraced him tight to himself, placing soft kisses on the top of his head.  
“Busan is a nice city and it’s only for few days and you will be busy following that course, no? So you won’t have to go out or other things” Chanyeol stated softly, speaking lowly in his ears, and Baekhyun hummed, snuggling his nose in Chanyeol’s neck, breathing in his perfume, closing his eyes and trying to relax.  
“I don’t know, honey, I just don’t want to be without you for two night and three days” Baekhyun breathed in reply, fingers gripping harder on Chanyeol’s hoodie, pulling him even nearer if possible, making Chanyeol press another kiss this time on his temple.  
“It’s only three days, Baekhyun. You will be perfectly fine and I’ll spoil you with no end both before going away and when you will be back” Chanyeol replied, shifting his lips on Baekhyun’s cheeks and gently caressing his chin, making Baekhyun look at him.  
Baekhyun raised his stare on Chanyeol, finding it on him already, fond and loving.  
“I won’t go anywhere. And will guard the house until you won’t be back. You don’t have to worry about anything” Chanyeol granted him and Baekhyun bit his lips softly nodding.  
“I know, Chanyeol. I know… just I want to be with you and not going to Busan when I will attend an useless course with people I don’t know and…” Baekhyun started saying again, voice wavering shortly but Chanyeol placed a soft kiss on his nose, shutting him up.  
“And you will be perfect as usual and come back to me as soon as it will finish so that I can reward you for being so brave and good in being away alone for three days” Chanyeol commented, thumb caressing Baekhyun’s cheek before leaning down again and brushing his lips with Baekhyun’s but without kissing him properly.  
“Don’t you like the idea?” he asked him softly, stare not leaving Baekhyun’s and Baekhyun shivered at Chanyeol’s low tone and deep voice so near and… will he ever get used to it?  
Despite the time spent together, Chanyeol’s voice was still so damn enthralling to Baekhyun.  
“I do, honey, so much” Baekhyun replied softly, fingers carding through Chanyeol’s hair that grew even longer than before and pulling him down, meeting their lips, slowly kissing him, enjoying the warmth and the wetness of Chanyeol’s lips on his own.  
“Then be the good boy I know you are and attend that course without causing too many problems to detective Do, okay?” Chanyeol breathed against his lips, stare going again to Baekhyun’s, inquiring and looking for signs of discomfort but Baekhyun smiled softly, nodding.  
“I will” he concluded pulling him down again for another kiss.  
And apart from being more cuddly and softer with Chanyeol in the days that followed and preceded his departure toward Busan, Baekhyun took the whole thing strangely good.  
Maybe because he trusted himself, Chanyeol and the love that there was between them, but Baekhyun was just a bit annoyed because, after reading the program for those three days, it was all about things he already knew, but he was at ease with the idea of leaving.  
Chanyeol drove him to the airport the departure day, hugging him super tightly, inhaling deeply his scent, placing a kiss on his hair.  
“Call me when you are there” he stated shortly distancing him and Baekhyun nodded even though his fingers lingered longer on Chanyeol’s, gripping them, not wanting to part from him.  
“Be right back” Baekhyun whispered, forcing a short smile and Chanyeol pulled him again near, this time kissing him like there was no one else around them, like the world could stop and he wouldn’t even realize and Baekhyun simply kissed him back with the same intensity, gripping on his jacket, not wanting to go.  
“I love you” Chanyeol muttered placing another small kiss on his lips before distancing again from him and Baekhyun finally let go Chanyeol’s fingers too, knowing that he had to go.  
“I love you too” he breathed, gently caressing his cheek before tiptoeing and placing a brief kiss on Chanyeol’s nose, finally walking past the check-in gate small trolley after him.  
The flight was fine even though when he arrived in Busan it was raining strongly and he had some difficulties finding a taxi that he could bring him to the hotel that NIS reserved for him.  
Baekhyun never travelled much in his life, probably the biggest journey was from Bucheon his birthplace to Seoul.  
But the place NIS reserved for him was… huge.  
And luxurious.  
He was typing a short message to Chanyeol when the taxi driver stopped him in front of the hotel and offered him an help with the luggage making Baekhyun finally realize where they were.  
“A-Are you sure this is the right address?” Baekhyun asked him and the driver checked again before nodding, gesturing toward the name of the hotel and yeah, it was that one.  
Baekhyun thanked him, paying and then entered unable to contain his marvel.  
Check-in procedures were smooth and Baekhyun was soon in a beautiful room, spacious and comfortable, full of all the comfort, making him feel like he was living some kind of dream.  
He took immediately a picture sharing it with Chanyeol who was almost going to work and that replied with shocked emojis, probably not expecting all that splendor either.  
Baekhyun not having much to do simply took out his laptop from the luggage and started working a bit, not much keen on discovery around, especially not with that torrential rain.  
And after a shower and a quick call with Chanyeol after he left work, Baekhyun simply decided to sleep a bit, not knowing what would happen the next day.  
The course was divided in two days, from morning at nine until evening at six, full of security rules and laws that he already knew but that apparently he needed a certificate to state it.  
The second night he was so bored of the course that, after dinner, he didn’t even want to switch on his computer to get some work done, simply splaying himself on the big bed, way bigger than a normal king sized bed.  
He was thinking about how it would be to go there again with Chanyeol, maybe spending a weekend if he managed not to have weekend shifts at Exodus.  
Thinking about Chanyeol wasn’t actually a good thing, especially since he was alone, bored to death but not sleepy at all.  
He started stroking himself over his sweatpants, thinking about probably Chanyeol in that moment he was working at the radio and took his phone plugging the earphones in, looking for the station and clicking on it, starting to listen to Chanyeol’s low voice chuckling at something that his listener sent him, probably.  
And Baekhyun bit his lips shortly, fingers gripping gently on his erection, feeling it becoming thicker at the only sound of Chanyeol’s voice.  
Baekhyun bit his lips shortly trying to tone down his voice even though he doubted that even if he let out a louder voice someone would hear him from the corridor or from the other rooms.  
His ministrations started to get slightly faster, almost regretting that he didn’t bring any toy with him, when he get a sudden yet genial idea.  
Baekhyun sat up from where he was laying down on his stomach, quickly removing his sweatpants and boxers, picking up one of the eight pillows there were on his bed.  
He put it between his legs, so that he could grind his erection on it and picked up his phone, turning on the front camera instead of the back one.  
Baekhyun’s fingers trembled shortly while he passed from the photo screen to the video one, tapping the big red button on the screen, starting to record.  
“I was hear alone, listening to your program…” he started saying putting the phone on the other pillows, allowing it to record all Baekhyun’s figure sitting on the pillow and moving his hand to raise up a bit his t-shirt, showing his erection and how he slowly started to thrust it against the pillow, biting down his bottom lip.  
“Your voice is so low and deep, Yeollie. Wish you would be here” he continued, bringing his fingers to his own lips, licking them before parting his lips and sucking on them, slowly, coating them with saliva so much that he could feel it gliding down his fingers and palm.  
He made the lewdest sound in popping them out, moving them on his own nipples, sinking his erection slightly more against the pillow, feeling himself going thicker, precum starting to form on his tip.  
Baekhyun moaned lowly, starting to grip and pull his nipple, pulling his t-shirt slightly higher so that he could show more in the video too, biting his lips, thrusting faster against the pillow, hips rolling against it, feeling his arousal growing quicker than expected.  
But he didn’t want to come, not like that.  
So, after a particular harder thrust against the pillow, erection showing perfectly with all his precum in the video too, he slowed down briefly, picking up again the phone, this time showing only his face, biting his bottom lip and looking directly in the camera.  
“Will you join me after the program? Or do I have to come all alone?” Baekhyun asked lowly, pouting softly, before stopping the video and sending it directly to Chanyeol without thinking twice about it because he was too embarrassed and for sure, if he would watch it, he would decide not to send it.  
So he simply sent it before groaning lowly and hiding his face in another pillow, slowly grinding again in the one between his legs.  
He wanted to come so much, but he also wanted to wait and see if Chanyeol would send something or call him, so he simply finished listening Chanyeol’s program, stroking himself leisurely against the pillow, but always circling around it, enough to almost come but never to release his orgasm.  
And after the program ended, Baekhyun bit his lips shortly, waiting wondering if Chanyeol would do something.  
The message got seen the very same moment Baekhyun sent it, still in the middle of the program, but he didn’t think that Chanyeol saw the video, since he was still at work.  
Baekhyun waited and waited…  
And waited again, starting to lose his hope.  
Did Chanyeol mention something about going out with some colleagues?  
Or maybe Baekhyun crossed the line with that video and Chanyeol wasn’t exactly pleased by it as Baekhyun thought he would be?  
Baekhyun bit his lips shortly, hips still moving against the pillow and for a second he was half-sorry for the person who would clean it, but it was just a brief thought because he was feeling weirdly good and aroused and he liked that sensation.  
Even though he liked it even more when on his screen Chanyeol’s ID suddenly appeared.  
Baekhyun picked up the call, putting the phone in speakers.  
“Hyunnie” Chanyeol whined lowly, when the call got through and Baekhyun felt his erection getting thicker in the same instant that the small nickname left Chanyeol’s lips.  
“You decided to join me?” Baekhyun asked him lowly, closing his eyes and imagining what Chanyeol was doing in that moment.  
Apparently, there was no sound coming from the other side and… was Chanyeol already at home?  
It was too early for that.  
“Later. Now I have to drive, but I wanted to be sure to keep you awake and ready for when I’ll reach home and will be able to show to you too how hard I got only at the small video you sent me. You are such a tease, babe. My pretty Hyunnie playing like that with himself just thinking about my voice?” Chanyeol explained and in the distance, Baekhyun could hear the sound of a door clicking closed, probably Chanyeol’s car.  
“I can’t wait to see it too, Chanyeol… And your voice was so low and I don’t know maybe because I bored myself to death at that course today, I wasn’t up with working so…” Baekhyun retorted even though a bit confusingly and Chanyeol chuckled softly, starting off the car and placing the phone on the standee that he had for hand-free conversation.  
“Was it that boring?” Chanyeol asked him briefly and Baekhyun pouted shortly, whining.  
“It was. But now things are getting a little bit more interesting no…? Did I do good in sending that video, Yeollie? Or you…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol was already cutting him off.  
“Don’t even bother finishing the sentence. I love the idea, the video, your pink dick grinding against the white of the pillow. I almost choked when I saw it and thanks heavens it was during a commercial and that I turned down the volume at minimum. But when I saw it again while I went to the bathroom, with the earphones…” Chanyeol explained briefly and Baekhyun was already biting his lips, hips rolling again against the pillow, eliciting a low moan that reached Chanyeol too, making him groan lowly, voice so deep again.  
“You can’t come, you know. You have to wait for me” Chanyeol stated, almost an order, and Baekhyun bit his lips shortly, humming.  
“I have the chance to come at the phone with you, while you show me how you jerk off too, and I waste it because I’m too greedy? You know I don’t have haste in this” Baekhyun moaned lowly in reply and Chanyeol hummed too.  
“I know. Another reason why I love you this much, Hyunnie” Chanyeol stated lowly, praising him again, and Baekhyun closed his eyes, slowly thrusting against the pillow, moaning again this time lower.  
“I want you so bad, though, Chanyeol… I can’t believe it’s just two days I don’t see you” Baekhyun complained shortly and Chanyeol chuckled softly, fondness hearable in his voice.  
“I know you are pouting, babe, but tomorrow you will be home, and I don’t even have to work. Not at the café not at the radio” Chanyeol retorted softly, making Baekhyun bubbling at the news.  
“Really?” he asked him, tone clearly happy and hoping and Chanyeol hummed shortly, probably nodding.  
“We will do whatever you want” Chanyeol retorted sweetly and Baekhyun gently pressed more against the pillow, barely muffling down another moan.  
And even before Baekhyun could reply something, Chanyeol spoke up again, surprising him.  
“You are clearly enjoying yourself, babe. You sure you will manage until I got home?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun bit his lips, humming.  
“Yeah, I know that if I’m good you will reward me, especially when I’ll be back no?” Baekhyun replied softly, biting shortly his lips and shortly removing his glasses and simply leaning his forehead on the mattress, focusing on the pleasantly slow but still present friction against his erection.  
“Oh, I will. I definitely will, Hyunnie. You can’t imagine how hard I am in this moment, just thinking about you, rubbing yourself against that pillow, spreading your legs wider, wanting something more, especially inside you, right? You didn’t bring any toy with you, no?” Chanyeol asked him again, voice getting lower and Chanyeol was definitely enjoying it as much as Baekhyun was doing.  
“No… I didn’t think I would need it. It was just two nights…” Baekhyun replied honestly, earning himself a low chuckle from Chanyeol.  
“Three days are a lot if you are bored and miss your fabulous husband, don’t you think so too?” Chanyeol asked him softly, clearly teasing him, amusement hearable in his voice.  
But two could play the same game.  
“You mean, my handsome, talented and deep voiced husband? Yeah, I do. Because he’s such a blessing in my life” Baekhyun replied, thrusting slightly faster against the pillow again and muffling down another moan at the only mention of Chanyeol’s low voice.  
Chanyeol groaned lowly at the mention too, and probably also at the sound of Baekhyun’s moan.  
“The only blessing here is that I’m almost home, because I feel like I could come also here only for your voice and thinking about that video… You were so good in sending it to me you know, Hyunnie?” Chanyeol breathed, voice getting lower and he could hear some noises and then the engine sound stopped, meaning that Chanyeol parked in their parking lot.  
“You almost there? Can’t wait to see you” Baekhyun muttered in reply and Chanyeol hummed, picking up the phone and Baekhyun could hear him moving around.  
He also heard his voice nearer, so probably Chanyeol took off the speaker mode, pressing the phone near his ear.  
“Me too, babe. I’m in the lift… let me reach home, take off my shoes and I’ll call you back?” Chanyeol stated shortly and Baekhyun hummed, agreeing with it.  
“Don’t make me wait” he simply replied before closing the call and waiting for Chanyeol to call him back while he was still gently rubbing himself against the pillow, slowly oh so slowly he was constantly in a state of arousal without for this reaching his orgasm.  
He fixed a bit his position, spreading his legs wider and positioning better the phone so that Chanyeol could see everything once he would call him back, and he was fixing his glasses better on his nose when Chanyeol video-called him.  
Baekhyun accepted the call immediately, Chanyeol showing on the screen, sitting on their bed, clearly changed in t-shirt and sweatpants, hair down.  
“Hey, babe” Chanyeol greeted him, hand gently waiving at him, and Baekhyun smiled shily back.  
“Hey you. How was work tonight?” Baekhyun asked him briefly but Chanyeol chuckled softly, shaking his head.  
“Ah no, no work discourse right now. Let me see what you were doing before so we can do that together?” Chanyeol proposed him, hand gently moving on his own erection, still clothed but showing its outlines under the soft cotton of the sweatpants.  
He was clearly already hard and Baekhyun bit his bottom lip.  
“Wanna play together?” Baekhyun asked him softly, gently rolling his hips, showing Chanyeol how good his erection was rubbing against the pillow, tip already dripping precum, silvery glistering and Chanyeol bit his lips too, eyes roaming over Baekhyun’s almost naked and how his erection looked nice, popping up from the white of the cloth.  
“Your erection is so pretty as you are, Hyunnie. I want to touch it… Or maybe, better, suck it. I miss giving you a good blowjob” Chanyeol breathed, licking his lips slowly and woah, erotic.  
Baekhyun muffled a soft groan at the only mention of blowjob because yeah it was a while and he adored when Chanyeol had time to give him one because he was so good and so teasing, making him literally beg Chanyeol to let him come.  
“I-I… miss it too” Baekhyun whispered softly, spreading his legs a bit wider, hands finally taking off his t-shirt before they could go and caress his own thighs.  
“Aren’t you a bit too dressed, honey. Show me something too…” Baekhyun continued, moving again his fingers up to his torso, barely stopping on the nipples, before reaching his own lips, parting them gently and starting to lick his own fingers.  
He knew that Chanyeol loved it when Baekhyun did that.  
Because if Baekhyun was lost for Chanyeol’s voice, despite all the time passed, Chanyeol was always enthralled by Baekhyun’s fingers, whatever they were doing, being it typing on the keyboard, holding his phone or playing with his tongue, with his nipples, stretching himself wider for Chanyeol or stroking Chanyeol’s erection.  
Chanyeol bit his own lips again, leaning down the phone and for a moment Baekhyun could only see the ceiling of their room.  
“Not fair” he complained but the imagine came back in again, showing Chanyeol without his t-shirt and only with his boxer.  
“Better?” he asked him but Baekhyun’s stare was already moving to Chanyeol’s naked being, always so handsome and stunning.  
“I want to touch you and mark your skin, honey” Baekhyun breathed in reply, voice getting even lower, almost purring the last word, seeing Chanyeol’s erection twitch at the mention.  
Baekhyun started again rolling his hips against the pillow, saliva-wet fingers moving again on his nipples, pinching and pulling them, letting out a low moan, arching his back and grounding better his erection in the pillow, feeling better the movements against it.  
Chanyeol groaned lowly too, fingers reaching his own clothed erection, starting to stroke it, gently, stare not leaving Baekhyun’s figure for a single instant.  
“Look at you, babe. You are so beautiful, so aroused and… what are you thinking about right now?” Chanyeol asked him, stroking himself leisurely, more interested in Baekhyun’s reaction than his own pleasure in that moment, making Baekhyun hum softly, arching slightly more his back.  
“Riding you?” Baekhyun tried, closing his eyes just for a brief second because he didn’t want to lose a single moment of Chanyeol’s call and Chanyeol smiled at him softly, nodding.  
“Oh… that’s nice. You like it?” Chanyeol asked him, starting to stroke himself a bit faster and Baekhyun could already see the stain of precum appearing on Chanyeol’s boxer, and he bit his bottom lip, muffling down another moan.  
“If I do, honey? I love how you fill me up, deep inside, thrusting against my softest spot, making me want more and sometimes even beg for it” Baekhyun replied briefly, groaning again, brushing again his erection against the pillow, slightly faster in pace, feeling how hard he was.  
Chanyeol let out a low moan too, finally, finally pushing down his boxer, letting his erection out, hard and throbbing, making Baekhyun involuntarily lick his own lips, biting the bottom one down.  
“Exactly with that” Baekhyun commented, rolling again his hips on the pillow but knowing that he would never come without using his fingers.  
“You are so good, Hyunnie, when you take it inside yourself, riding it so pleasantly on my laps. I can feel when you are coming and how your thighs spam softly while you do, clenching harder against mine…” Chanyeol breathed voice getting lower and Baekhyun let out a low moan, this time without restricting it.  
“You don’t know how much I would like to feel it inside in this moment” Baekhyun let out and even before he could say or do something else, Chanyeol was already speaking up.  
“Then show me how much. Finger yourself for me, Hyunnie. I want to see you coming from your fingers while you think of riding me” Chanyeol stated lowly, making Baekhyun groan lowly, biting his lips and bringing again his fingers to his lips, nodding before taking them back in his mouth, spitting more saliva on them.  
Baekhyun spread his legs wider, finally removing the pillow, showing Chanyeol all his erection, hard and twitching, precum beads already gliding down it, sparkling in the lights of the room.  
“Look at you, already so hard for me” Chanyeol whispered, voice getting even lower than before and making Baekhyun gulp down before he could take his fingers off his mouth and moving them on his back, circling his entrance.  
“What should I say? You are so hard too, just looking at me jerking off at the sound of your voice and at your small praises” Baekhyun retorted, finally inserting the first finger in and moaning openly at the insertion, legs spreading wider and his other hand reaching his own erection.  
Chanyeol was looking at him, stare not leaving Baekhyun’s whole being, starting to stroke himself too, slowly, maybe even too slow to be considered a real pace, and Baekhyun bit again his lips.  
“You look so fucking good, babe. You don’t know what you do to me” Chanyeol let out, moaning lowly, looking at Baekhyun fingering himself open.  
And Baekhyun gave him more, another reason to stroke himself harder while looking at Baekhyun.  
He added two more fingers instead of one, knowing that he could take them, moaning louder at the insertion, arching his back, erection hard and leaking precum like there was no tomorrow.  
It wasn’t even remotely as Chanyeol’s fingers, let alone his erection inside himself, but it was insertion and brushed so pleasantly against his walls, stretching him wider, setting a pace on his own fingers.  
“And this is nothing compared to what you do to me, Chanyeol. I wish you were here too, it would be oh so different, feeling your fingers stretching me pleasantly before letting place to your dick, pounding inside, making me come again and again” Baekhyun muttered, voice getting lower, slightly embarrassed by his own words but loving every second of it, seeing Chanyeol biting again his lips and starting to stroke himself faster than before, precum helping the movement, shaft getting thicker and harder in his hand.  
Chanyeol groaned lowly, gripping harder on it, moaning lowly.  
“Want to come inside you, babe, feeling you yip while I fill you” Chanyeol growled lowly, starting to stroke himself even more, speeding up the pace, and Baekhyun started stroking himself too.  
He was so aroused and so hard and he just wanted to come, hearing Chanyeol’s voice calling for him and talking dirty to him.  
“I love it when you do” he softly purred back, starting the same pace he had on his erection also inside himself, pace getting faster, deeper inside himself and Baekhyun knew that he would come for sure in few more thrusts.  
“Can I come, Yeollie? Was I good?” Baekhyun asked him voice getting lower and lower, making Chanyeol nod shortly, stroking himself even faster, almost matching his pace with Baekhyun’s.  
“You are, babe. Come for me, Hyunnie. Show me how much you want it” Chanyeol granted him and Baekhyun closed his eyes just for a brief moment focusing on his breath and how he was touching himself, finding the right way, the right pace and the right momentum, following it, touching himself more.  
And when he opened back his eyes, Chanyeol was stroking himself too, harder, face pleasantly showing how much he was loving it, moans starting to leave frequently his lips.  
“I want to see you coming too, honey. You want it too, no? Coming for me, calling my name” Baekhyun breathed between the moans, stroking himself even harder and he was about to lose it, and coming when Chanyeol dropped the sentence of the century, making him come instantly.  
“Look at me then, because this is only for you. You are my dream, babe, the only one I love” Chanyeol groaned lowly, voice dropping lower again, and Baekhyun could feel like Chanyeol whispered it in his ears, making him come hard on the bedsheet, moaning Chanyeol’s name, glasses gently slipping down his nose, but still allowing him to see Chanyeol coming too on his hand, painting white his torso and hand.  
Baekhyun had his breath short, panting, still seeing small lights and stars if he closed his eyes feeling so damn good that if he even tried doing the same alone he probably he would take him thrice the time to do it and it wouldn’t feel that good.  
“You are gorgeous, Baekhyun. Look at you” Chanyeol whispered, voice low and breath uneven as Baekhyun’s and Baekhyun smirked slowly at him, bringing his fingers to his lips, slowly licking them clean, cum tasting almost spicy on them.  
Chanyeol’s eyes followed all his gesture and when Baekhyun was done, he saw Chanyeol sitting up and going to retrieve a towel from the bathroom, wetting it and dabbing away his cum before it dried out.  
“It was… so pleasant” Baekhyun let out, sitting up too, bringing the phone with him and doing the same, cleaning himself up a bit and, after they were both done, clothes newly on and gentle, warm blush on both their cheeks, they started speaking about their days, Baekhyun telling him how boring the whole thing was and Chanyeol about how much fun he had at the studio that night.  
Baekhyun would have stayed up all night, but Chanyeol started yawning more frequently and Baekhyun wanted him to rest as much as possible, so they decided to finally wrap up the call even though he took them fifteen minutes of no, you should hang up before, before they could actually close it and go to sleep.  
Baekhyun felt so happy and warm that he didn’t have the littlest problem in falling asleep.  
And when, the evening after, slightly later than expected, they met again Chanyeol going to pick him up at the airport, Chanyeol hug him so tight for minutes, not letting him go that Baekhyun knew that his life was there and there forever in Chanyeol’s arms.

Few more months passed after Baekhyun’s forced trip to Busan and that brief separation made them even nearer than before.  
That warm atmosphere and soft feelings that characterized the first months of their relationship were still there, making Baekhyun fall in love with Chanyeol more and more every passing day and he knew that for Chanyeol was exactly the same.  
He was always so cuddly and tender, doting Baekhyun in basically everything.  
Baekhyun started to go out a bit more, sometimes even to pick Chanyeol up after his shift at the café or to go out with his friends and colleagues.  
He was still scared of crowded spaces but Chanyeol was always by his side, never leaving him alone and holding Baekhyun’s hand in his every passing moment.  
They earnt themselves the cute yet dumbly in love newlyweds title from basically everyone who knew them.  
Not that either of them even thought about denying it since it was exactly how they felt, though…  
They met again Jaehyun few times in different places, including Exodus and despite Baekhyun couldn’t stand him at all, he always tried to be polite since the man apologized about what he said and how he behaved both with Chanyeol and Baekhyun.  
Still, Baekhyun couldn’t stand him…  
Baekhyun was more open with Chanyeol about everything too, starting from his work at NIS, telling him all the things that he could tell him without mentioning secret details, his work as Knight of Light and even about his own feelings, ideas, thoughts, starting to speak up every time there was something wrong, things weren’t going as expected, when he was tired or he wasn’t happy about something.  
And that night it was the same.  
There was something that was plaguing Baekhyun.  
Despite being slightly after Christmas and supposedly being on paid leaves from his official work and NIS work too, he was working for both in his room due to a sudden crash on the servers and he was swearing under his breath every now and then.  
He wanted to spend the evening cuddling on the couch with Chanyeol not like that.  
However, Chanyeol told him that there wasn’t any problem and that was his work so he had to do it and that Chanyeol could spend the time differently, probably playing a bit with Jondae and the others at Leagues.  
Baekhyun wanted to play too and instead he was stuck there.  
And after almost two hours and half of swears, codes and backups, Baekhyun was done, stretching his arms over his head and deciding to take a quick shower before going back to Chanyeol, asking how were they and if he could join the campaign despite being already up.  
Passing by their bedroom, he noticed that the door was almost closed and Chanyeol’s voice came up from behind it, telling Jondae that he was whining too loudly in his earphones and not to get killed.  
Baekhyun couldn’t hide a small smile before going and having the shortest shower he probably ever took in his life.  
He was about to dress up when he bit shortly his lips, realizing that it was already a bit late and probably it wasn’t worth joining the campaign with them, but he still wanted to spend some time with Chanyeol before going to bed.  
And at the only idea of spending time, Baekhyun felt his cheeks get warmer.  
He put on only Chanyeol’s large t-shirt, leaving boxer and sweatpants for another moment, bringing them again in his office room where he checked also his phone.  
There was a short message from Kyungsoo.

Detective Do wrote:  
You should be on paid leaves. Stop working and go spend time with your husband!

Baekhyun pouted softly knowing that he was right, but when he knew about the crash on the servers, knowing that it would took the quintuple of time to his colleagues, he joined in, shortening the time for restoring them.  
And with that same pout, feeling like a baby just scolded by the teacher for doing something he shouldn’t have, he went to their bedroom to spend time with his husband.  
When he opened the door, he earned himself a surprised stare from Chanyeol even though it went immediately to the extra-large t-shirt and the total absence of sweatpants.  
The t-shirt was large enough to cover Baekhyun’s hips and groin areas so Chanyeol couldn’t know, simply looking at him that he didn’t have boxer on either.  
“Babe” Chanyeol greeted him almost a breath, not letting his voice being taken in the speaker of his headset, but Baekhyun pouted more than before reaching him on the chair and, after moving Chanyeol’s arm away from the keyboard, he… sat on his laps, passing his arms around his neck and resting his forehead on Chanyeol’s shoulder.  
He didn’t say anything, simply snuggling there and thanking that Chanyeol used a wireless headset.  
Chanyeol was a bit surprised, but brought his hands again on the keyboard probably still during a campaign and having to play with the others.  
Baekhyun was generally a patient man and he would have waited for him to finish, if it would be another night.  
But that night he was a bit annoyed by the servers and by Kyungsoo scolding him, so no patience, more action.  
And what better action than tease Chanyeol while he was still playing LOL?  
He started softly kissing his neck, hands moving under his t-shirt, caressing his sides and earning himself a shiver.  
Chanyeol was so warm and his skin so smooth and pleasant to touch.  
Chanyeol bit his lips, muffling down a groan.  
Baekhyun could hear from his earphones what was happening even without turning around to look at the screen, Jondae whining as usual about getting almost killed and Minseok healing them.  
“Yeol, you are suddenly more silent than before. You okay?” Jondae noted suddenly and Chanyeol stiffened softly, skin exploding in goosebumps.  
“I-I… yeah, sorry. I’m just a bit tired…?” Chanyeol retorted shortly, while Baekhyun was still kissing his neck, fingers venturing up to Chanyeol’s torso gently padding his nipple, making him arch his back shortly, hiding another moan with a fake cough.  
Chanyeol’s hand went on Baekhyun’s back, pulling briefly his t-shirt, making him raise his head, meeting Chanyeol’s stare.  
Baekhyun smiled innocently, leaning his head on the side, but he took Chanyeol’s hand moving it down his back, to where the waistband of his boxer should have been if he was wearing one in the first place and, judging by how large Chanyeol’s eyes went, he realized it too.  
“Babe” Chanyeol breathed, covering the speaker with his hand preventing the others to hear what they were saying, but Baekhyun’s fingers went immediately on his lips.  
Finish playing, he mouthed without letting the others hear his voice and Chanyeol bit his lips, stare losing in Baekhyun’s before he could nod shortly, pulling Baekhyun even nearer himself.  
“You okay?” Jondae asked again and Chanyeol replied affirmatively, letting Baekhyun kiss and bite his neck, fingers playing on his chest, while he tried to focus on the game and not to die nor let out any weird sound that could be easily registered by the small speaker attached to the earphones.  
Baekhyun could feel Chanyeol getting hard in his sweatpants, erection shortly brushing with Baekhyun’s naked one and Chanyeol was about to let out a low moan when Baekhyun’s hand pressed down on his mouth, shaking his head, toning completely out the sound.  
Chanyeol licked the palm of his hand and Baekhyun bit his lips shortly, looking briefly at Chanyeol before he could click the small button on the speaker to finally mute it down.  
“Make up some excuse for not being able to use the speaker anymore but finish playing. Campaign are important and make you earn a lot of points and…” Baekhyun started saying but one of Chanyeol’s hand went immediately on Baekhyun’s ass, gripping it, pleased by the contact with naked skin and making Baekhyun moan softly at the gesture.  
“I don’t care about the points. You are almost naked on my laps and I…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun shook his head again, pressing his fingers on Chanyeol’s lips.  
“Please, Yeollie. Promise you it will be worth it?” Baekhyun whispered, voice getting slightly lower, looking at Chanyeol from behind his lens, slightly pouting and Chanyeol groaned lowly pressing a quick kiss on Baekhyun’s lips.  
“Fine” he agreed starting to type on the keyboard something, justifying his sudden silence.  
From the earphones, though, Baekhyun could still hear the others’ voices.  
“Why in the world Baek is working almost on the last day of the year? Wasn’t he on paid leaves?” Jondae asked and Baekhyun bit slightly harder on Chanyeol’s neck.  
“Oh so it’s my fault?” Baekhyun whispered making Chanyeol groan lowly.  
“Babe what was I …” he started saying but Baekhyun pinched harder on Chanyeol’s nipple, making him moan loudly, arching his back and brushing again his erection with Baekhyun’s.  
“Play so that later you can play with me too” Baekhyun breathed softly, lips starting to kiss again Chanyeol’s neck, gently rolling his hips on Chanyeol’s laps, dry brushing his erection against Chanyeol’s clothed one.  
“I hope you don’t mean in a LOL match” Chanyeol chuckled softly, stare trying to focus again on what was happening on the screen even if with more difficulties than before, clearly tempted by Baekhyun’s presence on his laps.  
Baekhyun chuckled briefly too, moving his lips under Chanyeol’s ear, kissing him gingerly there.  
“What do you think?” he whispered softly before letting his teeth gently grazing against Chanyeol’s earlobe, making him groan again.  
Baekhyun carded his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair, untying the ponytail and letting it fall messily on his neck.  
Baekhyun liked Chanyeol’s hair so damn much…  
“That something happened but I’m not sure if I want to know and that you are so fucking arousing, here on my laps, almost naked and I want to finger you open so bad” Chanyeol groaned lowly, shortly moving his lips on Baekhyun’s temple, placing a soft kiss, stare not leaving the screen.  
Baekhyun hummed softly against his neck, inhaling his scent and moving also his other hand inside Chanyeol’s t-shirt.  
“Finish this campaign and we can talk about it?” Baekhyun whispered softly and Chanyeol nodded briefly, hands not leaving the keyboard and only after almost ten minutes of swears, muttered groans and moans, promise of something more at the end of the match, the campaign finally came to an end.  
Baekhyun could hear Jondae congratulating with the others and they were still greeting each other talking about the match, when Chanyeol took off his earphones, hands immediately reaching Baekhyun’s ass, gripping softly under the t-shirt.  
“Hyunnie” he groaned, moving his lips on Baekhyun’s neck and biting him not so softly, making Baekhyun moan lowly, fingers carding through Chanyeol’s hair and pulling him nearer to his neck, grinding his erection against Chanyeol’s again.  
“Want you so much” Baekhyun let out softly making Chanyeol lick slowly his neck and nibbling on his collarbones.  
“Reason why you came here almost naked, with this genial idea of rubbing on me while I was playing?” Chanyeol asked him shortly distancing himself from Baekhyun who hummed shortly before pouting again.  
“And because detective Do scolded me because I should be on leaves and not working my ass off from NIS even at the end of the year” Baekhyun added making Chanyeol chuckle softly before placing a short kiss on Baekhyun’s lips.  
“Oh, so he scolded you and you came here to complain?” Chanyeol asked him interested trying to understand exactly what happened but Baekhyun was already shaking his head, scrunching his nose.  
“No, honey. But he said that I should, what did he say, spend my time with my husband and you were so focused on the game that I thought I could entertain you a bit more?” Baekhyun explained briefly, biting down on his bottom lips, glancing toward Chanyeol who inhaled deeply, biting his own lips too.  
“I like this way to spend your time with your husband, babe. You should do it more often?” Chanyeol retorted making Baekhyun chuckle softly, nodding, arching his back and brushing again his erection with Chanyeol’s.  
“Maybe when you are working on something for the program? So that I know that you are even more focused and my presence on your laps or not won’t mean anything?” Baekhyun chuckled softly shaking his head.  
It always surprised Baekhyun how dedicated and focused Chanyeol was every time he was working for something new for his radio program and probably nothing could distract him from it.  
Neither a naked Baekhyun rolling his hips on his laps.  
Chanyeol growled lowly, biting Baekhyun’s neck, shaking his head.  
“Don’t even try it. I wouldn’t be able to think about anything else. You erase all my other thoughts, babe. And having you here, like this…” he started saying, biting him deeper, fingers gripping harder on his ass, fondling with his buttocks.  
Baekhyun bit his own lips, arching his back, pulling at Chanyeol’s hair.  
“So can we play a bit too?” Baekhyun proposed him softly, making Chanyeol’s chuckle against his neck, nodding.  
“Sure, Hyunnie. Can I touch you? As I please?” Chanyeol asked him briefly, moving swiftly to pick up a small bottle of lube from the drawer of the desk and Baekhyun was already nodding, tongue gently wetting his own lips, knowing how much Chanyeol could take exceptionally good care of him.  
For how much that position granted him, he spread his legs wider, nearing Chanyeol even more, leaning himself to Chanyeol and placing again his lips on his neck.  
“Please. I just want to let go a bit and only think about how good your are making me feel” Baekhyun whispered honestly against it, making Chanyeol hum softly, caressing his back under the t-shirt, small brushes with his fingertips more than real touches but making Baekhyun arch his back, skin exploding in goosebumps.  
“You sure nothing happened apart from detective Do scolding you?” Chanyeol asked him softly, fingers moving on the small bottle of lube, pouring a lot on his fingers before putting it down again the desk, moving them near Baekhyun’s entrance.  
Baekhyun could feel the cold sensation, gently circling it, smearing softly the lube around it and on it but without insertion.  
“I should have refused and spent time with you, honey” Baekhyun breathed against Chanyeol’s neck, kissing and licking it but Chanyeol hummed briefly, spreading better Baekhyun’s buttocks before inserting the first finger in, making Baekhyun arch his back, taking it wholly inside himself, biting down his lips.  
“Nothing else?” Chanyeol asked him, starting to slowly push in and out the finger inside Baekhyun, helping him to sustain himself with his other hand, gripping on his side briefly.  
“Do we have to talk about this now?” Baekhyun moaned lowly, pressing down on Chanyeol’s finger each time he thrusted it in, trying to focus on how it pleasantly glided inside himself.  
“We do because it’s rare hearing you say that you want simply to let go. And for how much I like it when you entrust all your beautiful self to my care, it’s still strange and I worry about you, being your self-entitled husband” Chanyeol stated, pushing in another finger and making Baekhyun grip slightly harder on Chanyeol’s hair, moaning lowly.  
He bit his lips down shortly before gently distancing himself from Chanyeol, enough to look back at him in his eyes.  
There were so many things that he wanted to say, so many to be so difficult to count.  
And he could feel suddenly emotional over nothing, over him coming to have that relationship with someone, being able to completely give himself to Chanyeol.  
Receiving back the most perfect and highest form of love, unconditioned and high as the skies, bright and warm as Chanyeol’s own existence.  
What could Baekhyun want more in his life?  
Chanyeol was… his dream, his life, his everything.  
And Baekhyun knew what happened apart from Kyungsoo scolding him.  
He made Baekhyun realized something that made him softer, emotional, so blessed and grateful.  
Chanyeol became the only place he would run to.  
Not his house or his room.  
Not his works, both the official and unofficial one or the activities he still had as Knight of Light.  
Not his games or how good he became with LOL and other online games.  
But Chanyeol.  
Chanyeol who was his sun.  
That soft warmth in the morning before his coffee.  
A precious ray of sunshine even in the colder winter evening.  
Cinnamon scented, warm comfort when he was down.  
His preferred chef.  
So loving and doting that made Baekhyun’s heart melt every time.  
Low deep voice able to arouse him so easily and so quickly, especially so raspy in the morning or when it got lower and lower late at night, being no more than a breath against Baekhyun’s skin.  
His sunset colored hair.  
A smile that never dimed a bit.  
Chanyeol was… everything to Baekhyun.  
Felt like… home.  
And Baekhyun didn’t know how to express all those feelings, because how could he?  
I love you wasn’t even close to the adoration that Baekhyun developed toward Chanyeol, his smiling, precious, kind-hearted but incredibly stunning and handsome Chanyeol.  
But saying it out loud?  
Would Chanyeol understood his feelings or they would be simply categorized under his I love you?  
And he was about to shake his head again, smile already on his lips, when Chanyeol’s hand that was on his hip, reached for his chin, gently tilting his face up, forcing Baekhyun to meet his stare with Chanyeol’s.  
“I know it’s not the best moment to face this since I have two fingers inside you and want you like crazy because you are so sensual here on my laps…” Chanyeol started saying and Baekhyun frowned shortly, trying to focus on Chanyeol’s words more than on his tone, again low and deep, breath brushing against Baekhyun’s lips, making him part them in awe, enthralled from everything in that moment.  
“But tell me about it. Because you… are not simply my self-entitled husband too. And neither only my pretty and precious, super sensual Hyunnie” Chanyeol continued softly, hand moving on Baekhyun’s cheek, thumb gently stroking it.  
“You are so much more than this and, and… I know it sounds stupid and probably for you is not the same because I am running too fast and maybe you need more time, but…” Chanyeol added, voice trembling, gently wavering near Baekhyun’s lips and damn, it was so strange seeing Chanyeol embarrassed, soft and stuttering and Baekhyun didn’t know what to think about what Chanyeol was about to say because… what could it be?  
Something that important to make Chanyeol wavering?  
“But… You are my everything, Baekhyun. Your smile, your arms, this house and your love. It’s the only place I want to return to at the end of the day, here and nowhere else. Because you feel like home” he whispered softly, red gently appearing on his cheeks, making him blush up to his ears and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in perplexity, parting his lips even more, unable to hide his astonishment.  
And then he felt warmth blooming in his chest, suddenly, tinting his cheeks redder and making him bite down on his lips not to suddenly start crying.  
Chanyeol though could see his glassy eyes and bit his lips too, shaking his head.  
“I… I’m sorry. Told you that I’m running and you probably don’t feel exactly the…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun simply leant in placing his lips on Chanyeol’s, shutting him up, kissing him slowly, tenderly, loving.  
“I feel the same, honey. The very exact same… You are my everything, the only place I want to run to, where my body and soul can rest, protected and loved as nowhere else” Baekhyun whispered before kissing him again and again, making Chanyeol hum softly, hand moving to caress his neck, pulling him even nearer, fingers carding through his hair.  
That caused him to shift his fingers inside Baekhyun too, making him moan openly against Chanyeol’s lips, feeling his cheeks becoming even warmer.  
“I-I’m sorry” he muttered, interrupting the romantic moment with such a low moan, but Chanyeol was already shaking his head.  
“Let me touch you and love you, babe. We can talk about this later. I won’t go anywhere. I’ll be here, with you” Chanyeol whispered softly, starting to gently thrust his fingers again inside Baekhyun, making him press the back of his hand on his mouth, trying to tone down his voice, but Chanyeol took his hand, bringing it to his own lips, kissing it.  
“Let me hear your voice, Baekhyun. As you like mine, I love yours too and your pleasure is also mine” Chanyeol whispered, lowly, moving his lips on Baekhyun’s wrist, kissing him there and then going up to his forearm and arm, still fingering him open, slowly, so, so, so slowly…  
Baekhyun rolled his hips against Chanyeol’s insertion, taking better his fingers inside himself, moaning lowly each time Chanyeol thrusted them inside, adding also a third one, making Baekhyun arch his back, immediately accommodating that too.  
“I want to feel you more, Chanyeol. All of you” Baekhyun breathed, half-moaning, starting a faster pace on Chanyeol’s fingers inside himself and Chanyeol nodded shortly, turning his fingers around Baekhyun, checking the stretch of Baekhyun’s entrance.  
“For how much I’d like to take you here on this chair, so perfectly open for me, wouldn’t you prefer some sweet, soft vanilla sex for once in a while on our bed so that you won’t hurt your back and I can touch you more?” Chanyeol proposed him softly, biting his bottom lips and looking toward Baekhyun who nodded shortly.  
“As long as you don’t take too much. I want you so much already…” Baekhyun muttered in reply and Chanyeol smiled softly at him, nodding before pulling out his fingers from Baekhyun, making him hum in discontent from the loss but then Chanyeol picked him up from behind his thighs, sitting up from the chair and moving on their bed, where he laid down Baekhyun on the very center of it, immediately leaning down, lips on his neck, kissing him slowly, leaving wet traces of saliva on it.  
“Can I take off your t-shirt too or are you cold?” Chanyeol asked him gently pulling at the hem of Baekhyun’s t-shirt, and Baekhyun shook his head softly, helping him to remove it, and even before he could complain about Chanyeol being too dressed, Chanyeol took off his t-shirt and his sweatpants too.  
“You are such a sight” Baekhyun let out, stare roaming everywhere on Chanyeol, making him smile fondly at him before he could lean down again pressing his lips on Baekhyun’s collarbones and move again his fingers on Baekhyun’s entrance, inserting already two fingers.  
Baekhyun took them, arching his back, liking the sensation inside him, stretching him pleasantly.  
“What should I say…? You are the best, Hyunnie, my pretty babe, so perfect and beautiful…” Chanyeol started saying, lips moving from Baekhyun’s collarbones to his nipples, making Baekhyun whimper softly at the sudden wet contact, fingers going to card through Chanyeol’s hair, pulling gently.  
“Y-You are unfair with all these compliments, Chanyeol…” Baekhyun let out, stare moving on Chanyeol but seeing his glasses getting slightly more foggy, so he pressed them slightly down his nose, still able to see Chanyeol.  
And Chanyeol chuckled softly, shaking his head.  
“You deserve every single word, babe. And even the ones that no human have invented yet, even the ones reserved only to heavenly beings because you are such a marvel, so pretty and adorable, only for me” Chanyeol whispered against his nipple, licking it before shortly sucking on it, making Baekhyun moan even louder, arching his back and hoisting Chanyeol’s fingers slightly deeper inside himself.  
“I-I’m not, Chanyeol. Now you are…” Baekhyun started saying feeling his cheeks catching fire and what the hell was happening?  
Chanyeol always complimented him a lot but that time felt… different?  
More intimate than usual, which was an impossibility already since how close they already were.  
Yet…  
Baekhyun felt like that discourse from before, made them even closer, more intimate, echoing at the same frequencies, producing the best symphony ever.  
“Exaggerating?” Chanyeol finished the sentence for him and when Baekhyun slightly nodded, Chanyeol shook his head.  
“For my everything, nothing is enough” Chanyeol let out softly and Baekhyun brought his hands on his face, hiding his embarrassment behind them.  
“Oh no, no… you can’t hide, babe. Because now that I know that it’s the same for you too, I will love you and cherish you even more, without failing you nor now nor never” Chanyeol breathed taking Baekhyun’s hands and moving them away from his face, smiling at him softly and making Baekhyun’s heart flutter even more than before.  
“I want to give you the same, Chanyeol. All of me, it’s yours” Baekhyun whispered in reply and despite his cheeks were oh so warm, his stare never left Chanyeol’s, making him smile at him.  
“I’m yours too” he stated, moving his lips even down Baekhyun’s torso, until his hipbones kissing them softly before finally dedicating his attentions to Baekhyun’s erection that was already half-hard.  
“Your body is perfection, Hyunnie. Look at how sensitive and delicate it is…” Chanyeol whispered breathing against Baekhyun’s tip, making him whimper, squeezing slightly Chanyeol’s fingers inside himself.  
Chanyeol thrusted in another one, making Baekhyun arch his back, erection getting harder, thicker between his legs, near Chanyeol’s lips.  
And without any further ado, Chanyeol parted his lips, taking all Baekhyun’s shaft inside his mouth, tongue twirling around it, wetting it and making Baekhyun moan lowly, fingers carding through Chanyeol’s hair and pulling.  
“Ah, Chanyeol… your mouth feels so good every time” Baekhyun let out softly, refraining himself for thrusting in, but Chanyeol didn’t agree much with Baekhyun forcing himself, so he started thrusting his fingers inside Baekhyun, pace starting to speed up, making Baekhyun moan louder, arching his back and forcefully thrusting inside Chanyeol’s mouth.  
Baekhyun was feeling so good already, all those attentions on him and he loved when Chanyeol sucked him off, his tongue working miracles on Baekhyun.  
And that time wasn’t different, especially when Chanyeol matched the pace of his fingers thrusting inside Baekhyun with him movements on his erection, bobbing his head on it.  
Baekhyun pulled harder on his hair, thrashing his head back, arching his back from the mattress and pressing harder his shaft inside Chanyeol’s mouth.  
It was so hot and wet, pleasantly sucking all the parts, adding more and more saliva, making the movements even more pleasant, eliciting more moans from Baekhyun that started fucking himself on Chanyeol’s fingers, picking up a faster pace, loving how his fingers brushed his right places too.  
“N-No, Chanyeol… I don’t want to come like this” Baekhyun moaned lowly, making Chanyeol frown and pop up from his erection, lips sparkling brightly a mix of saliva and Baekhyun’s precum.  
“Why not, Hyunnie? I will make you feel better and better…” Chanyeol breathed softly, fingers non stopping inside Baekhyun, looking at him moving against them and Baekhyun quickly glanced toward him.  
“Will you take me later? Making me yours again?” Baekhyun asked him softly, lowly and he felt strangely soft with that request but Chanyeol was already smiling at him, nodding.  
“Sure, babe. Let me feel you come first, though…” Chanyeol replied, leaning down again and starting once again sucking Baekhyun off, tongue twirling around his shaft, licking his slit and wetting him even more, saliva mixing more with precum.  
And Baekhyun simply let himself go, fingers easily finding their ways again in Chanyeol’s hair, caressing and pulling, thrusting inside his mouth and moving, settling once again a faster pace on his fingers.  
He was feeling again so good and so perfectly in unison with Chanyeol that he realized when he was coming just when it was too late to inform Chanyeol about pulling off.  
He came so much in his mouth, gripping harder on Chanyeol’s hair, lights sparkling behind his eyes, shutting them closed since he didn’t expect such a strong orgasm so sudden.  
“I-I’m sorry…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol was already licking him clean, shaking his head.  
“I love when you let yourself go. And I don’t dislike you coming in my mouth, babe. Relax” Chanyeol whispered before leaning down and place a soft kiss on Baekhyun’s lips, making him scrunch his nose softly.  
“Ugh, spicy” he commented briefly, making Chanyeol chuckled softly, nodding.  
“Maybe too much kimchi in tonight’s dinner?” he retorted but Baekhyun was already shrugging his shoulders, extending his arms toward Chanyeol, making grabby hands at him.  
Chanyeol huffed a small chuckle leaning down and letting Baekhyun hug him softly, lips meeting again with Chanyeol’s in a slow and passionate kiss.  
“I want you like this tonight… can we?” Baekhyun whispered gingerly against Chanyeol’s lips and Chanyeol hummed, pressing another kiss on Baekhyun’s lips.  
“You mean in this position or without condom?” he asked back, clearly interested in what was passing in Baekhyun’s mind and Baekhyun simply beamed at him.  
“Both?” he tried, cute smile appearing on his lips, smiling at Chanyeol who looked at him surprised before he could nod, smile not leaving for a second his face.  
“Sure… All for my pretty Hyunnie” Chanyeol whispered, slowly starting to move his fingers inside Baekhyun again, making him groan slightly, both pleasure and oversensitivity spreading in his body.  
“Is it fine for you?” Baekhyun asked him, fingers gently caressing Chanyeol’s cheek but Chanyeol was already nodding.  
“I proposed you vanilla in the first place, babe. So more than fine” Chanyeol reassured him, leaning down and placing more and more kisses on his chin, neck and shoulders, making Baekhyun close his eyes for a second, letting himself go to the pleasure, before he could look back at Chanyeol, fingers carding again through his hair, this time caressing, only feeling Chanyeol over him, his fingers inside himself, how in that moment the world could end and both wouldn’t probably realize it either, too content and taken by that moment.  
“That’s enough, honey… I want you” Baekhyun let out softly, pressing again against Chanyeol’s fingers, squeezing them inside himself and Chanyeol nodded, pressing another kiss, this time on his forehead.  
He gently removed his fingers from Baekhyun, but even before could even consider complaining about the lack, Chanyeol was already taking off his boxer and, after stroking himself few times for good measure, he slowly started to thrust inside him, so slowly that Baekhyun knew he was oh so close to lose his mind.  
Because it felt so good but slow, only a bare hint of pace even when he was completely in.  
However, he didn’t have time to say anything because Chanyeol’s hands went to Baekhyun’s hips, gently caressing them, looking at Baekhyun, meeting their stares.  
“I… simply want you, babe. Can I…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun was already nodding without knowing what Chanyeol wanted.  
Because whatever he wanted, Baekhyun knew that it would be for both their pleasure and in respect of both of them.  
Loving as he was.  
Caring, soft and warm as Chanyeol’s whole being.  
Chanyeol chuckled softly, leaning down again, kiss pressing against Baekhyun’s neck.  
“You are the best. I love you” Chanyeol whispered before starting to thrust inside him, pace immediately faster than usual, probably overwhelmed as Baekhyun was by all those sensations and feelings filling them up.  
Baekhyun felt him growing thicker, twitching and throbbing inside him with each thrust more, pressing harder and faster inside himself, making Baekhyun arch his back to take all of Chanyeol.  
He loved how Chanyeol filled him, stretching him wider and making him moan lowly, wanting more despite he came already no more than ten minutes prior.  
Baekhyun’s hand moved on Chanyeol’s hair, pulling him nearer to himself, while the other went down Chanyeol’s back, gripping harder, probably signing it, but Baekhyun didn’t care much in that moment.  
“You are, Chanyeol. My only love… the most precious of all beings” Baekhyun breathed between moans, feeling again the climax building up, pooling in his stomach, filling him with warm, fuzzy feelings.  
Chanyeol groaned lowly, biting his neck, and thrusting faster inside Baekhyun, hitting his prostate harder and making Baekhyun cry out in pleasure, gripping more on Chanyeol’s hair and back.  
“I want to feel you coming inside, Yeollie, fill me up… enough that I can’t take it all in” Baekhyun moaned again, arching his back and starting to meet Chanyeol’s thrusts with his own movements, pace speeding up even more, Chanyeol’s skin slapping against his own, making them both moaning and groaning in pleasure.  
And Chanyeol was the first one to come, moaning Baekhyun’s name so deeply and so raspy in his throat, creeping inside Baekhyun who didn’t need anything else to follow Chanyeol and coming too, moaning loudly Chanyeol’s name, hand gripping on him like his life depended on it, once again seeing small opalescent lights while he was coming painting white both his stomach and Chanyeol’s torso.  
They breathed in each other’s space for few minutes, simply realizing what just happened, taking in all that their feelings meant and how that almost innocent intercourse started a new awareness for both of them.  
“So…” Chanyeol whispered in his ear, gently kissing him slightly below it, making Baekhyun shiver shortly at the depth of his voice.  
“No more running from me, right?” Chanyeol asked him softly, moving shortly just to glance toward him and Baekhyun blushed again before smiling toward Chanyeol.  
“I’ll be running to you. And with you” Baekhyun replied, making Chanyeol beam at him, leaning down to snuggle his nose in Baekhyun’s neck, smiling and placing a lot of kisses everywhere.  
“Told ya, you’re the best” Chanyeol concluded making Baekhyun huff a short chuckle, shaking his head.  
And after another shower, this time together with Chanyeol, that despite being late became a bit more playful than expected, they went back to their bedroom, laying down hugging each other.  
It felt so warm, pleasant and like the universe was finally in the right order.  
“Tomorrow, I’ll have to apologize with the guys. I went away without even greeting” Chanyeol groaned lowly, snuggling his nose in Baekhyun’s neck, making him chuckle softly.  
“Hope it was worth it. And I’ll apologize too if you want” Baekhyun retorted shortly, fingers starting to caress Chanyeol’s hair again.  
Chanyeol, though, shook his head.  
“It was more than worth it, babe. Knowing that you feel the same things I do… it made me the happiest in the universe” Chanyeol replied honestly and, despite Baekhyun felt his cheeks getting redder, he joked shortly on it.  
“Ah, maybe it’s a dream, then?” Baekhyun asked him back but Chanyeol frowned briefly, shaking his head.  
“Pinch me, but I’m sure I’m more than awake and you are my reality” Chanyeol retorted and he was so serious, yet so pretty and soft that Baekhyun simply leant in, pressing his lips on Chanyeol’s, kissing him slowly.  
“You are mine too, honey. Now and forever. Let’s run together toward our future?” Baekhyun proposed him in a whisper, few inches of distance between their lips and Chanyeol was already nodding.  
“I love you, Baekhyun” Chanyeol muttered leaning his forehead with Baekhyun’s and making Baekhyun close his eyes, fingers lacing with Chanyeol’s.  
“I love you too” he breathed in reply and nothing in the world could be better and feel more real than what Baekhyun was living in that moment with Chanyeol.  
Because Chanyeol became his world and that safe place he would always go back to.


End file.
